¡CASADOS! - DRAMIONE
by Tamakura
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger saben que no son los mejores amigos pero tambien son conscientes de que nunca podrían odiarse realmente. Por un extraño evento se verán obligados a permanecer en un futuro que según ellos nunca podría existir sin embargo los sentimientos que cada uno se esforzo por ocultar saldrán a flote ¿Qué ocurrirá con sus amigos en el presente?
1. Capítulo 1

No sabían donde estaban, lo único que comprendían era que estaban aguantando las frías miradas del opuesto, centrándose solo en sus ojos sin darse cuenta de un gran cambio .

Hermione se dispuso a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque, un bello lugar una combinación entre los muggles columpios y una fuente al mas puro estilo de Hogwarts con pequeñas chispas de colores alrededor de ella, raras luces bailarinas y cristalina agua, si no tuviera que compartirlo con el hurón albino de Malfoy, seria perfecto.

Malfoy tomo asiento a lado de ella, pues no habían mas bancas que aquella y aunque se negara a compartir asiento con Granger, no le quedo de otra, puso su codo contra su rodilla imitando la pose de la chica para recordar como demonios habían llegado hasta ese lugar.

FLASH BACK*

Una joven castaña de hermosos ojos miel más conocida como Hermione Granger, se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un libro de la Sección Prohibida, tenía una duda sobre la última tarea que había dejado la nueva profesora de pociones era una mujer muy amable pero aún así dudaba un poco de sus conocimientos, por lo que no perdió tiempo en ir a buscar información en sus confiables libros. Si quería tener un futuro espléndido como se lo había planeado tenía que esforzarse, y sería mucho más sencillo si sus conocimientos superaban los de sus maestros.

-¡Rayos! ¿¡Dónde esta!?- se incaba de puntillas para poder ver el libro pero sin embargo por su estatura era misión imposible.

Malfoy se divertía con la escena frente a sus ojos, una chica claramente irritada, daba saltos para poder alcanzar un libro.

Se fue acercando unos pasos para ver el rostro de la chicay después de darse cuenta que no era otra más que Hermione-sabelotodo-Granger, un plan maligno empezó a ingeniar la mente del chico.

Consistía en arrastrarse como serpiente, tal cual lo es, detrás del estante en el que Hermione se encontraba y hacerlo caer encima de ella o por lo menos algunos libros, bastante simple en realidad, casi una travesura de niño malcriado pero queria aprovechar la oportunidad pues Señorita Pince estaba con el día libre.

\- Esto será divertido- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Ya estaba cansada, eran muchos saltos para ella que nunca hacia actividad física, pero ese libro lo valía, su tarea lo valía.

Malfoy se acerco por detrás observandola desde una esquina y cuando ella salto por millonesíma ves, alcanzó un libro con las puntas de los dedos haciéndolo caer al piso abierto

Del libro salio un remolino azul que en ese momento absorbió a la chica. El asustado Draco trato de correr pero el torbellino ahoranaranja lo atrapó.

Y luego el libro se cerró, dejando ver su vieja portada llena de polvo y rasgada, con unas letras en aparente dorado que no se entendían

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Draco alzó la vista y miro a Granger de arriba a bajo, se fijo en que había cambiado, no llevaba su típico uniforme y escudo de Griffindor, ni su pelo estaba como un arbusto, es más estaba muy bien recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones uno a cada lado del rostro se veía más alta y su ropa también era diferente llevaba un vestido blanco corto un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y su estomago estaba un poco abultado, pero esto lo pasó por alto.

RECUERDO *

Una pequeña castaña seguía buscando el sapo de Longbottom después de haber conocido a Harry Potter y a ese niño pelirrojo,mientras que Dracocompraba algunos dulces del carrito, cuando él la vio en lo primero que se había fijado no era en la pregunta sobre el sapo sino en lo linda que se veía a pesar de ese cabello tan alborotado que tenía, parecía un poco cansada tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, dulces ojos marrones y labios rosados. Parecía ser de primero, por lo que luego de responderle que no, le preguntó su nombre

\- Me llamo Hermione y ¿tu?

-Mucho gusto soy Draco, Draco Malfoy- como siempre a pesar de sólo ser un niño había pronunciado su nombre de forma altiva y orgullosa.

\- Imaginó que eres de primer año ¿cierto?

\- Así es... y por lo que veo tu igual- sonrió viendo el uniforme del chico- ¿Te gusta alguna casa en especial? Yo espero estar en Ravenclaw o tal vez en Griffindor

\- Entraré en Slytherin, así como toda mi familia - Al pequeño Draco se le había olvidado algo muy importante así que lo pregunto- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

\- Es Granger ¿porqué?

\- Nunca he escuchado ese apellido y conozco a muchas familias de magos

\- De seguro es porque mis padres no son magos- el rubio cambió su expresión a una de asombro y de decepción

\- Es decir que... eres una...hija de muggles- comento Draco y Hermione asintió un poco confundida por su expresión -Yo me tengo que ir, adiós - Dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta a su despedida y dio un par de pasos pequeños y pesados. Pero dio vuelta nuevamente y tomó una caja de chocolates del carrito tomó la pequeña mano de Hermione y se la entrego ante la atenta mirada almendrada de la niña- Lamentó que no podamos ser amigos Granger...-

Hermione pasó el resto del camino meditando en la actitud del rubio pero sin encontrar una respuesta clara decidió dar el tema por finalizado y olvidarse de la idea de ser amigos con Malfoy, tal como él había dicho.

Fin del Recuerdo*

-Malfoy... te ves...diferente - y era cierto su ropa también cambio llevaba una camiseta de botones grise; un jersey azul marino el cual estaba arremangado al igual que la camisa hasta el codo y unos pantalones de vestir negros

\- Granger ¿acaso necesitas un espejo? - ella bajo la mirada y abrio los ojos al ver su ropa tan... distinta

-¿¡Pero que ..!?- en su mano se posaba un anillo y no cualquier anillo ese era "El anillo" era de oro puro con un diamante en el centro y rodeado de pequeños diamantes verdes

\- ¿¡Porqué tienes esto!? -Draco miro la mano de Hermione y la sujeto con fuerza por la muñeca.

-¡¡O-oye sueltame!!... Me lastimas - la leona se safo del agarre

-Pero eso...- las palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando una niña de unos siete u ocho años se sento a su lado

-Papi me haces aparecer un helado ¿¡SI!?- y puso unos ojos de cachorrito que Hermione no paso por desapersividos

Draco estaba estático, esa niña le había llamado papi pero ni siquiera se parecían.Era de piel blanca y sus ojos de un color plata casi azul propios de los Black, su cabello era de un tono castaño parecido al de Hermione pero un poco más claro que estaba peinado en dos coletas rizadas, muy rizadas.

\- ¡¡¡NO!!! Mami eso no es justo, a mi no me dieron mi chocolate - hablo un niño de no mas de 10 años dirigiendose a Hermione

-¿Qué... - estaban pasmados solo se escuchaban sus reparaciones.

\- Papi, mamí ¿Qué tienen? - hablo la pequeña niña sentandose en el regazo se Draco a lo que él se estremecio

-¿Má acaso... pelearon? - menciono el niño que era un Draco en miniatura pero se notaba que su cabello era rebelde

Se escucho un sollozo proveniente de la pequeña cria y ambos se tensaron pero no movieron un musculo más

Entonces pasó, unieron puntos y la conclusión les cayó como un balde de agua fría

¡¡¡ESTABAN CASADOS!!!

P.O.V DRACO

Debe ser una broma, yo y Granger casados y con hijos. Eso es imposible

Ella era una hija de muggles, comelibros y yo, un sangre pura, guapo y rico (en todos los sentidos), es cierto que en los últimos años me pareció una chica muy hermosa, inteligente, valiente, pero por los prejuicios que me inculcaron nunca se me hubiera ocurrido acercarme de otra manera de no fuera para molestarla y hacerle la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos, que por cierto siempre me causó gran placer, pero de ahí a considerarla en algún momento como mi esposa. Además por más que haya terminado la guerra para mi familia los hijos de muggles siempre serían inferiores ¿verdad?

Pero esta niña no se porque, pero no me siento capaz de verla llorar de esa forma y no hacer nada, siento que haria lo que fuera para que esas lagrimitas ya no salieras de sus ojitos grises y yo no soy así con nadie.

\- Claro que no, muñeca- le digo mientras beso su frente y le acomodo el vestido celeste que lleva puesto - papá y mamá no han peleado, solo... - seque las lágrimas de las pequeña mientras pensaba en algo

\- Estamos orgullosos de tener unos hijos tan lindos e increíbles, los amamos chicos - habla ella y acaricia la mejilla del pequeño

\- Scorpius lleva a tu hermana a los juegos quiero hablar algo con tu madre- le dije al chico, aparentemente ese era el nonbre del niño porque me hizo caso y tomo a la niña de la mano para que bajara del asiento y caminaron hacia los juegos

\- Rose...-la pequeña rubia volteo

\- Si má.. - grito "mi hija"

-Ehhh...ten cuidado-

\- ¡¡Claro!! -sonrio

-¿Cómo sabias el nombre del niño?- pregunto como si no hubieran mejores cosas que preguntarse en este momento.

\- Creo que es algo que no te importa pero mi madre queria que llame asi a mi primogénito y a mi siempre me gusto ese nombre, lo que no entiendo es como "tenemos" una hija menor, para los sangre pura es casi imposible traer al mundo a un segundo hijo menos si es niña, incluso todo el embarazo en si es peligroso, pero aún así hay una niña y no voy negar que a pesar del cabello tiene un nose que que la hacer ver tal como una Malfoy, sin contar los ojos- pestañeo rápidamente como argumento de mis palabras- asi que no dire que es adoptada -le dije formando una sonrisa torcida - y tu... ¿Cómo sabias el nombre?

\- Es mi hija, yo lo escogí hace algunos años me parece lindo - dijo

\- Tambiénes mi hija, si no lo recuerdas- eso no era necesario, solo salio creo que fue instinto paternal

Ella gruño un poco - ¿Sabes que lugar es este y como llegamos a esta pesadilla?

\- El libro que cayó, nos trago literalmente, sabelotodo, pensé que te habías dado cuenta- hable como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

\- Pues si me di cuenta, pero sigo sin saber donde estamos y porque -

\- Y crees que yo si, Granger- Aunque si tengo una pequeña idea- Además este cuento de que son nuestro hijos es muy raro sin contar que nunca me casaria con una impura como tu - sonrei con malicia aunque no era lo que realmente pensaba

\- Eres un idiota me doy cuenta que tus arrugas son en vano- sonrio Hermione

\- ¡Arrugas! Estas loca, yo soy perfecto -

-Claro... pero un perfecto imbécil - murmuró la castaña pero aún así Draco la escucho

P.O.V. NORMAL

\- Más importante ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo señalándose asi mismo y a los niños

\- ¡¡Deja de repetir lo que yo digo!!-Chillo la castaña

\- ¿Algún problema?- se escucho una voz gruesa junto a una risita dulce. Draco se sintio de piedra, esa voz la reconoceria asi lo llamara desde el mismo infierno.

Hermione que ya habia girado el rostro, palidecio al ver el rostro de las personas que sonreian que ya de por si era raro y que caminaban asi ellos

\- Ma-alfoy-dijo picandole el brazo para sacarlo de ese letargo

El rubio giro el rostro y miro a sus padres, asustado- No es lo que parece - se apresuro a decir - Ella me secuestro lo juro.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Draco, solo a él se le ocurria decir algo tan estupido

\- ¿Estás bien? se que Hermione te hizo venir, pero no te secuestro, además eso ya lo habíamos aclarado ¿verdad?

La castaña miro a Narcissa era una mujer que a pesar de los años se mantenia muy guapa

-Ya es hora de la cena dejate de tonterias Draco - dijo Lucius con una voz autoritaria y correcta - No entiendo como te casaste con él querida -sonrio para Hermione

-Ni yo- susurro bajito para que no la escucharan, un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su "suegro" - Voy a ver a los chicos - se levanto del asiento y fue a los juegos a buscar a los niños

-Padre, Madre, enserio no les importa que este con Granger- dijo cuando Hermione ya estaba lejos

Lucius y Narcissa le lanzaron una fría mirada que hizo que Draco se arrepintiera de abrir la boca

\- A que viene esa pregunta, sino mal recuerdo, tu fuiste el que nos dijo que asi se opusiera el mismisimo Lord Voldemort y toda la comunidad magica, te casarias con ella .

\- ¿Yo dije eso? pero... ¿Cuándo?-

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Draco? acaso ya no amas a Hermione- dijo su madre con una cara muy seria y casi asustada

\- No... bueno si... es solo que ...

\- Ya regresamos, Rose estaba en el pasamanos y casi se cae - dijo mientras le limpiaba unas lagrimas a la pequeña que sostenía un pequeño peluche beige

-Ñah lo que pasa es que es una llorona- dijo Scorpius para despues sacarle la lengua a su hermana acto que ella repitio

-Dejense de peleas ¡¿Si?! - dijo Draco desde el asiento- Padres les puedo pedir un favor

\- Si ya dejaste esa actitud de hace rato ¡Claro!

\- Pueden quedarse... ¿Qué estamos?

\- Viernes - dijo Lucius

\- Pueden quedarse este fin de semana con los chicos

\- Claro que si, en realidad rogabamos para que lo dijeras- sonrió la rubia

\- Entonces, esta dicho - dijo Draco, mientras tomaba a Rose de los brazos de la mamá lanzándole una mirada asesina al pequeño hurón de felpa que sostenía su hija - se quedarán estos días, porque papá y mamá tienen que arreglar asuntos

\- ¡¡Claro Papá!!-

Luego de un rato los chicos habian entrado a la mansión jugando a las escondidas y tras de si sus abuelos, pero Lucius regreso en sus pasos y tomandole el hombro susurró en el oido de su primogénito- Ten cuidado, no se de tus problemas con Hermione pero más te vale que los arreglen sabes que no aguantaría a ninguna de las huecas de siempre y menos que tengan algo que ver con mis nietos y ahora con lo que viene en camino- sonrió dejando a Draco muy confundido y más asustado, por las palabras de su padre asi que solo asintió.

Ambos habian llegado a una mansión casi del mismo tamaño que Malfoy Mannor solo que esta tenian en las grandes rejas blancas la inscripción de Malfoy House

El cochero los habia llevado y ellos no pudieron agradecer más internamente por que sino hubieran dormido peor que vagabundos en algún parque lejos de la casa de los Malfoy Mayores

El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno abrio la boca, solo pensaban en que tipo de pesadilla se habian ido a meter

-A pesar de ser tan grande resulta muy acogedora- dijo Hermione pensando que era raro pues se sentía casi igual a la madriguera

\- Es normal se supone que es aqui donde vives - dijo mientras le brindaba un vaso con una bebida ambarina- Tomalo, no es veneno- dijo mientras se llevaba otro vaso a la boca

-S-si- titubeo Granger para luego llevarse la bebida los labios- ¿Whisky de fuego? Me quieres emborrachar

\- Tenemos mucho que averiguar, si quieres tomalo -dijo Draco con un poco de rabia

Hermione hizo caso y lo tomo rápidamente,sintiendo como el alcohol le calentaba la garganta

-Debemos tener elfos domesticos, ¿Dónde están?-

-Si vivo aqui, dudo que tengamos, Malfoy - dijo Hermione levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras - Mejor camina busquemos el despacho o la biblioteca

Haciendo caso miso a su "esposa" grito:

\- ¡Elfos!-

Tres elfos aparecieron frente a él se sorprendio pues no llevaban los arapos que siempre suelen vestir sino que llevaban ropa de servicio. La elfina portaba un vestidito negro de vuelos con delantal y una tiara de encaje.

Mientras los otros dos elfos iban como mayordomo y cocinero respectivamente

\- ¿Mando a llamar amo?-

\- Solo ustedes ¿y los demás?-pregunto Draco un poco confundido en Malfoy Manor habian más de treinta elfos trabajando y en su casa solo tres no tenia sentido

-¿Quiénes más, amo? Loty no conoce a nadie más- dijo el pequeño elfo Chef

-Pero se supone...

\- Chicos a el Señor Malfoy le duele mucho la cabeza, me pueden hacer el favor de traernos algún álbum de fotos, por favor algunos periódicos o revistas en los que hablan de nosotros

-Claro que si, señora Malfoy enseguida, Donthy se lo traerá -dijo la elfina y junto a los demás desaparecio. Pero nuevamente regresaron con una interrogante. Ella les dijo que todo en lo que encontrarán recuerdos de ellos nuevamente. A los elfos le pareció raro pero aún así obedecieron

La castaña se saco los zapatos de tacón, dejandolos aun lado del sillón. Acomodando sus piernas para quedar sentada junto a la chimenea mientras Draco la miraba atentamente terminando su trago

Con un movimiento de varita el rubio levito otro de los sillones y lo llevó junto a la leona

-¿Acaso te pesa algo?- Trato de incar Granger, un acto tan simple y usar magia era un gran desperdicio

Para que ser mago, si no usas magia pensó Draco, después se habíaquedado viendo hacia las escaleras, donde los elfos trataban de bajar una caja, pero una muy grande caja.

 ** _TADA..._**

 ** _Este el el primer Dramione que escribo espero que sea del agrado de las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo_**

 ** _Es obvio que este increíble mundo mágico no me pertenece, es de J.K_**

 ** _Asi que el crédito por sus hermosos personajes es único de ella_**

 ** _Pero la historia es mía_**

 ** _Perdón por las faltas ortográficas_**


	2. Capítulo 2

De entre la caja sobresalía una revista amarillenta y llena de polvo que llamo la atención de Hermione. En la portada rezaba como titular:

"Los tres hombres más codiciados en el mundo mágico despiertan nuevos rumores"

Y acompañandola, la foto de Harry, Ron y Draco aparentemente tomados en un fuerte abrazo saliendo de una bar muggle que tranquilamente se podría malinterpretar por los lectores.

-Esto es una broma- Draco tomó la revista en sus manos y la recorrió con la vista hasta encontrar el artículo completo con muchas más fotos de él junto al moreno y al pelirrojo.

Los reconocidos personajes del mundo mágico; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy fueron vistos saliendo de un bar muggle en un pésimo estado de embriaguez, quienes los vieron aseguran que más que trío de amigos parecían un trío de amantes.

Esta noticia ya a volado por todo el mundo mágico ¿qué pensarán sus respectivas esposas y prometida? ¿será cierto que su supuesta amistad es sólo una pantalla para engañar al mundo, y que en realidad son amantes estos jóvenes magos?

Luego del incidente los magos aclararon que se trataba sólo de una simple celebración de amigos ya que Ron Weasley por fin se casaría

-Me engañas con mis mejores amigos, no puedo creerlo- sonrió divertida la castaña fingiendo tristeza

\- Granger, esto es de hace más de once años tal vez de antes de que naciera Scorpius- aclaró Draco irritado

\- ¿Y eso qué? yo igual sufro- fingió secarse una lágrima imaginaria a lo que el rubio sonrió

\- Tómate esto en serio Granger, además es imposible que yo te hubiera puesto los cuernos con esos dos - ella sonrió- lo haría con una hermosa y sexy mujer. ¡Auch! - aunque sólo fuera una broma a Hermione no le gustó esa insinuación y lo golpeó en el pie más no dijo nada por que él sabía se lo merecía

\- Mira- la ojimiel le mostró un álbum que tenía en su portaba algunas caracolas y arena- Es de nuestras vacaciones- al abrirlo y ir viendo sus fotos que la mayor parte eran de sus hijos varios chicos que apesar de que se les hacían muy familiares no podían reconocer á nadie con exactitud seguro eran los hijos de sus amigos.

En la penúltima hoja había una foto de su familia que sonrientes les saludan Draco sintió que esa foto se burlaba de él al mostrarle de esa forma, tan sonriente tan...¿feliz?

Hermione sonrió con ternura, era cierto que el rubio no era precisamente el príncipe azul de los cuentos pero aparentemente en este bizarro futuro la supo hacer feliz, como en esos extraños sueños que solía tener por las noches.

De fondo tenía un hermoso atardecer en la playa justo cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, los cuatro* integrantes de la familia se prepararon para la foto la pequeña Rose estaba sobre los hombros de su padre abrazandolo muy fuerte Hermione sostenía a su hijo por los hombros pegándolo a ella, parecía como si el pequeño no quisiera estar ayí sino jugando pero igual se quedó en su lugar, el rubio mayor tomaba a Hermione por la cintura y ella acomodada su cabeza sobre el hombre de su esposo. Todos tenían una hermosa sonrisa en sus caras incluso Rose dejaba ver dos ventanitas en sus dientes blancos, a Draco se le fue la idea de que estaba hechizado, el no era de los que sonreían sólo porque si al menos no de esa forma, se conocía y sabía que si estaba asi era porque él quería, por su mente pasó la idea de realmente estar casado con la Griffindor.

En la última foto había un grupo muy grande de jóvenes en la que reconocieron a los que salían en la fotos anteriores incluyendo a un par de gemelos castaños con emotivos ojos, ambos veían en ellos a dos de sus más queridos amigos pero ninguno lo comento.

Junto a la foto reposaba un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado que Draco tomó pues en una de sus esquinas decía:

"Para Tío Draco"

Aquí está la lista que me pediste tío, fuimos muchos pero logre escribir el nombre de todos con esto me debes 7 favores ;)

\- Albus Potter

Draco recordó al barbón director de Howgarts cuando leyó el nombre del hijo del niño que vivió

\- Yo lo leo- Hermione le quitó el pergamino y empezó

\- Teddy Lupin Tonks

\- Es el hijo de mi prima ¿cierto? ¿qué hará con nosotros en la playa?

\- Es casi tu sobrino, tal vez lo llevaste - Draco no replicó lo había visto un par de veces tenía el cabellos azul y era un bebé regordete y llorón como ninguno.

-Hugo Weasley... Parkinson

\- ¿Estas de broma? Pansy con el pobretón, claro y yo soy el mejor amigo de Potter

-No tendría nada de malo si es que se quieren. Además, muerdete la lengua por que hay pruebas de que eres muy buen amigo de Harry, quizás hasta algo más. - sonrió victoriosa

-Catherine Weasley Parkinson

-Sofia Weasley Parkinson

-Wow, ellos no pierden el tiempo

-Si vuelves a interrumpir... te petrificó o te silenció.

-Uhhh que miedo- fingió temblar y la castaña le lanzó una mirada enojada - Siempre pensé que tu terminarias con la comadreja.

-Nathanael Weasley Parkinson

Hermione miro a Draco con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió al ver que no hizo ningúna intensión de replicar algo

\- Tamara Zabini Weasley

Ambos se miraron sorprendido

Pensando en lo mismo

Este futuro esta loco

\- No es la única de Ginny con Zabini, pero siempre pensé que ella estaría con Harry. -

\- No me sorprende conociendo a ese idiota lo mas seguro es que ya tengan un equipo de Quidditch con la Weasley, además la pelirroja seguro se dio cuenta que el cara-rajada no servía y lo botó

\- No creo siquiera que se acerque a un equipo siendo sólo dos chicos.

-Brian Zabini Weasley

-Me sorprende, realmente pensé que la mini-Weasley tendría una familia igual a la de sus padres pero resultó que el familia grande fue la comadreja.

\- No los llames así Malfoy, además a ti que te puede interesar el tamaño de esa familia.

-¿Ya acabamos con los Weasley? -Draco pregunto cambiando el tema cansado

-Con los de Zabini. Si.- Draco la miro confundido

-Victorie Weasley Delacour.

\- Yah...- miro raro a Hermione

-No me mires asi seria obvio, Fleur es la esposa de Bill... dejame seguir

-Lyzander Nott Lovegood

-Lorcan Nott Lovegood

\- ¡¡Lo sabía!!- Draco no dijo nada

-Clarisse Nott Lovegood

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? En serio- el rubio hizo una seña sobre su boca como si cerrará una cremallera- ¡¡pero es tu mejor amigo!! Y está con Luna

\- Acaso no me amenazaste hace cinco minutos.

-Si, pero hace dos estabas hablando .

-Uno aprende cuando es el momento y cuando no de hacer las cosas - La ojimiel arqueo una ceja analizando la respuesta, sentía que no hablaban precisamente de lo mismo - además crees que no se que ellos se ven a huntadillas en la sala de los menesteres- comento

-Pensé que no-

-Hanna Longbottom Greengrass

-Imposible no me imagino a ese con una de las hermanas Greengrass.

Hermione no dijo nada ni siquiera conocia que eran más de una, solo conocía a Astoria que según lo poco que había notado alguna vez, era muy sincera, así como tímida y si abría la boca era sólo lo estrictamente necesario, todo lo contrario a su hermana mayor.

-James Sirius Potter Greengrass

-Dame un golpe para despertar de una vez de este mundo tan biza...- la mejilla le ardió como si un latigo le hubiera impactado justo en el centro, la mejilla levemente inchada y muy roja latia por el dolor

\- ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿porqué me pegaste?

-Tu lo pediste y no me podía negar a tan deliciosa oferta- sonrio de lado imintando a la perfección la típica sonrisa del rubio

-Tsk-

-Albus Severus Potter Greengras

-Él escribió esto.

-Lily Luna Potter Greengrass

-Es cosa mia o esta generación se dedicó a tener hijos

-Algunos, si. - dijo Herms con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy Granger

\- Mierda la verdad si suena bien- pensaron ambos

-Rose Jean Malfoy Granger

-Narcissa Minerva Mal...

Hermione tenía una cara de horror dibujada en el rostro

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿quién es esa niña?

Lo miro a los ojos y dijo- Nuestra hija menor

Y entonces Draco entendio; en el día sólo vieron a Scorpius y Rose más no a ningúna bebé

-¿Dónde está? Malfoy. Mi hija ¿Dónde está?- lo sacudió por el cuello de la camisa alarmada

-No, no se... ¡¡ ELFO !!- esa nueva actitud lo tomó desprevenido

-Llamó amo- Apareció el pequeño elfo con su traje de mayordomo.

-Si. Sabes donde esta nuestra bebé ¿verdad?- ambos cruzaron los dedos asustados

\- Amos muy divertido, hoy los señores Potter se la llevaron. Hoy Wenka preparó las cosas en la mañana, enserio estan raros Wenka les prepara un té - Como se atrevia hablarle asi - pensó Draco, pero lo dejo pasar

Ambos suspiraron aliviados pero a pesar de todo se despidieron del elfo y buscaron un teléfono y una guía telefónica. Hermione no se sorprendió al encontrar un teléfono alambrico en una esquina de la sala, había escuchado de buena fuente que el Slitheryn había pasado sus vacaciones explorando el mundo muggle y no le sorprendería que tuviera más de un artefacto no mágico en su casa

\- Hola... ¿quién habla?- del otro lado de la línea la Griffindor reconoció la voz de su mejor amigo

-Harry, soy yo Hermione por favor dime ¿Cómo está mi bebé? -le temblaban las manos al tener el teléfono en las manos

-¿Ocurre algo? - Hablo Harry desde el otro lado de la linea con voz somnolienta

-Ehhhh...- Draco le quito el teléfono de las manos al ver que la castaña se había quedado muda.

-Buenas noches Potter... lo que pasa es que Gr...Hermione - casi se confunde- tuvo una pesadilla y sabes como es mi esposa. Dinos que la pequeña está bien

-Ok dile que se calme se acaba de quedar dormida con Lily - dio un suspiro. Apesar de todo el también se preocupo por la niña. Ni siquiera la había visto y ya pensaba que un pedazo de el había sido arrancado - ¿La van a venir a ver?

-No... gracias por todo hasta luego... por favor cuidala - susurro y colgo sin escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decirle

Hermione lo miraba esperando una respuesta- Esta bien, no hace mucho se durmio junto a la tal Lily

-Malfoy y-yo... quiero conocerla, sino fuera por esa nota no me hubiera enterado. Soy una pésima madre-dijo con los ojos llorozos Draco no entendía ese cambio tan repentino.

-Pero que dices, apenas y si llegamos hace un par de horas, no sabemos nada de este futuro ademas nisiquiera sale en las fotos no podias imaginarlo - Le puso una mano en la cabeza y la revolvió un poco el cabello- Si fuera asi yo también sería un pésimo padre y te aseguro que no esta en mis planes serlo- Hermione levemente sonrio igual que él -te parece si seguimos viendo fotos o no quieres más sorpresas - sonrió de lado invitándole a sentarse en un sillón mucho más grande y seguir viendo, mientras que con un movimiento de varita movio la caja con más álbumes y periódicos.

Hermione hizo caso sentándose a su lado ya más tranquila y sin lágrimas

Dos horas después*

La castaña aguantaba la risa viendo como al rubio se le subieron todos los colores pero al mismo tiempo mantenía una cara muy enojada. Seguian viendo fotos pero estas eran tomadas con alguna cámara muggle pues no se movían ademas de ser un poco viejas pues se notaba que eran mas jóvenes. En ese álbum parecía haber tenido el tema de Halloween todos estaban en una fiesta muggle con disfraces

ºHarry llevaba un estilizado traje de Dracula, con el cabello hacia atrás y colmillos con sangre saliendo de su boca.

ºDaphne era su compañera y usaba un muy sexy vestido negro corto y victoriano, había acomodado su cabello rubio ahora corto, dándole el toque final con un par de afilados y ensangrentados colmillos falsos.

ºRon tenia el típico vestuario de un pirata con todas las de las ley hasta llevaba un loro en su hombro derecho y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

ºPansy uso un hermoso vestido de novia que lamentablemente había destrozado para poder encarnar a la novia zombie con un extraño y repugnante color de piel y el vestido sucio y con sangre

ºAstoria había usado un corto vestido rosa de princesa, con una coronita en la cabeza, que a diferencia de su hermana la hacia ver casi como una muñequita

ºNeville con brillante armadura representaba fielmente al valiente caballero.

ºLuna tenia el lindo vestido azul celeste con negro y blanco de Alicia

ºTheo de conejito con las orejas, cola y reloj pero sorprendentemente no se lo veía ni tierno ni ridículo, es más a Hermione le pareció muy sexy.

Blaise tenía una versión muy parecida al traje de Falcon con las alas plegables y las gajas

Ginny tenía el cabello más encendido corto y con ondas bien definidas era una buena representación de la Viuda Negra. Draco pensó que ambos tenían algo con los personajes de Marvel.

Sobra decir que las chicas lucian sus contoneados y bien formados

cuerpos, siendo sus disfraces muy sensuales a excepción de Luna y Astoria que se veían demasiado tiernas y dulces y obvio los chicos todos muy guapos

Hermione llevaba un disfraz de caperuzita roja con una corta capa y un ajustado traje rojo mientras Draco era el lobo feroz del cuento.Todos parecían sacados de cualquier revista de alta moda con el tema del dia de las brujas

Aparentemente en uno de los momentos de la fiesta a Draco le habían lanzado la bandeja con ponche dañando su caro y sexy traje. Tenia una cara de querer matar a alguien, en ese caso a un tipo con disfraz de momia que llevaba una charola llena de dulces que también término sobre el rubio.

-Solo callate quieres - esperaba una respuesta de parte de la castaña pero solo escucho la suave respiración de la ojimiel en su hombro. Sonrió de lado y quiso levantarse pero Hermione le habia pasado la mano por el abdomen impidiendo que se pusiera de pie. Lanzó un gruñido al aire y pensó en levantarla pero como si el sueño se le ubiera contagiado cerro los párpados suavemente.

 ** _No se como hacer pero a esta historia le falta aun para quedar terminada aunque no logro cambiar ese punto en la descripción..._**

 ** _Se que tal vez ni tenga sentido pero esta historia sale de mi loca cabecita y tambien se esta publicando en wattpad bajo casi el mismo nombre Pero mi perfil es tamayami_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, y perdónenme las faltas ortográficas_** ** _Agradeceria mil sus review o lo que sea_**


	3. Capítulo 3

Luna sonreía dulcemente enternecida por la escena que sus amigos protagonisaban en el sofá. Ambos estaban dormidos, Hermione se acurrucaba en el pecho del Draco y él a su vez abrazaba por la cintura a la castaña protegiendola de una caída segura al piso.

Estaban tan malditamente incómodos en el pequeño sofá en el que descansaban o al menos eso pensó la rubia pero en el rostro de ambos sólo estaba plasmada la misma sonrisa de tranquilidad y felicidad

\- Amor no los despiertes, mira que lindos se ven - le habló Luna a su acompañante- deben de estar tan cansados sólo mira este desastre- movio con el pie unos periódicos.

-Pues que pena por ellos, sabían que íbamos a venir, ahora se joden- aclaró el castaño buscando como levantar las persianas sin magia - Y... lumus - inclinó un candelabro hacia la derecha y todas la ventanas dejaron pasar la luz de la mañana hasta la anteriormente oscura sala.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del rubio y se removió incómodo por el cambio de luz, Hermione simplemente se aferró un poco más a la suave tela de la camiseta de Draco. Pero ninguno presentó síntomas de querer despertar.

\- !!POR MERLÍN¡¡- grito el castaño algo irritado- ¡Despierten!- movió los cuerpos del sofá provocando que Hermione cayera al piso quejándose y asustada al igual que Draco

\- ¡¡Por Salazar!! Acaso estas... - Draco cerró su boca en el momento en que se dio cuenta de con quien estaban.

\- ¿Luna?...- habló Hermione mirando a su amiga unos cinco centímetros más alta pero de hay era exactamente igual con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

\- Pero dejen de vernos con esa cara parece como si nunca nos hubieran visto- mencionó la rubia

\- Pues técnicamente...- murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

\- ¿Porqué están así? Se supone que ya deberíamos estár en camino- les dijo Theo a los Malfoy

\- Si.. y sólo para recordar ¿Dónde vamos?

-Que pregunta de seguro vamos a divorciarnos ¿verdad? - sonrió Draco hacia Nott pero él sólo arqueo una ceja

\- Deja las bromas hurón, vamos a Ollivanders a conseguir una nueva varita para Theo, te lo dijimos hace dos días - les dijo Luna con una dulce sonrisa. Ambos asintieron un poco muy confundidos por la idea de que la relación de esos dos seguía de pie

\- Ok... bueno... queridos amigos nosotros nos vamos a cambiar la ropa y en cinco estamos - les dijo Hermione - siéntanse como en su casa. Vamos Mal..Draco

\- Claro... querida-le picó la garganta al rubio sólo de decirle así a la castaña

Ambos subieron las escaleras y avanzaron por los pasillos perdidos pero cuando estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, cuando una puerta de color marrón mucho más imponente que todas las que habían pasado llamó su atención.

Draco giró la perilla pero antes de poder entrar una gran bola de pelos le saltó encima. Era un gato persa de color gris y brillantes ojos atigrados, le empezó a rasguñar el jersey al que Hermione se había acurrucado hace sólo unos minutos sin saberlo - ¡¡Quítame a este bicho de encima!! - le gritaba Draco a la castaña. Ella se agachó y empezó a acariciar el suave pelaje del gatito que sólo con su toque se calmó y se lanzó a sus brazos dejando al chico en el piso con la ropa rasgada y un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla

\- Aww~ es lindo ¿Cómo crees que se llame?

\- Bestia infernal, tal vez.

\- Ohhh... eres una bestia infernal. Si, si lo eres, míra como le dejaste la carita a tu papi- Draco la miro extrañado no sólo por la chillona voz que puso al hablar con el animal también que ahora acercaba peligrosamente a ese animalejo a su cara

\- Granger... alejate - dio un paso atrás molesto al verla cerca, Hermione soltó una risa y volvió a acercarse con el peligroso animal en sus manos - No, no lo.. ¡¡Auch!!

\- Lo siento, Malfoy. Solo estaba jugando- el gato saltó de los brazos de la mujer perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos- Déjame ver- sostuvo la mano de Draco para poder verle el rostro sin que él se lo impidiera- Perdón, dejame ayudarte - dictó el hechizo sobre las mejillas del rubio

Draco tocó su rostro para serciorarse de que el hechizo hecho por la ojimiel funcionó y como no hacerlo si ahora no sentía el pequeño dolor en las mejillas- Gracias - Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada sólo sonrió contenta

Entraron, la habitación era gigante con una gran cama matrimonial en el medio cubierta por un edredón rojizo con almohadas perladas, un armario muy amplio y negro con otros muebles a juego una ventana daba vista al jardín que desde hay se veía aun más grande y hermoso, otra puerta más pequeña y blanca separaba la habitación del baño un espacioso y relajante lugar que en vez de bañera parecería tener una pequeña piscina con varios grifos dorados en los bordes y un par de regaderas en las paredes todo con colores dorados y verdes.

\- Me encanta- dijo Hermione al ver lo hermoso del lugar

\- Si, como sea pero recuerda que Lovegood y Theo están esperándonos abajo y ya pasó demasiado tiempo así que muevete y cambiate - lo que la castaña obedeció

Mientras Draco y Theo conversaban de Merlín sabrá que con el hombre del mostrador, Luna le contaba a Hermione lo que el castaño había preparado para ella la noche anterior en su aniversario cosa que ella agradecía porque cuando se perdia de la conversación sin darse cuenta le contaba muchos datos sobre la vida de ella y de sus amigos.

\- Fue super dulce, los nargles revoloteaban por encima de nosotros - suspiró dulcemente- además la vista al lago y la cena...¡Oh! Hermione lo amo tanto -Luna tomó las manos de la castaña y las apretó suavemente- quien diría que después de todos estos años, no sólo tuvimos un noviazgo exitoso, nos casamos y tenemos hijos maravillosos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Luna, Theodore parece un buen hombre- sonrió

\- No entiendo- dijo la rubia con la vista perdida

\- ¿Qué no entiendes?

\- Tu y Draco todo el día han estado raros, además casi no han hablado, tu llamas a uno de tus mejores amigos Theodore y el hurón no me ha llamado Lunática o rubita en todo el día. Ustedes no son así.

\- Es que...- No sabía que contestar, nada parecía ser creíble en ese momento

Pero fue salvada por la arrogante voz de Draco- Hermione, Lunática que les parece ir a comer algo. Theo y yo queremos comida china ¿Y ustedes?

\- Por mi de maravilla, cariño- la ex-gryffindor se colgó del cuello de su esposo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, él no pudo evitar la sorpresa ni lo tanto que se abrieron sus ojos en ese momento. Pero aún así la guió hasta la salida ubicando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda con una mirada de alivio de parte de sus amigos.

Ya en un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante muggle Hermione y Draco se ofrecieron a pedir la orden, ambos se habían enterado de muchas cosas y aún no podían charlar sobre ello a solas

\- Creo que tienen sus sospechas-

\- En serio Granger, no me di cuenta- ironizó el rubio

\- Deberíamos irnos ¿Qué haremos si nos preguntan algo y no se nos ocurre que inventar?- sostuvo su cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza por quinta vez en el día- Además me siento muy mal, la cabeza me da vueltas

El accedió a la petición de su "esposita" y luego de recibir la comida les dijeron a sus amigos que Hermione se sentía mal y regresarían a casa. Cuando se despidieron en un abrazo Luna le susurró a la castaña en el oido "Está vez yo seré la madrina". Ella sonrió confundida imitando a Draco que mantenía la misma expresión por lo que le había dicho Theodore.

Apenas si aparecieron en la habitación, Hermione corrió al baño antes de vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago sobre la cara alfombra. Malfoy la siguió y la encontró arrodillada en el suelo al lado del inodoro teniendo fuertes arcadas, camino hasta ella y se agachó sosteniendole el cabello, era penoso y desagradable verla en esa situación. Ella agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, de igual manera la ayudo a levantarse y la sostuvo del codo todo el tramo hasta que se pudo estabilizar y sentarse en la cama después de enjuaguarse la boca

\- Te lo agradezco- se sostuvo el estómago para opacar el sonido que provenía de éste, sonrojandose por la vergüenza - Tengo un poco de hambre...

\- Les pediré algo a los elfos, yo estoy igual - así lo hizo, comieron en total silencio pero entre momento sus miradas se cruzaban ambos tenían algo que decirse pero ninguno de atrevía.

Hermione mastico su último bocado de comida, respiró profundamente y soltó sin más

\- Estoy/Estás embarazada- dijeron al unísono

-¿Ya lo sabías? - nuevamente hablaron al mismo tiempo

\- Me di cuenta cuando estaba vomitando, además de los mareos... y los cambios de humor de anoche-

\- Creo que fuimos los últimos en darnos cuenta, mis padres y los Nott ya lo sabían - mencionó Draco

-Ves otro punto para pensar que soy mala madre tantas pistas y no me di cuenta sino hasta ahora - bajo su vista mortificada-... incluso bebí

\- Eso fue mi culpa, lamentó no haberme dado cuenta, aunque sólo fue un vaso igual me preocupa, si gustas iremos a San Mungo.

Pero ya te lo dije antes, si alguien aquí debe de pensar que tal vez es un mal padre, ese soy yo a mi me criaron muy diferente y no me gustaría tratar a mis hijos como mi padre lo hacia conmigo. Estoy seguro que eres una madre excelente, quizás un poco estricta pero muy buena. Y si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que algo te afecte, ten por seguro que no me negaría a mandarte un hechizo.

\- Iremos a San Mungo lo mas pronto posible y olvidando la última parte. Gracias. ¡¿Cómo es que el prepotente y narcisista Draco Malfoy se convertio en mi psicólogo personal?! - sonrió divertida

\- Oh, cállate yo sólo quería que quitaras esa cara de mandragora - giró el rostro con las mejillas de un indetectable rosa

\- Pues... yo creo que serás un increíble padre y seguro serás un gran esposo... sea quién sea tu verdadera esposa. Además se nota que tu padre cambió- sonrió cuando recordo al Lucius que le habia sonreido y dicho querida- Y dime ¿Qué tanto hablaron tu y Theo?

\- Ahh... ahora ya no es Nott o Theodore sino Theo - sonó ofendido o... ¿celoso?

\- Sip, Luna me dijo que es un gran amigo y que nunca le he llamado por su apellido - sonrió con malicia- además, tu le decías rubita y Lunática a Luna de cariño ¿o no?-

-Nott habló de todo un poco y aunque no lo creas me informe de cosas que me estan ayudando a entender y se lo agradezco - cambio el tema - Sabes que él, ahora dirige "El Quisquilloso" y es mucho más popular que "El Profeta" después de la guerra sus ventan se fueron a piqué y Theo supo aprovecharse de la situación y junto a la rubita lograron un gran exito. Y yo, Granger, yo soy medimago en San Mungo, solo que estoy en un receso laboral por una especie de virus al que estuve expuesto- Ella lo miró como si eso no le interesara en absoluto, pero en realidad si se preocupaba un poco

\- Calma, estoy bien sólo es por precaución- Dijo con sarcasmo al ver su poco interés

\- Potter es el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y Blaise un auror. La comadreja es golpeador en el mejor equipo de Quidditch- movio sus manos haciendo referencia a la ilusión- aunque empezó desde cero, con él ahora es muy bueno o al menos eso me dijo Nott - hizo una pausa por la falta de aire, había hablado demasiado rápido - Parece que hemos venido a parar a una clase de mundo subalterno donde todos somos amigos... o algo más- recordó que todos sus amigos estaban junto a alguien que en un pasado los consideraban tan desagradables como la peste misma pero el también ahora estába casado con la castaña que tenía enfrente. Quien por mucho tiempo consideró como su peor enemigo.

\- Me parece genial la idea de que todo el asunto de las casas y la discriminación por la sangre ya no sean las principales ideas que rigen el mundo mágico, al menos en esta línea de tiempo, eso quiere decir que tal vez en un futuro podamos... ser amigos- sonrió con la idea. Después de todo tampoco era como si lo odiara, inconscientemente se acarició el brazo en el que la loca de Bellatrix había dejado la palabra sangre sucia y miro el brazo de su acompañante en el que a pesar de estar cubierto sabía que aún tenía ahí la marca tenebrosa, recordando viejos y dolorosos tiempos.

Sintió un delicioso cosquilleo en la mejilla, Draco la estaba mirando fijamente con esos ojos que a pesar de los años pudo recordar en su memoria, igual que la primera vez que los vio, aquella vez sus ojos no habían sido fríos, ni crueles o vacíos como se veían hace algunos años, eran todo lo contrario, era la mirada de ese pequeño niño que conoció en su primer día en el tren, que la habían cautivado y atormentado por seis años. Y muy a su pesar le seguían pareciendo hermosos. Igual que en sus sueños.

Y ahora lo tenía frente a frente apuntó de besarla.


	4. Capítulo 4

\- Yo... - Hermione se alejó rápidamente mientras ambos se miraron asustados y nerviosos- Luna me aclaró otras cosas Ginny trabaja para ella como comentarista deportiva en el Quisquilloso, Dhapne y Pansy tienen una línea de ropa y joyeria muy reconocida... incluso sus catálogos se distribuyen junto al diario por un precio un poco más alto, según Luna es una buena sociedad con ingresos fuertes, Astoria es profesora de transformaciones igual que Neville que da Herbología - se señaló a sí misma con orgullo - Y yo soy Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas

Draco aplaudió aburrido- Wow... Granger te felicito - dijo con sarcasmo - que aburrido

\- Sólo estás celoso de que yo tengo un mejor trabajo - jugueteo con una punta de su cabello restandole importancia al rubio

\- No tendría porque. Yo administró las fortuna de mis padres y la mía y puedo decir que faltan muchas generaciones como para que el dinero se nos agote- sonrió igual de prepotente que siempre.

\- Dije trabajo, no cuantas bóvedas tienes en Gringotts, además- sonrió con malicia- como tu esposa soy dueña de la mitad de esa fortuna que crece cada día ¿O no?

\- Eres una aprovechada -

\- Así es la vida - Hermione le sacó la lengua divertida

\- ¿Sabes? Conociendote te hubiera imaginado más como Ministra de Magia- ella suspiró pero sonrió

\- Y lo iba a ser, lo leí en un periódico anoche. Rechace la propuesta era demasiado pesado para mi,... además quería estar con mi familia y no las 24/7 detrás de un escritorio.

Él iba a seguir con al pequeña charla, pero ella prefirió darla por terminada, buscar unas cuantas prendas rápido y darse un largo baño

Draco había decidido tomar una siesta mientras su mente pensaba cuáles fueron las razones para que él y la Griffindor terminarán en una relación tan fuerte, incluso llegó a su mente algo que había dado por olvidado.

En ese momento Hermione salió del baño con su ropa diferente y él la miro detenidamente mientras sonreía divertido por el recuerdo.

Loti abrió a puerta asomando su larga nariz bajo la atenta vista de sus amos - El señor Darwin está aquí ama Malfoy y trajo un paquete para el señor Malfoy.

¿Loti lo deja pasar? - Obviamente ellos no tenían ni idea de quién era el tal Darwin

\- ¿A que viene? Loti- inquirió Hermione

Loti los miro confundidos pero contesto con una suave voz chillona- Loti piensa que es para arreglar el cabello de la ama de Loti como siempre.

\- Déjalo pasar de seguro ese hombre sabe hacer milagros - dijo Draco mirando el cabello de la castaña en sólo unas horas termino siendo un desastre

El elfo desapareció con un Ploff en el aire mientras ellos esperaban al hombre ese

\- ¡¡Holap!! mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo mágico- la puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez entró un hombre alto, moreno llevaba el cabello cobrizo atado en una corta coltera baja con algunas vinchas en el flequillo azulado del frente, dos argollas en cada oreja y tenía hermosos ojos negros - Saben que odio esperar aya abajo ¿para que lo haces querída?, si ya tenías la cita conmigo - tomó a Hermione por los hombros y la empujó hasta sentarla frente a un espejo su forma de hablar tan pero al mismo tiempo nada femenina le causaba mucha gracia a ambos asi que sólo lo observaban divertidos como hacia su trabajo en el cabello de Hermione mientras contaba chisme tras chisme

A Draco le llamo la atención el paquete sobre la cama era una caja cuadrada un poco grande, estiró su brazo hasta alcanzarla en la tapa sólo decía: ~ G y P ~ pero estas letras cambiaban dejando ver los apellidos de sus amigas

\- Draquis~ deja de ver la caja como si fuera lo importante a nosotros nos interesa lo que hay adentro- dijo el moreno enrollando un mechón castaña en su varita tanto él como Hermione estaba impacientes de ver que era - la loca de PansyPan no quiso que lo viera hasta que llegará así que mueve tus deditos y dejanos ver el hermoso vestido que escogíste - sostuvo la cabeza de la mujer y la pegó a la de él en un abrazo- para esta hermosa dama- ella sonrió enternecida Darwin le había caído de maravilla

Draco abrió la caja tomó una pequeña que estaba sobre la tela para verla después levantó el vestido por los hombros de este y parandose de la cama les mostró un vestido. El moreno y la castaña ahogaron un gritito de emoción, el vestido les parecía simplemente hermoso era largo tal vez al punto de arrastrar en el piso cuando ella lo usará, tenía una abertura en la falda suficiente como para dejar ver la cremosa piel de las piernas de la castaña, no tenía tirantes y el escote sin tirantes lo hacia ver más elegante, más perfecto.

\- Como siempre, tu gusto es exquisito Draco. Amo el modelo, si sólo pudiera usarlo - Darwin se limpio una lágrima imaginaria y siguió con su trabajo. Hermione veía el vestido con una gran sonrisa parecía digno de una princesa pero la realidad era que lo iba a usar ella sumándole que fue Draco quien lo escogió, al menos el de ese futuro.- ¿Cariño tu no te vas a arreglar?- Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos encontró una respuesta clara para que aquel hombre empezará a arreglarla con tanto detenimiento.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Alguna fiesta? - aventuró a preguntar Draco

\- ¿Acaso olvidaron la fiesta de reinauguración de ~G y P~ Moda? - se tocó el pecho como si de una ofensa se tratase

\- ¿Era hoy? - fingió sorpresa Hermione. Era obvio que no estaban muy al día con los acontecimientos y eso sólo complicaba más las cosas, ellos aún no habían pensado en como regresar a su tiempo y ahora irían a una fiesta.

\- Creo que el asunto del bebé los trae muy distraídos- sonrió- Bueno cariño, no es porque yo lo haya hecho pero si es posible te ves aún más hermosa - señaló el reflejo de la castaña, tenía un simple recogido de cabello, nada exagerado su cuello se podia ver con facilidad y segun Darwin ese era un lindo y prudente atributo. El maquillaje era sencillo casi ni se notaba lo que más resaltaba eran sus largas pestañas y sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso-

\- Gracias Darwin - sonrió

Draco se había encerrado en el baño para poder darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa cómodamente y darle privacidad a Hermione para que pudiera vestirse. Antes de entrar se fijó un poco en el espejo y pudo ver como ella sonreía mientras tocaba las puntas de su cabello, se veía hermosa

Salió mientras arreglaba un poco su corbata del mismo color que el vestido de la ojimiel el resto de su traje era totalmente negro a excepción de esos extraños gemelos de plata que habían aparecido en sus mangas que irónicamente tenían leones grabados, se le ocurrió que pudo haber sido un regalo de su esposa en algún momento del matrimonio

Cuando enderezo correctamente su corbata alzó la vista y encontró a Hermione mirándolo fijamente había dejado de lado la labor de atar sus zapatillas y lo observaba con la boca entreabierta

\- Cierra la boca, los naggles pueden entrar entrar en ella- Hermione mascullo algo inentendible y continuó atando los bellos zapatos de tacón planteados

\- Déjame ayudarte - Draco arrastró la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, se sentó en ella, tomando el pie de Hermione con suma delicadeza terminó la tarea de atar la hermosa zapatilla. Ella lo miró sorprendida pero en ningún momento se opuso a sus movimientos

\- C-creo que estar aquí nos está afectando un poco - dijo muy nerviosa por la estraña actitud del rubio

\- Si. Tal ves es así- sonrió y apoyo sus manos sobre el colchón de la cama, a ambos lados de los muslos de la castaña y se inclinó hacia ella en un gesto casi amenazador invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella se sentía como una presa que había caído en la trampa del lobo.

\- ¿Entonces... deberíamos irnos?- dijo ella en un hilo de voz que casi no se escuchó. Ella prefería poner su atención en los bellos ojos mercurio que la estaban observando tan atentamente y en los rosados y finos labios que parecían acercarse a los suyos cada vez más

\- ¿Me dejarías besarte?- preguntó él, pero aún así se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, él no era de pedir permiso, nunca lo había hecho pero sentía que debía hacerlo con ella no quería volver a cometer el error de años atrás. Sus labios rojos lo tenían innotizado y no se movería sin el beso que había pedido.

Ella asintió, no dudaría en corresponder un beso del rubio.

Inconscientemente había deseado por mucho tiempo volver a probar sus labios y el suave roce de su pulgar sobre estos sólo incrementaba su deseo

Cuando ella mordió su labio inferior ya no pudo esperar y tomandola de la cintura la acerco a él uniendo sus labios en un beso muy diferente al que tuvieron hace muchos años, era suave y dulce. Hermione se dejó llevar por él y sus manos de deslizaron desde el pecho hasta detras de su nuca, jugando con el fino cabello rubio mientras este acariciaba su cintura y espalda a placer y gusto. En poco tiempo ya estaban recostados en la cama en un beso apasionante y caliente el vestido de ella estaba subido hasta su cintura y el saco de Draco estaba en el piso junto a una arrugada corbata.

\- ¡¡Por Salazar!!- Draco y Hermione calleron de sentado en el piso ocultandose tras la cama al escuchar el grito de Narcissa quien ahora reía como morza desquiciada en el umbral de la puerta cubriendose la boca y sosteniendose el estómago- ¿Y a ustedes que les ocurre? - les pregunto Narcissa luego de controlar su risa - Los he visto en peores ¿O no?- ellos asintieron confundidos aún detrás de la cama acomodando sus ropas

\- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- le dijo Lucius a sus espaldas después de haber llegado

\- Nada, recuerdas la vez en que entramos a la habitación de Draco y él y Herms estában en pleno acto carnal - en las mejillas de la castaña se había acumulado la sangre haciéndola parecer un tomate viviente

Lucius observó como Draco terminaba de anudar su corbata y sonrió igual que su hijo en esos momentos.

\- También recuerdo cuando Hermione quiso violar a nuestro hijo en la biblioteca de la casa y los retratos se quejaron por más de una semana - mencionó Lucius

\- ¡¡Si!!- chillo la rubia- Y la vez que tuvimos que llevarnos a los niños del picnic porque las bragas de Hermione ya no estaban donde deberían- la mencionada se tapó la cara espantada por las acciones que relataban sus suegros.

\- Y como olvidar la ocasión en que encontramos a Hermione cubierta de chocolate amarrada en la cama... y el látigo que usaba Draco - Hermione miro a su esposo y suegros, horrorizada y muerta de vergüenza

\- Creo que si no queremos que aquí mi hermosa esposa se desmaye de vergüenza, mejor dejamos ese tema - tomó la mano de Hermione y camino hasta sus padres- ¿Y los niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Cariño, eso queríamos decirte - hablaba la rubia mientras bajaban la escalera - Tu padre y yo tendremos que viajar a Francia por unos negocios, recién nos enteramos hoy y tenemos que partir mañana, los niños fueron con los Potter como estaba planeado pero tendrán que regresar con ustedes

\- No hay problema, ustedes vayan les irá bien- pensó que sus hijos estarían bien con Potter además en unos minutos iban a verlos así que sólo les quedaba aparecerse en el lugar y ver a sus hijos además conocería a la pequeña Cissy

\- ¡¡No me gusta tía Daph!!- la pequeña Rose se quejaba del incómodo vestido verde que estaba usando- Me pica todo el cuerpo

\- La belleza cuesta y en este momento te ves bellísima cariño - dijo Pansy cuando entró en el camerino seguida de un par de niños, uno pelirrojo y el otro de cabellos negros como su padre

\- Rose, pequeña se que no es el más cómodo pero hace que tus ojitos resalten por el color. Solo es un ratito, bebé - la niña entendió las palabras que con cariño su tía Daphne le decía y sonrió

\- Yo creo que te ves linda - le dijo Albus y de pronto las mejillas de la niña parecían un par de tomatitos rojos

\- Gracias, Sev- el pequeño sonrió y corrió con su túnica negra ondeando por el aire mientras Daphne le gritaba que no lo hiciera pero él ya estaba junto a otro niño de su misma edad que se arregabla un sombrerito negro con una extraña cinta escocesa.

\- Scorp, tía Pansy dijo que tenías que estar afuera hace mucho y tú sigues aquí mirándote en el espejo - el rubio bufó y voltio hasta quedar frente a su mejor amigo

\- Ya iba, pero perdí el sombrero anterior y tuve que conseguir esté - señaló el sombrero que ahora usaba- No podía salir sin él además mi padre siempre dice...- el ojiverde lo interrumpió

\- Un Malfoy siempre viste bien, desde la punta del pelo hasta la punta del pie - ambos rieron cuando el pequeño Potter imitó tan bien a Draco- Bueno esa es sólo una de las mil fraces que tu padre siempre dice.

\- En diez salimos - Grito Darwin abriendo una cortina naranja que dejaba pasar un poco la luz del salón

\- Chicos, ya escucharon - dijo Lorcan

\- Tienen que darse prisa - dijo Lyzander

\- ¡¡Y salir!! - completaron juntos y salieron mientras un par de niñas pelirrojas y una rubita que daba saltitos los seguían.

Era un gran salon llenó de mesas blancas con manteles de colores perlados alrededor varias sillas adornadas con telas de los mismos tonos y arreglos florales en las mesas y en todo el lugar. En el centro una larga pasarela que cambiaba de color cada cinco segundo dejando ver el logo de la marca ~G y P~ el techo estaba encantado y parecia un hermoso bosque del cual caían las flores de cerezo.

En la entrada Draco vio cuando llegaba una pareja que entregaba sus capas a un elfo, pero extrañamente se le hacían muy conocidos, él hombre tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y relucia con las luces del evento, vestía un elegante traje gris muy oscuro casi negro pero llevaba una corbata verde limón muy graciosa donde parecían haber muchas serpiertes entrelazadas muy Slyterin pensó, pero su acompañante llevaba un vestido en tul con escote drapeado en forma de corazón con nudos decorativos y una falda estilo Deco con volantes de tul irregulares, su cuello y muñecas iban adornadas con joyas de oro igual que sus pendientes, muy Gryffindor, ella también tenía el cabello oscuro y a medida que se acercaban pudo notar los ojos verdes de la mujer y los negros del hombre.

Cuando pasaron a su lado ella le sonrió gentilmente pero Draco seguía sin identificarlos.

-Con que por esto tenían que venir... ¿tal vez hoy conozcamos a todos los chicos y veremos a todos nuestros amigos?- mencionó él a Hermione que bebía una copa de vino mientras analizaba a la pareja que acababa de pasar

Pero ella no contestaba tenían así más de diez minutos, Narcissa y Lucius se habían ido a conversar con los demás invitados dejándolos solos, el salón estaba casi vacío y ninguno de sus conocidos estaban a la vista.

Ella no había abierto la boca en ningún momento a excepción de cuando pidio la botella de vino que ya iba más baja de la mitad

\- ¿No me escuchaste? - su voz sonaba un tono más alto pero ella sólo volvió a servir más del liquido rojizo en su copa - ¿Estás así por lo que pasó en la mansión?- no recibió ningún comentario- ¿Acaso no entendiste que el alcohol no es bueno para tu embarazo? - le quitó la copa y se la tomó de un sólo trago, ella lo miró sorprendida pero su expresión cambio por una sonrisa divertida

Tan pronto como sintió el líquido bajar por su garganta y el sabor en su boca, escupió el vino con asco- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!- antes las carcajadas de Hermione, tomó la botella y leyó su etiqueta- Al menos no tenías la intención de emborracharse - dijo después de llenar otra copa de jugo de uva para ella

\- Creo que me gusta...- él arqueo una ceja - Me refiero a...- acarició el pecho de Draco suavemente en un movimiento provocativo - el jugo, es dulce - sonrió orgullosa y se alejó disfrutando del rostro sorprendido del rubio, no estaba borracha no había forma pero ver su reacción era realmente cómico

Él la tomó por la cintura acercardola nuevamente

\- No juegues conmigo, yo siempre voy a ganar - le susurró cerca del rostro con voz gruesa.

Se separaron de inmediato al escuchar la tos falsa de alguien a sus espaldas.

*

 _ **El siguiente capítulo tratará un poquito de como están los amigos del Draco y Herms en el presente**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por las faltas ortográficas**_

 _ **Los personajes nos son míos, sino de J.K**_


	5. Capítulo 5

PRESENTE*

-Buenos días, Luna - la tomó de la cintura y la hizo dar vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía en sus brazos

\- ¡Theodore!- se soltó aún con una sonrisa y beso su mejilla- necesito que me hagas un favor ¡¡Es urgente!!

\- Claro, solo dime que ocurre

\- Es Hermione, está desaparecida nadie la ve desde el viernes y nos preocupamos mucho, hemos preguntado en todas las casas- bajo su rostro un poco tímida- menos... en Slytherin- dijo muy bajito y el sonrió

\- A Draco tampoco lo hemos visto y no creo que alguien de mi casa se haya fijado en que ella no estaba, perdón - le dijo el castaño

\- ¿Crees que estén juntos?- perdió su mirada en los árboles de alrededor, estaban cerca de los límites de Hogwarts - Yo he visto que cuando ellos pelean los torposolos cambian de color y parecen locos sobres sus cabezas

Theodore sonrió al imaginarse extrañas criaturitas en la cabeza de su amigo cambiando de color

\- Lo mejor sera buscarlos - dijo con su voz tranquila y natural - Tal vez si hablas con los Griffindors y yo con unos cuantos Slytherins logremos una tregua hasta averiguar donde se metió ese par- Ella asintió de acuerdo con la idea se sujetó de los hombros del muchacho y planto un pequeño beso en sus labios

\- Nos vemos después del almuerzo en la Torre de Astronomía- dijo y luego salió dando saltitos en dirección al castillo

-Si Malfoy le hizo algo a Hermione se las tendrá que ver conmigo- amenazó Ron muy molesto era cierto que en algún momento el pelirrojo llegó a tener una especie de amor hacia la ojimiel pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que por mucho que quisiera a Hermione era sólo un cariño de amigo, de hermano más bien, lo que hacia que se preocupara aún más por ella.

\- No creo que el hurón tenga algo que ver tal vez es sólo casualidad, además si lo pensamos bien ellos dos no soportan ni estar parados cerca, lo más seguro es que Hermione haya tenido que ir al mundo muggle y Malfoy... tuvo un asunto de familia - dijo Harry tratando de creerse sus palabras.

Desde antes de que Luna se acercara a ellos para decirles que tenía planeado buscar a Hermione y Draco (pues ambos habían desaparecido) junto a los Slytherin, él ya se imaginaba que era posible que ese par estuvieran juntos tal vez no en un amorio secreto como Neville y Astoria pero tal vez si en algún duelo a muerte. Aunque él sabía lo que su amiga pensaba del rubio así que la primera opción pasó a ser más convincente.

\- Tranquilos chicos, sigo pensando en que lo mejor es decirle a Minni, ella llamará a sus padres y nos quitamos esa idea tonta de que Herms podría estar con ese hurón desteñido- les sugirió Ginny no quería ni por asomo tener que ver algo con las serpientes, especialmente con el payaso de Zabini

\- No creo que sea conveniente de seguro no les ha ocurrido nada malo y si la directora llama a los padres de Hermione, ella se enojara por hacer preocupar a sus padres sin ningún motivo- Neville recordó que los padres de la leona aún estaban un poco confundidos después de que les devolvieran sus recuerdos, eso les dijo su amiga

Luna escuchaba a sus amigos aunque en realidad no les prestaba atención, estaba más entretenida saludando a los retratos en las paredes.

No muy lejos de ahi un grupo de serpientes algunos arrastrados por Theo caminaban al encuentro con los leones. Algunos murmuraban insultos hacia el último de los Nott por haberles dado ese sermón de maestro que les provocó un nudo en la garganta y por consiguiente ir en busca del platinado.

\- ¿Creen que es buena idea? Después de todo podríamos buscarlo solos, y que ellos busquen a Granger por otro lado-les dijo Daphne no tenía intención de remendar los lazos con los Griffindors o al menos de eso quería convencerse.

\- Pues yo creo que es una excelente idea - sonrió Blaise - Y esta escapada de los tortolitos hasta nos sirve de excusa.

\- ¿Excusa? - Astoria venía perdida en sus pensamientos, buscando pistas en su propia cabeza que le ayudarán a encontrar a Draco, cuando escucho parte de lo que les decía el moreno

\- Sip. Theo y tu pueden pasar tiempo con sus extraños noviesitos... - ambos castaños lo miraron irritados, cuando Blaise se refería ya sea a Neville o a Luna siempre encontraba la manera de fastidiarlos- Mientras que yo sedusco con mis encantos a la pequeña pelirroja

\- Si es que su hermano no te mata primero- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Ojalá esto acabe pronto, hoy quería estudiar para la prueba de pociones - suspiró Daphne, ella no era una sabelotodo come libros como Granger pero si es muy preocupada por sus calificaciones, sin dejar de lado su gran fanatismos por el diseño de joyas y vestidos, pero con la nueva maestra sólo se le hacía más difícil.

Hubo una ocasión en que la maestra, una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones escribió mal los ingredientes y casi provoca un incendió en toda el aula. Por eso era difícil saber cuando sus tareas estaban bien o no, porque todo dependía de si la profesora Sarah se equivocara o no.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía los Griffindors ya los esperaban con los brazos cruzados pero con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Se marcó un claro silencio que todos agradecieron cuando fue roto por Luna

\- Draco y Hermione están desaparecidos- se levanto del piso después de estar sentada un corto tiempo

\- Creo que todos no dimos cuenta- murmuró Daphne- El punto aquí es que, como nadie se puede enterar de las circunstancias del por que ese par desapareció (que por cierto nosotros tampoco sabemos) tendremos que encontrarlos

\- Ya estuvimos pensando en eso- el niño que vivió habló para el resto de sus compañeros- y la directora no se puede enterar de esto y mucho menos los padres de Hermione

\- Tía Cissy y el tío Lu tampoco - las palabras de Daphne y Astoria se mezclaron-

\- Ellas tienen razón no es justo preocupar a Narcissa después de lo que pasó- comento Theo- Bueno y... a Lucius no le va a gustar ni un céntimo que eso pase

\- Aún es temprano lo mejor será que los busquemos en parejas y... - cuando Harry dijo eso Blaise corrió y tomó del brazo a Ginny sonriendo coqueto

\- Entonces mi pelirroja y yo buscaremos en los jardines cerca del lago negro- habló rápido mientras que la pelirroja se trataba de soltar de su agarré.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Eso no es justo ¿Porque no puedo ir con Luna o con Ron? ¡¡Y ya sueltame Zabini!!- pudo soltarse pero el fue más rápido y entrelazo sus dedos antes de que ella se apartara.

Ron iba a intervenir pero Blaise salió corriendo mientras arrastraba a la menor de los Weasley tras él.

\- Eso fue extraño- rompió el silencio está vez Pansy con una pequeña sonría, el resto no aguanto más y una ola de carcajadas innundo el lugar a excepción del pelirrojo que seguía mirando con odio la puerta.

\- Si ese es el caso Astoria y yo iremos a la primera planta - La mencionada miro extrañada al castaño pero luego sonrió y camino junto a Neville.

\- Vamos Theo- Luna dio un par de vueltas de bailarina antes de salir seguida de un pensativo Nott

\- Tsk... ¿Daphne nos vamos? Tal ves alguien sabe algo- sujeto el hombro de su amiga pero esta ni no se inmutó

La rubia asintió y ambas salieron de la Torre de Astronomía sin que los dos Griffindor's se dieran cuenta

\- Entonces... iremos a Hogsmeade te parece bien Gree...- Por fin volteandose se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente solos

-¡JA! Hasta las serpientes te huyen amigo.- se burló Ron y en el fondo agradeció que las chicas se hubieran ido solas porque Harry ya había planeado que él iría con la sarcástica y gruñona de Pansy Parkinson-

\- Cállate y camina no nos queda más que nosotros ir a Hodgmeade

Futuro*

\- ¿Víctor? - Hermione no pudo reprimir su sonrisa y sorpresa aún así se levanto para poder darle un fuerte abrazo a su viejo amigo, estaba muy cambiado pero no podía decir que los años no le sentarán bien.

\- Un gusto volver a verte también, pequeña- ella río ante el apodo, a pesar de los años él seguía llamándola así y su aún definido acento sólo causaba más gracia. Se adentraron en una pequeña y animada charla.

Un gruñido escapó de la boca de Draco ahora toda la atención de su supuesta esposa estaba en la conversación que sostenía con el búlgaro.

Se paró de la mesa y se dispuso a buscar en que entretenerse, el salón de a poco se iba llenando y él alcanzó a ver un par de cabelleras pelirrojas que se adentraban tras el escenario junto a un par de morenos y no dudó en seguirlos

Al abrir la extraña puerta púrpura las luces lo segaron un poco, luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz vio como muchas personas incluyendo niños y jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro con diferentes trajes y accesorios algunos bastante ridículos pensó

\- Esto es demasiado estresante ¿no crees?- la voz a sus espaldas era de nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter, fue sencillo reconocerlo, aún tenía los horrible ojos color moco que estaba acostumbrado a ver en su heroico rostro. Aún asi...

\- ¿Potter? - había hablado con el moreno por teléfono pero verlo junto a él, tan amistoso y brindandole una copa de vino le pareció extraño

\- ¿Qué? Tan mal me queda el traje - el moreno se miro la camisa y sonrio- Nah, Daph lo escogió, eso sería imposible- Tomó de su copa luego de que Draco se bebiera la otra después de dirigirle una extraña mirada de desconfianza, cual no le importó, después de todo Malfoy siempre era raro - ¿Y Hermione? Pensé que ella ya estaría acá con los chicos

\- Se encontró con Krum- mencionó sin darle importancia a pesar de la mirada de incredulidad de Harry

\- ¿Estás enfermo?

\- No

\- ¿Te hechizoron?

\- No

\- ¿Viajaste en el tiempo? Y la odias

\- Eh...No- aunque sólo fuera por casualidad las palabras de Potter sobre el viaje en el timpo le sorprendieron

\- ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí? - el rubio no entendía sus palabras - conociendote no la hubieras dejado ni saludarlo

\- ¿Yo haría eso?

\- Ehh... Si, obvio Malfoy- su pequeña platica fue interrumpida cuando dos pequeñas niñas corrieron hacia ellos y ambas terminaron abrazando las piernas de sus padres respectivamente.

\- Hola papi, estoy muy linda- dijeron ambas provocando una risa en ambos hombres

Así que fue fácil adivinar que esa pequeña de cinco años que sostenía en sus brazos era su hija menor, Narcissa.

La niña pelirroja de ojitos verdes jugaba con el rostro de Potter dándole suaves golpes en la mejillas. Según Draco se veía patético sin opinar de como Cissy jugaba con su corbata.

Harry se despidió de él para poder hablar con una mujer rubia que le parecía conocida. Dejándolo con su pequeña y hermosa hija. Si, eso pensó Draco de la infante que sostenía en sus brazos, que era una niña demasiado tierna como para tener los genes Malfoy pero recordó que también era hija de la insufrible sabelotodo, que por más que lo negara en su cabeza era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, valiente, y llena de mil cualidades positivas

El rubio sonreía a todo lo que la pequeña le contaba eran cosas sobre su vestido o la deliciosa comida que hizo su tía Daphne.

Otros dos niños se acercaron, quienes él reconoció como sus otros hijos y empezaron a hablar tan rápido que asentía y sonreía sin entender una palabra

\- ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Claro yo aquí rodeado de mocosos que hablan hasta por los codos mientras que Granger coquetea con el orangután descerebrado de Krum!! -Pensó

La niña de extraño cabello bicolor saltó de su regazo y corrió hacía la mujer castaña que sonreía a sus espaldas

Hermione llevaba más de diez minutos sonriendo embobada, veía como Scorpius acomodada su corbatin que ya estaba más que perfecto, como Rose ordenaba sus rizos incluso más de lo que ya estaban, como una pequeña niña de cabello castaño con amplias mechas platinadas sonreía después de contarle algo a su padre, tambien vio como todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y estaba casi segura de que Draco se estaba conteniendo para no gritar y dejarlos tirados ante el pequeño escándalo que estaba soportando

Cissy la alcanzó con rapidez a pesar de que el vestido de encaje blanco que llevaba arrastra por el suelo, tomó su mano mostrando sus dientes y las ventanitas en estos, la guió hasta donde Draco pláticaba con sus hermanos.

Al igual que al platinado, no le costo nada darse cuenta de que esa nena era su hija después de todo parecía una calca en miniatura de Narcissa Malfoy a exepcion de los ojos verdes que eran iguales a los de su padre

\- ¡¡Mami!! Ven le estaba contando a papi que este vestido lo hizo tía Pansy con unas telas estrañas- Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de su hija tenía una voz sumamente dulce

\- Es muy hermoso cariño- vio a sus hijos mayores, se veían muy elegantes y tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Oh! Pero que guapos - beso las mejillas de ambos y se sentó junto a Draco de la forma más natural posible, le pareció escuchar unos gruñidos de parte de su esposo, lo paso por alto alto y escucho atenta a sus hijos que no paraban de hablar sobre la increíble noche que pasaron.

Victorie camino apresurada hacia la familia Malfoy mientras sostenía el pomposo vestido lila

\- ¡¡Chiscos!! Deben darse prisa y no perder el tiempo- Su voz sonaba cansada y los niños corrieron hacia Tedd que los esperaba unos metros más aya- Tío, tía un gusto verlos. Pero por favor vuelvan a su mesa,

el desfile ya empezó y no creo que quieran ser regañados- sonrió de forma dulce antes de empujar a los mayores fuera de los vestuarios

\- ¿Ella es?- preguntó Draco confundido le parecía conocida pero...

\- Creo que es la hija de Fleur y Bill

\- ¿¡Una Weasley rubia!?

\- Los genes de Fleur ganaron- dijo sin darle importancia

La mesa en la que hace varios minutos estuvieron sentados había sido unida a cinco mesas del mismo tamaño y un gran número de gente se sentaba alrededor, viendo como Albus caminaba en medio de la pasarela con un poco de torpeza.

\- Hasta que llegan, juraba que se habían ido a esconder tras las flores en un lugar oscuro- Blaise Zabini sonrió saludando a Draco y Hermione que se sentaron en los lugares que antes habían ocupado, recibieron una sonrisa de parte de las 10 personas sin incluir a los niños de la mesa pequeña que reían de cualquier cosa

 ** _Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y demás..._**

 ** _Gracias a las hermosas personitas que leen esta historia que sale de mi cabeza retorcida_**

 ** _Perdón por las faltas ortográficas_**


	6. Capítulo 6

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Y dime que no fue por sexo de último minuto- Blaise recibió un golpe con una toallita amarilla de bebé que Ginny bandereaba en la mano

\- No soy tu, Blaise- contrataco el rubio- Sólo fuimos a ver a los chicos

\- ¿¡En serio!? Yo no los vi por ningún lado- Pansy agitaba una sonaja frente a un bebé pelirrojo que hacia pucheros- Por un momento pensé que Scorpius, Rose y Cissy no tendrían a sus padres hoy

\- No faltaríamos por nada del mundo, Pansy - Hermione estaba feliz, pudo conocer a su hijita menor y le pareció un angelito dulce y parlanchin, además que sus amigos se veían llenos de alegría

Ron comía y aunque muy rápido, se notaba que con el pasar de los años había aprendido modales, gracias a Pansy pensó. Harry charlaba con una niña rubia en un extremo de la mesa infantil tal vez de unos tres o cuatro años. Neville y Astoria estaban demasiado concentrados en la pasarela viendo a una pequeña niña dar piruetas con un lindo vestido rosa. También vio a Theo quien trataba de hacer dormir a un bebé en sus brazos. Ginny, Luna, Daphne y Pansy hablaban sobre sus respectivos vestidos que eran modelos exclusivos de la marca de las ex-Slitheryn al igual que la ropa usada por todos lo allegados y conocidos de las dueñas

En la pasarela, tres pelirrojas caminaban sonriendole al público. Lucy, Dominique y Molly, eran muy unidas y su tía Daph se esmero en representar eso en los vestidos que ellas lucían, muchos periodistas tomaban fotos y notas ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si era uno de los eventos de moda más importantes del mundo mágico donde el estilo, belleza y glamour se mezclaban, gracias a las reconocidas diseñadoras Potter y Weasley antes Greengrass y Parkinson

El tiempo pasó lento entre aplausos y obasiones de padres orgullosos, hacia los niños y jóvenes que caminaban por la pasarela, sonriendo, mostrando pequeños trucos de magia, posando mejor que cualquier modelo muggle y uno que otro que a pesar de su timidez marcaban presencia y estilo.

PRESENTE

-¿Ya no vas a ocultarlo?- preguntó en un leve susurró Astoria. Neville detuvo su paso y sostuvo la muñeca de la muchacha con gentileza

\- Nunca fue mi intención ocultar lo nuestro Tori- se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenandolo un poco- Pense que era lo que tu querías, que tal vez no te sintieras segura de salir con el débil y torpe Longbotton, y por eso nos veíamos a escondidas y nunca me saludabas frente a tus amigos- los ojos de Astoria se abrieron tanto que Neville llegó a pensar que se podrían salir de sus cornias.

\- Yo... yo nunca quise que pensaras eso. Nunca te saludaba porque pensé que sentías vergüenza de salir conmigo porque no querías quedar mal con tus amigos...- No pudo continuar, sus palabras se habían trabado en su garganta y lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos verdes

Neville sonrió y la abrazo, en medio del pasillo por donde varios estudiantes caminaban, algunos cuchichearon y otras suspiraron con la tierna escena

Aún con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del castaño, ella susurró- Neville, tu no eres ni débil, ni torpe, ni ninguna de las cosas que esos idiotas te dicen, eres una de las personas más valientes e increíbles que conozco.

\- Pues yo no tengo motivos para sentir vergüenza de salir contigo, es más, muchos sentirían envidia de saber que soy el novio de la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts

\- Solo de Hogwarts...

\- Corrección, del Mundo- le acaricio la mejilla con los nudillos

\- Mucho mejor- sonrió casi con arrogancia, después de todo era Slytherin

\- La próxima nos diremos todo lo que pensamos ¿ok?- ella asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- además, estoy casi seguro que igualmente no éramos buenos escondiéndonos..

Luego de esa pequeña pausa siguieron su camino, charlando sobre los beneficios de un nuevo hongo raro mientras buscaban pistas

-¡ESTO ES RIDÍCULO!¡SUELTAME MALDITO IDIOTA! - Ginny se quejaba en el hombro de

Blaise, mientras este solo reía con sorna hablando de vez en cuando sobre lo ligera que era o como desde esa posición tenía una vista privilegiada de las largas piernas de la pelirroja.

\- Sabes que no estarías en esta posición sino te hubieras puesto a coquetear con el imbécil de Thomas ¿verdad?- inquirió el moreno

\- En primer lugar, Dean es mi amigo y no tengo la necesidad de coquetearle ni a él, ni a nadie, lo único que hice fue preguntarle por mi mejor amiga que pudo haber sido raptada por el hurón botador- Zabini lanzó una carcajada aún más fuerte, ese apodo siempre fue divertido- Y en segundo lugar... ¡¡A ti que demonios te importa!! Ya ¡¡MALDICIÓN SUELTAME!!-grito y empezó a patalear aún más fuerte hasta que sintió el piso bajo sus pies nuevamente.

Viéndose liberada pensó en correr, pero a los dos pasos se vio nuevamente en los brazos del Slytherin

-Si me importa, y mucho, Weasley- susurró en su oido, con una voz peligrosamente lenta y seductora. Las mejillas de la Griffindor se tiñieron casi hasta alcanzar el color de su cabello

Él nunca le había hablado así, siempre parecía un payaso, hablando hasta por los codos, con una sonrisa peor que la del exprofesor Lockhart, con sus bromas patéticas y cometarios de doble sentido, nunca se tomaba nada en serio, aunque aceptaba que de vez en cuando le sacaba una que otra sonrisa, pero nada más, eh.

Lo apartó un poco con las manos, ycomo buena leona que era, sin miedo a perderse en los oscuros ojos de Zabini, le hizo frente y dijo

-¿Por qué te importaría, maldita serpiente?

\- ¡Porque me gustas!- mencionó efusivamente pero con una gran sonrisa burlona, que como siempre sólo logro confundir a la pelirroja

\- Déjate de estupideces tu no...- Fue acallada por el contacto con los labios de Blaise, imagino que sería brusco o salvaje, como el golpe de una bludger en medio de un juego de Quidditch, pero no lo fue, se sentía apasionado, si, pero dulce y de una extraña manera pudo sentir... ¿algo?, por el beso que no pensó que el moreno podría darle en algún momento.

Quiso poner resistencia, no aceptar que el maldito besaba como los dioses pero...¡Merlín! que no podía, así que recíprocamente siguio el beso, con la misma intensidad y con una que otra sonrisa o mordida divertida

-¿Querías venir a la biblioteca?- Luna miraba las estanterías con una gran sonrisa pero nisiquiera se fijaba en los títulos de los viejos volúmenes, sino en la fila de hormigas que cargaban una araña muerta por encima de los textos

\- Creo que fue el mejor lugar para comenzar, después de todo Granger pasa pegada a este lugar y si mal no recuerdo, Draco estaba atrasado en Historia de la Magia, no sería raro que se hubieran topado por aqui- explico Theo

\- Pero...- Su pie chocó contra algo y si no fuera por la mano del castaño hubiera terminado de bruces contra el suelo, en una especie de pirueta algo torpe logro alzarla y pegarla a su cuerpo

\- Ten más cuidado se que ver las hormigas cargando un cadáver es de lo más interesante- dijo con obvio sarcasmo- Pero... ¿qué harás cuando estés embarazada? No puedes andar por ahí cayendote si más

Ella aprovecho la cercanía y lo abrazo- Al igual que ahora, tú me cuidaras, se que no me dejarías caer, y menos si espero un hijo tuyo

\- Esperaré ese futuro con ansias- luego de un corto beso reanudaron su búsqueda pero antes de que la rubia volviera a tropezar, recogió el pesado tomó que se había caído de alguna estantería- esto no debería estar aquí

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Parece un libro normal, es muy viejo, quizás de algún profesor

\- Es cierto, no tiene pinta de un libro común, déjame ver- tomó el libro y lo hojeo un poco, antes de abrir una página cualquiera

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lu?- pregunto, después de que la rubia se hubiera quedado mirando una página fijamente

\- Esto... ¡es de Hermione!- en la hoja se presentaban dos dibujos pequeños y uno de ellos era un broche para el cabello que ella reconocía claramente y señalaba

\- Ahh ¿y? ¿Es malo que ella tenga un broche para el cabello?- pregunto confundido

\- ¡¡Obvio no!! Pero esto no puede estar en un libro

\- ¿Por qué no? Tal vez lo vio, le gustó y lo consiguio- mencionó con simpleza

\- Theo, este libro tiene tal vez la mitad de años que tiene el colegio y esa horquilla la hice yo hace dos semanas, Hermi la usa porque es un regalo especial de mi parte, es única

\- Ahora que lo dices...- luego de ver el broche blanco con mariposas moradas y átomos naranjas y azules, prestó atención a una especie de dije que estaba al lado de este, era una esmeralda rodeada por una serpiente de plata con pequeños ojos rojos- Creo que Draco tiene algo parecido

\- ¿En serio?¿Podría ser una pista?

\- Llevémoslo, tal vez Potter sepa algo

\- ¡¡Claro!!- Cuando llegaron al mostrador de la señorita Pince y le pidieron el libro prestado, tal y como habían sospechado dijo:

\- Lo siento, pero este libro no es de la biblioteca, conozco cada libro de los que estan aquí y puedo decirles de su contenido sólo con ver las portadas, pero esto nunca ha cruzado por mis manos

\- Es extraño lo encontramos aqui- aclaró

\- Al no pertenecer al colegio, tienen libre albedrío de hacer lo que mejor les parezca, después de todo lo único que tiene son dibujos incoherentes y palabras básicas- les entregó el libro con una sonrisa muy rara viniendo de ella cabe mencionar

\- Gracias - Se despidio Luna y guardo el libro en un pequeño bolso tejido en forma de manzana, regalo de Theo por su tercer mes de novios

Un pelinegro y un pelirrojo caminaban por las calles enpredradas de Hogsmeade, se habían topado con muchos magos y brujas, incluso algunos niños les habían seguido hasta conseguir un autógrafo de los grandes héroes de la segunda guerra mágica.

Ya habían visitado Honeydukes, la librería, Cabeza de puerco, el Caldero chorreante y una otra tienda recién inaugurada, pero nada, era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado, nadie los había visto por lo menos desde que habían empezado clases. En el colegio no estaban ya habían revisado el mapa del merodeador por cinco veces, sólo esperaban que alguien los hubiera visto a pesar de no encontrarse en el colegio

Decidieron dar por terminada la búsqueda, con una extraña mueca Ron aceptó ir al Bosque Prohibido más tarde y seguir

-¡¡MALDITO IDIOTA!!- Parkinson estaba furiosa.

¡¡Quiero a Dahpne, adoro a Dahpne¡¡- trataba de converserse a si misma- Pero puede llegar a ser tan realmente inocente que llega a niveles de estupidez- apretó los puños- ¿¡Como prefiere aguantarle una escena de celos al cabrón de su prometido que seguir buscando a su mejor amigo!? Ok que ella dijo que esta ves lo va a terminar

¡¡Pero ella siempre me dice lo mismo!!- le irritaba la idea de que su mejor amiga no se opusiera a las órdenes de su padre. Entendía en los tiempos de guerra, cuando la señora Greegrass se preocupó tanto que tuvo que esconder a Dahpne y a Astoria, pero luego de su muerte, David se había encerrado sólo en el dinero que le quedaba, tratando de hacer crecer su fortuna y según él, que mejor manera que seguir con los preparativos de boda que siempre tuvo con su primogénita, dado que el apellido Malfoy estaba tano más manchado que el de los Greengrass no le quedó de otra que anular el compromiso con Astoria y aún no encontraba un digno y rico joven para su hija menor

A Dahpne ni siquiera le gustaba su prometido, pero el señor David Greengrass dijo que era una inversión a largo plazo, en donde después de gastar en la relación de su hija mayor, podría disfrutar de la fortuna del marido, sin nunca preguntar que pensaba ella. Pansy lo entendía, ella había pasado por algo parecido, pero ahora sus padres estaban en Askaban, el supuesto documento en donde afirmaba que ella y Blaise tendrían que casarse fue incinerado portener como directos afectados a dos personas que en su momento no podían decidir.

Iba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo

-¡¡Ten cuidado cabeza hueca!!- Si de por sí, ya estaba enojada, chocarse y caer al suelo con un idiota encima, era todo menos lo que ella quería - ¡¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, WEASLEY!!- grito por última vez antes de sentir como el peso de Ron se apartaba de ella

\- Puedes ser un poco más amable, yo no fui él que choco contigo- dijo aburrido. Él y Harry le tendieron la mano para que ella se levantará, pero ella tenía su orgullo Slytherin, así que rechazó la ayuda y se puso de pie sola, sacudiendose la manos

\- ¿Encontraron algo?- paso por alto cualquier comentario del pelirrojo y pregunto tranquilamentea Harry

\- No nadie los ha visto, tal vez venir acá fue una mala idea, una pérdida de tempo - Negó- ¿Y... Greengrass? Ustedes estában juntas

\- Y así era pero nos encontramoscon Javier Tobah, y decidió arreglar unos asuntos con él

\- ¿Son novios?- Harry conocía al tal Javier era un Ravenclaw de su edad, sangre pura si es que no se equivocaba

Era alto y castaño de ojos negros, solía ser bastante presumido y en más de una ocasión les coqueteo a Herms y Ginny, también solía molestar a Luna pero dejó de hacerlo luego de que Theo, le rompiera la nariz

Recibió una mirada extrañada de parte de Weasley y Parkinson. No era de esperarse que Harry mostrará interés por una chica y menos una serpiente

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Pansy sonrió con malicia, algo que Ron noto claramente- Olvidalo, y no, no es el novio- una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con dejarse ver en los labios del pelinegro - Es su prometido- soltó sin tacto en medio de la risa. Ron soltó una carcajada, la mueca de desilusión en el rostro de su amigo era bastante obvia

No era como si Harry estuviera buscando novia, pero Ron sabía de la extraña atención que le prestaba el moreno a la rubia últimamente.

\- Oye amigo- logro decir en medio de su risotada - ¿En serio te gusta la rubia?- Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron de un leve tono rosa

\- ¡Oh, Cállate!, voy por una cerveza de mantequilla- dio media vuelta en dirección a las Tres Escobas - Por cierto Ron, acompaña a Parkinson hasta el colegio, ya es muy tarde y las puertas se cerrarán pronto- ella lo miro extrañada pero antes de que avanzará unos cuantos pasos más dijo:

\- Ella está ahí Potter, ya sabes- guiño un ojo - te la encargo- mencionó antes de dar media vuelta rumbo al castillo seguida por un pelirrojo, bastante centrado en sus pensamientos

Harry no dijo nada y entró al lugar

\- Asi que... ¿Eres prefecta? - pregunto Ron aburrido del silencio que los rodeaba al caminar. Era cierto que él se pudo haber ido sólo y avanzaria más rápido, pero para bien o mal tendría que acompañar a Parkinson, muy en el fondo era en caballero y no dejaría a una damisela caminar sola por ahí.

\- No, esa es Dahpne- Su repuesta fue automática y monótona- Yo sólo soy la princesa de Slytherin, casi nada en realidad, pero...- miró sus uñas - Es lindo ser el centro de atención

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo-

\- Sabes que en realidad no

Y el silencio volvió, pero esta vez lo termino ella

\- Por cierto, lindo sueter

\- Bueno... gracias, en realidad lo hizo mi madre- sonrió

\- Si, se nota que es barato y muy corriente- el pelirrojo abrió su boca listo para decirle sus cuatro verdades, pero sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado hasta los carruajes y ella se acomodó un poco la bufanda antes de entrar junto a otros compañeros de casa que alcanzaron a escuchar un poco y empezaron a reír, cerró la puerta y automáticamente la diligencia salió volando.

Él se subió a la última, con claras ganas de matar a alguien, y en su mente ese alguien era la chica pelinegra de fríos ojos verdes.

\--

Gracias por leer

 ** _y espero que les guste en el próximo capítulo, quería mostrar como esa la relación de cada uno con su pareja_**

 ** _Harry Dahpne_**

 ** _también va en el siguiente cap_**

 ** _Perdón cualquier falta ortografíca_**


	7. Capítulo 7

Ella se arrepentía de haber dejado sola a Pansy, no quería dejarla y era cierto, pero Javier le había mostrado una carta de David Greegrass que la había dejado indignada.

Javier le había escrito una carta al patriarca de los Greegrass, diciéndole que ella, la casta y pura de su hija mayor era una cualquiera, una mujer sin vergüenza, sólo porque en una ocasión la vio abrazando a Theo y Blaise, sus amigos de toda la vida, y claro como en ese momento se habían ido de golpes con los amigos de ella, a él se le ocurrió castigarla haciendo que su padre se enterara.

La carta de su padre decía palabras de alto calibre, al leerla los ojos de la rubia de habían llenado de lágrimas, al darse cuenta que su padre prefería hacerle caso a un don nadie, que pregúntale a ella.

-¡¡Ves!! Mi amenaza no era en vano rubiecita- se mofaba de ver las gruesas lágrimas correr por la suave piel de la ojiazul- Ahora hasta tu padre sabe que eres una zorra, dime con cuantos me has puesto los cuernos

La campana del local sonó,

- _Alguien más había entrado, alguien más que podría ver mi orgullo pisoteado_ \- pensó Dahpne

\- ¿Acaso eres tan perra que además de Nott y Zabini hay más? - Ella era virgen, nunca en su vida habia estado con alguien y que un desgraciado, sin motivos y sin saber nada, le dijera eso en la cara, la ponía a punto de ebullición- O ¿Acaso compartes a tus amantes con tu hermana? Por que si es así me encantaría una mamada de Astoria. Siempre pensé que eras diferente del resto de Slytherin, pero eres igual de puta que Parkinson

Ya no lo soportaba, cada vez las discusiones eran peores, muchas veces ella callaba y aguantaba sus celos sin sentido, sin prestar atención a lo más mínimo, sólo para obedecer a su padre, pero Javier ya había pasado la raya, debía pararle el tren, así su padre se enojara, seguiría los consejos de su mejor amiga.

\- _Si te cansas, manda todo a la mierda, total ya hemos pasado por cosas peores_ -

Le había dicho la morena cuando se enteró de su boda arreglada

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, tanto así que Madam Rosmerta había contratado a un par de meseras extras. Harry entró y entre un pisotón y otro logro sentarse junto a la barra, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y una chica de cabello lila se la entregó al instante, con una sonrisa amable. No quería voltear para evitar el trago amargo de ver a la Slytherin junto con su futuro esposo, ya que Parkinson le había dicho que ahí estaban

Trato de concentrarse en el dulce sabor que bajaba por su garganta y no en la pelea que estaba teniendo una pareja unas cuantas mesas más lejos, a pesar del fuerte ruido de todas las personas en la taberna la voz del muchacho que gritaba improperios hacia la chica era la que más fuerte de escuchaba, tal vez fue su inconsciencia lo que lo hizo ver así.

Giro su rostro sólo un momento, le pareció injusto que la chica no levantara la voz y soportará sin piedad las bravatas del joven.

Se quedó sin habla y un fuerte odio creció de inmediato en su ser, el idiota que gritaba insultos a diestra y siniestra era Javier Tobah, y aún de espaldas pudo reconocer el brillante pelo rubio, de la hermosa chica que rondaba sus sueños con frecuencia.

Se levantó decidido, con claras intenciones de golpear al bastardo, que no sabia respetar a una mujer. Faltaban dos pasos para poder estar junto a su mesa cuando vio que Dahpne se puso de pie con agilidad y gracia, propia de una dama.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó ella con la voz un poco rota que inmediatamente acomodó- Nunca- siseo de forma firme- Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a insultarme ni a mi y mucho menos a mi hermana, no se quien te crees, si con sólo mi orden puedo hacer que toda tu familia se valla a la mierda de donde viene- tomó su bocadillo, con delicadeza y camino en dirección a la puerta del local.

Todos se habían quedado callados, Javier la habia mirado con odio y Harry con orgullo, salió y todo el bullisio regreso, la campanilla del local volvió a sonar y Dahpne volvio a entrar

Tobah al ver esto sonrió con autosuficiencia, y en una mente tan pobre, el elegido leyó que él Ravenclaw pensaba que la de ignoticos ojos azules había regresado para disculparse

\- ¡Quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara,imbécil! Eres tan básico...- negó con asco - Solo te quiero aclarar algo, por si tu cerebro de snitch no lo entendío, no me voy casar contigo ni así lo quiera el mismísimo Voldermort- a pesar de que eso no era para él, Harry sintió un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras de Dahpne. Ante la fija mirada de la mayoría de personas que aún no regresaban a sus actividades individuales, la Slytherin tomó las dos jarras de la mesa en la que minutos antes estuvo sentada y las vertió todas sobre la cabeza y pantalón del castaño, quien indignado y completamente humillado se puso de pie y salió por la puerta trasera.

Dahpne suspiró profundo- ¿Les gustó el espectáculo?- gruño para quienes aún la miraban- ¡Ahora vuelvan a sus vidas!- miró por el rabillo al pelinegro que se había quedado inmóvil mirandola, puso el dinero sobre la mesa y salió a toda prisa

 ** _FUTURO_**

\- Frank dijo que, Fred II le había dicho a George II y a Anayra que que el señor Krum quiere hablar contigo mami - la pequeña Cissy, había llegado muy rápido hasta su mesa ahora con un vestido color melón.

\- ¿Qué?- Draco no había entendido nada, su hija resultaba ser un mini-parlante con mucha potencia

Hermione había entendido perfectamente, no por nada ella hacia lo mismo con los mensajes

\- Dile a Anayra y a George II que le digan a Fred, y él le diga a Frank que en unos minutos voy a hablar con él - Y tan rápido como había llegado se fue

\- ¿Quiénes son los que mencionó?¿Con quién vas a hablar?- Pregunto el rubio en el oído para que nadie escuchara

\- Tampoco se quienes son, tonto- murmuró- Y... voy hablar con Víctor

-Tsk

De un momento a otro la sala se vio envuelta en una ola de aplausos, todos los modelos caminaban ahora en fila mostrando por última vez sus trajes, pétalos empezaron a caer de la nada y mientras esto ocurría Dahpne y Pansy caminaban hasta el centro de la pasarela, luciendo fabulosas en sus propias creaciones, Harry y Ron chifliaron, como un par de adolescentes, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de gran parte de las personas incluidas sus esposas

\- Muchas gracias, magos y brujas, esto fue la nueva línea infantil y juvenil, de _GP~Moda_ \- Pansy mantenía sus brazos en alto al mencionar esas palabras con emoción

\- Al principio, como todos cuando tienen una idea, lo dudamos y mucho, teníamos miedo al fracaso, a quedar monopolizadas por la fama de nuestros esposos y que sólo por estar casadas con personas tan maravillosas, nos íbamos a quedar estancadas- dijo Dahpne. Harry y Ron negaron con una sonrisa, sus respectivas esposas siempre brillaban con luz propia

\- Hoy, se celebran ochos años de que se inauguró nuestra línea, ocho años antes nuestros diseños y sueños eran sólo eso, sueños, que nunca saldrían de nuestras fronteras individuales, cosas sin importancia de las que solo sabían nuestras amigas con quien tomábamos té- Mencionó Pansy con la vista clavada en la mesa de sus amigos

\- Les damos gracias a todos ustedes, que nos apoyaron en cada ocasión en que los necesitábamos, Herms gracias a tu lado feminista escogimos un mejor nombre, y no Moda mágica de Potwea, sin las extrovertidas ideas de Luna hubiéramos ido a la quiebra cada Halloween- Las mencionadas, alzaron sus copas en salud de sus amigas

\- Por Ginny nos atrevimos, a crear la línea de lencería, más sexy y que todos aman- mencionó con orgullo- Draco es la razón de que abriremos varias sucursales sólo para ropa masculina- Con su sonrisa arrogante asintió, a pesar de que en si, él nunca había hecho eso- Blaise se obsesiono tanto con los relojes que nuestro primer catálogo lo tubo solo a él de modelo- Sin pena alguna se levantó de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir por el mismo

\- Si Blaise, impresionante, ahora siéntate- Theo toco el hombro de su amigo y lo sento nuevamente

\- Cualquier asunto legal, Theo todo lo resolvía- el castaño sintió como su esposa se acurrucaba en su brazo- Tory y Neville es la causa de que todo Howgarts, use nuestra línea para estudiantes

\- Y así como ellos, todos han sido importantes en nuestro crecimiento, gracias a todos por haber venido y por existir en nuestras vidas

Las luces se apagaron y nadie logro ver nada por unos segundos, cuando la luz volvió Hermine se aferraba fuertemente al brazo del rubio, este sonrió y casi con cariño beso su frente

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la de pelos locos

\- Estamos casados, cosas así hacen las parejas- susurró Draco como lo más obvio, cuando su vista se adaptó al cambio de luz los niños salían de detrás bastidores ya con ropas comunes.

Luna se levantó de inmediato y corrió a abrazar a sus tres hijos, quienes la recibieron gustosos- Theo se levantó segundos después y con una sonrisa se disculpo y despidió de todos

-Eso fue

( _Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso_ )- escucharon decir a Luna mientras ella abrazaba a los gemelos y Theo cargaba en los hombros a Clarisse

\- Nosotros también nos vamos, los directores, nos pidieron que llegáramos incluso antes que ellos- Aclaró Neville estando pie y acomodandose el traje para poder sostener a la bebé que Theo le había devuelto minutos antes, su última hija la pequeña Alice de tan sólo cinco meses

\- Fue una noche espléndida- dijo la de ojos verdes antes de ir y llenar las regordetas mejillas de Frank a besos

\- ¡Mamá pará!- el chico de no más trece años- se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada de todos los de la mesa- me avergüenzas- inflo las rosadas mejillas, y su mamá negó divertida

\- No creo que a Anayra le gusten los chicos que no se dejan mimar por sus madres- dijo Astoria, mirando a la pelinegra que sonreía, al lado de sus padres

-¡MAMÁ!- totalmente avergonzado el pequeño castaño de ojos verde agua salió disparado al coche volador de su padre sin esperar a ningún otro integrante de su familia

\- Déjalo mami, él no entiende que cosas así hacen las verdaderas familias, ohana- habló la pequeña Hanna

\- Dejémoslo ser, está en la etapa más difícil de su adolescencia- llegó Neville al lado de ambas castañas y les revolvió el pelo a cada una

\- ¡Mi cabello!- Chillaron ambas con una sonrisa y la pequeña Alice lanzó una tierna risa

\- ¡Ya salió Tamara!- dijo Ginny un poco alto al levantarse y correr hasta su hija

\- Mujeres- murmuró Blaise divertido y se despidió de igual forma

\- Cariño, estuviste preciosa, mejor que cualquiera.- la sonrisa de orgullo que tenía la pelirroja se fue rompiendo al ver la carita gacha y aflijida de su hija mayor

\- Muñequita, ¿Qué pasó?- dijo la ex-Griffindor agachandose a la altura de la niña de doce años

\- Yo quería verme bonita para Lorcan pero el paso toda la noche viendo a la desabrida y pelos de elote de Dominique

-Oye...- quiso corregir a su hija por llamar asi a su prima, pero sabía su genio, propio de todas las mujeres Weasley, así que prefierio no mencionarla- pronto él se dará cuenta que Dominique no le corresponde, y si no es así, él se lo pierde, aqui la más bella niña, eres tu- la pequeña pelirroja, abrazo fuertemente a su madre, en ella podria confíar siempre era su heroína, consejera, más que una mejor amiga

Por otro lado Blaise, aplastaba el esponjoso cabello negro de su hijo menor

\- Nunca me voy a volver a poner esa clase de ropa, era incómoda y el calor era insoportable- se quejaba Brian mientras tiraba del corbatin que aún no se podía quitar- Padre te prohibo, que vuelvas a aceptar una idea tan descabellada como hacerme salir en las pasarelas de las tías Daph y Pans- el mayor de los Zabini no entendía que había hecho mal, su hijo era muy diferente a él, se podría decir que físicamente eran casi iguales, pero su hijo odiaba la ropa de marca, prefería los suertes grandes y de lana de su abuela, cuando le habían dicho que entraría en un curso para aprender modales, se escapó y terminó en la casa de sus abuelos comiendo toneladas de comida

-Aunque te veias muy apuesto, hijo

\- Lose, yo con todo me veo fabuloso, pero si no me gusta, no me gusta, no me puedes obligar-

\- Pequeño renacuajo- Blaise negó divertido a pesar de la maldita actitud de ese niño de sólo 10 años, lo amaba más que a su propia vida

Ron se había encargado de llevar a casa niño de la mesa infantil con sus hermanos, la mesa en si estaba llena de Weasley, Hermione vio como su amigo se levantaba y tomaba en brazos o de la mano a casi todos los infantes, Charly, Percy, George y Fred, habían agradecido a su hermano menor y se habían retirado con sus respectivas familias

\- Voy a ver porque demoran tanto- dijo Harry al levantarse ayudo a su hija menor a escapar de esa silla para bebes y se marchó para entablar una minúscula charla con Darwin antes de entrar a lo que eran los camerinos

\- Herrmione, que gusto que aún no te hayas ido- Víktor tocó los hombros de Hermione asustandola un poco- Perrdón, sólo querría, hablarr contigo- Draco se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse nuevamente, que importa lo que dijera Potter, el no se pondría celoso de Granger

\- No te vallas Drraco, también quierro hablar contigo- él rubio fastidiado se quedó de pie y la castaña lo imitó- Bueno crreo que ya debierron saber lo de mi accidente-

Hermione negó asustada, era un amigo y se preocupaba por él, hasta el punto de olvidarse que se supone que ella ya sabría cosas como esas. Viktor la miró confundido, ella misma le habría escrito una carta

\- Lo que quise decir es que no entendí muy bien, ya sabes los periódicos a veces simplifican la historia- el búlgaro la miró aún más confundido

\- Pero si Draco, fue quien me atendió- el mencionado se golpeó mentalmente, cosas como esas pasan cuando tratas con alguien que te conoce de otro futuro

\- Este embarazo a Hermione, le está callendo un poco mal, ya sabes las neuronas no funcionan como deberían, el otro día me deseo feliz aniversario, faltando meses para ello- ambos rieron a costillas de la otra

\- Ahh ok.. el punto es que luego del accidente de la contusión cerebrral y la costillas rrotas me ofrrecierron serr el entrrenador del equipo, pero no es lo que quierro, voy a abrrir una escuela de Quiddits para niños y niñas

\- ¡Oh! ¡Viktor eso es increíble!-Hermione se lanzó a abrazarlo, él le palmeo la espalda un poco incómodo, Draco sonrió con malicia por inercia

¡Ja! El ex-noviesito no la quiere ni cerca- pensó el de ojos grises

\- Perrdón, pero mi esposa es un poco celosa- Hermione asintió despacio él se rasco la nuca- Quiero pedirles que inscriban a Scorpius, el muchacho tiene mucho potencial lo he visto muchas veces, quiero pulirlo y que llegue lejos

Hermione dudaba, era Scorpius aún muy pequeño, no quería que se lastimara o cosas asi, sabía que Viktor lo hacía con la mejor intención, pero en si, ella tampoco era quien debía escoger sino la Hermione de ese futuro

\- Creo que es una buena idea, Krum, excelente en realidad- el de ojos avellana, sonrió por las palabras de Draco, no recibía cumplidos muy seguidos, de parte del rubio- Pero la decisión de entrar o no la debe tomar él, le preguntaremos y según su respuesta te haremos llegar una lechuza,- él asintió comprendiendo- les hablaré al resto, ya que los chicos estan de vacaciones tal vez les interese

\- Muchas grracias.- vio hacia atrás y regreso su vista al frente- Me tengo que ir deje a Beth esperrando en el auto, esperraré esa carta, mirren hay vienen sus hijos- dijo antes de irse

\- No sabía que tenías ese lado tan amable- mencionó la de los pelos locos mirando a sus hijos acercarse

\- No creas que sabes mucho sobre mi Granger, además eso no fue ser amable, solo lo dije para que se largará rápido y no tener que verlo.- Como si nada de eso hubiera pasado sonrieron sinceramente, cuando sus hijos llegaron hasta ellos.

\- ¿Porqué la demora?- preguntó Draco agachandose a la altura de Cissy

\- Lo que pasa es que, ahora... ¡¡Victorie y Teddy son novios!!- la menor de los Malfoy sonrió dulcemente y empezó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar mientras Rose le aplaudía al pequeño baile improvisado de su hermanita

\- Tsk- Scorpius voltio la mirada molesto

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?- Hermione sostubo la barbilla del menor con gentileza

\- El amor es asqueroso- Hermione rió por el comentario de su hijo

\- ¿Porqué piensas eso?

\- Ted, se va a olvidar de mi ya no vamos a jugar, no vamos a gastarle bromas a los demás, todo por que ahora está compartiendo baba con Victorie-Draco y Hermione rieron

Sus hermanas lo miraban mal, no entendían como su hermano, era tan odioso y no se alegraba por su primo

El rubio mayor tomo su hombro y como gesto de cariño le dijo

\- Sabes cuando crezcas un poquito más, compartir baba te va a parecer de lo mejor, vas a preferir besar a una chica que comer tu comida favorita- Draco entendía a su hijo, él también tuvo un tiempo en que consideraba a las niñas peor que la peste

\- ¿Por eso mamá y tu siempre se andan besando?- Ambos admitieron eso, después de todo no eran ellos quienes lo hacían sino los de ese tiempo

-Papi- habló Rose- ¿Tu y mami, se besan con ruidos?- Hermione la miró sin entender- Ya saben a puertas cerradas... y haciendo ruidos. Como los papás de Nathanael- Hermione se puso colorada por la explicación tan inocente de su hija, y quiso matar a Ron por permitir que sus hijos lo escucharán en lugar de poner un simple hechizo silenciador

\- Es mejor irnos, ya casi no hay nadie en este lugar- cambiando de tema Draco tomó las manos de las niñas y la castaña mayor a su hijo

\- Gracias por haber venido, espero que lo hayan disfrutado- voltearon al escuchar estas palabras a sus espaldas, Dahpne había hablado y junto a ella, estaba su esposo Harry e hijos, Ron y Pansy, con otros tantos niños

\- Fue un placer, nos divertimos mucho, y cada conjunto fue precioso- halago Granger a las amigas de Draco

\- Gracias Herms, fueron meses muy duros, con lo del embarazo de Dahp, varios trabajos se fueron al caño- dijo Pansy sin querer soñar grosera

\- Estas diciéndome que por estar gorda, el trabajo no fue perfecto- Harry la miró asustado y listo para evitar que salga corriendo, no fue intencional que Parkinson la hiciera llorar, la rubia lloraba últimamente por todo, sus hijos y Pansy se reían interiormente, ya sabian que si ella lloraba y de paso escuchaba una risa, la iba a tomar contra el burro que rió.

\- Dahpne, querida calmate- el pelinegro abrazaba a la de ojos, azules- Mejor nos vamos, ¡chicos!- se marcharon todos en fila

\- Ups, a nosotros nos toca quedarnos a arreglar unas cosas, adios- Dijo Ron con su voz más madura y autoritaria, antes de poder salir una niña pelirroja con ojitos verdes se acercó a Scorpius

\- A ti te toca esta semana- le entregó una pequeña caja con orificios, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla sonrojada del niño- Gracias Scorp- Hermione sonrió, su hijito ya tenía una admiradora

\- De nada, Catherine- la niña se sonrojo un poco y volvió a correr junto a su hermano mayor

 ** _Los personajes que reconocen del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecena JK , algunos personajes son míos_**

 ** _Creo que estoy un poco loka y a la mayoría les puse muchos hijos, cuando Draco leyó la carta de Albus de los que habían ido a las vacaciones en la playa, muchos no fueron se quedaron con sus abuelos, o no habían nacido blablabla._**

 ** _En esta historia Fred está vivo, lo amo mucho como para matarlo, al igual que otro personaje que creo que ya saben quien es_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, yo trato de tener el mínimo, pero ya es misión imposible no tener ninguna, especialmente con las malditas tildes_**

 ** _\- Quería un capítulo en donde se demuestre también la relación de los chicos en el futuro con sus hijos por eso alargue la fiesta_**

 ** _Pero garantizado el próximo cap hay Dramine_**


	8. Capítulo 8

Apenas cruzaron las grandes puertas de la mansión, los dos hijos mayores corrieron a sus habitaciones, sin entender porqué, Draco y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué crees que harán? - dijo Draco mientras subía las escaleras, con cuidado, la pequeña Cissy se había dormido por medio camino y él se ofreció a cargarla en lugar de despertarla

\- Si te soy sincera, creo que nada me sorprendería- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa acomodando un mechón rubio del cabello de su hija

-¡Nooo vuelve!- gritó y corrió Rose

-¡¡Ven aquí!!- gritó y corrió Scopius

Delante de ellos un hurón blanco corría a toda prisa tras un regordete erizo.

Sus padres se miraron asustados

\- ¡Acaso esto es un maldito zoológico! - hablo el rubio para si mismo.

La castaña río, era divertida la escena de un par de niños tratando de atrapar a las carreras a dos animales tan escurridizos y pequeños, pero su lado mandon y autoritario siempre sobresalía así que estaba por regañar a sus hijos, cuando el pequeño animal blanco en un brote de adrenalina salto hasta su pecho

\- Gracias mami, el bobo de Scorpius, soltó a la bola de espinas de Catherine en mi cuarto y Minseval empezó a perseguirlo-explicó Rose perfectamente, algo que la ex Griffindor no escucho por estar entretenida acariciando al pequeño hurón que abrazaba su cuello

\- No llames así a tu hermano Rose, ¿acaso ustedes no se llevan bien? - le pregunto a su hija quitando la mirada de Granger y el empalagoso animal, centrándose en sus dos hijos frente a él

-...-ambos infantes guardaron silencio- Claro que no papá, nosotros nos queremos mucho, pero somos así de naturaleza, esta en nuestros genes ser un poco peleones, eso dijo mami- explico el mini rubio y Hermione les revolvió el cabello aún con Minseval en los hombros

-Saben son los niños más listo y lindos que he conocido-menciono la mayor

\- ¡Obvio! ¡Somos Malfoy! - Draco sonrió con superioridad al ver caer la sonrisa de la chica al piso

\- ¿Acaso el Granger no importa?- tal vez fueron las hormonas del embarazo, ya que era algo tonto, pero escuchar a sus niños enorgullecerse del apellido Malfoy y no decir nada sobre ella se sintió triste, tal vez tenía razón y no era una buena madre

\- ¡Mamá claro que vale! Y vale muchisisisimo, más que la fortuna de los Malfoy- el pequeño rubio y la mini castaña corrieron a abrazarla

-Y eso es decir mucho- susurró Draco en su oído con una sonrisa de apoyo

-Mamá... - los ojitos verdes de Minerva se abrieron aún adormilados y casi con desesperación se soltó de su padre para poder formar parte del abrazo colectivo, se aferro a su cuello para ya no ver los ojos llorosos de su madre o lloraría ella también

Ella era una niña pequeña, pero su papá ya le había explicado perfectamente que su mami estaba pasando por una etapa en la que se sentía mal con facilidad y en esos momentos había que darle mucho amor, palabras textuales de Draco... al menos él de ese tiempo

Hermione sonrió enternecida, sus hijos eran un amor, y le dolería mucho tener que apartarse de ellos para regresar su verdadera realidad. Sintió una suave caricia en su pómulo izquierdo y abrió los ojos encontrándose con el mercurio de la mirada de Draco, tenia una sonrisa amable y sincera. Una que solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver el día que lo conocío en el tren a Hogwarts

\- Gracias... en serio, los amo - dijo separándose del calor de sus hijos y secándose la lágrima traicionera que escapó de sus ojos avellana

-¡¿Podemos dormir con ustedes?! -salto Cissy, con las energías renovadas

-¡¡ Siiiii porfis !!- Cantaron las pequeñas a coro mientras que Scorpius asentia emocionado

-Si su padre no dice nada... - las miradas de súplica de los niños pasaron a Draco

\- OK está bien... - No podía negarse los cuatro habían puesto una maldita cara adorable que convenceria hasta a un dementor de no llevarse un alma. El odiaba compartir cama era endemoniadamente incómodo, incluso cuando Blaise y Theo se quedaban en su habitación por más grande que fuera su cama, su madre siempre se encargaba de que hubieran suficientes

 ** _-0-_**

Hermione ya estaba metida en la cama mientras leía un gran libro viejo que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la familia, Draco salió del baño y no se sorprendió de verla en la cama ya lista para dormir con los niños, habían agrandado aún más la cama y puesto más almohadas y cobijas para todos

La puerta se abrió y un trío de niños desfiló hasta terminar en medio del colchón, Cissy llevaba un camisón celeste con nubes blancas, mientras que Rose sostenía su peluche de hurón contra su pecho y Scorp llevaba una pillama a rallas verde y blanco

El rubio quiso apagar la última luz de una pequeña lámpara pero fue detenido por el grito en negación de sus hijos

\- ¿Le temen a la oscuridad? - Preguntó Hermione al otro lado de la cama

\- No- aclaró con obviedad y valentía Minny, como le solían decir a Cissy por su segundo nombre- Pero necesitamos la historia, igual que siempre que dormimos juntos

\- ¿Historia?- el par de padres pregunto confundidos

\- Siii, ya sabes de tu y mami, nuestros nacimientos, la boda, las vacaciones o navidad, como siempre- Rose era la más ilusionada con la historia

-¿ Y ya les conté como fue nuestro primer beso?- Scorpius negó apegándose a su mamá quien podría llegar a matar a Draco con esa mirada

-Bueno, un día en nuestro quinto año...

 _FLASH BAHK_

\- Cállate Malfoy-

\- Que derecho tiene alguien como tu para hacerme callar a mi

\- El derecho que tiene cualquier persona con el coeficiente intelectual lo suficientemente alto, para mandar al carajo a tus malditas opiniones

-No deberías de hablarme así aunque te duela soy tu superior y deberías de acatar mis órdenes, rata de biblioteca

-Deja tus órdenes para las descerebradas de tus amiguitas que babean por ti, no puedo creerlo

-Solo te sientes celosa de que al ser una simple impura sin ninguna gracia ni atractivo, nunca me fijaria en ti

-Primero beso al calamar gigante, hurón desteñido

-Se te acabo el repertorio Granger y yo que pensé que ya te habrías aprendido todos los diccionarios que existían, una pena

-Por que me molestas yo nisiquiera te prestaba atención

-Por tu culpa Slytherin perdió 50 puntos sangre sucia

-No es mi culpa saber más de encantamientos que tu Malfoy, si tanto te molesta solo estudia más, imbécil

En realidad Draco lo único que queria es subir un poco la adrenalina al discutir con ella y luego atreverse a hacer lo que tenía planeado. Era una idea tonta sabia que la sangre sucia reaccionaria mal tal vez lo hechizara o podría matarlo en un ataque de rabia, no por nada se manejaba un genio digno de una buena leona, pero el idiota de Blaise lo había retado y un Malfoy nunca rechazaba un desafío.

Hermione quiso irse pero se vio detenida por la mano del rubio en su brazo. Él se armo de valor y la atrajo hacia sí mismo con una mano en su cintura, la leona había entrado en shock el rostro de Malfoy estaba a tan sólo centímetros y sentía la agitada respiración de su compañero, quiso hablar, insultarlo y salir corriendo pero no pudo su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro, Draco lucho con su subconsciente para que sus más profundos sentimientos no se vieran envueltos en el acto que quería hacer, sería más fácil si ella se opusiera pero no se movía para nada.

\- Mal... - Draco no la dejo continuar, sello el espacio tratando de besarla de forma brusca y con pasión, la tomo del cuello y trato de profundizar el beso pero ella no separa los labios, cambio la táctica, le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, ella lo miro sorprendida e inconscientemente abrió la boca, el aprovecho y metió su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca de la castaña.

Ella gimio por la sorpresa, pero en lugar de tratar de alejarse continúo y paso las manos por su cuello, uniéndose aún más. El aire les faltaba pero cada uno estaba en una utopía compartida solo por un beso, se separaron con lentitud, aún unidos por un hilo de saliva, ambos con los labios hinchados, sorprendidos y agitados

Escucharon unos pasos cerca del pasillo, y en un momento de cordura Hemione reconoció las voces de Harry y Ron, le devolvió la mirada a Draco y engañandose a sí misma le dijo

\- Esto no pasó, y creo que eres él más interesado en que nadie lo sepa- La chica salió apresurada dejando a un joven confundido e irritado en el aula vacia

Al día siguiente cuando las serpientes entraron al gran comedor, todas las mesas lanzaron una gran carcajada sobre todo Griffindor.

Draco tenía un ojo morado.

Blaise estaba calvo.

Sus amigos reían bajito, pero el único que en realidad sabía lo que pasó era Nott. El moreno tenía que besar a la menor de los Weasley ¡¡Y sorprendente lo había logrado!! Pero a cambio la pelirroja le había dejado calvo por un par de semanas y no había hechizo o poción que le regresará el cabello, Draco había llegado diciendo que prefería recibir el castigo antes que tocar a esa impura. No lo había repetido dos veces cuando el puño de Blaise se había estrellado en su cara, días después se entero que Draco si había cumplido

 _FIN DE FLASH BAHK_

\- No pensé que lo recordarias...

\- No es algo que se olvide fácilmente- sonrió enigmático- ¿Se durmieron?- susurro

\- Profundamente- afirmó mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo mayor

\- Buenas noches, Hermione

\- Hasta mañana, Draco

 ** _-0-_**

La luz empezó a filtrarse por las cortinas y quien aún dormía en la cama se removió incómodo sin ánimos de despertar

Escucho el sonido de una puerta abriendose y un par de pasos entrando a las carreras

\- ¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ!- Scorpius entró dando gritos que perforaron los tímpanos del rubio, sintió como la cama se inclinaba y ahora tenía a Rose moviendo su pierna y a Cissy saltando sobre su espalda - PAPÁ TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA- dijeron los niños asustados

No pudo seguir fingiendo y abrió los ojos, bostezando

\- ¿Qué ocurre mocosos?

Los pequeños Malfoy sonrieron, ya tenían la atención de su padre, cambiaron su expresión a una de miedo... y asco

\- ¡Mamá está cocinando!- grito Cissy mientras lo abrazaba dramática

Los miro incrédulo por un momento sin entender

-¡Y eso no es todo!- hablo Rose- ¡Saco a los elfos y no quiere que nadie la ayude!

\- Haber si entendí... - Draco se acomodo en la cama viendo los rostros de sus hijos- ¿Granger no sabe cocinar y por eso sus caras? - todos asintieron

Se rio interiormente, que tan mala podía ser la comida de la castaña como para tener tan preocupados a unos pequeños

Salió de la cama pero antes de que sus pies tocarán el suelo Scorpius lo detuvo

-¡¡DETENTE!!- Draco no entendía y vio cuando el rubio menor se agacho y tomó algo del suelo- ¡¡Casi aplastas a CURRY!!

Draco lo miró incrédulo de nuevo. !!Se preocupaba tanto por una rata con espinas que ni siquiera era propia!!

 ** _Como se habrán dado cuenta no actualizo muy seguido lo que ocurre es que a pesar de que amo esto tengo otras responsabilidades en mi casa y en el colegio, mi madre es la principal promotora de que me preocupe por mis notas y esas cosas y la verdad por leer y ver animes me e alejado de mis obligaciones_**

 ** _Con esto no digo que ya no subiré capítulos solo les aviso que será pasando un tiempo_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y, no me alimento de comentarios pero se q me harian feliz_**

 ** _J.K es la creadora del mundo mágico de Harry Potter yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y entretener_**


	9. Capítulo 9

Hermione no entendía lo que habia ocurrido, ciertamente ella no era un chef experta, pero imaginó que con el libro de cocina que había encontrado en la mansión podría preparar un delicioso desayuno para sus hijos... esto estaba bastante alejado de la realidad

Las tostadas tenían el color de la brea y la consistencia de la piedra, el omelet que estaba preparando había pasado a tener un color vomitivo, el jugo tenía un sabor extraño, y ni como hablar de los panqueques, estaban simples y pálidos, escucho unas risas acercarse y se dio por vencida. Tendría que pedir a los elfos que cocinaran si o si

Cuando Draco y los niños llegaron a la cocina Granger estaba sentada en una silla cercana, con la nariz metida en un libro y los elfos se movían rápidamente preparando algunos platos

-¡Fiuu! de la que nos salvamos

Hermione escucho las palabras de su hijo mayor y sonrió

\- Tranquilos no volvere a entrar a la cocina, nunca más, ya vi que soy un caso perdido

Los niños tomaron asiento junto a su madre y Draco los imitó

\- Eso es lo mejor, la próxima vez no te preocupes por el desayuno, Loti hace unos bizcochos deliciosos... Pero a ti y a papá lo único que les sale es el cereal con leche- les dijo Rose

\- ¡Wow que sincera!

Comieron en tranquilidad, casi sin hacer ruido y disfrutando del desayuno que los elfos habían preparado.

Luego los niños se fueron a cambiar las pillamas y arreglarse, se quedaron solos

\- Malfoy tenemos que hablar- el rubio suspiro cansado

\- Si es sobre lo de anoche en la habitación, creeme que no se... - ella lo logró interrumpir

\- Es del libro que nos trajo aquí, estuve buscando en varios volúmenes de la casa, acerca de libros mágicos o malditos, pero lo único que encontré es a un viejo mago con la idea de escribir un libro que conseda la felicidad eterna, un poco loco, pero ese no es el punto, creo que deberíamos hablar con alguien sobre esto tal vez sepan sobre cómo volver

\- De cuanta ayuda nos serviría Dumbledore en este momento... - comentó

\- ¡¡Eso es!! - los ojos de Hermione sentellaron

-¿Qué?

\- El director de Hogwarts, tal vez no está en persona pero queda su retrato además podemos pedirle a McGonagall también ayuda, sin contar que es posible que ese libro aún esté en la biblioteca ¡Oh Malfoy, eres un genio! -Hermione salto de su asiento y lo abrazo por el cuello a Draco, los peques de la familia llegaron al final de las escaleras y se unieron al abrazo familiar, dejando sin escapatoria a ninguno de los dos.

 ** _PRESENTE_**

Ron dobló la esquina iba rumbo a la biblioteca, Ginny le había dicho que Luna había encontrado algo que les serviría de ayuda. Él llevaba prisa se había quedado tiempo de más en el comedor y ya iba 10 minutos tarde, apresuró el paso pero antes de poder ver las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, vio a una pareja tras una columna casi que deborandose, su cara quedó roja en segundos, la chica que pudo reconocer como Slytherin por su uniforme, levantaba la pierna y dejaba que el chico un Hufflepuff posiblemente, manoseara a placer y gusto su muslo y cintura

Se había quedado plantado, como prefecto podía regañarlos y quitarles puntos, después de todo no eran de su casa, como hombre tal vez sentía un poco de envidia, la chica era muy fogosa y tenía un cuerpo increíble, ¿quién no la querría?, el chico trató de sacarle la falda y por fin se separaron

El pelirrojo vio casi con espanto que la chica que hace momentos había considerado preciosa no era otra que Parkinson, tenía que irse si lo veían era posible que la morena le armara un lío por estar espiandola, camino despacio por el mismo lugar por el que había venido y se fue

\- Oye más despacio es la primera vez que te veo y aun no se tu nombre- Pansy había detenido las claras intenciones del chico rubio aún con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca

\- ¡Oh vamos preciosa! Se que te puedo hacer gemir de placer y te va a encantar estar abajo de mi- sonrió él con los ojos llenos de lujuria

-¡Ya te dije que no maldita sea! Si te gusta bien y si no vete por donde viniste- hablo seria y se disponía a irse cuando sintió el fuerte agarré de Marlon en su muñeca

\- No me hables así- siseo él con una sonrisa digna de cualquier creepypasta, él la beso a la fuerza, chocando sus labios al punto de hacerla sangrar

La Slytherin golpeó con fuerza la entrepierna del chico y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, vio un chico delante de ella y a su perseguidor detrás, se acerco lo suficiente al chico como para notar que era Ron Weasley

 _Un héroe de guerra, esto sí es tener suerte_ \- penso

\- ¡RON! - el mencionado voltio y la vio corriendo en su dirección con el labio partidos, no había entendido pero igual no avanzo hasta que la tubo a sus espaldas y vio como Marlon Mullen la seguia

\- Él esta loco me quiere violar Weasley- dijo Pansy entrecortada por el cansancio de correr

\- ¿Que?- _Como había pasado eso si hace unos minutos los vi sin ningún problema-_ pensó

\- Por favor no te hagas la víctima que la única razón por la que me hablaste fue para coger- le espeto el rubio

\- Eso no es cierto. Eres un prefecto debes defenderme- lloriqueo Pansy aferrándose a la espalda del pelirrojo

\- No se que le hiciste, pero así no se trata a una mujer nunca, y será mejor que no te le vuelvas a acercar, ya largate de aqui sino quieres que sancione a tu casa con más punto de los que tendría que quitarte por acosar y maltratar asi a una estudiante- Marlon se fue claramente enojado murmurando algo como te vas a arrepentir y cosas asi

\- ¡Fiuu! por fin se fue- dijo Pansy como nueva y sin seña del extraño miedo repentino que sufrió

\- ¿Estabas fingiendo? como puedes ser tan cara dura

\- Primero; calmate. Segundo; si un poquito pero no te mentí. Tercero; no me hubieras ayudado si no me hubiera hecho la damisela en problemas

\- Claro que si ¿por quién me tomas?

\- Es bueno saberlo, bueno adiós Weasley

\- ¿Oye a donde vas?

\- Por ahí tal vez me encuentre con _alguien bueno_

\- ¡Espera!- Ron sostuvo la muñeca de la chica frente a él pero la quito enseguida al ver la cara de dolor de la chica- !!Tu no deberías a ir a buscar a _ALGUIEN BUENO_!! ¡¡Deberías ir rumbo a la enfermería para que te curen ese labio y que te quiten este moreton del brazo, cuando Mcgonagall se entere es posible que le quiten 100 puntos a su casa o hasta lo pueden expulsar

\- ¡Pero estarás loco! Yo no necesito que tu me digas que hacer y que no y en cuanto a contarle a la directora, no lo hagas, no quiero un escándalo mayor

\- Pues demasiado tarde, iras conmigo y punto- ella fue jalada todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey no estaba así que el pelirrojo se dio a la tarea de curarla, Pansy no despegaba la mirada de las manos, los ojos azules y brillantes, las pecas y el rojo cabello de Ron

\- Me voy a gastar, deja de mirarme, por favor - Ron un poco rojo hablo con suavidad tomando algo para el labio de la pelinegra

\- ¿Porqué haces esto? Deberías de estar odiandome y pensar que soy una cualquiera como el resto del colegio- Ron levanto los hombros restándole importancia y batiendo un frasco que según Hermione evitaba que las heridas se hincharan esperaba no meter la pata

\- Primero; si te soy sincero realmente no te odio, pero no eres un pan de azúcar y tampoco mi amiga. Segundo; Seas quien seas, se que no es bonito andar por ahí con raspones o golpes- Luego de la guerra todos habían madurado un poco y él no era la excepción se notaba solo en su forma de hablar con ella

\- Pues gracias, comadreja- Pansy se levantó y beso con suavidad la mejilla del chico que se sonrojo al instante

\- D-de nada

\- Sabes lo único malo es el sabor asqueroso de esa poción que me diste

\- Acaso no es mejor que la saliva de Mullen

\- Pues si, pero se me antoja otro sabor- él la miro extrañado, tal vez quería comer algo- Uno dulce y carnoso...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tsk- Pansy se acomodo la carbata y lo miro irritada- Tonto, que prefiero un beso tuyo, de _alguien bueno_ \- ahora ella lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y a causa de la diferencia de altura se alzó con las puntas de los pies, mordía el labio inferior de Ron y un calor extraño crecia en el pecho de ambos, sus cuerpos estaban pegados porque él la mantenía cerca con una mano en su cintura. La necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse y Pansy sonrió coqueta y salió corriendo

\- Adiós _Bombón_ \- grito lo suficiente lejos como para no dar tiempo de que Ron saliera de su transe

 ** _-o-_**

\- Y por eso creemos que es importante- Theo les había explicado sobre el libro que en ese momento, tenían abierto sobre la mesa

\- No crees que es algo muy precipitado, no es como si el libro nos dijera algo realmente, yo creo que no es algo relevante.

\- Concuerdo con Dahpne, tal vez solo fue una casualidad, vamos chicos no es como si el libro se los hubiera tragado- dijo Blaise

\- Deberíamos hablar con la profesora McGonagall o con el ministro y si les paso algo malo y nosotros estamos aquí pensando en un libro sin sentido- Ginny cerro el libro

\- No podemos hacer eso, con el historial de Malfoy, lo primero que pensarían es que él secuestro a Hermione y se que nos preocupamos por ambos- Harry quería encontrar a su amiga pero algo le decía interiormente que ella estaba bien y que no había necesidad de crear un gran alboroto

\- Tal vez no le podamos decir a Mcgonagall pero, creo que tengo a otra persona que sería de gran ayuda- Harry sonrió enigmático

 ** _-o-_**

Luego de esa reunión habían decidido salir de noche a por esa persona que mencionó el niño que vivió

Neville y Astoria habían ido al aula de pociones con suerte su descubrimiento sería todo un éxito

La castaña destapó el caldero y aspiro el aroma de la poción, con un hechizo transformo un viejo libro en una caja llena de frascos de cristal y sirvió el líquido ante la mirada del castaño

\- Creo que esta lista, ¿Piensas que funcione?

\- Es lo único en lo que he pensado durante meses, Tori. Muchas gracias esto, es posiblemente lo último que mis padres necesitan para poder curarse.

\- Yo confío en que así sea, mi amor- Astoria acaricio la mejilla y sonrió con dulzura, ella realmente lo amaba Neville era perfecto muchas veces creía que era más de lo que ella merecía, pero el siempre le recordaba que ninguno vale más que el otro y que ambos son perfectos juntos- ¿Cuándo iremos?

\- Ya hablé con mi abuela, ellos están muy bien podríamos ir mañana mismo después de acompañar a Harry

\- ¡¡Perfecto!! - sonrió y recibió un beso en la nariz

 ** _-o-_**

\- ¡¡Ya para, Pansy no es para tanto!!- dijo tratando de controlar a su amiga

\- ¿¡Que no es para tanto!?- La morocha dejó de saltar en su cama y golpeo con una almohada a Dahpne- ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo mundial, porque mierda me lo perdí! Yo sabía que iba a pasar en su momento, que te arterias y explotarias y que bueno que lo hiciste antes de la boda, porque yo ni muerta aceptaria ser tu madrina si te casabas con ese imbécil

\- Ya lo se boba, pero eso no es lo peor

-¿Qué paso? - Pansy se calmo y abrazo la almohada atenta a lo que diría si mejor amiga

\- ¡¡Potter estaba ahí!! - Porque ella obviamente lo había visto

-No, No, No te creo eso es el doble de increíble, ahora San Potter sabe que estas más que disponible y que no eres un dulce conejito, sino una serpiente lista para morder

\- Cállate y si ahora piensa que soy una salvaje gritona que disfruta de hacer escándalo

\- Eso no va a pasar, hoy en la noche- Pansy bajo de la cama y la señalo decidida- TU no te separaras de Potter y utilizarás tus encantos para hacer que en lo único que piense por las noche, sea en arrancarte el brasier y pasar una noche digna de Cincuenta sombras de Grey

\- Nunca debí de haberte prestado ese libro- Dahpne negó divertida pero termino accediendo a la loca idea de Pansy

 ** _CLARO DIGO QUE ESTOY OCUPADA Y SUBO CAPÍTULO A LOS CINCO DIAS._**

 ** _TÍPICO_**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR LEER, L@S AMO MUCHO_**

 ** _Y SI SE ME ESCAPÓ UNA FALTA ORTOGRAFÍCA PERDÓN_**

 ** _LOS PERSONAJES SON DE J.K QUE ES UNA DIOSA DE LA ESCRITURA,_**

 ** _PERO JAVIER, MARLON, DARWIN Y LOS ELFOS (NO SE SI CUENTEN LOS HIJOS QUE INVENTE) SON MÍOS_**

 ** _PREGUNTA_**

 ** _¿SE IMAGINAN A DONDE LOS LLEVARÁ HARRY?_**


	10. Capítulo 10

Hermione caminaba por los largos pasillos de su mansión, era raro, ella no tenía ningún interés por él rubio, era casi imposible que por amor o decisión propia ella haya aceptado ser esposa de Malfoy

Pero no había encontrado nada que contradijiera el gran amor que se profesaban, algunas paredes estaban llenas de fotos de ellos juntos, con sus hijos, sus padres, amigos, algo que hace un par de días sonaría imposible

Frente a ella una gran ventana daba al patio trasero, sabía que Draco estaría allí, jugando con los niños, a la pelota. Se reían mucho y Draco fingía caer al césped de vez en cuando, actuando de forma dramática ante los ataques de sus hijos

Sonrió enternecida, tanto el Draco del futuro, su esposo, como Draco su nemesis del colegio, amaban profundamente a los tres niños tanto como lo hacía ella.

Había estado buscando la dirección de sus padres en varios lugares y por fin la había encontrado no vivían muy lejos y así ellos se podrían quedar con los niños mientras ellos visitaban Hogwarts, no podían dejarlos con sus amigos porque sospecharian y los padre de Draco seguían de viaje. Era la mejor opción y ella podría disfrutar de sus padres, ya sanos y sin lagunas mentales o al menos eso esperaba

Una piedra choco con el vidrio y la saco de sus pensamientos, desde el jardín Draco agitaba su mano y en la otro mostraba una jarra de limonada. Hermione bajo y brindo con ellos, la victoria de las niñas contra los hombres Malfoy

\- Chicos les gustaría ir donde sus abuelos

\- Sip- contestaron

\- Entonces esta dicho

-0-

-No sabía que sabías conducir un auto muggle

-Aprendí un par de cosas antes de volver a Hogwarts

\- Mmm... Así que era cierto lo del periódico

-Si hablas del articulo de Rita Sketer en donde trata de dejarme como un idiota por no darle una entrevista...

-Oh no hablo de eso, el papá de Luna puso hace un mes un artículo sobre mortifagos jóvenes que están reconstruyendo sus vidas un poco alejados del mundo magico

-Y mi nombre estaba en ese artículo...

-Pues si, habían muchas pruebas, habían fotos de todo un poco, de ti cocinando, haciendo surf, comiendo pizza entrando al cine y conduciendo una motocicleta

\- ¡Wow! ellos si que me espíaron bien nunca los vi

\- Y dime, exactamente que piensas de los sangre sucia, ahora

\- No te he llamado así hace más de dos años, como 17 si cuentas que viajamos en el tiempo. Cuando decidí ir a vivir al mundo muggle en realidad, solo fue un plan para regresar un poco el honor y respeto a mi familia

-No debería sorprenderme

-Pero acepto que fue una gran experiencia, tal vez no tengan magia pero admito que se las apañan bien con sus aparatos raros, probé muchas cosas nuevas y termine disfrutando de todo

\- En serio

-¡Claro! incluso lleve a los chicos un día a una discoteca y a un partido de fútbol

Ya habían llegado pero aún no bajaban del auto

-¡Que bien!- A Hermione le temblaban las manos

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-La última vez que vi a mis papás ellos no creían que yo fuera su hija, crearon teorías extrañas y termine siendo la huérfana a la que adoptaron tras un viaje a Narnia ¿Puedes creerlo?

Draco puso su mano pálida sobre el hombro de ella tratando de reconfortarla

-Han pasado muchos años de seguro ya recuerdan a la ratita de bíblioteca Hermione- le devolvió una sonrisa y se alegro de tener un apoyo en ese momento aunque este fuera su mayor enemigo

-Papás podemos bajar la vecina esa nos ve con cara de Umbridge

-Niños no ofendan a esa pobre señora, Umbrige, es el ser más repulsivo y feo que he conocido, al lado de ella esa señora es un pan de azúcar

Draco ayudo a bajar a la castaña y a los vástagos del asiento tracero que no perdieron tiempo en correr a la casa

Tocaron la puerta en espera deese anciado encuentro, Hermione más que nada, el rubio sostenía firme pero con gentileza la mano de Hermione quien tenía los ojos cerrados

El cerrojo chilló y frente a ellos una mujer de cabellos negros canosos y ojos avellana saludaba a los niños, con mimos y palabras de cariño

-Mm-amá?- los ojos vidriosos de Herms advirtieron a Jane del estado de su hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Mi niña hermosa ¿Porque lloras? se que nos extrañas pero estamos aquí- Hermione la abrazo con fuerza por unos minutos, luego la soltó y se frotó los ojos- que gustó verlos ¿Porque no me dijeron que iban a venir? Hubiera preparado tu comida favorita

-John estará muy contento, paso días armandoun trampolín para los chicos, ojalá no se rompa como la silla mesedora

-Draco se que amas el bistec, apuesto, a que te hubieras divertido mucho con John si hacían barbacoa. Oh que mala educada soy pasen niños, Hermione, Draco siéntense

-Demen un minuto les traeré leche fresca

-Ya se de donde sacas tu lado de loro parlanchin

-Tonto, en realidad me alegra que se vea así parece muy alegre sea como sea ahora me recuerdan y eso me hace feliz- a diferencia de la última vez que entro a la antigua casa esta era mucho más amplia y habían retratos por todos lados

-¿Donde está mi papá?- dijo mirando al jardín donde los niños jugaban a las atrapadas

-Él está trabajando, ya sabes como es ese hombre, creo que esta más enamorado de esa clínica que de mi, solo espero que un día no salga con que el taladro es tu hermano

-Al menos yo no fantaseo con hacerle limpieza dental a los grandes líderes mundiales

Draco rio cuando el hombre de ojos verdes asusto a su esposa tomandola por sorpresa

-Tu exageras todo mujer- el Sr Grangerle dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla como saludo a la señora Granger - ¿se van a aque dar a cenar?

-En realidad queremos un favor

-Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts y no los podemos dejar solos

Los padres de Hermione los miraron por unos segundosy luego asintisron. Era normal querer tener tiempo libre eran una pareja joven y amaban a sus nietos, como decir no

-Muchas gracias en verdad lo ciento pero esto es muy importante

-No te preocupes cariño todas las pareja necesitan, una segunda luna de miel

-¡¡Mamá!!

\- Adiós Draco, cuida de mi pequeña- se despidió el Dr Granger

-Prometo que esta vez ninguno se raspara las rodillas- esto último lo dijo Jane en un leve susurro que casi nadie escucho a excepción de Jhon que le tapo la boca y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a su hija y yerno

-0-

-Anayra has esto, Anayra has lo otro,

Archivos, archivos, papeles, papeles, la próxima me voy de vacaciones con Hagrid- la chica se quejaba de la cantidad exagerada de papeleo de la que se encargaba a pesar de que supondría debe estar de vacaciones un estrago que había acarriado hace algunos años

Frente a ella llegaron corriendo dos personas muy conocidas para ella, pero que al mismo tiempo estaban irreconocibles

Su madrina y el esposo de está

Llegaron hasta ella tan ajitados que hablar fue imposible

-Auto, Choque, Bosque Prohibido, Correr Hablar, Director- dijeron alterados pero no en el mismo orden

-Valla se ven terribles, no me digan que los atacó una criatura- de lo que había hablado el matrimonio ella solo entendió director

-No... Exactamente

Ya calmados, Hermione, le contó a la chica con exactitud lo que había pasado

 **FLASH BACK**

Decidieron ir en el auto hasta el bosque prohibido y de ahí caminar, ya que Draco había encontrado la insignia del ministerio indicando que no era del todo muggle. Por otro lado Hermione encontró las firma de los Weasley en el tapizado y sonrió levemente pensando en lo lejos que habian llegado las ideas del patriarca de esa familia pelirroja

Todo había estado tranquilo, casi no habían hablado y Hermione permanecía sumida en sus recuerdos de la mañana

\- Oh, oh- escucho decir a su acompañante y voltió a verlo

-¿Qué ocurre Malfoy?

\- Esto no te va a gustar- Hermione miro la aguja que indicaba el nivel de gasolina y lo vio a punto de acabarse

\- Pero estos autos funcionan sin combustible, es magia - menciono con obviedad

\- Pues que buena detective eres, eso no quita que en cinco minutos caigamos en picada libre- ya un poco alterado señaló otra aguja que señalana algo así como los niveles de magia _(vamos a llamarlo combustible mágico)_

-¡¡QUE!! - El auto aún en el aire empezó a tambalearce y el ruido del motor se detuvo ambos temieron lo peor y listos para saltar de una muerte segura, desabrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad y abrieron las puertas de sus respectivos lados sintiendo la camioneta caer, cuando faltaban tan solo un par de metros brincaron. Callendo fuertemente en el suelo al menos Draco claro porque Hermione era otra historia

La camioneta tocó suavemente el suelo y Draco la pateo enojado por darle un susto de muerte, miro a los alredores buscando a la castaña pero no la encontró cerca, dio un par de pasos y luego se sintió observado

-Granger eres tú ¿verdad?

-Grrr- un gruñido salio de entre los árboles y el grasnar de unos cuervos no ayudaba a la sensación de pánico que Draco estaban empezando a sentir, recordó el año en que vio a Voldemort por primera vez y se le revolvió el estómago al recordar al inocente unicornio

\- Maldita ratona no es gracioso sal de donde sea que estés- incapaz de mover su cuerpo sintió una respiración en su cuello

\- Aquí estoy Hurón-ahora con varita en mano apuntaba a Granger, que estaba cubierta de telaraña y hojas además de partirse de la risa a causa de la expresión de miedo del rubio

\- ¡Acaso estas loca! Me pudiste haber causado un infarto- Hermione solo río con más fuerza por la cara de enojo del rubio que en lugar de intimidarla le parecía graciosa

-No crees que son muchas risas, aquí la que parece salida del manicomio eres tú - Ella examinó su ropa y empezó a quitarse las telarañas que para su desgracia también se habían adherido al frondoso pelo

-Realmente pareces un arbusto pero, si hasta tienes hojas y ramas

-¡¡CIERRA EL PICO!! -

-Deberíamos salir de aquí podríamos encontrarnos con alguna criatura más horrenda que tú y no quiero eso...

Hermione continuó el camino en dirección al colegio que a pesar de no verse desde ese lugar tenía claro donde estaba sin riesgo a perderse

-Otro sonido salió de los matorrales

-No vas a lograr asustarme de nuevo

Hermione iba delante de Draco y alzó las manos indicando que no tenía la barita en la mano

-¿Si no eres tú?- susurro

Granger voltio al centirlo demasiado cerca tanto que podía sentir su respiración en el cuello

-Oye no te acerq...

Al voltearse Draco estaba a dos metros de distancia con la misma cara de miedo que ella

No esperaron un nuevo susto para salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían

La brisa soplaba y un pequeño conejito salto de detrás de un árbol. Obvio ellos nunca se enteraron

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Pero están bien eso es lo que importa. Habisare a los elfos de su auto, ellos lo irán a recoger.

\- Gracias

\- Saliendo del tema no se supone que por vacaciones deberías estar en casa que hace una alumna deambulando por los pasillos en pleno agosto

-Aquí vivo- la chica de ojos verdes los miro irritada - si es una de tus bromas tío Draco, haré que mi padre te imponga un castigo

\- Pero que geniesito tienes, solo dinos si la directora está en su oficina

-Si lo está y si van para aya lleven esto, por favor, yo tengo que ir a ver otra tanda, es mucho para mi no entiendo como a mis papás les gusta esto

-Oye niña quien te has creído para darnos órdenes de esa manera - le hablo Draco

-No es una orden tío, es un favor, además no me voy a holgasanear voy a seguir trabajando. Tía tienes que entender que ésto es explotación infantil, en estos momentos yo podría estar en Edimburgo, pero estoy llevando papeles... y sin magia

\- dijo la chica fingiendo cansancio y dolor

-¿Porque sin magia?

-¿No recuerdan? Mi madre me castigo por la broma que le hice a Ted pero deben de admitirlo colgado de ese árbol y teñido de morado se veía muy divertido- la pequeña empezó a reírse por el recuerdo - tuve que prometer no volver a guindar a las personas bajo un árbol y sobre todo nada pociones con colores -suspiro triste- Pero ya estoy planeando mi siguiente broma, Dumby me ayudo-la sonrisa regresó a sus rostro- Ya me conocen, soy Anayra S.M nunca me quedaré tranquila

-Aja... - Dijo Draco sin tener la menor idea de quien era hija la chica, Hermione tenía sus teorías, pero ambos concordaban en que les resultaba muy familiar

-Mis papás están en la dirección la contraseña es la misma, ¡Solo díganles que fui por más papeleo! - grito ella corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca

-000-

 **ANAYRA, creo que lo deje claro pero saben de quien es hija* ella**

 **Perdón las faltas y estoy segura que habrán varias pero... Tenia que publicarlo rápido** **Luego de este cap el fic se va a llenar de amor**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

El que se suponía tendría que ser un corto recorrido por el castillo se habia vuelto una incomoda y silenciosa caminata que estaba poniendo de los nervios a ambos

\- Así que... - Draco la observo atento a lo que diría después de ese silencio- ¿Cómo te va en en tu último año?

-Estas bromeando verdad- Hermione lo miro apenada tal vez no era el mejor tema pero a fin de cuentas...

\- Pues... Ya sabes que mi familia perdió más de la mitad de su fortuna, pagando abogados, donando a la caridad, y pagando las multas impuestas por el ministerio a cambio de no estar en Askavan, mís amigos son los únicos además de Mcgonagall que no me consideran un maldito gusano- lo dijo casi con un tono de rabia, después de haber sido respetado o hasta temido por todos, ahora esas personas solo lo consideraban un traidor

\- Oye, no te creas tan especial, no todo el colegio piensan eso, algunos solo dicen que eres un bastardo

\- Se supone que eso me va a hacer sentir mejor, vaya gracias - Dijo con sarcasmo

\- Es broma. Yo no te considero un maldito gusano, tal vez un maldito hurón botador, pero eso ya es por la costumbre- la castaña vio un leve movimiento en las comisuras de los labios de Draco y eso la hizo sonreír

 _\- El idiota es lindo~ -_ pensó ella y como siempre comenzó un conflicto con sigo misma

\- ¡Demonios que estoy pensando! Eso no es posible, él en realidad es horrible, su belleza es la misma que la de un dementor, asquea solo verlo

 _\- No mientas soy tú, se perfectamente que lo consideras ardiente y al igual que a todas las chicas, te encantaría ver debajo de la túnica_

-¿En qué momento me volví tan pervertida?

 _-Es una de las consecuencias de ser amiga de Ginny Weasly_

-Tonta pelirroja, le daré un buen sermón por meterme sus ideas sucias en mi mente

-Vaya si que llevas un conflicto interno. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería por mi?- Hermione lo miro incrédula

-¡Tú eres un tonto! acaso no te enseñaron que no debes invadir la intimidad de las personas, menos aún sus mentes

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera descubierto que quieres ver bajo mi túnica

-No quiero ver nada, lamentablemente tengo oídos y lo que me contó Ginevra no ha salido de mi cabeza, no te creas modelo o algo así simplemente pensé que no eran tan espantoso- Apresuró el paso

\- Si te consuela... Se nota que tener a mis hijos les ayudo a tus pechos después de todo, ya no eres tan plana

-¡Eres un pervertido! - apresuró aún más el paso y sin detenerse pronunció la contraseña cuando se vio frente a la estatua de grifo

-¡Esperame!- llegó Draco antes de que las escaleras pudieran subir

Luego de las vueltas, Hermione tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie contesto, Draco giró el pomo de la puerta y abrió sin ningún tacto y entró seguido de la castaña

Ambos hubieran preferido no entrar, al menos no en ese momento

La mandíbula de ambos por poco y llega al piso, sus ojos se dilataron y trataron de caminar hacia atrás, pensando en olvidar lo que acababan de ver

Allí encima del escritorio, un hombre de túnica negra y pelo oscuro hasta los hombros por poco y deboraba la boca de una mujer mucho más joven, que se mantenía sentada en sus piernas

-¡¡Pero que demonios hacen ahí!! - el hombre de ojos negros hablo con rabia y la mujer a la que estaba besando simplemente se bajó del regazo del él y acomodo su vestido. Ellos observaron su rostro un segundo y su sorpresa llegó a ser mayor, cuando vieron claramente el rostro del hombre

-¿¡Padrino/Profesor Severus?!

\- Creí que siendo adultos, habrían aprendido a tocar la puerta y no irrumpir a sus mayores- los regaño la mujer de ojos verdes que no aparentaba más que la edad de ellos actualmente

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si tocamos la puerta- se defendió Hermione mirando a la mujer que resultaba familiar, y aún sin entender la presencia de su ex profesor de Pociones allí.

\- Padrino no conocía sus gustos por la pedofilia- menciono Draco. Severus le devolvió una mirada amenazadora típica de él

\- ¿De qué hablas, Draco?

\- Pues tu podrías, ser perfectamente el padre de esta chica, no tiene ni 30 años- Severus y la joven lo miraron extrañados y si entender la sorpresa del tono en que hablaban

\- Más importante aún ¿Como esta vivo? - Hermione preguntó en un susurro a Draco

\- Luego te explico -contestó él

\- ¿Qué desayunaron? Acaso se les olvida que soy mayor que ustedes jóvenes insolentes- frente a ellos las facciones de la joven mujer se transformaron, dejando ver unas cuantas arrugas a causa de la edad pero sin dejar de ser hermosa

\- ¿¡Profesora Mcgonagall!? - dijeron al unisono por fin reconociéndole

 _(Nota: En mi historia Minerva y Severus tienen la misma edad)_

\- ¿Ustedes... No tienen ni idea de lo que pasó o si?

La pareja más joven se miró un momento y luego negaron ante quien les había preguntado

\- Ustedes no son de este tiempo ¿verdad? - volvieron a verse las caras y negaron

Severus se paro al lado de Minerva y vio a sus ex alumnos en el cuerpo de la pareja

-¿Ustedes son de 1999? - preguntó él antiguo profesor de pociones, y ello asintieron - dejen de mover la cabeza parecen estúpidos

-¿Pero cómo saben eso? Lo del viaje en el tiempo y ¿cómo no están sorprendidos?- preguntó Hermione

-Hay muchas cosas que explicar... - Les dijo Mcgonagall con un semblante sereno- Pero denme eso, imagino que se encontraron con Anayra por medio camino

\- Así es, nos dio esto, y nos dijo que iría por más a la biblioteca

\- Esa niña, siempre le deja el trabajo a los más idiotas- Draco y Hermione lo miraron ofendidos y Minerva se sento junto a su esposo tras el escritorio

-Yyyy.. ¡Esa chica es su hija? - Pregunto la castaña muerta de curiosidad

\- Si - contesto el matrimonio mayor y Minerva les paso una imagen de Anayra siendo solo un bebé

-En realidad la adoptamos- aclaró ese punto la mujer con canas- Un año después de la guerra, muchos mortifagos aún se mantenían prófugos, aurores y otros magos como yo planeamos una emboscada a uno de los escondites, cuando entramos en la casa no había nadie, nos habían engañado y caímos como idiotas, dos meses planeando ese ataque para encontrar el lugar vasio, hicimos la típica inspección. Cuando nos ibamos a ir escuchamos el llanto de un bebé estuvimos a punto de lanzar un hechizo a esa canasta vieja de la que venía el llanto, cuando nos acercamos de entre la polvorienta manta salió una manita- sonrió con el recuerdo ella

-Habían abandonado a una bebita, no tenía más que un par de meses y era una guerrera había estado hay por un par de días en el frio y con un biberon encantado para que no se le terminara el alimento, hasta que alguien la encontrara ese fue el único acto que la mantuvo con vida- relató Minerva viendo la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos

-La llevaron a San Mungo porque hervía en fiebre, dos semanas después la llevarían a un orfanato, nunca supimos nada de su madre o padre, pero decidimos criarla como propia es la luz de nuestra vida desde entonces- Era extraño escuchar hablar en ese tono cálido al hombre pero sus palabras eran sinceras y se notaba amor en ellas

\- Vaya, trato de imaginarte siendo padre y la verdad no puedo - Draco siempre admiro a Snape por su actitud y conocimiento no fue un tío consentidor como otros pero si uno muy propio, pero tanto así que imaginarlo como padre, no.

\- Las cosas cambian- levanto los hombros restandole importancia- Y contestando a su anterior pregunta señorita Granger, no le diré señora Malfoy, porque uno, Narcissa es la legítima Sra Malfoy y dos su matrimonio es técnicamente un par de vidas que ni siquiera recuerdan. Nosotros estamos al tanto del viaje 16 años en el futuro que ustedes sufrieron en su último curso, porque cuando regresen a 1999 nos lo contarán

\- ¿Entonces si podremos volver?

\- Estas en lo correcto Hermione, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada si lo que quieren es regresar de inmediato

\- Pero ¿porque? ¿ustedes no saben como?

\- No es cuestión de saber señorita Granger, ustedes solo regresarán a su tiempo cuando el libro considere que están preparados

-¿El libro? ¡Y qué! ¿Acaso el condenado libro piensa?

\- Calmate, Draco dejame explicarte el funcionamiento de este libro- Snape se levanto de la rígida silla y busco en las estanterías el mismo tomo antiguo que los había llebado ahi

\- ¿Saben algo acerca del libro?

\- Solo que puede hacernos llegar a futuros imposibles- dijo Draco con sarcasmo

\- Vaya estan muy limitados - mencionó Minerva - Snape y yo lo hemos analizado durante años y aún así algunos datos se nos escapan

\- Este libro es muy antiguo más de lo parece tal vez paralelo a la fundación de Hogwarts, no estamos seguros como llegó a la biblioteca, pero sabemos que escoge a las personas que enredan su camino

\- ¿Enredan?

\- Como saben cada decisión o acción que tomamos abre un nuevo camino hacia un futuro y este no siempre es bueno. La filosofía del escritor era que mientras más caminos crearás más difícil sería llegar al final feliz.- Draco levantó una ceja incrédulo- no suena del todo bien pero es cierto

\- Con cada persona el libro actúa diferente, pero la función es la misma un atajo a la felicidad entendemos que no eterna porque la vida no es perfecta, pero es feliz

\- ¿Entonces esto es de verdad nuestro futuro?

\- Si ustedes lo quieren, si, este es su futuro, un futuro feliz y de quienes los rodean, recuerden, decisiones y acciones mueven al mundo- dijo Minerva mirando a ambos fijamente a los ojos

\- ¿Cuando volveremos?

\- Hace años ustedes desapareciron por más de una semana- les aclaro el de ojos negros- cuando volvieron les dijeron a todos menos a nosotros, que habían ido a representar al colegio como duelistas en un evento para jóvenes magos en América

\- ¿Y nos creyeron?

\- No, tuvimos que modificar sus recuerdos un poco

\- Hasta la fecha somos los únicos con recuerdos de esos días

\- Claro que yo también, Severus- dijo una voz amortiguada en una esquina del despacho

- _Llegó el viejo lesbiano_ \- susurró el pelinegro

-Te escuché Severus- el antiguo director se movió entre los cuadros hasta llegar frente al matrimonio más joven- Un gusto verlos Sr y Sra Malfoy, yo si los veo como un matrimonio y no solo por la sortija

\- Director, es bueno volverlo a ver- saludo Hermione y Draco bajo la mirada en forma de respeto

-¡Otra pregunta! ¿Por qué cuando llegamos eran más jóvenes?

\- No sería Hermione Granger si no las tuviera ¿verdad?

\- Es una poción que invento Sev, muchas mujeres las usan en lugar de tratamientos de belleza, por que las hace ver jóvenes durante un día, ayer fuimos a reinaguracion de _~GyP~ Moda_ así que obligue a Severus a tomarla y fuimos como una joven pareja- explicó ella

-¡Entonces tenía razón¡ Si los había visto en algún lado

-Claro, eramos nosotros. Cómo íbamos a saber que ustedes no serían... ustedes

-Yo tengo otra pregunta ¿Como es que ustedes están casados? - preguntó el rubio

\- Si, ¿cómo llegaron a este punto?- le siguió la castaña

-Pues no muy diferente de ustedes, de jóvenes nos llevabamos realmente mal, admito que en más de una ocasión ayude a los merodeadores a hacerle alguna jugarreta a Quejicus

-Minerva - dijo Severus con voz ácida

\- Bueno a Severus, Lily y Dumbledore siempre nos regañaban, luego en nuestro...

\- Cuarto año- recordó él

\- En nuestro cuarto año, nos castigaron y tuvimos que limpiar el aula de pociones, y encontramos el mismo libro que ustedes- Snape rebusco en las hojas del libro y les mostro una página en donde se mostraban sus nombre y dibujados un pañuelo y un anillo de oro

\- El libro se apropia de algo nuestro a cambio de ayuda para encontrar ese camino a la felicidad, y queda grabado en sus páginas, luego nos dimos cuenta que solo quienes han sido escogídos por el libro entienden los nombres que están escritos

\- Amaba ese anillo... - dramátizo la directora

\- El libro nos mostró nuestra boda, eramos muy jóvenes y lo tomamos muy mal, luego de eso nunca volvimos a hablar ni siquiera me atreví a molestarlo de nuevo. Me case, fui feliz, pero mi esposo murió y regrese como maestra de transformaciones

-Cuando ella volvió a impartir clases, yo ya llevaba dos años como maestro, ni siquiera recordábamos el asunto del libro. Pero siempre fuimos buenos rivales

\- Mantenían discusiones de horas, yo intervine en más de una ocasión parecía que no habían dejado de ser adolescente y que a ningúno había sufrido la pérdida del ser amado- habló el cuadro envuelto en los recuerdos

- _Elphinstone_ \- susurró Minerva

\- _Lily_ \- susurró Severus

\- Ambos tuvimos un pasado y tomamos nuestros caminos por separado, poco antes de la guerra ya habíamos empezado a salir de cierta forma romántica, luego el idiota se hizo pasar por traidor, también fingió su muerte, pero al final estamos juntos- Minerva apoyo la cabeza en él hombro de él

\- Pero presten atención muchas veces las decisiones nos nos permiten llegar a ser felices y cortamos el camino de mala manera- les advirtió Severus

\- Mucha información que procesar- dijo Draco

-Eso, no es nada...

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi una película de Harry Potter pensé que Minerva y Severus eran un matrimonio, estaba muy pequeña así q ni siquiera entendí la película, pero en mi cabeza creció la idea de que serían una linda pareja incluso después de entender toda la trama, aún pienso lo mismo a pesar de que amo a Lily pero ella es de James**_

 _ **Hace poco termine de ver la serie**_

 _ **How I Met Your Mother**_

 _ **Y me encantó toda, menos el final, soy parte del porciento que prefiere el final alternativo, y eso me hace pensar mucho en el final feliz, es cierto que nada puede ser completamente bueno, pero tampoco puede ser tan terrible, mataron al personaje de la madre, y divorciaron a Robin y Barney que era mi shipp favorito de la serie, para que al final Ted regresara con Robin, de cierta manera sabía el final desde el principio, por spoilers, pero no pensé que sería tan malo, me sentí con un gran vacío existencial igual que en infinity war, sabia que iban a morir pero... El dolor queda (Yo y el drama)**_

 _ **Y también soy muy llorona así que las tragedias no son lo mio, en realidad a la mayoría las odio, como Romeo y Julieta y el Titanic, ese es mi pensar**_

 _ **Y ya me salí completamente de lo que estaba escribiendo**_

 _ **PERDÓN CUALQUIER FALTA, PERO DE A POCO LAS IRÉ ARREGLANDO DENTRO DE TODA LA HISTORIA**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, ME ALEGRA UN MONTÓN Q LES GUSTE Y ESPERO QUE SIGA ASI**_

 _ **EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ EN EL PRESENTE...**_

 _ **BESOS️️️️**_


	12. Capítulo 12

-Fue muy extraño, luego de eso me quedé inmóvil-decía Ron

-No puedo creer que ella te haya besado- le dijo Harry muy seguro

-No te miento, fue lo que paso

-¿Y que sentiste?

-No es como si ahora me gustase Harry, ella es muy hermosa, pero de seguro solo fue un juego, no me lo puedo tomar en serio- mencionó el pelirrojo más para si mismo que para el pelinegro

-¿Aún te gusta Hermione?

-Ella no tiene nada nada que ver, es como mi hermana, ya lo comprendí, la quiero mucho, demasiado, pero es un cariño casi familiar, no romántico- ellos habían terminado no mucho después de haber empezado a salir, simplemente una relación de pareja no era fácil de llevar entre ellos no se veían realmente como novios y en un momento la adrenalina se acabó, igual que las ganas de estar juntos - Y... ¿así que Greengrass sabe destilar veneno?

-Si. Si la hubieras visto, era muy diferente enojada, hasta daba un poco de miedo _\- tan diferente a lo serena que se ve cuando estudia junto al lago negro_ pensó Harry, comparandola con todas las veces que la vio sentada en las raíces viejas de un árbol junto al lago negro estudiantado o leyendo algún libro

-Al menos ahora sabes que no te tendrás que preocupar por su novio. ¡Ya no tiene!- Codeó a su amigo

-No es como si fuera a pedirle que sea mi novia, todos acabamos de pasar por momentos muy fuertes- No era un secreto que las hijas del matrimonio Greengrass no habían participado en la guerra, así como la pérdida de la señora Elizabeth, madre de ellas- Lo mejor es llevar la fiesta en paz, en cierto modo gracias a la desaparición de Malfoy y Hermione los leones y serpientes, fraternizaran mejor

-Es pocas palabras, quieres invitarla a una cita, pero primero quieres llevarte bien con ella, no soy tan estúpido Harry- Ron teorizó muy convencido de su deducción

-Piensa lo que quieras...

Cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de Hogwarts, ya los estaban esperando hay el grupo de serpientes, la águila, y los leones

-Muevan sus heroicos traseros aquí, Weasley y Potter- apresuraron el paso ante el grito de Parkinson

-Tardaron demasiado ¿A donde iremos?- les pregunto Ginny aferrada a su abrigo para mantenerse caliente

-Preguntale a Harry. A mi no me ha querido decir nada- Harry los miro a todos y dio un largo suspiro, es cierto que a donde iban no era un lugar al que podría ir todo el mundo, él tuvo que rogar para que esa persona permitiera mostrarles el lugar a sus compañeros

-Es algo privado solo dos personas sabemos de esto y una de ella esta desaparecida- soltó Harry tratando de simplificar la exposición

-Así que me excluyeron de nuevo, ¿Por qué Hermione lo sabe y yo no?

-No me refería a Hermione, Ron. Me refería a Malfoy- no entendía la manía de Ron de hacerse menos, pero en ese momento él no hablaba de Hermione, ni siquiera su mejor amiga podía saberlo

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Ron muy sorprendido e incrédulo

-¿Qué puede ser tan secreto como para que solo ustedes dos lo sepan? Sobretodo pará que compartan una cosa así dos personas tan distintas- le dijo Theo sin entender el misterio

-Bueno.., en sí también lo sabe Mcgonagall, pero eso es aparte. Los llevaré con él, es posible que él nos de una respuesta, tengo la corazónada que él mejor que nadie nos ayudara y se darán cuenta de que no hay de que preocuparse- los calmó Harry con una sonrisa

-Eso espero- dijo más de uno

-Harry ¿tardaremos mucho? Porque Astoria y yo tenemos planes para mañana temprano

-No creo que tardemos, Neville

-Bien

-Entraremos al bosque, ahí habrá un traslador no queremos llegar tarde, esta persona odia la impuntualidad- les comento Harry acomodando su chaqueta

Iban caminando, Harry a la cabeza seguido de Ron, luego Neville y Astoria quienes agarrados de las manos miraban a todos lados, solo por ser precavidos claro, Ginny jugaba con las puntas de su cabello ignorando la innecesaria conversación que le hacía Blaise sobre el último partido, para tratar de hacerla reír, Pansy le contaba en voz baja los últimos detalles del plan a Daphne antes de ponerlo en práctica, Luna iba maravillada, viendo al cielo repleto de estrellas mientras Theo le contaba historias sobre las constelaciones, demostrando lo interesante que era para él la clase de astronomía

\- Pasó número uno... - decía muy convencida Pansy

\- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...

\- Pues créelo. Siempre funciona- guiño y dramáticamente fingió tropesar para hacer a Daphne caer y que nadie sospechara

-!!Ay¡¡- todos voltearon a ver de donde había venido ese grito

-¡¿Estás loca?!- susurró Dahpne sosteniendo su tobillo que a diferencia del plan si se había lastimado realmente, vio como se acercaban lo chicos y su amiga se reía bajito

-¿Están bien? ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó Harry al ver a la rubia en el suelo

-Es que tropecé y por accidente tire a Daphne, ahora ella se dobló el tobillo

-Dejame revisarlo- Theo se agacho y miro el tobillo como si de un experto se tratase, había sido castigado hace poco, y su castigo había sido ayudar en la enfermería, no era algo que realmente le gustase pero el conocimiento era útil

-No creo que sea grave ¿puedes caminar?- dijo Theo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Pansy sonrió inocente mientras peñiscaba el hombro del castaño y éste hacia una mueca de dolor

-Pero sólo por prevención hay que tener cuidado, lo mejor será que te sostengas de alguien- argumento el castaño pensando que simplemente ella no quería caminar

-Entonces yo te llevo, ponte en pie- Blaise fue el primero en ofrecerse, se le ocurrió que tal vez siendo amable la pelirroja le prestaría atención

-Ella no se movera ni un metro siendo cargada por Blaise- sentenció Pansy antes que éste hiciera algo que acabace con su plan

-¡Oye! Yo solo quiero ayudarla

-Pues más ayuda el que no estorba, ella no necesita tu ayuda- miró a Harry que al igual que todos miraban a la rubia

-¡No discutan me puedo parar sola! simplemente que Pansy es una exagerada- dijo Daphne cansado del show y vergüenza que estaba pasando, trató de pararse pero perdió el equilibrio rápidamente y volvió a caer por su tobillo lastimado

-¿Estás bien?- Harry la miró preocupado y le dio su mano para que se pusiera de pie

-Potter ¿por qué no la cargas?- dijo la de ojos verdes, sorprendiendo a más de uno

-Ehh ¿yo?

\- Si Harry, hazlo no nos queremos retrasar y si va con alguien más solo perderemos tiempo- Ginny no era precisamente la paciencia personificada y quedarse en un mismo sitio rodeados de sabrá Merlín qué del bosque prohibido, no era su idea favorita

-OK... yo te llevo, Neville, por favor ayudala a subir a mi espalda-

Pansy volvió a sonreírle a Daphne y está solo negó pasa si misma avergonzada mientras sentía como el calor del chico se pegaba a su pecho

-¡Sostente bien!- le dijo Harry haciendo que ella se aferrara a su cuello

-Sigamos, hemos perdido tiempo valioso- dijo Theodore

Retomaron el camino, pero esta vez Pansy camino junto al pelirrojo

-Sabes hace frio- Pansy había roto el silencio con un simple comentario

-Sip, lo se. Por eso traje un suéter- Ron tomó de las puntas de la prenda y mostró los colores emblemáticos de su casa

-Es el mismo de la otra vez ¿cierto?- la pelinegra ya entendía como hacer rabiar al pecoso y no desaprovecharia la oportunidad

-No, este es diferente, mi madre tejió un león en él y no te atrevas a burlarte de nuevo de mi Parkinson

-Tranquilo león no diré nada, en realidad me parece muy bien hecho- la sonrisa de la Slytherin no era del todo sincera pero si burlona

-¡¿En serio?!... -la voz de Ron fue escéptica

-¡¡Claro que si!! Si tomamos en cuenta que fue hecho por mamá comadreja

-¡Eres insoportable! Al menos yo, no estoy tiritando de frío y tengo algo que me cubra

-¡¡Al menos mi ropa es de marca!!- replicó ella, viendo su blusa de satin verde limón con escote en V

-¡¡Al menos mi abrigo fue hecho por alguien que me quiere!!

-Pues mi... blusa es más bonita- se habían acabado los argumentoso al menos no encontró nada que lo superará

-¡Pues tragatela, si es tán perfecta!- Ron gruñó y su cara tomó el color de su cabello

-Pobrecito, el leoncito se enojó, pobre leoncito- dijo ella, como si estuviera frente a un bebé, con la voz chillona, vio como él apretó los puños y le sorprendió que aún no le hubiese gritado

-Estás loca... -dijo él después de dar un largo suspiro

-Sólo me gusta fastidiarte- aclaró ella con una sonrisa burlona- descubrí que es muy divertido- mencionó mientras se frotaba los brazos

-Tsk... - él negó casi recignado - Tomala

-¿Qué?

\- Que te pongas mi abrigo, pareces una paleta de limón helada

-No me voy a poner eso, es horrible- su cara de asco le divertia mucho al pelirrojo

-Prefieres enfermarte y estar fea y demacrada por días

-¡Dame eso!- sin pensarselo más lo tomó y se lo puso, su apariencia era suficiente razón como para no querer enfermarse

Obviamente le quedaba grande, pero aún mantenía el calor corporal del pelirrojo, junto sus manos viendo lo largo que le quedaban las mangas y de largo llegaba incluso a tapar su trasero, se sintió caliente de nuevo en segundos y aspiró el aroma que desprendia la prenda, algo parecido al césped recién cortado pensó o al papel de pergamino, eran olores muy marcados extrañamente la hicieron sentir bien

-Gracias- dijo de forma sincera pero sin verle a la cara

-De nada- Ron otra vez estaba rojo pero no por la misma razón, sino por el hecho de que una chica estuviera usando su ropa y que le quedase tan bien

 **0**

-¿Ocurre algo Luna?- preguntó Theo cuando la rubia había empezado a viajar a su mundo y ya no escuchaba sus historias mitologícas

\- Quiero ser egoísta, y que no me vuelvan a quitar nada - Theo no entendía ese cambio hace segundos estaban hablando de la constelación de Corona, además Luna era la persona menos egoísta del mundo

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que desde hace mucho te quiero- empezo a decir ella- Y si lo que me repites siempre es sincero, quiero estar contigo y que seas solo mío, que nadie de los que en su momento me molestaban puedan volverme a decir que pronto te cansaras de mi y que te buscaras a alguien de mejor figura y que no le falten los tornillos- miró fijamente al castaño- No quiero que seas como mis zapatos, que un día despierte y me de cuenta que ya no estas en mi vida y que posiblemente nunca te vuelva a ver

Él suspiró enternecido y con una mano en su mejilla le dijo a ella:

-Luna, tu eres perfecta, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos por lo que alguien te pueda decir, son solo gente vacía, a la que les debes tener lástima, no tienen vida y les gusta dañar la felicidad de los otros, yo siempre seré sincero contigo, sólo espera un poco más y te darás cuenta que en menos de lo que piensas estarás atada a mi de por vida, nunca me alejare, porque si lo hiciera moriría en ese instante, Te amo.- Luna soltó una risita y abrazo fuertemente a su novio

-Eres unpoco cursi, Theodore- le dijo en el oído

-Lo se, tu sacas aflote mi lado meloso- correspondio al abrazo

\- Me alegra ya no tener que escondernos en la sala de menesteres

-A mi igual y la próxima vez que alguien te moleste recuerdale que eres mi novia y que con solo decírmelo haré miserable la vida de esa persona

-Claro- era posible que Luna tomará a broma esto, pero era él era sincero, cualquiera que la molestase acabaría muy mal

 **0**

\- No me molesten estoy consultando la bola de cristal- Blaise tratando de imitar a su profesora de adivinación era un fracaso

-Te sigues viendo ridículo- Ginny no mantenía expresión en su cara aunque por la payasadas del moreno cualquier mortal se estaría riendo

\- Sabes cuantas chicas estarían y están haciendo fila para poder salir conmigo a pesar de ser un ridículo

-No se, tal vez el porciento estúpido de la población femenina- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-¿Porque actúas así? estas muy extraña- pregunto Blaise

-¿Hablas en serio?- Dijo irónica- Zabini me tomas como un juguete buscadome sólo cuando quieres reírte, dices que te gusto y me besas, y luego vas y besas a otra. Eres un idiota, no me puedo tomar tus palabras en serio, ni siquiera tus acciones, tu solo estas encaprichado conmigo, cuando te canses o consigas lo que quieras, no vas ni a recordar mi nonbre

-¿Besar a otra mujer? Pero te has vuelto loca, no he estado con nadie, desde hace mucho tiempo

-No trates de justificarte, te ví, atrás de la escalera de caracol, deberías tener más cuidado esa vez fui yo pero... ¿Y si hubiera sido McGonagall?

-No se va a enterar de nada, porque no he hecho nada, puedes preguntarle a Nott o a Pansy

-Ya no quiero gastar saliva hablando contigo y menos con tus amigos, que si de algo estoy segura es que te apoyarian en cualquier cosa, y, por favor respetame si no quieres a toda mi familia moliendote a golpes, será mejor que no vuelvas a molestarme- la pelirroja apresuró el paso y camino sola

 **0**

-¿Y si sale un hombre lobo o una de esas críaturas de la noche?- Dijo Neville sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Astoria

-Ya para, si sigues temblando solo me pasaras el miedo- aunque internamente también temblaba

-Lo ciento, pero no estoy acostumbrado a salir de noche y menos al Bosque Oscuro- el castaño miraba a los lados

-Y crees que yo si, es la primera vez que me alejo tanto del castillo por cuenta propia- la castaña se aferró al brazo de su novio y él exhaló para poder relajarse- ¿Por qué tenemos que usar un traslador? ¿Esta muy lejos?

-Creo que es algo privado de Harry no se lo ha dicho a nadie lo escuchaste, e imagino que no quiere que sepamos como llegar o algo así

-Ahh espero que no sea nada grave, me preocupa que Draco y Granger estén metidos en un lío

-Los conoces sabes que de una u otra manera estarán bien, si son lo suficientemente listos, y si no, no serían premios anuales, sabrán que si tienen un conflicto lo mejor será unir fuerzas, como nosotros- Neville señalo a todos- O dime si alguna vez, vistes un grupo tan propenso al desastre llevándose relativamente bien

-Sólo en las novelas clásicas de mamá- sonrió al recordar- ¿me abrazas?

-Claro será un placer

 **0**

-¿No soy pesada o si?- tanto ella como Harry estaban muy sonrojados, lo único es que solo ella lo notaba

-Estas bromeando, eres muy ligera, sino fuera por tu voz ni te notaria

-Estás mintiendo, no te creo Potter

-Piensa lo que quieras, ¿ya suenas mejor te quieres bajar?

-Nop- dijo ella pegandose más a él, aprisionando su pecho contra la espalda del muchacho

-¿Te puedo llamar Harry? te he llamado Potter desde siempre, y creo que desde mi posición volverte a llamar Potter seria un poco tonto

-Entonces te llamaré Daphne ¿OK?

\- A mi no me supone ningún problema- sonrió y sintió como el chico relajó los hombros y sutilmente la dejó en el suelo se mantuvo cerca para servirle de apoyo y esperó a que todos llegaran a su nivel siendo la primera Ginny y el último Blaise Zabini

-El lugar al que iremos es secreto, les suplico que no salga de entre nosotros antes las palabras de Harry, todos asientieron y se aproximaron a tocar el viejo neumático que les serviria de traslador

Luego del tirón, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada de una casa muy grande y antigua con colores negros y sin vida, algo tétrica

El niño que vivío que ahora mantenia una de sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, tomó la aldaba con cabeza de serpiente y dio tres golpes secos a la madera de la puerta, está se abrió lentamente con un chirrido, y de detrás de la gran puerta una elfina con algo pararecido a una pillama se dejó ver

\- Ohhh joven Harry, Sleepy siente mucho gusto de volver a verle, el amo lo esta esperando

-El gusto es mío, Sleepy- la elfina dejó pasar a los jóvenes saludando a todos con una exagarada reverencia

-Mi amo enseguida vendrá, por favor esperen en la sala, Sleepy les traerá té y galletas

-Muchas gracias, pequeña

-No hay de que señorita Lovegood

-Asi que realmente vinieron, Minerva sabe de esto- dijo una voz ronca desde las sombras de la cocina, cuando llegó a su vista la persona que hablaba, cada chico tubo una reacción diferente, pero en partes iguales estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Harry quien miraba a los presentes con una sonrisa incómoda

-Sleepy trajo las galletas y el té, por favor sírvanse- interrumpió la pequeña elfina con una gran bandeja y un vaso de brandy en el aire que entrego a su amo

-Por la cara estupida que todos acaban de poner imagino que Potter no les dijo nada sobre mi ¿verdad?

-Pensé que lo más correcto sería que usted se los explicara- aclaro el ojiverde

-Claro y así yo gastar saliva, en explicaciones a un montón de estudiantes sin cerebro- destiló sarcasmo en cada palabra

Saliendo de la sorpresa Ron dijo en un susurró- Realmente es él Harry ¿no murió?

-No señor Weasley, no morí y no soy un fantasma corpóreo señor Zabini, deje de pensar incoherencias señorita Lovegood- dijo después de leer la mente de sus antiguos estudiantes

-Ya que el incompetente de Potter no les dijo nada no me queda otra que contarles, pero si Minerva se entera, le diré que no soy el culpable de que diez de sus estudiantes se hallan escapado de noche solo para encontrar a sus amigos supuestamente perdidos y yo mismo le aconsejare un castigo apropiado

-Bueno, profesor Snape

-No soy su profesor joven Nott, con que me trate con respeto me es suficiente- bebió un poco de licor

-Pues debería volver a ser maestro, nuestra actual maestra en una incompetente a la hora de enseñar, ni siquiera diferencia los ingredientes y en ocasiones en lugar de darnos indicaciones, nos relata toda su vida que no es tan entretenida tampoco

-Me alegra que sepa apreciar eso señorita Greengrass, pero si vuelvo será para impartir DCAO, no pociones

-¡Mejor aún! Eso seria genial ni siquiera tenemos maestro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras

-No lo animes Tory- susurró Neville

-Escuche lo que dijo, Longbottom- Severus aclaró la voz y disfrutó de la expresión de horror del chico

-Prometo no volver a abrir la boca- sentenció rápidamente

-Eso espero

-Pero bueno, ya cuente el rollo como es que esta vivo

-Más respeto, señorita Weasley, debería usar un vocabulario de acuerdo a su edad ya no es un adolescente pubertad- Ginny lo miro pero no se disculpo ni nada

-Entonces, para que entiendan, Voldemort supuestamente me mató en el momento que Nagini me mordió, a pesar de que el veneno de ese reptil del infierno se consideraba mortal para cualquiera, ya me había imaginado, que Voldemort me trataría de matar lo mejor que podía hacer y que cualquier persona pensante haría es buscar formas de evitar esa muerte, investigue mucho y el día de la guerra tome la poción 0que prepare, eso ayudó que el veneno en lugar de matarme solo me debilitará y me dejará inconsciente, Potter lo sabe porque vio mis recuerdos, y se encargo que nadie viera el ataud, luego busque a Draco, y también tuve que ponerme en contacto con Minerva, y ella me convenció de hacérselo saber al ministro, todavía hay mortifagos sueltos y saben que era un espía y un traidor si supieran que sigo con vida probablemente ya me hubieran asesinado

-Vaya, profesor eso es increíble, usted debe ser muy cercano a Harry y Draco, y a la directora ya que fueron los primeros en saber- Dijo Luna que a pesar de escuchar todo veía fascinada un atrapa sueños con plumas de pavo real

-Luna, yo me enteré por que vi sus recuerdos, no creo que haya sido realmente porque él me tiene aprecio- Severus asintió confirmando las palabras del de ojos verdes

-Por otro lado Draco es su ahijado eventualmente se iba a enterar, a él si lo quiere mucho aunque con esa cara no pareciera- Severus le devolvió una mirada ácido a Theo - Imágino que Minerva es su amiga- Severus asintió lentamente, pero todos lo vieron un poco extraño

-Ni crean que les contaré más de mi vida privada- dijo el de túnica negra al leer las intenciones de sus ex alumnos

-Eso lo confirma ¡la profesora es su novia!

-Callese señorita Parkinson, Potter me hablo de un libro ¿lo han traído?

-Si, lo tiene Luna- se lo entregó ella

Cuando Severus vio el libro su expresión cambió y rápidamente lo abrió, buscando las imágenes que hace años se crearon y que en ese momento habían vuelto a su mente

El pañuelo y el anillo seguían ahí dibujados y debajo de estos estaba escrito:

 _Algunas veces el gran amor de tu vida viene después del amor de tu vida... Que los obstáculos y el pasado, no los cierren a ser felices, busquen el reflejo de sus corazones._ _Se separaron, ella tomó el camino de la derecha y él el de izquierda pero se olvidaron de algo, el mundo es redondo_

Severus entendío y busco al final de las páginas y hay no le quedo duda, en la última hoja un dije que reconoció perfectamente junto a un gancho de cabello muy inusual le dio la pista que los jóvenes no entendían.

El verso que acompañaba a los objetos de sus antiguos estudiantes estaba borroso pero aún así se lo podía leer

 _Quizá la mayor muestra de amor es aprender a tolerarse y a pesar de las peleas seguir amandose como el primer día, porque vivir del pasado, si el mejor aliado de nuestro futuro es el presente_

-¿Ocurre algo profesor?- preguntó Harry al verlo tan concentrado

-Me quedaré con este libro señores, necesito analizarlo un poco

-¿Y que hay de Malfoy y de Granger?- Dijo Blaise después de todo por eso habían ido

-No se preocupen por ellos, no piensen mucho en sus amigos créanme cuando les digo que ellos están viviendo la felicidad- esas no eran palabras que el hombre diría lo que tomó por sorpresa a los chicos

-¿Felices? no entiendo, ¿sabe eso por el libro?

-Claro que no, señorita Daphne- mintió- lo se por fuentes confiables no pregunten más por que no voy a perder mi tiempo con ustedes, lo único que pueden hacer es esperar a que regresen pero si confían en mi palabra les diré que ellos están bien

-Pero...

-Sleepy ya se van, acompañalos a la salida

-Si amo, Sleepy obedece- entre empujones de la elfina todos caminaron a la salida

Los chicos salieron de la casa con aún más interrogantes de las que entraron, al menos la mayoría

Harry se sentía más aliviado, a pesar de todo, sabía que Severus era de confianza obviamente pensó que su actitud con respecto al libro fue extraña, pero era consiente de que ese hombre no diría nada sobre lo que entendió del libro

No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de la expresión que el ex maestro de pociones había tenido después de observar el libro. Estaba seguro de que él sabía lo que estaba pasando o al menos comprendía un poco más

-Harry date prisa es de noche y si nos ve Filch nos castigarán- Harry corrió hasta el traslador y poniendo su mano sobre las de los demás se trasportaron

 **0**

Llegaron al bosque prohibido y tan rápido como pudieron corrieron hasta los jardines del castillo, quien sabe que criaturas monstruosas se esconden entre los árboles...

Obviamente tardaron menos de la mitad del tiempo que al principio

Con las respiraciones agitadas se observaron entre sí, Pansy le lanzó una mirada pícara a Daphne que sin entender se observo a sí misma, vio su mano sujeta firmemente por el niño que vivió, desde que habían tomado el traslador, incluso en la gran carrera se habían mantenido agarrados de la mano

Ron vio ésto y sin ser tan disimulado lo señalo claramente

-¿Porqué sigues agarrandola de la mano?

Pansy se palmeo el rostro y miro casi con rabia al pelirrojo

-¿¡Ehh?! Perdón Daphne, no me di cuenta..- Harry soltó la mano de la chica y la miro apenado

-No te preocupes ni me había fijado- pero las mejillas de la rubia decían lo contrario

-Theo, es la hora perfecta para buscar ranas lunares. Vamos- Dijo Luna arrastrando al castaño

-¡Oh! Weasley te devuelvo tú horrible suéter- dijo Pansy rogando en su interior para que él no se lo quitara, en realidad si era lindo, y la lana la mantenía caliente y además tenía ese aroma tan único

-Quédatelo, tengo más de esos, además creo que te queda bien

\- ¡Ja! pues claro. Hasta la ropa de Hagrid me quedaria genial- dijo Pansy con su pose de diva

-Que no se te suban los humos, solo te dí un cumplido- Ron le revolvió el pelo y ella lo miró horrorizada

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Tardo horas en que mi pelo quede perfecto- dijo ella fingiendo enojo

 **0**

Todos habían terminado por volver a sus salas comunes pero Ginny y Blaise se habían ido sin que nadie los viera, este último persiguiendo a la pelirroja quien aún en _descontento_ con las actitudes del moreno se negó a hablar con él

-Esperame, por un demonio Ginevra- Blaise gritaba esperando que ella le hiciera caso

De improviso Ginny se detuvo y volteó a ver a su perseguidor

-La otra vez me besaste y te enojaste porque según tu, yo le coquetee a Deán, pero no pasan ni dos días y ya besas a otra, no soy tu juguete Zabini y no quiero caer, como el resto de estúpidas bajo tus tretas de mujeriego

-Escuchame. No se que viste pero te juro que no he estado con ninguna chica créeme me traes loco, demasiado, desde hace mucho no voy a dejar a un rubí por una simple perla, como quieres que te demuestre que ni siquiera se de que hablas

-Simple, bebe esto- Blaise la miró extrañado hasta que segundos después entendió

-¿Es Veritaserum?-

-¡Bingo! Que chico tan inteligente- dijo ella con sarcasmo- lo conseguí gracias a mis hermanos, quien iba a pensar que lo harían solo con decirles que mostraria sus fotos de bebé a sus novias- la ojiazul mencionó aquello más para si misma que para el de ojos negros- en fin... Si lo que dices es sincero, bébelo

-Acaso ya lo tenias planeado, pelirroja

-Un paso más adelante que tu, siempre es bueno - Blaise se lo quitó de las manos y de un trago vacío el frasco

-Bueno... Pregunta lo que quieras

-¿De verdad te gusto?- No era lo que él tenía en mente pero no podía mentir

-Más que eso. Estoy enamorado de ti, Gin- dijo él con cariño en la mirada

-¡Eso es suficiente!- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa lanzandose a los brazos de Blaise que la abrazo con la misma intensidad

-¿La posión no era para saber si bese a esa chica?

-Nop, todo fue un plan para que te tomarás la posión- aclaró Ginny

-¿Segura que eres una Gryffindor?- preguntó Blaise divertido

-Tanto como que soy pelirroja

 **0**

 ** _Este capitulo creo que es un poco más largo me costo mucho escribirlo y luego cuando tenía que editarlo... Fue horrible, pero creo que no quedó tan mal_**

 ** _El próximo capítulo será Dramione y en el Futuro obviamente_**

 ** _Este mes a estado lleno de cosas no solo en mi vida sino en el mundo... Se fueron dos grandes Stan Lee y Stephen Hillenburg y tal vez mucha más gente, solo mientras escribo esta nota ya han nacido más de cien personas y muerto un número también muy alto, (tenía que mencionarlo tuve una exposición sobre la transición demográfica y todo lo que leí fue wow...)_**

 ** _El colegio me ha tenido sumida en exposiciones, lecciones, obras, bailes, recién termine las pruebas del parcial y estoy un poco más libre._** ** _Iba a publicar el capitulo ayer pero me pasé el día viendo pelis de Marvel. Hace casi un mes, cuando subí el capitulo pasado me castigaron sin poder salir, eso fue el 8 más o menos, ya no estoy con el castigo pero aún así no salgo, lo que quería decir es que soy del triste porciento que aun no ve Animales Fantásticos 2 y es estresante porque vaya donde vaya hay imágenes de Grindelwald_**

 ** _Trataré_ de subir otro capitulo pronto pero no se los aseguro como regalo de navidad (Tal vez de los reyes magos)**

 **Muchas gracias x leer y perdonén si se me escaparon algunas faltas**


	13. Capítulo 13

\- Desean algo de tomar le puedo pedir a Anayra que les traiga té, café o un jugo- les sugirió la maestra de transformaciones

\- ¿Puede ser alcohol?- Malfoy se gano una mirada digna de película de miedo cuando Severus lo observo invasivo

\- Para tu mala suerte Draco técnicamente sigues siendo un estudiante y no beberas una gota de alcohol en mi presencia- Minerva sonrió ante la actitud de Severus sabia que lo hacía por el simple hecho de fastidiar a su ahijado- Y aún menos que mi hija sea quien te lo traiga

\- Un té, por favor- pidió Hermione al ver la furiosa mirada de Draco

\- En seguida- Se giró hacia uno de los cuadros en donde una pastora miraba el paisaje- dile a mi hija que por favor nos traiga té

\- Lo siento señorita directora, pero la joven ya no está en el castillo, salió a penas llegaron los señores- dijo la pastora señalando a Draco y a Hermione. Severus vio la pintura y con un poco de incredulidad preguntó

\- ¿Cómo que no está en el castillo? Tiene prohibido salir- mencionó autoritario

\- Ella se fue a la casa del malcriado de Potter, en su escoba- dijo desdeñosa otra de las pinturas del despacho

-¡Metiche!- susurró el retrato de Albus a la pintura de la aristocrática mujer

\- Eres un viejo alcahuete ¿lo sabías? - Albus sonrió y asintió repetidas veces al comentario de Severus

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

Un día me matará de un infarto-metió las manos entre sus cabellos frustrado- iré a buscarla, tu sigue con la historia

-Claro, pero no le grites

\- Debería- y con eso se apareció

-¿Que ocurrió? - preguntaron al unísono Draco y Hermione, nunca habían visto esa clase de emociones en el profesor de DCAO

-Anayra esta castigada, en realidad siempre lo está, y Severus le dijo que no podía volver a hacer bromas y menos con James Potter... o el resto de los merodeadores. Que irónico ¿no?, ser hija de Severus Snape y Pertenecer a los _MERODEADORES 2.0,_ ella es amiga del hijo mayor de Potter desde muy pequeños, a Severus no le gusta que ellos se junten, piensa que es una mala influencia, si soy pienso que es al revés, porque cuando James era un niño era realmente tranquilo, ahora esos chicos logran sacarme canas verdes, literalmente hablando, solo en su primer día, Fred me pinto el cabello por una semana, y luego se agruparon e hicieron la más grande pelea de comida que Hogwarts a visto en los últimos 50 años

-¿Los castigó? - indagó la castaña

-¡Claro pero si! Pero si los conocieran sabrían que no ayuda mucho. La única forma de que escarmienten al menos por un tiempo, es quitarles el Quidditch, nosotros lo entendimos muy tarde...

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que todos llevemos una relación tan buena?, digo estoy casi seguro que hasta padrino de uno de los Potter soy y todos sabemos que no nos llevamos para nada, ahora en el pasado

-Tiene razón ¿Cómo es que todo cambio tanto? Nosotros ni siquiera podemos estar cerca y resulta que ahora hasta somos marido y mujer ¿Cuál fue la _decisión_ que definió este futuro? _''Si es que las decisiones deciden nuestro camino'' -_ Dijo entre comillas,

-No puedo decirles mucho, pero todo cambiará en su año, solo fue algo que paso el tiempo que pasen aquí tambien pasara allá eso también favorecerá las cosas- les contesto Minerva- Así como ustedes están empezando a convivir, sus amigos también lo harán

-Pero cuando volvamos nos borraran la memoria ¿verdad? usted lo dijo- era en lo que más pensaba Hermione, tal vez no estaba segura de su futuro, pero no quería olvidar sin más y no recordarlo

-Y así es. Tenemos que hacerlo no podemos permitir que adelanten los hechos o cambien la historia, lo que han vivido en el futuro les quedara como un sueño muy efímero, como un deseo que añoran sea realidad, pero ya estará en sus decisiones aceptarlo si es que quieren hacer realidad este futuro para cuando vuelvan, claro.

-En el pasado ustedes tampoco nos dijeron mucho, la carta también era muy sencilla, pero lo suficiente explícita, como para entender, por eso aceptamos borrarles la memoria, ustedes pensaban que inconscientemente o por error terminarian cambiando su futuro y eso les aterraba, era necesario que alguien lo recordace y nuestros yo del futuro pensaron que nada mejor que sus yo del pasado para que todo continúara

-¿Por eso saben todo esto?...

-Estás en lo correcto, nosotros hemos sabido durante todos estos años que en un momento, ustedes los del pasado, vendrán con preguntas y tendremos que ayudarlos pero eso es todo, estoy segura que asi fue como pensó mi yo del futuro,

Draco y Hermione se miraron mutuamente y tragaron grueso, no era algo fácil de digerir

\- ¿Y que ocurre si así como existe este futuro existen otros? Aún más felices ¿Y si este no nos convence o queremos cambiarlo?

-Ya se los dije nadie puede intervenir en sus deseos, inclusive cuando pierdan la memoria ustedes son libres de hacer o no caso a los vagos recuerdos que les queden, si para cuando el libro desee que se vayan y simplemente no desean este futuro son libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que mejor les parezca

-¿Y que pasara con ustedes? Los del futuro

\- No me preocuparía por nosotros, ya pasamos por todo esto, lo que cambiara es su presente, no estoy segura... - guardo silencio un momento y continuó ahora con una sonrisa- Vengan conmigo, no sé sí debería mostrarles esto, pero creo que en el fondo lo desean

Minerva los llevo a un despacho aparte con las paredes grises y muebles oscuros con altos estantes llenos de libros y frascos de cristal

Una gran cortina borgoña cubria una de las paredes y mientras les decía a los más jóvenes que se sentarán, ella abría la cortina dejando ver una superficie similar al aluminio fundido, resitó unas palabras y de entre tantos frascos Minerva sacó tres pequeños y trasparentes, contenían hilos de recuerdo y los regó sobre la superficie para ser visto cual cine en la pared encantada

-Este pensadero funciona mejor ¿verdad?

Cuando el color planteado se esfumó y dio paso a la imágenes lo primero que vieron fue una foto de su propia boda él con traje y ella con su vestido de novia

Hermione miro asustada a su antigua profesora y está sonrio para tranquilizarla Draco no pestañaba y miraba seriamente el recuerdo

 ** _~~FLASH BLACK ~~_**

-Vamos a llegar tarde Severus...- canturreó la mujer arreglandose el sonbrero

-Dame un minuto Minerva- contestó él con tono de hastío

\- Sino te das prisa me iré con Anayra- la niña resopló aburrida e incomoda por el gran lazo en su espalda. La pequeña de cinco años mecia sus piernas sentada en el sillón más mullido de la habitación, estaba aburrida y eso era obvio.

-¿¡Listo!? porque tardaste tanto- dijo Minerva cuando al fin salió Severus

-Quería verme presentable en la túnica- explicó con simpleza

-Severus cariño ¡Te ves igual que siempre¡ vamos a una boda no a un entierro, desde que Parkison te dijo que el negro te quedaba mejor, dejaste de usar ropa normal

\- Ella tenía razón, esa túnicas me hacían ver como un arcoiris- Severus sonrió al recordar como quemo toda la ropa colorida que Minerva lo obligó a usar meses atrás- Tú no entiendes el sentido de la moda, tú usás ésos feos sombreros técnicamente desde que te conozco

-Estar con Lucius te afecto el cerebro, además mis sombreros son todos diferentes

\- ¿Ah si? No parece, es más incluso...

-¡Ya vámonos! - los interrunpio Anayra- si siguen peleando no llegaremos a la boda de mi madrina y quiero ir a la boda de mi madrina, Teddy me dijo que Tío Draco compró un pastel de chocolate así de grande- ella extendió sus bracitos mucho hasta abarcar el tamaño del supuesto pastel

Ambos sonrieron olvidando el conflicto y tomando a la niña de la mano fueron hasta la chimenea

 ** _-0-_**

\- Y.. ¿cómo está la novia? - preguntó Minerva apenas y llegar frente a la habitación de Hermione

-Demasíado nerviosa, parece que le dará un ataque en cualquier momento, los torposoplos no se quieren ni despegar de ella

-Aja... ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó sin mencionar a las criaturitas raras de Luna

-Por favor, ojalá y la calme yo iré con Harry no sé como este Draco- le dijo Daphne antes de irse

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero ni siquiera pudo traspasar el umbral cuando Hermione ya la abrazaba fuertemente casi asfixiandola

\- ¡Profesora McGonagall! estoy muy feliz de que haya venido

\- No me lo hubiera perdido por nada - la calmó dandole palmaditas en la espalda- Y ahora sueltame o tu vestido se arruinara, es demasiado bonito

-Muchas gracias, era de mi madre en realidad, pero Daphne y Pansy lo arreglaron un poco para mi

\- Ese par tiene mucho talento, es difícil hacer ver a alguien de por sí más linda de lo que ya es y lo lograron con éxito- halagó a su ex alumna

-Gracias... las chicas ya debieron decirle de como me encuentro- Dijo entre avergonzada y nerviosa

\- Si, lo hicieron aunque aún no entiendo porque estarías nerviosa, Draco te ama demasiado y tu a él de la misma manera ¿verdad? - pregunta Minerva convencida de la respuesta

\- ¡Claro que si! el amor que le tengo a Draco es demasiado, por eso estoy asustada, recuerde que nosotros nos llevábamos realmente mal ¿Y si nuestro matrimonio fracasa? ¿Y si nos volvemos una de esas parejas que discuten por todo y al final se divorcian y no son felices?- dijo rápido y enredando la lengua

-Respira y calmate, ¿Si? - la profesora de transformaciones, trató de darle ánimos- no te voy a decir que no van a pelear, créeme que se vienen muchas peleas, son gajes del matrimonio, pero tú y Draco son una pareja fuerte que saben resistir cualquier cosa, podrán solucionar sus problemas muy bien, juntos, es lo que han hecho siempre, ¿no?.

No serían Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy si no discutirán, y no todos los que discuten terminan mal, Severus y yo discutimos todos los días, son cosas pequeñas disputas de pareja, cosas realmente tontas pero así somos y no podemos evitarlo- sonrió- con un beso o alguna palabra todo se olvida, se nos quita.

\- Pero... ¿Y si se aburre de estar conmigo? - Minerva alzó la vista al cielo y tomó a Hermione de los hombros hasta que quedará frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación

-Mírate un momento, no soy quien para decirte esto

Minerva salio y regreso con Ginny de la mano

Ginny miró a su amiga envuelta en aquel vestido blanco. Sintió un poco de envidia, había asistido a muchas bodas pero ella nunca se había puesto el vestido de novia, vivía con Blaise he incluso ya tenían una hija, la dueña de sus corazones, pero el moreno nunca le había pedido matrimonio, eso la hubiera hecho sentirse triste sino fuera porque desde un principio ella fue quien le dijo que no quería casarse, solo vivir felices y ya

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Hermione la miraba aún más preocupada que al principio

-Solo estaba pensando en boberias, deberías quitar esa cara larga, en unos momentos te vas a casar

-Lo sé, pero...

-No, no y no, silencio, Minnie ya me contó, ahora vamos a subir esa autoestima que sin razón esta por los suelos. Antes que nada ¿Cómo te sientes en el vestido?

\- Ehh ¿bonita?- contestó con duda

-¡No lo digas así! te vez hermosa amiga, cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente amaria tenerte, y eso hablando de lo físico, porque aún sin eso, eres maravillosa, el hurón debería agradecer que te fijaste en él. Inteligente, la mejor bruja de tu generación, valiente, hermosa, con un cuerpo envidiable, eres todo el paquete y más, créeme que antes se seca el mar a que ese hurón idiota se canse de ti- puso sus manos sobre la cadera mostrando la seguridad que debería tener

\- ¡Ginny eres increíble! - Hermione la abrazo muy fuerte y termino soltando un par de lágrimas

\- Lo sé cariño, soy de las mejores, pero por favor deja de llorar o Pansy querrá matarme cuando te vea todo el rímel corrido

Minerva que las veía en silencio sonrió orgullosa y salió lentamente sin hacerles ruido

Severus no entendía ni como había terminado allí, de un momento a otro Potter lo había arrastrado hasta la habitación del novio y ahora estaba frente a la puerta

\- Entre profesor, aunque no parezca necesita apoyo, _de todos_ \- dijo Theo viendo a Harry específicamente, este solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia

\- No puedo creer que sea tan patético, normalmente la que necesita apoyo es la novia, no el novio

-Sólo entre profesor- Severus escucho las palabras de Blaise y entró sin hacer más ruido que el fuerte golpe de la puerta

-Maldita sea Potter deja de azotar la... - la ceja alzaba de Severus remarcó el hecho de que había metido la pata por haber hablado sin darse cuenta de quien era el que había entrado- Perdón padrino pensé que era Harry así que...

-Voy a olvidar el repugnante hecho de que me hayas confundido con Potter y te voy a preguntar directamente ¿qué ocurre?

-No me pasa nada, estoy tranquilo

-Todo lo contrario a lo que me dijeron tus amigos

-Ellos solo exageran, se manejar esto. Soy un Malfoy

-Llevar un apellido no te vuelve perfecto Draco, aunque en tu caso sí, te vuelve un perfecto arrogante igual que tu padre

\- Solo vino a aclarar lo obvio- dijo con su típico tono presuntuoso

-No. Muchacho sientate- el rubio obedeció en silencio- Dime ¿Qué te han dicho hasta ahora todos los que han entrado?

-Pues... empezando con Potter, entró y me dio un puñetazo, también me dijo que cuidara muchos a Hermione después de todo son como hermanos, lo entiendo, me devolvió el golpe que le di en su boda con Daphne, Weasley ni se aparecido estoy seguro que Pansy solo vino a ayudar a Hermione y luego se fue, así que es probable que ella aún se esté arreglando y por eso la comadreja aún no llegue

-Típico de ellos- corroboró desganado él

\- Blaise ha venido a bromear un poco y quitarme los nervios _(que no tengo)_ aunque creo que él nervioso es él, planea pedirle matrimonio a la pelirroja

-Ya era hora- Snape conocia la relación de esos dos, ya era hora de que se casasen

-Theo y Luna creó que son los que más me han hablado, son un matrimonio extraño, pero realmente compaginan el uno con el otro, son el más claro ejemplo que las diferencias los hacen fuertes

-Vaya y yo que pensé que la mejor referencia eramos Minerva y yo- afirmó borde

-Ustedes no están casados.. - aclaro Malfoy

-Olvídalo... El punto es que no me has dicho lo que realmente quiero escuchar, te conozco desgraciamente desde que estabas en pañales y sé que algo no me estas diciendo, algo te preocupa y estoy seguro que ha Lucius no se lo has dicho

\- Usaste legeremancia ¿cierto?

\- Para mi eres transparente, tal vez porque tenía las mismas preocupaciones cuando quise empezar una vida con Minerva

Draco se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana viendo el jardín y como las flores aún se mantenían cerradas a pesar de los cuidados de su madre

Dio un largo suspiro y continuó hablando

-Nose como sentirme. Por un lado siento que este es uno de los días más felices que he vivido y por otro lado la preocupación no me permite estar tranquilo, Hermione se convertira en mi esposa en menos de una hora y eso es increíble pero... También es la mujer con la que quiero tener una familia y poder tener un hijo, solo siento que el mero hecho de que llegue a quedar embarazada ya es un riesgo muy alto

\- Realmente eres estúpido Draco- vio burla en los ojos de su padrino pero también verdad así que lo dejo continuar - Es Hermione Granger crees que ella ya no pensó en eso, es mas estoy seguro que ella ya aceptó los riesgos, sabe a lo que se expone y sabe perfectamente que estar contigo la va a hacer feliz, tómalo como el presentimiento de un viejo pero apostaría que a pesar de todo tendrás una gran familia

-Gracias... Pero también me preocupa que por culpa mía sufra, ya ha pasado antes y pienso que con el matrimonio todo podria empeorar, Hermione se ha esforzado mucho tal vez en unos años llegue a ser Ministra de Magia pero todo se complicaría, para ese entonces, ella estará casada con un mortifago, y eso le puede dar muchos problemas

-Draco tú ya no eres un mortifago, esa marca en tu brazo solo te recuerda lo que fuiste no refleja lo que eres ahora, has cambiado, es cierto que ya ha sufrido, _(pero aunque yo no quiera admitirlo y es mejor que no le digas que dije esto)_ es fuerte y te ama, los problemas sean tuyos o de ella los afrontaran como pareja, y que tu seas su esposo es solo un impedimento en tu cabeza, ella es lo suficientemente lista como para no dejarse avasallar, solo por el hecho de estar casada con el hombre que ama

-Con los años te has vuelto Dumbledore, él estaría orgulloso- comentó con burla y un poco más calma el de ojos grises

\- Cállate. No me compares con ese viejo chiflado, aunque conociéndolo... si que estaría feliz u orgulloso de todos nosotros

\- ¿Y cómo lo llevas con Anayra? cumplió 5 hace poco ¿no?- añadió Malfoy

-Bien... Tuvo su primer atisbo de magia la semana pasada, fue un desastre... - Dijo casi sonriendo

-¿Que ocurrió?

\- Minerva le había prohibido comer dulces esa semana, la última vez se enfermó y Madame Pomfrey recomendó que no los comiera por un tiempo, pero ella se levantó de noche y se las había arreglado para llegar a la cocina sola, despertamos por los gritos de los elfos, cuando llegamos todo estába flotando, mientras ella comía helado de chocolate muy tranquila en el suelo

-¿Todo flotaba?

-Si. Todo, las frutas, las mesas, ollas y platos, todo, incluso los elfos- remarcó

-Es muy poderosa para ser su primer atisbo de magia

-Si, lo sé... Ya es la hora, el novio tiene que esperar a la novia no al revés se levantó y sacudió un poco su negra túnica que se había arrugado

 ** _-0-_**

Todas las personas estaban reunidas en el jardín de Malfoy Manor, Narcissa había insistido en que fuera así, ella junto a la señora Jane se habían encargado de toda la decoración, lo único en lo que intervinieron los novios fue en los colores y el vestido y el sabor de pastel, iba a ser una boda celebrada por el ministro Kingsley, las sillas y todas las decoraciones eran blancas lo que resaltaba en cada arreglo eran las flores con el que ese aburrido blanco cobraba vida, los pétalos estaban por todos lados desde la alfombra en que caminaria la novia hasta en los manteles de las mesas

-Nerviosa- preguntó Jhon

\- Un poco - hablar le había devuelto la confianza en sí misma, pero aún los nervios no se iban del todo

-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar- La voz del hombre mayor de escuchó un poco rota y Hermione lo miro con ternura

\- Papá... me dijiste que _"cero lágrimas"-_ le recordó

\- Lo sé, pero eres mi niña hermosa, la única, cuando des el si, te habré perdido ya no serás mi princesa, serás la reina de ese rubío oxígenado- Hermione trato de no reír por el comentario de su padre. Y con voz suave le dijo:

\- Seré tu princesa toda la vida papá, no me voy a ir para siempre, solo me voy a casar y con un rubio desteñido, si, pero lo amo y a ti te agrada

\- Lo sé, me siento ridículo...-sonrío un poco - Último abrazo antes de que dejes de ser una Granger y pases una Malfoy

Hermione río divertida y abrazo fuertemente la cintura del señor Granger

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- preguntó sin quitar la vista de la puerta

\- Tal vez se arrepintió- le dijo Ginny en un susurro. Él empezó a sudar y dándose cuenta de ésto Theodore le dio su pañuelo

\- Amigo cálmate, está detrás de esa puerta, en un segundo se abrirá y vas a verla y te darás cuenta que es lo más precioso que tienes hasta ahora

-¿Hasta ahora?- iba a decirle que Hermione era lo más precioso de toda su vida, pero Nott lo interrumpio

\- Si, hasta ahora. Con los hijo, aunque suene imposible llegan vistas aún más hermosas- afirmo el castaño que miraba como Luna trataba de jugar con los gemelos señalandoles sabrá Merlín que de las flores

Draco expulsó el aire contenido en sus pulmones cuando la cinta que tenía la puerta se rompió, no había despegado la visión de esa puerta de madera y al ver la cinta rota vio quienes estaban detrás de ésta

Hermione se agarraba firmemente al brazo de su padre y a pesar de los pocos segundos que duraba esa entrada por la alfombra, a él le parecia verla en cámara lenta, Hermione sólo lo miraba a él y él sólo la miraba a ella. Theo tenía razón era una de las vistas más espectaculares que podría llegar ver, ella se veía preciosa pero estaba seguro que aunque la viera recién despierta con todos los cabellos despeinados o el maquillaje corrido seguiría siendo un espectáculo demasiado bello

Hermione sonreía tímida a diferencia de Draco que mantenia una sonrisa llena de altivez y satisfacción, se veía realmente guapo, el traje negro resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y llevaba una flor igual a las del ramo, a la distancia se le podía ver el brillo en sus ojos y fue entonces cuando dejó de temblar, la mirada de Draco le transmitía la fuerza necesaria para relajarse y sonreír libremente

Llegaron a los dos escalones puestos de la tarima, Draco tomó su mano y le acaricio el puño gentilmente

-Te ves bien- le dijo él

-Usted tampoco se ve tan mal - le contestó sonriente ella

Muchos dicen que la boda con la persona que amas es algo que recordaras siempre, ya que se es imposible olvidar un evento tan especial y mágico en la vida de dos personas, pero ninguno de los dos puede recordar un solo momento de las palabras del ministro tampoco recuerdan el haber dicho si, antes de eso estaban en el limbo perpetuo regocijandose de la dicha sin importarles las palabras del hombre que los estaba uniendo en matrimonio

Sólo salieron de ese trance cuando escucharon el...

 ** _Yo los declaró Marido y Mujer,_**

 ** _Puede besar a la novia_**

Draco no espero dos segundos y atrapó la cintura de su ahora esposa entre sus manos Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello con una gran sonrisa y se miraron cómplices, como si fueran dueños de un gran secreto, se acercaron lentamente, y cerraron el espacio que los separa uniendo sus labios en un beso cálido, el primero como marido y mujer, pero el millonésimo de su relación, se separaron lentamente deseando disfrutar ese momento mágico, el mayor tiempo posible, los aplausos se escucharon lejos a pesar de estar literalmente frente a ellos

\- Realmente... Te amo- Hermione sonrió y volvió a besarlo

 ** _-0-_**

\- Anni no puedes, el pastel lo deben cortar los novios, no tú - dijo el pequeño niño muy convencido

-Pero quiero pastel James, tío Draco dijo que tenía mucho, pero mucho, mucho chocolate- el niño de pelo negro y ojos azules no estaba convencido de que robar pasteles fuera bueno

-¡¡Pues te aguantas!! tía Hermione estará muy triste si ve su pastel cortado, mejor vamos a jugar con los gemelos

-¿¡Esos enanos!? para eso me voy con Teddy- Anayra se cruzo de brazos e hizo un mohín

-¡¡Nooo!! tú te tienes que quedar conmigo, no puedes ir con el arcoiris con patas - no había que equivocarse el primogénito de los Potter quería mucho a Teddy, pero le resultaba particularmente molesto que su mejor amiga siempre quisiera irse con él -¿Y si mejor probamos la fuente de chocolate? - le sugirió sabiendo la debilidad de la niña

-¿¡Hay una fuente de cocholate!?- los orbes verdes de la pequeña brillaron de emoción

-Sip y tiene muchas pero muchas, fresas y malvaviscos

\- Lo sigo, capitán- hizo el saludo militar que alguna vez vio en una película muggle y que ya se había convertido en una costumbre entre ellos

Ambos niños salieron corriendo, rumbo a la perdición de sus trajecitos blancos.

\- Hola señor Malfoy- saludó Hermione al acercarse a Draco que hablaba con un hombre de túnica gris

\- Hola señora Malfoy - el rubio le dio un beso rápido y le presento al hombre castaño frente a ellos

\- Hermione, él es el señor Duncan Beldevere

y es uno de los socios de mi padre- explicó

\- Encantado, el gusto es mío, se ve realmente hermosa, además, hacen una pareja muy dulce

-Muchas gracias - contestó la castaña algo sonrojada

\- Hablaba con su esposo sobre comprar acciones en las empresas muggles

\- ¡Oh! ¿Está interesado?

\- En realidad..., es mi hija, nunca ha presentado interes en la empresa, pero desde que le hable de las empresas Malfoy no deja de insistirme, dice que le interesa colaborar con ustedes

-¿Ah si? qué encantadora... - mencionó ocultando la ironía de sus voz

\- ¡¡Papi!! ¡¡papi!!, aquí estás - de entre las mesas una mujer alta, con una figura propia de haber sido sacada de los mejores quirofanos, de limpios ojos azules y corta melena rojiza se acerco al hombre con túnica

\- Cariño estoy ocupado, él es el hijo de Lucius y esta mujer, su bella esposa- Hermione agradecio el gesto de presentarla tan amablemente

-¡Oh! tal y como lo dicen las revistas un mago digno de admiración- dijo ella dándole la mano y sobando él dorso de esta

\- Ehh... gracias - sin verse grosero Draco retiro la mano y la ocultó dentro de su bolsillo

-Los felicito por la boda, una ceremonia muy linda, ¿no te da miedo que te lo quiten? - le preguntó a la castaña con una sonrisa hipócrita

Hermione sonrió exactamente igual, sus ojos brillanban listos para ver caer la altanería de esa mujer, lo había aprendido por Draco y su familia

\- Claro que no, Draco no es un objeto que se pueda _''quitar''-_ dijo entre comíllas,- _Ninguna hueca sin cerebro y con cuerpo de silicona_

podría llamar la atención de él tanto como para que simplemente piense en dejarme ¿verdad amor? - se mantuvo abrazada al brazo de él sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja

\- Claro que sí, cariño- Draco trato de no soltar la carcajada que quería y simplemente vio orgulloso a su esposa, que sonreía con falsa inocencia a la hija de Beldevere

\- Con su permiso señor Duncan nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto conocerle, es un hombre muy amable pero mi esposo es médico, sí quiere hablar de algo tan importante, como la empresa, le recomiendo que lo haga con mi suegro- no podía irse sin añadir- Además señor, ¿no cree que es un poco crédulo? ¿de verdad cree que a su hija le importan las empresas muggles? o ¿será otra cosa?- Lucía Beldevere como es el nombre de la mujer miró con odio como se alejaba la pareja y aún sin enterder su padre le preguntó

\- ¿No te interesan las empresas?

 ** _-0-_**

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿¡Te volviste loca!? No escuchaste que es socio de mi padre

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Loca!? Y tu te volviste ciego- preguntó irónica- es el día de nuestra boda y a esa no le importó coquetearte frente a mi

-Sólo me dio la mano- explicó

-Si claro.. Y yo nací ayer- aparto la mirada y a modo de juego se hizo la ofendida- Quita esa sonrisa Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que... ¡Demonios!- sonrío divertida incapaz de mantenerse sería- ¡¿Te estas divirtiendo a costa mía?!... eres el colmo

Draco la abrazo por la espalda y antes de hablar acarició con sus labios el cuello de ella

\- Oye no te enojes, tú lo has dicho hace falta más que una hueca sin cerebro y llena de silicona para alejarme de ti ¿no? Tengo más de lo que podría desear contigo- Hermione respiro hondo y se a dejó acariciar los hombros desnudos por los finos labios

\- Eres un idiota - murmuró no muy segura

\- Admite que te encanto así... - una tos falsa los interrumpío

\- Ehhh.. chicos puedo hablar con ustedes un minuto, por favor - les dijo Blaise sobandose la nuca con nerviosismo

-¿Dijo... por favor? - susurró sorprendida Hermione

\- Si. Lo escuché, creo que está enfermo - mencionó Draco

\- Los estoy escuchando y no es eso- dio un largo suspiro antes de poder hablar- sé que es su boda, pero quiero que me permitan hacer algo, tiene que ver con Ginny y...

\- Después de una boda...

\- ¡siempre viene otra! - la de ojos miel termino emocionada la frase del rubio

\- Si... Aja..

\- ¡Oh Blaise eso es maravilloso! ¡le pediras matrimonio a Ginny!

\- ¿Creen que acepte? - Blaise se caracterizaba por estar lleno de seguridad, siempre y nunca dudar de sus acciones pero ahora incluso estaba sudando

\- No veo porque se negaría, después de todo llevan años juntos, a Tamara le encantará que sus padres se casen...- Draco le dio un leve apretón de hombros alentandolo

\- Lo sé... pero Ginevra me dijo que...

\- Oye, es mi mejor amiga, esta tan anciosa como tú y no tardara nada en decir que si, además si tenemos suerte tal vez atrape el ramo- lo ánimo Hermione

-Ese seria un detalle extra muy bueno- Draco apoyo la idea de la castaña muy rápido

\- Gracias de verdad

 ** _-0-_**

-¡Listas! - Gritó Hermione cuando Draco le dijo que ya estaban todas las chicas esperando a que lanzará el ramo

Tuvieron que empujar a Ginny pero termino aceptando participar

-A la una...

-A las dos...

-Y... A las... tres- la novia salto un poco y lanzó a sus espaldas las flores, pero este quedó suspendido en el aire avanzado en una sola dirección muy lentamente, Draco sonrió no había sido Blaise, tampoco él o Hermione, pero aún en su mesa vio como su padrino movía levemente los labios, sólo negó divertido y le envié animos silenciosos a su amigo

El ramo dejó de flotar cuando este golpeó la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny y lo tomó entre sus manos, entre sorprendida, feliz y asustada

-¿Qué?

Alguien tocó su hombro y cuando voltió Blaise sostenía una sortija en sus manos, las lágrimas brotaron por inercia

-Me harías el hornor de ser mi esposa, _no digas que no_ \- ésto lo susurró muy bajito pero Ginny escuchaba perfecto y no pudo causarle más ternura

-¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo! Nunca diría que no

\- En serio - la pelirroja asintió con vehemencia

Zabini la tomo de la cintura y antes de robarle el aliento con un beso la envolvió en sus brazos y la hizo girar cual carrusel

-Creo que ella también quiere festejar- Molly se acerco con la pequeña Tammy que extendía los brazos a sus padres con una gran sonrisa queriendose unir a la celebración

\- ¿Estás feliz bebé? mamá y papá se van a casar - Dijo Arthur a la pequeña que sin realmente entender contestó

\- Siiii

Más alejados y con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, las copias Weasley miraban la escena

-Debimos matarlo hace mucho, Fred- mencionó desganado George

-Todavia tenemos tiempo, sabes George- corroboró Fred con la misma sonrisa que su hermano

-¿Acaso ustedes planean matar a su propio cuñado?- Danna quien estaba parada detrás de su esposo los hizo brincar de miedo cuando habló de improvisto

-¿No les importa su sobrinita o qué? - Raquel observó a su hermana regañar a los gemelos y se quizo unir

\- Ehh.. ¿Y si solo le rompemos las piernas?- pusieron cara inocente y hablaron al unísono

-Ustedes no harán nada ¿ok?- Danna espero a que asintieran y se relajó nuevamente

\- Par de aburridas- murmuró Fred seguro de que ellas no lo escuchaban

\- ¿Y los chicos? - les preguntó George refiriéndose a su hijo y sobrino

\- A eso veníamos, no encontramos a George y a James - respondió Danna, madre de Fred II y esposa de George

\- Y menos a Fred y Anayra- dijo Raquel, madre de George II y esposa de Fred

-Déjenlos jugar un rato- dijeron los gemelos sin darles importancia

-No. Nos iremos a buscarlos y ahora- dijo la de rizos marcados

\- No quiero tener a Snape regañadome a mi y a mi hijo por haber perdido a su princesa- les dijo la de cabello corto

-A veces creo que ustedes tienen peor carácter que él - murmuró derrotado George cuando empezaron a buscar los mini*merodeadores

 ** _-0-_**

 ** _TADA..._**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO SÉ NI COMO ESCRIBI ALGO TAN CURSI, PERO ME GUSTÓ MUCHO HACERLO_**

 ** _¿CÓMO CREEN QUE REACCIONEN DRACO Y HERMIONE DESPUÉS DE HABER VISTO ESTO? ¿CREEN QUE ANAYRA VUELVA A SER CASTIGADA? ¿QUÉ TAN BUENA ES ESA RELACIÓN DE AMIGOS CON JAMES?..._**

 ** _NO LO SÉ, ESPEREN HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_**

 ** _(SOY MALA* )_**

 ** _IBA A PUBLICAR EL CAPÍTULO ANTES PERO LUEGO RECORDÉ QUE HOY SERÍA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ALGUIEN ASÍ QUE... MEJOR LO PUBLIQUE HOY️️_**

 ** _POR SEVERUS, HOY SERIA SU CUMPLEAÑOS Nº 59_**

 ** _PERDONEN CUALQUIER FALTA ORTOGRAFÍCA, LOS PERSONAJES QUE RECONOCEN DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECEN A J. K ROWLING_**


	14. Capítulo 14

-No... ¡¡NO, NO Y NO¡¡ Eso es imposible - Draco abandono su asiento apenas y termino el recuerdo - ¿¡Cómo puede ser eso real!? De seguro usted lo modificó, es la boda de otras personas, personas que realmente se aman y puso nuestras voces y caras sobre el recuerdo - con una mirada de incredulidad y fastidio Minerva negó

-Draco soy maestra de transformaciones, puedo alardear que de las mejores, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de como hacer lo que me estas diciendo o si si quiera es posible...

Además ¿Por qué les mostraría un recuerdo falso?

-Porque usted nos quiere ver juntos, pero la realidad es que esto es ridículo, tal vez nada de esto es cierto, tal vez cuando estabamos en la biblioteca me di un gran golpe y estoy en coma, tal vez es un simple sueño, o alguien esta manipulando mi mente- empezo a teorizar solo

-No sea ridículo Sr. Malfoy, esas tonterías solo pasa en las películas muggles y en las muy malas por cierto- recalcó la mujer mayor -Sus hijos son reales, esto es real, ustedes están aquí, juntos, ¿Por qué es tan difícil de aceptar?

-Pero...- trató de hablar el rubio

-Draco dime ¿No sientes nada por Hermione?- Era lo único que realmente importaba y esperaba su respuesta

-...- Él guardó silencio sin mirar a alguna de las mujeres de la habitación

Hermione todavía estaba atónita y se mantuvo callada, casi impasible, analizando las escenas que vió

-¿Qué me dices tú Hermione? ¿Nunca has sentido nada por Draco?

-No... Lo sé... - Dijo sin más

-Ahora les vuelvo a hacer una pregunta,

¿Si estuviéramos en su tiempo la respuesta cambiaría? - la interrogante quedó en el aire por que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de contestar

Minerva sonrió

-Ven no hay diferencia, aunque no hubieran visto a sus hijos y aunque no les hubiera mostrado este recuerdo sus pensamientos hubieran sido iguales, si realmente se odiaran, ¿creen que hubieran dudado? Claro que no, si realmente se detestaran, su respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo, NO- afirmó segura de sus palabras- Pero no están seguros de eso y los entiendo, años de _odiarse,_ peor que perro y gato, y ahora resulta que estarán casados y tendrán una gran familia. No es algo fácil de digerir, lo sé, pero no es como si realmente no lo quisieran ¿verdad? Les aconsejo que lo piensen un poco, disfruten del tiempo que estarán aquí

 **-0_0-**

Luego de eso ambos se despidieron

El auto ya estaba en los terrenos, los elfos habian llenado el tanque, y el viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, no tuvieron problemas con la camioneta, Draco volvió a conducir, él iba con la vista al frente tratando de no pensar en nada sin lograrlo, claro, Hermione se sentó junto a él de copiloto y mirando por la ventana trato de pensar en todo, en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro, sus amigos, sus padres, sus hijos, en su vida, en ÉL, todo se mezclaba y no la dejaba pensar con claridad, era un puzzle gigante con mil piezas faltantes

Su mente gritaba: _¡¡No sientes nada por el hurón!!_ pero volvía a pensar y al ver su rostro serio mientras conducía se preguntaba, _¿Entonces por qué no contestate con un NO, a la pregunta de McGonagall?_

El rubio tenia un problema igual, él pensaba: _Ella no me quiere y yo no la quiero ¿entonces por qué dude?_

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los dentistas, el sol se estaba ocultando y sin mediar palabra, la castaña bajó del auto, seguida de Draco, tocó la puerta hasta que la señora Granger ataviada con un delantal de patitos abrió

-Hola mamá- sonrió ella

-Cariño, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Esta no era su segunda luna de miel? Pensé que

aprovecharian esas vacaciones y la presunta cuarentena del hospital, hasta ya lespuse los pijamas- dijo lo último refiendose a sus nietos

-Mamá, te dije que teniamos algo importante, no íbamos a ninguna segunda luna de miel - le aclaro Herms

-Pues deberían, les hace falta pasear como pareja por un rato, ir al centro comercial, a la playa, ¡Lo que sea! Mira el color tan deprimente que tiene el pobre de mi yerno, esta más pálido que el papel y de ti, ni que se diga, tienes unas ojeras dignas de película de terror- los regañó

Cissy y Rose llegaron después de haber estado jugando en el ático e igual que su hermano Scorpius que estaba en la cocina ayudando a su abuela, corrieron a abrazar a sus padres que los recibieron encantados

-Jane no exageres y dejalos pasar, ¿Ahora si se quedarán a cenar?

Draco no dudo en asentir a _su suegro_ , la casa olía delicioso, y ningúno de los dos había probado comida, más que el desayuno, y aunque Hermione lo negara ella también moría de hambre y volver a probar la comida de su madre la llenaba de ilusión

- **0--0** -

Sin mencionar palabra y a paso rápido caminaba Severus chirriando los dientes de lo apretados que estaban, una vena de su cuello era demasiado visible, y Anayra quien lo seguía de cerca llegó a sentirse inquieta por la mirada ácida que tenía el maestro

-¿No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso?- interrumpio el silencio- ¡Ya te dije que no somos nada! - agregó la joven aún enojada por la actitud de su padre

-Si, claro.- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Y andas por ahí besando a cualquiera? Porque yo nunca vi que besaras a Lupin, o a Weasley, o a otro de tus amigos - ambos se habían detenidos en el medio del pasillo

-¿¡Papá, no puedes dejarme tranquila!? James, ni siquiera es mi novio, solo compartimos un beso, eso no es un pecado- trató de defenderse

\- Para mi si, lo es. Y que te quede claro- la apunto con su dedo- No te quiero ver cerca de Potter, pero para nada

-¡¡No puedes hacer eso!! ¡¡Es mi mejor amigo!!

\- Los amigos no se besan- menciono con simpleza

-¿Por qué eres así? - preguntó irritada

-Porque quiero lo mejor para ti. Y ese muchacho, no lo es- O al menos eso piensa Snape de todo Potter

\- ¿Y que quieres? que me vuelva una anciana amargada, sin amigos, sin pareja, con piojos y pelo graciento, como lo eras tú - Como odiaba cuando su hija se ponía en modo _Me criaron ustedes, si soy así, es por ustedes_ y lo peor era que igual que con Minerva disfrutaba de las malditas peleas que solía tener con ella

-¿Piojos? - Hasta donde el recuerda nunca tuvo piojos, era cierto que no consideraba al cabello como una prioridad, pero piojos, jamás- Anayra, no seas ridícula un día, ya cuando seas mayor, tal vez a los 40 años, conozcas a un buen sujeto al que yo apruebe

-¿Qué? Claro que no, papá. Pobre James, lo dejaste petrificado

-Si, lo sé - sonrió

\- ¡¡Pero en hielo!! Puede enfermarse y todo será tu culpa

-Cuando el chico muera hablamos ¿ok? - agregó tranquilo

\- Madre no armaría un escándalo, ni pensará en dejarme virgen de por vida- otra vez la burra al trigo...

-El escándalo aquí, lo estás armando tú. Y créeme que si tu madre pensara así, _(que sé que nunca lo hará)_ ya no estuvieramos juntos y yo tendría tu custodia

-¿Tanto así? - preguntó incrédula

-Si, Anayra tanto asi- Y siguió caminando

\- ¿Por qué eres así? Sabes que soy responsable y no soy como esas chicas enamoradizas que pierden las neuronas, por cualquier tonto, conozco a James desde siempre y nunca me ha faltado el respeto, tiene buenas notas

-Soy su profesor, sé sus notas- corrigió con obviedad

-Oook, no tiene buenas notas, pero es prefecto, lo quiero y él me quiere, por que te portas así- Severus iba a dar un paso demasiado grande, aceptar algo, que el trataba de ocultar y hasta ese momento lo había conseguido

-Tengo miedo - Y volvió a detenerse

-Papá... - susurró sorprendida

-Creo que le ocurre a todos los padres, _(O al menos eso dicen)_ cuando se dan cuenta que sus hijas ya no son del todo niñas, me preocupa que Potter te pueda lastimar

\- Eso no va pasar, papá- le aseguró tomándolo de las manos

\- No lo sabes, ni siquiera él lo sabe, o yo, actúe mal lo sé, y no me arrepiento, pero soy tu padre y lo que menos quería era ir a buscarlos y encontrarte compartiendo baba con el miope de Potter- exhaló y trago grueso antes de decir lo que tenía pensado- Vete

-¿¡Qué!?

-Va a morir de una hipotermia segura si no lo descongelas. Donde estaban nadie lo va a encontrar

-¿¡Es en serio!?

-Ve antes de que te encierre en la torre de astronomía

-¡¡Gracias, papá!! - sacó su varita lista para llamar a su escoba

\- Con esto no te estoy dando permiso de volverte novia del cuatro ojos - dejo en claro el maestro

-Pero... ¿Entonces?

-Sólo ve y descongelalo

-Bueno, si no hay de otra...

-También recuerdale, qué si no quiere que le llegue a romper las piernas en un futuro cercano, será mejor que deje de ser tan burro y empiece a estudiar, no quiero a ningún mediocre cerca de ti- conocía perfectamente a su hija y de seguro no lo obedeceria, pero podía confía, en su rara vez presente, buen juecio

-OK... Se lo diré. ¿Algo más...?

\- Dame tu varita

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No habrás creído que te dejaré ir, sin un buen castigo?

-Pero ¿cómo voy a descongelar a James?

\- Sabes muy buenos hechizos sin varita, de seguro alguno te sirve, y será mejor que te vayas rápido, para que estés aquí en la cena

-Pero tía Dahpne me invito a cenar

Severus se sostuvo el puente de la nariz - Entonces, vuelve después de comer

\- Pero tío Harry, dijo que me podía quedar a dormir - hizo un puchero, tal vez así lo convenciera

-No, no lo harás. Ahora desaparece antes de que me arrepienta- murmuró y Anayra atrajo sin su varita la escoba

\- Adiós, papá. Vuelvo más tarde

-Me voy a arrepentir... De eso estoy seguro- pasó una mano por su rostro que reflejaba cansancio

-Tal vez lo hagas, si. - Habló la voz del exdirector desde uno de los cuadros- Pero en el fondo sabes que el joven Potter es perfecto para ella, tal vez se parezca demasiado a su abuelo, pero no es él y sabes mejor que nadie que ese chico haría lo que fuera por ella

-Eres irritante, ¿lo sabías? en cuanto a Potter aún no decido si realmente, los dejaré así sin más

-No te interpondrás en su relación después de haberle dicho a Anayra eso- preguntó Albus

-Yo nunca dije que tenia permiso de tener novio - sonrió de forma siniestra

-Eres horrible- negó en burla el de barba

-¿Me pregunto si ese par de idiotas ya se fueron?

-Si, hace unos minutos, Minerva está en el despacho, ordenando papeles

-Y ¿qué les mostro Minnie? o ¿qué dijeron ellos?

-McGonagall les mostró su boda, creo que reaccionaron bastante bien, primero estaban aterrados, solo faltaba ver la cara de la señorita Granger, Draco se alteró bastante hasta pensó que era falso, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Pero luego Minerva les preguntó por sus sentimientos y ellos simplemente no supieron que contestar

\- Al menos no negaron nada...

\- Oye severus- dijo el hombre en el cuadro

\- ¿Qué quieres Albus? - se giró y prestó atención al de barba

\- Que alguien pinte caramelos de limón en mi cuadro, ¿sabes lo difícil que es ir a robarselos al cuadro del sombrerero cuerdo?- la cara de Severus fue un poema, seguía sin entender como podía llegar a tomar en serio a ese viejo

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Le robas a un cuadro?

-Es que me canso de mi cuadro, si hace semanas que prefiero pasear por ahí de cuadro en cuadro, es más divertido jugar cartas con los perros

-La locura se te desató después de muerto- dijo el pelinegro

-Más respeto para tu antecedor y ex maestro y amigo y aliado y jefe y...

-Ok ¡Esta bien! Haré que pinten una dulceria entera, si es lo que se te antoja

-Yupiii- y corrió entre saltos por los cuadros- podía hacer lo que quisiera y sin cansarse por la edad y Dumbledore lo aprobechaba siempre

 _ **-_0-0-0-0_-**_

Scorpius había ayudado a Jane a preparar el postre y estaba cubierto de harina, Draco fue a jugar con sus hijas y Hermione ayudó al pequeño rubio a limpiarse las manos y cara mientras Jhon se ocupo de arreglar la mesa mientras su esposa terminaba de servir los platos

Era una comida sencilla, propia de una cena familiar, pero si le preguntacen a Draco en ese momento, el hubiera contestado que era la mejor comida que pudo haber probado en su vida y eso que el come mil manjares desde que es un niño

Con cada mordisco la castaña recordaba un poco del pasado, su madre preparando algún postre para ellos o alistando una cesta para pícni, su padre enseñándole a pescar o leyéndole un buen libro,eran recuerdo que ella aún mantenía y probablemente ahora sus padres también lo recuerdaban, pero si regresará a su tiempo sabría que los Granger solo la mirarian extraño sin enterder bien quien era ella

La señora Granger se había levantado de la mesa y volvió con el postre, un bizcocho de chocolate con almíbar de naranja y almendras, Malfoy vió su plato y aceptó que se veía muy bien, pero sonrió al ver los ojos del resto de la familia, literalmente todos veían emocionados y hambrientos sus respectivos platos, hasta los mayores paracían ignotisados por el postre

-Se ve delicioso ¿cierto? - dijo Draco para sacarlos de las nubes

-Si, se ve genial puedes creer que yo ayude- dijo Scorpius orgulloso

-Y lo hizo muy bien, me alegro que él si me pueda ayudar en la cocina, Hermione nunca pudo ni hervir agua- la castaña, se sonrojo y Draco soltó una carcajada

-No te rías tanto, cariño, - pronunció con falso cariño - recuerda que tus dotes culinarios dejan mucho que desear

-Draco no sabe cocinar, eso lo sabemos todos, aún recuerdo cuando casi quema la cerca del patio, si no fuera los los _duendes_ esos, ustedes y mis nietos murieran de hambre

-Elfos, papá- corrigió - Y les agradezco mucho, ellos son los que se encargan siempre de todo

-Hoy mamá trato de hacer el desayuno, las tostadas eran piedras - contó Rose dando un gran mordisco

\- Y había algo raro, no se que era, pero era verde - la cara de asco de Cissy hizo sonreír a todos-¿Qué era mamá?

\- No recuerdo - mintió, aún recordaba esa masa vómitiva que intentaba parecer omelec, parecía un homunculo, pensó que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima,

-Niñas, dejen de avergonzar a su mamá.- Draco vio el rojo de las mejillas de ella y no pudo evitar saltar a la ayuda ¿Por qué? Ni el sabe - Su madre es increíble en muchas cosas, por algo es exitosa, de seguro ustedes también son malos en algo ¿verdad?- miró a Scorpius pidiendo ayuda para Hermione

-Claro que no. Yo soy bueno en todo- _Acaso esta en los genes ser tan engreído_ pensó el rubio mayor

-Coff Coff Ajedrez coff - dijo Jhon mientras tosia falsamente

-Lo que pasa es que el abuelo es demasiado bueno- trató de defenderse

\- Lo que pasa, es que eres demasiado malo.- Corrigió Rose - No como yo que siempre le gano- menciono orgullosa, de algo habían servido todos esos juegos con el tío Rob

-¡¡Tu eres mala deletreando!!- la acuso Scorpius

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡¡Tengo ocho años!!

-Yo, a tu edad ya podía deletrear muy bien- sonrió de lado, un gesto que odiaba su hermana, cuando esta empezo a apretar la cuchara, Hermione los detuvo

-Niños, no peleen, su papá quería que se dieran cuenta que no somos perfectos- Observo a Draco y con solo una mirada le agradeció- Y que hay cosas que no podemos hacer bien del todo, no que discutan, quien es mejor

-Por ejemplo, - dijo el de ojos grises- mi madre siempre trato enseñarme a pintar, pero nunca pude el pincel es mi enemigo mortal y si hablamos de animales... Pues me odian. Si les conté la vez que un hipogrifo me rompió el brazo

Todos asintieron

-Yo no se tejer, la Señora Weasley trató de enseñarme una vez, casi me saco un ojo y no pude hacer ningúna puntada- confesó Jean un poco avergonzada

-¡¡Yo, yo, yo!!- Narcissa alzó su brazo mientras saltaba de su silla igual que una estudiante- Yo también quiero decir en que no soy buena

-¿En qué, cariño? - la alentó su abuela

-No soy buena jugando a las escondidas, siempre me encuentran y pierdo muy rápido- dijo - También olvido las cosas muy rápido, tía Astoria nos regalo a mi y a Clarisse unas recordadoras super bonitas hace un mes, pero no recuerdo dónde la deje- contó la pequeña un poco triste

-Sólo faltas tú - Miró Jane a Jhon

-¿Yo qué? - preguntó el castaño haciendose el desentendido

-Di algo, ¿En qué no eres bueno? - animó su esposa y él suspiró dramático

-Soy pésimo siguiendo instrucciones y/o armando o reparando cosas, la última vez Rose se cayó del columpio porque no sabía cómo amarrar esas piezas - recordó

-¿No ibas a armar un trampolín?- preguntó preopada su hija

Jhon siguió comiendo y Scorpius trató de esconder su brazo bajo la mesa, sin llegar a ser realmente discreto

-Lo siento, hija, es que una pata se salio y eso se se levantó y Scorpius estaba dentro y... - Jhon movía sus manos exageradamente tratando de explicarse

-No pasa nada, papá, no es tan grave- la castaña se había levantado y revisó con cuidado el raspón que tenía su hijo en el brazo

-¿Te duele? - le preguntó Draco

-Nop. Abuela ya lo curo, a lo muggle - contestó el pequeño

-¿Quieres qué te cure con magia? - interrogó para estar segura de que el estaria bien

-No, estoy bien- Calmó Scorpius y siguieron con el postre

 _ **-0_0-**_

Los padres de Hermione acompañaron a la familia hasta el auto y se despidieron con una sonrisa. El auto los guió hasta su casa y llegaron sin inconvenientes

-Bueno, hemos llegado- avisó el rubio

-¿Por qué no nos trasportamos por chimenea? - preguntó Scorpius que era el único despierto

-Porque no podíamos dejar el auto- mintió Hermione

-Si que podíamos, cuando el auto sepa que nadie lo verá se hace invisible y vuelve solo- explicó el primogénito

-¡¡Wow en serio hace eso!!

\- Ehhh... si lo hace siempre- le contestó un poco confundido por la actitud de sus padres

-Lo olvidamos, pero ya no importa- Hermione ya había bajado sola del auto y tomó sin que se despertará a Narcissa

Draco la imitó y pidiendole a Scorpius que bajara las cosas de su hermana sostuvo a Rose entre sus brazos

Ambos subieron rogando que el niño los guiará al cuarto de la niñas, porque ellos se habían topado con mil habitantes, pero ninguna parecía la habitación de una niña pequeña y su hijo inconscientemente les ayudó, porque se dirigió recto hacia la habitación deCissy y les abrió la puerta

La habitación no era más grande que la de ellos pero si bastante espaciosa para una niña tan pequeña

Minseval salió de debajo de la cama y miró atento como Draco acomodaba a su pequeña dueña, la arropo con cuidado y antes de irse beso su frente, regreso hasta el umbral de la puerta donde lo esperaban _su esposa e hijos_

-Papá, Rose se va a despertar si no le dejas su peluche, el hurón que le dio mi padrino- les aclaro él

Draco miro a Hermione quien tampoco sabía donde estaba el hurón de felpa que la pequeña cargaba a todo lados

-Yo se lo doy, ustedes acuesten a Narcissa, - Scorpius abrió la mochila de su hermana y sacó el pulcro peluche

Lo pasó bajo sus bracitos y entre sueños la niña abrazo a su amigo de felpa

-Es un niño muy maduro- comentó Hermione mientras el mini rubio aún no salía de la habitación

-Lo sé lo habrá heredado de mi, supongo- sonrió orgulloso

-No mientas, eres el mas infantil, ni creas que no vi tu cara de desprecio hacia el pobre hurón y al peluche ¡¡UN PELUCHE!! - reafirmó en voz alta

-Oh, Perdone señora madurez, no me había dado cuenta de lo infantil que puedo llegar a ser- siguió con ironía

-Pues si, tu lado infantil nos trajo aqui- mencionó ella

-Disculpa, ¡¿Por qué esto es mi culpa?!

-Porque tu fuiste él que me hizo caer de la escalera y por eso se cayó el libro- explico

Cissy se removió en los brazos de Hermione y está abrió la primera puerta que observó enfrente

-Ojalá sea- susurró, abrió la puerta - ¡¡Siii lo es!! - festejo internamente

La habitación tenia el mismo modelo que la anterior pero todo estaba en colores labanda y blanco, una bola de estánbre llegó a los pies de Draco y retrocedio con horror al ver los brillantes ojos ámbar del felino mirandolo con odio

-Terence todavía no te soporta eh,- llego Scorpius que entró a la habitación de la menor - Es cierto de lo tuyo con los animales, me sorprende que tu patronus sea un animal y no te ataque ¿Eso se puede? - preguntó a sí mismo, después lo investigaria

Cissy se removió debajo de las mantas después de haberla arropado y Hermione escucho un leve susurro de la niña

-Luz- Hermione prendió la lámpara y depositando un pequeño beso a la niña salió despidiendose de Terence que se acurrucó en su propia cama

-Ya está, ambas en sus camas y no despertaran hasta mañana- susurró la Gryffindor alejándose de las puertas

-Sipi y ¿entonces qué haremos ahora?- preguntó con ternura mal escondida Scorpius

Draco miro a su hijo y luego el reloj de su muñeca

-Tú jovencito, también deberías estar durmiendo ya ¿verdad? - le acaricio el cabello

\- Pero... Nooooo tengo sueñooooo- dijo mientras bosteza

-¿Decías? Si quieres te vamos arropar ¿qué te parece? - ofreció ella

-Infantil y completamente innecesario- y alzó la barbilla orgulloso de sus palabras

-Vaya así que el _hombre_ se niega a ser consentido un ratito- sonrió enternecida

-Si, me niego, soy grande y no hay problema en que esté despierto a esta hora o que me duerma sin ustedes arropandome- Draco se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño y tomándolo de los diminutos hombros susurró

-Scorpius te cuento un secreto- Scorpius asintió

-¿Cuál? - contestó el tratando de sonar discreto. Draco se puso de pie nuevamente desplegando toda su altura y habló

-Yo soy más grande que tu- lo señalo - Y yo digo que no puedes estar despierto, tambien digo que en este momento los tres caminaremos a tu habitación aprovecharemos esas pijamas con ositos tan dignas de un hombre grande que les dio la abuela y te meteras a la cama con todos los mimos que tu mamá o yo queramos darte, capisci

-Si- Scorpius entró a la habitación contigua a la de Cissy con una disimulada sonrisa

-Que bien, 10 puntos para Sliteryn- dijo Hermione

-Nunca imagine escucharte decir eso- menciono él

\- Yo nunca te imagine actuando como un padre y a pesar de estar en las mismas condiciones creo que lo haces mejor que yo- le dijo

\- Tu tampoco eres tan mala- sonrió burlón

-¡¡Ya estoy acostado!! - gritó Scorpius desde su cama

\- Vamos no podemos hacerlo esperar ya viste el genio que se carga- dijo la castaña

-¿De quien lo habrá heredado? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

-¿Acaso es una indirecta? Porque yo se manejar perfectamente mi carácter

-Aja... si

Hermione se sentó en la cama y Draco en la punta contraria, Scorpius aún los observaba atento pero dio un largo bostezo cuando Hermione empezó a acariciar su cabello y su padre le sonrío

-¿Quieres una historia, campeón? - preguntó Draco al ver la pila de libros a los pies del librero y no en el propio

-No creo que resista ni la mitad, solo quédense hasta que me duerma ¿si? - Dijo el niño acurrucandose

-Claro, amor solo cierra los ojos y piensa en...- dudo en que le gustara al chico

-Dragones- le dijo ella

-¿Dragones? - Hermione le señaló la estanteria a sus espaldas y comprendió sus palabras

Docenas de figurillas de dragones, parecía que su hijo las coleccionaba o algo asi

-¿Puedo soñar con el Hocicorto Sueco?

-No veo problema,- dos minutos después él ya dormía profundamente, trataron de salir en silencio pero Hermione choco con una jaula, aún así el pequeño rubio sólo se acomodo en la cama

-Haz silencio- la regaño Malfoy

-Perdón, pero no se que hace esto aquí - se sobó la rodilla

-A nadie le importa sal rápido- Sin darle importancia Hermione se arrodillo junto a la jaula y murió de ternura, el erizo que Scorpius había traído la noche pasada dormia con la pansita para arriba sobre un almohadón. Draco empezó a golpear el suelo con la punta del zapato y Hermione salió cerrando la puerta apresurada

-¿Y ahora que?

-No sé tu, pero yo lo primero que quiero es tomar un baño e iré a la biblioteca a conseguir un buen libro, hasta quedarme dormida

-¿Donde vas a dormir? - preguntó con cautela

-Hay muchas habitaciones en este lugar, no te preocupes, voy por mi ropa y dormíre en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, todas tendrán baño así que no veo problema

-Yo hare eso, lo mejor es que tu duermas en la habitación principal, no te levantes demasiado tarde, antes que los niños, no se como tomen que sus padres ya no comparten cuarto- ella solo asintió

Hermione tomo un par de cosas del armario que podría usar de pijama y corrió al baño sin mirar a Draco

El busco algunos cambios de ropa, entendía que no podía estar entrando y saliendo de esa habitación que ofialmente ya le pertenecia a ella, abrío varios cajones pero se detuvo en el último, esa no era ropa común, ni camisa o pantalónes, tampoco era la ropa interior de anciana que esperaba que usará Granger, no, era lencería muy fina por lo que pudo observar, la mayoría era de encaje y se veía diminuta, con un poco de apresión, cogio una de las bragas que saltaban a la vista, negras de vivo encaje, en su mente empezó a marcarse la silueta de Granger, no la conocía realmente y nunca había tenido el honor de verla sin su típico uniforme o ropa muggle, pero se hacia la idea de lo maravilloso que era su cuerpo, ni muy delgada ni muy gorda, algo sublime y perfecto, con largas piernas y la piel suave, el tamaño justo de copa, y la suave sonrisa, su pelo castaño e indomable, una pieza de arte a los ojos de cualquiera

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- la voz de Hermione lo tomo por sorpresa y tiró sin cuidado la prenda para luego cerrar el cajón

-Busco ropa no quiero molestarte mañana por la mañana, así que mejor me llevo algunas cosas- ocultando parte de la verdad y con las mejillas levemente rojizas

-Aja... - Hermione cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, sin creerle y sin moverse espero a que este saliera

-Que raro, pensé que ya se habría ido por eso salí sin brasier, espero que no se haya dado cuenta

Acomodo las sábanas y se acostó sin prisas cogio, el primer libro que encontró sobre la mesita de noche, que resultó ser una libreta

Abrió la primera página y reconociendo la caligrafía del rubio, se dio cuenta de que este era su díario

Era algo privado y ella no quería meterse en las cosas privadas de su esposo del futuro, pero sus manos picaban para pasar páginas y empezar a leer

Durante la duda se encontró ojeando las páginas sin prestarle verdadera atención, hasta que una oración llamó su atención

 _ **Completa recuperación de la memoria de los esposos Granger**_

Hermione encontro desde donde empezó el relató y leyó cada una de las palabras

 _ **(ESCRITO POR DRACO)**_

 ** _Me alegro que este sea un simple diario y no uno de los detallados informes de San Mungo._ _Llevo tres año en esto y con ayuda de Longbotoon hemos conseguido excelentes resultados, creo fielmente que esta será la última dosis que reciban los padres de Hermione, aún no se lo digo pero se que estará emocionada, son sus padres después de todo, ahora recuerdan casi todo sobre ella, cuando le dije que el tratamiento estaba funcionando acordamos esperar a que ellos estuvieran completamente curados para poder casarnos, falta muy poco, tengo los anillos desde hace mucho, recuerdo cuando los vi en el escaparate y algo de mi gritaba que los tenía que comprar, casi como un dejavú o algo así..._**

Hermione continuó leyendo, esta vez avanzando casi hasta el final

( _ **ESCRITO POR DRACO)**_

 _ **Aún no soporto ver a mi patronus, creo que ahora lo odio un poco más, de todas las criaturas tenía que ser un maldito hurón, odio a estos animales del infierno, no entiendo porque a Rose le gusta tanto, el maldito de Potter le regalo a Albus uno y Rose armo una pataleta tan grande que no paro ni cuando le dije que jugará con mi patronus, ahora la enana tiene un hurón blanco de mascota, cabe recalcar que el bicho me odia, trato de arrancarme un dedo, sin embargo con Hermione se lleva bastante bien...**_

Luego de reírse un poco, la castaña recordó cuando entraron a la habitación de Rose, había imágenes de hurónes por todos lados, eran animales muy lindos pensó que Draco solo exageraba, de forma innecesaria

Se preguntó ¿cuál era el recuerdo que Draco utilizaba para invocar a su patronus?, ¿Cúal sería su recuerdo más feliz?, ¿Estaría ella en ese recuerdo?

Bostezo por última vez en la noche y aún con preguntas en la cabeza pero demasiado cansada como para leer cerró el diario y se durmió igual que el resto de habitantes en la mansión

 _ **-0-0_0-0_0-0-**_

 _ **Nuevo capítulo y me gustó bastante, fue entretenido y bostece mil veces**_

 _ **Como se habrán dado cuenta los últimos capítulos son sólo Dramione así que el próximo es en el presente y no sólo eso estará dedicado a una pareja en especial**_

 _ **¿Adivinan cuál?**_

 _ **La misma historia está en wattpad pero le pongo imágenes ya que en fanfiction no puedo**_

 _ **Los personajes que reconocen de el mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la increíble J.K Rowling ️**_

 _ **PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS**_


	15. Capítulo 15

Otro lunes empieza en Hogwarts, hace un par de meses que las clases iniciaron, y por el corto tiempo que había pasado, algunas áreas del castillo aún se estaban reconstruyendo mientras que otras ya estaban habilitadas, listas para recibir a entusiastas y también desinteresados estudiantes, el gran comedor volvía a su esplendor de todos los años, pero los de grados superiores ya están tan acostumbrados a la rutina de sus años pasados que nada les sorprendía, ni el magnífico banquete que preparaban todos los días los pequeños elfos, o el gran número de lechuzas que llegaban por las mañanas, llevando desde la más simple carta, hasta el más delicioso dulce o el regalo más costoso, nada que ver con la mirada maravillada de todos los niños de primer año

Pero no todos estaban sentados en sus mesas, algunos caminaban por los pasillos igual que zombis con sueño, como era el caso de un pelirrojo, otros ni siquiera abrían los ojos y seguian acurrucados en sus mantas, chicas como Pansy Parkinson rara vez y se levantaban temprano y ese día no era la excepción, ella aún abraza su almohada y entre sueños murmuraba cosas que sin querer ya eran obvias, Daphne río al verla aún dormida y vestida solo con ese feo suéter como pijama y la cubrió antes de salir del cuarto

Pero nos interesaremos en sólo dos estudiantes, dos estudiantes que habían despertado hacía horas, y que en ese momento solo esperaban el momento justo para poder escaparse del castillo, no piensen mal no eran de esos muchachos que se saltan las clases solo porque si, no, ellos tenían una tarea especial, algo que sin saberlo con certeza solucionaria y alegraría la vida de muchas personas en el futuro

Neville y Astoria aún dentro de la Sala de Menesteres, preparaban con cuidado un maletín lleno de botellitas, suficientes para las dosis de toda una semana, ellos se escabullirian por medio de los pasillos hasta el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta y una vez fuera de Hogwarts podrían aparecerse en casa de Neville, donde la anciana Augusta había llevado a su hijo y nuera por un tiempo con permiso claro, ayudaría a adaptarse si algún día recuperaban la cordura, realmente ellos no les habían dado buenas esperanzas. A más de una joven que fue quien les permitió llevarlos a la casa y les dijo que los visitaría seguido

Astoria confiaba en que sus investigaciones y esfuerzos darían frutos, se habían esforzado mucho, y después de varios fallos e incluso algunas explosiones, habían conseguido la poción perfecta, capaz de aclarar la mente, no sería de forma inmediata pero con el pasar del tiempo todo se solucionaria, al menos eso esperaban que ocurriera,

Los únicos que sabían de su escapada eran Daphne y Harry, que inventarian excusas para justificar sus respectivas faltas en las diferentes clases del día

-Todo listo- señaló ella cerrando el maletín de cuero

\- Si... solo debemos irnos- murmuró él -¿Crees qué funcione?- la castaña le dió la vuelta a la mesa y se paró justo frente al chico dándole un jalón de oreja muy merecido

-Vuelves a preguntarme eso y te clavo la varita en el pecho- susurró amenazante y acaricio la mejilla del chico que se sobaba la rojiza oreja - es la quinta vez que me preguntas eso, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. Sólo piensalo e imagina- Señalando al aire dijo -- Tú en las portadas de los periódicos y revistas con artículos tipo: _Neville Longbottom jóven estudiante del colegio Hogwarts cura a sus padres que por mortífagos habían terminado con trastornos mentales, los doctores los habían desahuciados, pero este talentoso muchacho, guapo, caballeroso, no se rindió y logró lo que en años no pudieron los talentosos sanadores de San Mungo._ Suena genial ¿qué te parece?

\- Qué estás exagerando -- dijo él un poco sonrojado

\- Yo nunca nunca exagero, es planear a futuro

\- Pues si... pero no creo que puedas ver el futuro, así que no estés segura de que eso es lo que pasará, además "guapo y caballeroso" que periódico decente escribe adjetivos así

-Ok, tal vez y no digan eso, pero, de que ésto será un éxito lo será, ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde y quiero conocer a mis suegros y a tu dulce abuelita- dijó con irónia por las historias que Neville le contaba sobre la _dulce_ anciana

-Si por supuesto dulce...

 _ **POV ASTORIA**_

Nos aparecimos a las afueras de la pequeña y antigua casa de los Longbottom, estaba casi que en medio de la nada no se veían más casas a kilómetros, todo estaba rodeado por pasto y árboles, se parecía a las casas de campo que mi padre solía regalarle a mi madre, sonreí para darle confianza a mi novio y él tocó la puerta

-Buenos días Neville- la mujer que abrió la puerta llevaba el cabello gris corto y muchas arrugas enmarcaban su rostro, miro a su nieto unos segundos, de forma neutral y luego me miro con la expresión un poco más severa remarcado sus penetrantes ojos miel, pero sin llegar a ser amenazante solo incómoda a pesar de eso le sonreí tratando de parecer amable

-Buenos días, señorita - y sin mediar más palabras entró dejándonos pasar a la sala

Sentí como Neville apretó mi mano con cariño y al verlo a los ojos me sonrió, estaba un poco nerviosa, él ya me había comentado como era el caracter de su abuela pero su sonrisa es capaz de calma y derretir a cualquiera

\- Abuela.. - ante la mención la señora nos volvió a mirar, pero esta vez su mirada se quedó fija en nuestras manos juntas- Ella es Astoria Greengrass y es mi novia - dijo tratando de sonar firme pero estaba temblando creo que por eso me dio su mano en primer momento, es tan lindo - ella me ayudo mucho y es muy hábil y fue indispensable para poder elaborar las pociones,- Neville ya le había contado a su abuela en lo que habíamos estado trabajando y ella estuvo de acuerdo pero oficialmente era la primera vez que nos presentaban- quiero que a partir de hoy la aceptes como mi novia y la trates como a alguien de la familia- creo que eso fue demasiado, lo creo por el tic en el ojo de la mujer

Augusta era una mujer mayor, su semblante era serio y severo, lo pude notar con tan solo verla, es de las personas que no sonríen con facilidad y no me lo esperaba cuando dejó el tic y sonrió remarcando las arrugas de su frente y mejillas, asintió y Neville por un momento tuvo los ojos tan abiertos como platos, era obvio que pocas veces esa mujer le había dedicado una sonrisa afectuosa y sincera como lo estaba haciendo

\- Deja de mirarme así Neville, no soy una vieja ogra, no te voy a prohibir tener novia, ya eres mayor y me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien que te haga feliz, a tal punto de que me la has presentado con tanta seguridad y firmeza - lo dice porque no lo sintió temblar cual cachorrito- lo mismo para ti niña, me alegro por ustedes. Solo les tengo una pregunta

-Si- me apresure a decirle a pesar de que la alegría no cabía en mi

-Conozco tu apellido... eres sangre pura, y me temo que desgraciadamente también conozco a tu padre, - no me sorprendió la forma en que lo dijo, hoy en día es fácil despreciar a mi padre los pocos amigos que le quedan, son igual de ricos o igual de elitistas, ni siquiera se consideran amigos entre sí, todo lo que hacen es proclamarse mejores y bañarse en galeones - ¿Él sabe de vuestra relación? porque mucho me temo que no será tan agradable como yo, y no quiero ningún inconveniente y menos con David Greengrass

\- No- murmuré con la cabeza gacha. Llevaba saliendo con Neville ya un tiempo y mucha gente se había terminado enterando, pero mi padre era la última persona que quería supiese de lo nuestro, no era un secreto que él había arreglado la boda de mi hermana después de haber cancelado la mía con Draco, pero estoy segura que ya esta en sus planes buscarme un nuevo marido - Él no lo sabe

\- Pues bien... como he dicho, lo último que quiero es estar implicados en problemas, nosotros no somos necesariamente ricos, lo que imagino que para tu padre debe de ser lo peor, les aconsejo que antes de que una información errónea le llegue o que por un caso confirme tu matrimonio con alguien más, que es una posibilidad muy grande, se lo digan ustedes mismos

-Muchas gracias señora Augusta, lo haremos- dijé

-Eso espero, siganme, ellos están en la habitación del fondo- Augusta se adelanto lo suficiente como para darle a Neville tiempo de quererse disculpar

-Lamento si mi abuela ofendió a tu padre ella es así y...- Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando de algo tan absurdo

-Tu abuela tiene razón, yo también me he preocupado, siento que uno de éstos días va llegarme una carta de mi padre avisandome que me casaré pronto, Daphne hasta hace poco era la prometida de un completo imbécil que mi padre había escogido y eso que aún no se entera que ella sola rompió el compromiso-sostuve su hombro -Neville te adoro, pero tengo miedo a que mi padre se oponga a nuestra relación y te afecte, lo conozco y se que es capaz, te prometo que pronto iremos a verlo solo dejame encontrar el momento y hablarlo con Daph ¿si?

-No te presiones, a de ser difícil querer hablarle a tu padre, no es algo que le puedas decir por lechuza, puede que él de el grito al cielo cuando se enteré de todo, pero a pesar de eso es tu padre y lo quieres, -asentí

-Gracias- y no pude evitar abrazarlo- ¿Ya te he dicho que eres el mejor?

-Sip, la misma cantidad de veces que yo te he dicho hermosa, me has ayudado más de lo que te podría haber pedido, eres increíble - tomé su cara entre mis manos y le di un ligero beso que él correspondió con gusto -Vamos mi abuela nos debe estar esperando y esa señora tiene un genio de mil dragones

Cuando entramos a la habitación, Augusta cepillaba el cabello de la madre de Neville y el señor Longbottom permanecia sentado viendo a la nada

No estaba segura si se dieron cuenta de que habíamos entrado porque ellos permanecian inmóviles metidos en su propio mundo, escapando de los traumas y miedos

-Has traído de nuevo al chico amable- dijó Alice a la abuela que asintió y Neville camino hasta ella sonriendole para tomar su mano

\- Buenos días señora Longbottom, hoy se ve mucho más bella que la última vez - le dijo Neville, pero la mujer no contestó más, ni siquiera lo miro a pesar de tenerlo justo a su lado, llegue hasta donde él

Es la primera vez que vengo y veo a los padres de Neville pero él lo hecho toda su vida, tener a tus padres tan cerca y que ellos ni siquiera puedan reconocerte, es muy difícil, estan tan trastornados al punto de romper recuerdos, él nunca ha sido capaz de contarles a sus padre que es su hijo, cada vez que viene los trata con amabilidad y cariño, pero cuando regresa ellos ya se habrían olvidado de todo la conversación de los días pasados, su mente autoborraba los recuerdos que consideraban innecesarios, siendo éstos la mayoría, Neville me había contado todo esto, su madre lo llama chico amable porque ni siquiera recordarba el nombre falso que alguna vez le dijo, pero realmente no es muy especial ya que le dice así a toda persona que le presentan, su situación es tal que ni siquiera guarda información de los rostros de las personas, es muy complicado para él por eso trato de siempre apoyarlo igual que lo hace conmigo

-Miré hoy traje a mi novia, ella es Astoria, - dijo sin querer perder el ánimo - Es muy bonita y siempre le hablo mucho de ustedes, hoy les daremos una medicina muy especial, la hicimos juntos- les sonreí, pero la mujer no hizo más que desviar la mirada parecía que simplemente no existíamos

Alistamos todo lo que necesitábamos, Neville tomó la poción y se la dió a Alice e hice que la señora Augusta le diera la poción a Frank, la poción es asquerosa me sorprende que no pongan cara de asco

-Deberíamos ver algún resultado en una media hora solo nos queda esperar- dijo Neville y salimos del cuarto

-¿Exactamente que hará esa poción?- nos preguntó la mujer de canas

-Bueno el resultado que esperamos es que sus recuerdos permanescan y no se borren dentro de poco tiempo, como usualmente pasa, así como también esperamos que la salud mental de ellos mejore al punto de volver a llevar una vida normal- trate de explicar

-Espero que funcione han pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que entable una conversación con uno de ellos- mencionó con un deje de tristeza -Desean algo de comer apuesto a que ni han desayunado, llegaron aqui muy temprano

-Si, por favor abuela- dijo Neville que me ayudo con la silla

-Hice el desayuno hace no mucho, no los esperaba tan temprano, espero no recibir ninguna carta de la directora - advirtió sirviendo unos croissants

-No te preocupes, teníamos todo planeado nadie va a escribirle - dijo él para calmarla

-Eso espero ya son lo suficientemente mayores para hacerse cargo de sus propios actos- sirvió chocolate caliente en un par de tazas y nos los brindo -Coman antes de que se enfríe sé que no es a lo que estan acostumbrado a desayunar en el gran comedor, pero es lo que tengo y será mejor que se lo coman

-Muchas gracias

-Y dime muchacho ¿Cómo vas en tus materias?

-Bastante bien, no hace mucho que empezaron las clases pero hasta el momento no he tenido inconvenientes- dijo tocandose la nuca y escondiendo el hecho de que hace una semana casi derrite una mesa con una poción

-¿Y tú eres buena en tus materias? estoy segura que eres de Slytherin así que será en vano preguntar tu casa- le sonreí, pero cuando iba a contestarle Neville me interrumpió

-Si, ella es una serpiente, pero Astoria es muy buena en todas las asignaturas, destaca mucho en pociones y transformaciones sobretodo- se que soy buena no necesito que él lo diga, yo puedo contestar

-Eso es muy interesante, pero ella tiene boca Neville, por qué no la dejas hablar- lo regaño

-Neville piensa que tal vez diré algo que la pueda hacer enojar y no quiere que conozca esa faceta suya, después de haber sido tan amable

-¡Oh! así que era eso, no soy tan bipolar ¿Tienes algo pensado después de Hogwarts?

-En realidad, estoy pensando en postularme como profesora de pociones justamente, e recibído halagos de expertos en la materia y estoy segura que nuestra maestra actual no durará mucho o en caso contrario mis conocimientos le superan por mucho, así que me quedaré con su puesto- dije orgullosa

-Párese como si lo tuvieras planeado- mencionó ella y era verdad, siempre traté de ser muy meticulosa en todo y planeaba muy bien mi vida siempre o por lo cuando no viene alguien a cambiarme el cuento

-Si, así suena y así es - dije terminando el chocolate de mi taza

 _ **POV NORMAL**_

-M-mamá... -Frank Longbottom se sostenía la cabeza y el estómago fuertemente cuando llegó a la cocina, apenas y si pudo ver las expresiones de su madre, nuera e hijo, antes de caer víctima de un desmayo

-¡¡POR MERLÍN!! ¿Qué pasó Neville? ¡¡Ayúdame!! - dijo la mujer sosteniendo la cabeza de su hijo preocupada

-¿¡Dijo N-Neville...!? - susurró débil y con asombro Alice parada frente a ellos antes de caer de igual forma al suelo que su esposo

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la anciana sin escuchar lo que había dicho su nuera igual que el resto

-Debe ser un efecto de la poción acaban de despertar de algo muy fuerte es posible que aún estén perturbados, pero antes de desmayarse se veían muy diferentes- dijo la castaña asombrada por los resultados

-Es cierto lo poco que dijeron y su mirada, creo que son los mejores indicios de que la medicina ha funcionado- secundo el castaño

-Espero que tengan razón y esto no termine dañandolos más, mi debil corazón no lo soportaria - la anciana mujer murmuró aquello y llevo las manos hasta su pecho

-Todo estará bien solo llevemoslos a la cama será lo mejor - tranquilizó Astoria sacando su varita. Levitaron los cuerpos hasta la habitación principal de nuevo y se sentaron a la espera de que despertaran

-¿Cuando despertarán?

-No estoy seguro puede ser en cuestión de minutos a unas horas, tal vez no tarden nada, no lo sé abuela- ella respiro hondo y se sentó igual que ello

-Todo va a estar bien- Astoria se sentó junto al Gryffindor en el sillón sosteniendo su mano con cariño- viste lo que pasó, apuesto a que ningún medimago experto ha hecho algo así, verás que en menos de lo que esperas ellos se van a levantar y estarán sanos y serán por fin una familia, cariño todo va a estar bien

-No sé como les diré que soy su hijo de seguro sus recuerdos se quedaron estancados en cuando yo era un bebé han pasado tantos años... tal vez no les caiga bien ... tal vez ni siquiera sepan que tuvieron un hijo, tal vez no me recuerden - pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración

-¡Oye! Todo con calma, ya habíamos platicado de esto, va a ser un proceso, dependiendo de como evolucionen tus padres podremos irles diciendo o no pequeñas cosas hasta que sean conscientes de su realidad y no se encuentren con ese gran vacío mental, tu eres fuerte y eres un chico increíble, son tus padres y eventualmente te adoraran

-Si, si...

\- 0-

-Se durmió - mencionó Augusta viendo como la joven descansaba en el regazo de su nieto

-Esta cansada, tuvimos una noche agitada- Neville delicadamente acariciaba el largo cabello castaño de su novia

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? Cómo eres capaz de decir cosas como esas Neville... yo no te crié para ser así de vulgar - regañó ella sin realmente haber entendido las palabras inocentes de su nieto

\- ¿¡Qué...!? Por favor, no- sus mejillas se le colorearon rápidamente de un rojo brillante por la vergüenza- no hablo de eso, me refiero a que salimos a solucionar unos problemas y estuvimos muy alterados- explicó rápido

-Vaya... pensé que tú y ella...

-M-mamá ¿qué...? Yo... ¿Qué pasó? ¿dónde estoy? - Augusta muy rápido demasiado para su edad, corrió hasta la cama en donde su hijo trató de mantenerse sentado y murmuraba preguntas

-¿Qué pasó? - repitió él al ver los ojos cansados y brillosos de su madre verlo con tanta felicidad y preocupación mezclada

La mujer tomó por las mejillas al hombre y sin dudarlo y a pesar de lo extrañado que él estába lo atrajo hasta su pecho y entre lágrimas le acarició la espalda, hace demasiados años que su hijo no la llamaba mamá o la miraba siquiera, a pesar de pasar horas y horas juntos entre los cuidados, las medicinas del hospital, ese hombre había pasado de ser una persona a ser un maniquí un contenedor vacío, pero desde su mirada y las pocas palabras, todo había cambiado, ese era su hijo él que había perdido

-Hijo, Frank, ¿Está bien? ¿me reconoces? ¿sabés quién soy? ¿recuerdas lo qué pasó? todo, algo, nada- Augusta dijo todo tan rápido que su hijo solo atinó a mirarla confundido

-Disculpe– Astoria ya despierta, se acercó a ellos - pero él acaba de salir de de un coma mental, ese tipo de preguntas podrían afectar el correcto funcionamiento de su cerebro

-Coma mental, afectar, cerebro, señorita de qué habla y quiénes son ustedes acaso los conozco - dijo refiriéndose a ella y al castaño, Neville se asustó por las palabras de su padre pero supo disimularlo

-Cariño, debemos explicarte muchas cosas, por favor calmate -

-¿Dónde esta Alice? ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿por qué no está aquí? - él se volteó y la vio recostada sobre la cama, no se movía y por un momento se aterro, al verla inmóvil

-Ella está bien... despertará pronto, no se precupe señor Longbottom, tenemos que dejarla descansar, por favor acompañenos a la sala, ahí podremos explicarle a mayor detalle todo lo que paso- dijo Neville y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie

El hombre aún descalzo trastablillo con las patas de la cama, Astoria fue rápida y evitó que él cayera al piso, vio de soslayo a Neville y este articulo un gracias con su boca

-Por favor camine con cuidado su cuerpo ha perdido un poco de movilidad y debe percatarse bien por donde camina- le dijo amable y sonriendo

-Lo siento, es muy amable señorita

Augusta se había apresurado a la sala y preparado el antiguo sofá verde en que su hijo acostumbraba sentarse en años atrás

Neville lo ayudó a sentarse y Astoria se quedó atrás

-Muchas gracias... - Frank cayó en cuenta

que no sabía el nombre de ese joven

-Neville... -

-Cariño acaso no recuerdas a tu... - la anciana interrumpió, pero Neville la interrumpió a ella también

-Vecino, soy hijo de sus vecinos- mintió

-Pero nuestros vecinos viven a 20 millas de aquí- Frank lo recordaba ellos vivían muy lejos de otras casas

-Si... pero desde hace un tiempo hemos venido a cuidarlos y ayudarles con la casa - dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a Astoria

-Oh eres un chico muy amable- Neville le agradecio y dejo el camino libre para que su abuela hablase con él

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? -preguntó Augusta en un susurro

-Es lo mejor - susurró

Neville salio del lugar en silencio seguido de Astoria hasta que llegaron al pórtico de la casa de madera. Astoria se sentó junto a él y tomó una de sus manos en señal de apoyo y él empezó a hablar

-Enterarse de buenas a primeras que es padre de un chico de 18, años no ha de ser fácil y puede que termine peor, lo mejor es que le hagamos creer eso, con el tiempo podrá saberlo- justificó con tristeza

-Y qué ocurre con tu mamá, ella aún no despierta y no sabemos si ella recuerda haberte tenido o no...

-No quiero ilusionarme, de seguro será lo mismo que con mi padre, después podremos ver que pasa

-Pronto estarán bien, se que si hablamos con McGonagall y le contamos de esta recuperación tal vez y nos deje venir más seguido así haremos que se acostumbren a tenerte cerca y si les llegasemos a decir la verdad seria más fácil de asimilar, Neville debes tener mayor seguridad en ti mismo

-¿Tú creés?

-Claro que si

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado-

-Tú y tu horrible costumbre de agradecer hasta por el aire, no me lo hubiera perdido, es lo más importante para ti y eso lo hace importante para mi, ahora debes quitar esa cara triste, logramos lo que grandes medimagos nunca lograron, debes estar feliz por eso, tal vez nos den un premio aunque con lo tacaño que es el Ministerio...

-¿Y si me vuelvo sanador?

-¡¿Qué?! NO Neville tu me dijiste que querías llegar a ser maestro de de herbología, es tu sueño, eso y tener invernaderos comerciales, pero nunca me has mencionado nada sobre ser Sanador

-Fue solo un comentario, además tampoco es mala idea lo puedo intentar un par de años

-Más te vale, no pienso aguantar a esos mocosos yo sola - se cruzó de brazos

-Así qué quieres ser maestra, solo para que yo te ayude, no es una idea demasiado simplista- comentó él, Astoria soltó los brazos y se relajó

-No, no lo es, simplista fuera que yo quisiera trabajar en eso solo porque sí, sin ningún motivo valido, pero la materia me apasiona, yo quiero ser tu compañera de trabajo y poder vernos todos los días, así como ahora, ser capaz de ayudarnos el uno al otro, a soportar las clases con esos dolores de cabeza que la sociedad llama niños-

\- Siento que voy a tener que pelearme con algún estudiante, va a ser inevitable que se enamoren de ti, serás la maestra más hermosa del mundo

\- Si y yo voy a espantar a muchas jóvencitas con las hormonas de fiesta, por que serás el maestro más guapo

Así pasaron gran parte de la tarde entre una plática y otra, entre un beso y otro, hablaron de todo y nada, la abuela de Neville le había contado a Frank un gran número de cosas a pesar de que trató de no saturarlo con información, él había terminado con dolor de cabeza pero un poco más tranquilo, y con más información de la que pensó

-Abuela nosotros nos tenemos que ir - avisó Neville

-Muchas gracias por esto, eres un gran hijo y nieto, lamento que yo te lo haya demostrado tan pocas veces, hoy me has devuelto al hijo que perdí por culpa de Voldemort hace tantos años. Tu madre pronto estará bien te haré llegar una lechuza si despierta u ocurre algo

-Muchas gracias abuela

-Fue un placer conocerla señora Augusta

-Olvidate de eso también puedes llamarme abuela, si es que quieres

-Claro que si... abuela

-Cuídense mucho. Los espero pronto - Se despidió la anciana antes de verlos desaparecer

-0-

-Hasta aquí esta bien - Astoria se detuvo en el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras de su sala común para despedirse del castaño

\- Descansa... -

-Adiós-

\- Duerme lindo-ninguno se movió era casi un ritual, mirarse fijamente, disfrutar de los últimos segundos de la presencia del otro y despedirse tres mil veces, lo típico de una novela romántica super cursi

-¡Quitense par de idiotas! - pero aquí está nuestro otro personaje, a la que le importa una mierda el románticismo, y rompe la ilusión de amor, corriendo e insultando a nuestra pareja del momento

-¿Esa era Pansy? - murmuró la castaña viendo por dónde se había ido la pelinegra

-No lo sé, no pude ver su rostro, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo fue un empujón, oye si te soy sincera no quiero ir a mi sala común...

\- ¿La sala de los Menesteres cómo siempre? - dijó él, Astoria se mordió los labios y no fueron necesarias las palabras para afirmar que lo único que deseaba era ir a la sala y pasar una agradable noche con su novio

Esquivando a los prefectos de esa noche y entre las carreras y tropezones, llegaron, la inmensa puerta se abrió y poco fue lo que esperaron para desprenderse de sus ropas, de sus preocupaciones y demás, aprovechando mejor que nadie la exitante atmosféra de la sala, gracias a Merlín que no se puede escuchar desde fuera

-0-

 _ **Odie este capítulo... Esta horrible, pero es que ya tenía otra cosa escrita y estaba peor así que escribir ésto, además tenía una flojera de EDITAR...**_ _ **Pude haberlo publicado hace días pero no quería, sentía que estaba incompleto que no aportaba, lo empecé a editar y no mejoró mucho tampoco, lo voy a dejar así y tratare de esforzarme en el otro**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, l@s adoro aunque no publique, siempre ando leyendo comentarios me suben el animo y la inspiración**_. _**Besos inmensos a ustedes personitas geniales del mundo o son del espacio exterior...**_

 _ **¿Saben que pareja sigue?**_

 _ **Porque yo no...**_

 _ **Perdón las faltas ortográficas sé que deben haber mil**_


	16. Capítulo 16

**_Éste capítulo tenia que haber sido de cualquier otro shipp menos Dramione pero fue Dramione y no me arrepiento_** ** _-0-0-0-0-_**

La luz de los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la cortinas de la habitación, yendo directo a la cama en donde Malfoy no había podido dormir en toda la noche

Draco salió de la ducha después de darse el cuarto y último baño con agua fría, había tratado de dormir, pero literalmente cuando cerraba los ojos en lo único que podía pensar era en el cuerpo desnudo y exquisito de quien en esos extraños momentos había resultado ser su esposa, no podía dormir así, era un castigo para cualquier hombre en su situación, si es que alguien podía estar en su misma situación, todo empeoraba cuando recordaba a Hermione salir de la ducha, la tela de su camiseta adherida a su cuerpo por el agua, como torpemente había cruzado los brazos para ocultar su pecho de la mirada hambrienta de él

Quitó cualquier pensamiento demasiado erotico acerca de la castaña antes de que nuevamente tuviera que ir a tomar un baño de agua fría, en el fondo su cuerpo admitía que la castaña poseía un cuerpo de infarto, muy a pesar de su embarazo, que en lugar de hacerla lucir mal, le daba una lindura única.

La apariencia de él era la de un hombre un poco más joven, era lo bueno de no envejecer a la par con los muggles, se seguía viendo fabuloso. En esos momentos él era un adulto de más o menos 35 años.

Se puso lo más cómodo y bajó hasta la cocina donde Loty preparaba el desayuno y el sexy tormento de su noche comía tranquilamente galletas

\- Al menos hoy no te dio por darte de chef

\- Buenos días también, ¿qué tal dormiste? - le respondió con una linda sonrisa falsa

\- Bien, si excluimos el hecho que no saliste de mi cabeza en toda la noche- dijo él sin pensar

\- ¿Qué? - incrédula apartó la galleta de sus labios

\- Ehh... Tuve pesadillas.. - mintió, su noche no había sido exactamente dulce pero estaba muy apartada de ser una pesadilla, se sentó junto a ella y le robó la galleta

\- Pues a diferencia de ti, yo si las tuve- entendíendo perfectamente la mentira del rubio- estabas en mi sueño, que raro... - ahora mintió ella, muchas fueron las noches en que la presencia de Malfoy en sus sueños no la dejaba en paz

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que tan malo puede ser entonces? soñaste conmigo no con un troll

\- Créeme es casi lo mismo y preferiría a un troll que a ti

\- ¡Auch! Granger eso duele- puso una mano sobre su pecho fingiendo dolor- ¿qué fue lo peor de tu "pesadilla"? que te invitaba a cenar, o que pasabas la mejor noche de tu vida en una cama junto a mi - ese habia sido uno de sus sueños no de ella

-No, ¿acaso eres idiota? Y porque soñaría algo así, dije que tuve una pesadilla, no que viví una película de terror Malfoy

-Bueeeno... Dime ¿qué soñaste?

\- ¿Te interesa?

\- Te mueres por hablar, solo dilo- vio como golpeaba la mesa con las uñas y tomó su mano para que dejara de hacerlo- así estarás tranquila y los niños no se preocuparan- no eran solo los niños los que se preocuparían por ella los ojos de Draco lo decían

\- Fue demasiado real, me desperté muy alterada y asustada, ni siquiera lo recuerdo a detalle, pero estaba con los niños en un rincón, estábamos llorando era una habitación muy oscura, llena de sangre, alguien nos quería hacer mucho daño, es lo que recuerdo mejor, sé que estabas ahí con nosotros, lo sentía, pero...

-¿Pero?

\- Pero, como no recuerdo bien, pensé que tal vez la sangre era tuya o eras tú el que nos iba a hacer daño- murmuró sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

\- Cálmate, fue una pesadilla, no es real, están bien, y en cuanto a mi, no he muerto estoy vivo ¿verdad?- sonrió dulce - además no me imagino capaz de dañarlos, Granger son mis hijos no podría...

\- Y a mi sí, ¿cierto? - volvió a bajar la mirada y se concentró en su taza de chocolate soltandose de la mano del rubio

\- ¡¡Mamá!! - Cissy llegó hasta ellos aún en pijama y abrazo a Hermione con fuerza antes de soltarse y hacer lo mismo con Draco

\- Hola cariño ¿Por qué tan temprano despierta?- le preguntó Hermione a la niña que ahora estaba sentado en el regazo de su papá

-Deberías aprovechar ahora para poder dormir hasta tarde, en algunos años cuando vayas a Hogwarts no querrás salir de la cama y con toda esa tarea no podrás ni respirar - le mencionó Draco mientras enredada uno de los mechones rubios

-¿¡No podré respirar mami!? ¡¡Eso es muy malo, es terrible!! - Dijo preocupada

\- No es literal, es una manera de hablar Cissy, tu padre quiere decir que te esforzaras mucho, te quemaras las pestañas leyendo libros y pergaminos- explicó usándo un ejemplo muy común

-¡¡NOOO!! Mis pestañitas, papi mis pestañitas se van a quemar!!- la niña saltó y cubriendose los ojos y empezó a correr por la cocina asustada por el futuro de sus pestañitas

\- Me encanta como lo arreglaste- Hermione miro con rabia la sonrisa irónica de Draco y si no fuera porque en cualquier momento su hija se daría de bruces contra el piso le hubiera dado un golpe

-Es una manera de hablar, cariño, ya no corras, no te va a pasar nada malo, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo - aseguró el rubio. Hermione alzó una ceja segura de que esa era la peor mentira que le podrías decir a un niño - Ok no tanto. El problema sería que tú te metieras en problemas, pero sé que eres una niña buena y no vas a hacer nada malo ¿verdad, cariño?

Narcissa se detuvo por fin, alejo las manos de su rostro y observó a sus padres quienes le sonreían, dejó de gritar, entendío rápidamente que ella no era exactamente una niña modelo, así que era probable que sus años en Hogwarts no serían del todo tranquilos, y dispuesta a arriesgarse a unos cuantos peligros con tal de tener diversión, cruzo los dedos tras su espalda y dijó

\- No haré nada malo, papá. Lo prometo

\- ¿Prometer qué?- Scorpius y Rose llegaron hasta la cocina justo cuando el desayuno era servido por Wenka y Dothy

\- Prometí que seré una niña buena cuando vaya a Hogwarts - le dijo orgullosa a su hermano

\- ¿Tú, buena e ir a Hogwarts? Si claro, dilo cuando tengas tu primer atisbo de magia- al escuchar esto ambos adultos entraron en cuenta que a más de las mascotas y sus nombres no sabían mucho de ellos, como el hecho de que la menor aún no halla presentado magia a pesar de ya tener 5 años

-Yo seré una Gryffindor y ojalá mi primer atisbo de magia sea que aparezcas en un lugar muy feo lleno de cangrejos

\- Si claro, y serás una honorable leona, con la melena y todo- Scorpius cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?! - le reclamaron Hermione y Rose al mismo tiempo

\- Nada, pero deberían ser serpientes, no es justo que todos prefieran Gryffindor- la expresión altanera del pequeño cambio a una un poco más triste- A mi me falta poco para entrar a Hogwarts y voy a estar muy solo, Albus incluso tiene miedo de estar en Slytherin, Catherine es una Weasley lo más probable es que también termine allí, estoy seguro que yo seré una serpiente, igual que papá, y mis hermanas ni siquiera quieren estar en la misma casa- termino de decir mirando su plato y fijándose solo en eso

\- Scorp... - Hermione no podía ver a su hijo de esa manera tan vulnerable, él tenia miedo de estar solo y aunque hacía como si no le importase, lo afectaba mucho, hasta ese momento no había visto ese lado tan indefenso del mayor de sus hijos, por instinto maternal no dudó en abrazar al pequeño y este le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza- Sabes, cuando yo empecé la escuela estaba muy asustada también...

\- ¡¡Pero no estoy asustado!! Solo no quiero estar solo.. - sobo su brazo apenado

\- No vas a estar solo, las casas hace mucho que dejaron de ser un impedimento para las relaciones de los estudiantes, tú podrás estar en la casa que quieras y eso no significa que no tendrás amigos cariño, es imposible que tu amistad con Albus y Catherine sea tan débil que no resistan estar en casas rivales, lo mismo con tus hermanas

\- ¿Eso creés? - la castaña asintió y luego besó su frente dulcemente

\- Estoy segura

\- Scorpius... - Para Rose, él siempre era como un príncipe a pesar de que pelearan todo el tiempo, su hermano mayor podía ser un poco detestable pero si alguien se preocupaba por ella, no era otro que él- Yo quiero seguir jugando contigo, no me importa en la casa que estés, pero se que eres mi hermano y cuando yo vaya a Hogwarts, quiero estar contigo, y tendrás que haber mejorado en escondidas porque no habrá forma de que me despegue de ti y quien sabe, tal vez tenga un lado Slytherin también - se encogió de hombros sonriendo

\- Niña tonta - Rose le saco la lengua feliz de haber hecho reír a su hermano y de que regresara el buen ánimo

\- No es justo, yo también los voy a extrañar mucho, mientras ustedes reciban clases yo estaré en la casa sin hacer nada y solo los veré en vacaciones en realidad la casa es lo de menos, pero si no los veo de verdad me voy a poner triste

\- Hasta que recibas tu carta, después de eso Rose y yo tendremos un parásito que cuidar

\- ¡¡OYE!! No soy ningún parásito- Cissy arrugó la nariz y cruzó los brazos sintiendose enojada

\- Lo sé pulga, pero es que eres tan chiquita- en ofrenda de paz el rubio le regalo sus tostadas

-Sé que lograran lo que desean, aunque uno no siempre acaba en donde uno quiere, el sombrero seleccionador es sabio, pocas veces se ha equivocado, él sabe leer sus mentes y corazónes pero recuerden que no importa donde terminen lo que importa es que no se separen, son familia y eso es lo importante- aconsejó el mayor de los rubios presentes

Ellos no dudaron en asintir con grandes sonrisas y continúron devorando sus desayunos

-Vaya eso si no me lo esperaba de ti, Malfoy - susurró Hermione sonriendo

\- No saques conclusiones demasiado rápido, mi madre me dijo algo parecido en el pasado, era un niño y como todo sangre pura, tenía miedo de no terminar en Slytherin como toda mi familia, ella me dijo que eso no importaba que siempre seríamos familia

-Pues no saque una mala conclusión, estaba muy en lo correcto

\- Señora Malfoy, el Señor Belvedere esta en la sala esperándola, él le dijo a Wenka dijo que tiene asuntos importantes que charlar con usted- llego Wenka diciendo aquello

-¿Quién? - lo que menos se les antojaba a Draco y a Hermione eran visitas de extraños que llegarán solo a confundirlos más

\- El señor Belvedere, el Asesor del Presidente del MACUSA, el socio del amo...- y así mencionó otros títulos y abjetivos que a pesar de escucharlos todos, ninguno de sus amos parecía entender quien era el hombre en la sala

\- ¿Belvedere? ... ese no es el apellido del- estaba recordando Draco

\- De la chica que te coqueteo en nuestra boda, ¿Verdad?- concluyó la Gryffindor

-Iba a mencionar a su padre- aseveró él - ¿Hablar de qué exactamente? - preguntó dirigiéndose al pequeño elfo vestido de mayordomo

\- Wenka no lo sabe señores, Wenka sólo cumplió con avisarles- y en un segundo desapareció

-Ya regreso- Tomó una servilleta y limpió cualquier rastro de comida

-Come algo, solo te he visto probar una galleta y el chocolate

-Me levante antes que tú, esté iba a ser mi tercer desayuno

-Entonces voy contigo...

-No, puedo sola, el papá de esa chica es un sol, ¿recuerdas? pero tristemente ella no, que tan difícil puede ser, es un anciano después de todo- concluyó

 **-0-**

-Tú no eres un anciano- la castaña esperaba al hombre entrando en años con muchas más canas de las que tenía en ese recuerdo, no a un joven y menos tan atractivo como el que tenía enfrente

-Jajaja ¿Cuánto crees que puede envejecer una persona en tan solo dos meses? - el hombre que parecía ser un par de años mayor que ella sostuvo su mano con gentileza y beso el dorso de esta- Estas más radiante de lo que recuerdo, tal vez un corte nuevo o es el pequeño de tu vientre- bromeó

\- Vaya señor Belvedere ¿Siempre es así de coqueto? - tenía que buscar la manera de que no le parecíera un completo desconocido

\- Sabes que sí querída y no parare hasta arrancarte de las garras de ese feo Dragón - Hermione sonrió, sin duda era un muy simpático y con sentido del humor - Oye ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me puedes llamar Henry? el Señor Belvedere es mi padre y yo soy más guapo que ese viejo

-Lo siento, Henry pero dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿A qué has venido? - si eran cosas del trabajo probablemente podría ayudarle muy poco

-Bueno, qué te parece si primero nos ponemos cómodos, tu sala es hermosa hay que aprovechar los muebles- sugirió en un tono que daba para mal entendidos y una sonrisa demasiado sugerente

-¿Qué?

-Debemos sentarnos, estar de pie tanto tiempo no le hará bien al bebé, ¿En qué pensabas? - fingió inocencia

-En nada realmente, me ibas hablar del ministerio ¿verdad? - ese sería un tema del que podría hablar con un asesor del MACUSA, siendo ella parte del ministerio

\- No exactamente...

 ** _-0-0-_**

\- ¿Por qué me ven como si tuviera un ojo extra en la cara? - preguntó Draco a los niños que no le quitaban la vista de encima

\- ¿Ya no te importa mamá?- le preguntó Rose, tal vez no era intencional pero ella tenía el don de la manipulación a un nivel extremo, solo bastaba con escucharla hablar así y lo hacía sentir como la peor escoria y eso que él no había hecho nada

-¿Por qué dices eso princesa?

\- Bueno, el señor Henry no viene hace mucho, y eso es porque la última vez lo corriste por haber invitado a cenar a mamá- le contó Scorpius

-¿Henry? - si Draco no recordaba mal, el anciano ése, se llamaba Duncan

-Eres muy celoso, papi- dijo Cissy burlona

-Bueno su mamá debe respirar, no me puede tener todo el día a su lado- era una manera sutil de decirle a la niña que Granger no le importaba

-¿Se van a separar porque ya no se aman?- Rose miro a su padre con ojos de cachorrito, táctica que su madre le había enseñado para manipular la fibra sensible de su padre, siempre funcionaba

-¡¿Qué?! No princesa solo creo que tu madre puede manejar esto sola- otra vez esa sensación de que haría lo que fuera por no ver esa carita triste

-¿Podemos ir a espiar? - sugirió Scorpius a lo que sus hermanas asintieron entusiasmadas y no le quedó otra que aceptar

-¿Saben hacerlo bien?- los niños negaron- Voy con ustedes

-0-0-

Draco no quitó la vista de ellos dos en ningún momento, escuchó las palabras de cada uno mientras se escondía detrás de una columna y sentía la penetrante mirada los niños encima de él, ellos no miraban como Hermione reía de los malos chistes de ese bufón mal peinado, sonreían viéndolo a él no entendía el porqué, hasta que vio su puño y como sus nudillos estaban blancos por lo fuerte que estaba apretando su mano, tenía rabia y no era capaz de ocultarlo aunque no entendía muy bien el porque de su enojo, pero no le daba ningún placer verla reír con ese niño rico de cara bonita, palabras que también los describian a él con la gran diferencia de que el anillo en el dedo de la castaña era de los Malfoy no de los Belvedere, era extraño pensar así pero sabía que de alguna forma estaba bien

Todo cambió al ver como el sujeto tomaba un mechón de cabello rizado que se soltó del recogido y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja de su esposa, su sangre hervía de rabia ese acto tan simple lograba irritarlo de sobremanera y más que ella no hiciera nada para alejarlo solo mantenia una sonrisa y se sonrajaba, escuchó los murmullos de los niños y voltió a verlos

Las niñas rieron y hecharon a correr pero Scorpius se quedó atrás

\- Es hora, ve a dárselas - dijo Scorpius dándole una bolsita- ¿Tú no dijiste que la familia es lo más importante? - añadió antes de seguir a sus hermanas escaleras arriba

\- ¿Familia? Sí, Granger ahora es mi esposa, pero... ¿pero?... Pero yo no hago nada aquí parado, lo menos que puedo hacer es ir allá y dañarles el dulce momento a esos dos. ¿A eso se habrá referido Scorpius?- sin darle más vueltas entro a la sala

\- Hola Belvedere, no es un gusto verte

\- Hola Draco ¿Qué haces aquí? - saludo el castaño alejándose sutilmente de Hermione

\- Es mi casa si no te diste cuenta, yo debería preguntar eso y más cuando la última vez te corrí de aquí

\- He venido hablar con Hermione sobre el MACUSA, es algo importante que estamos tratando en privado - no era cierto por algo él estaba escuchando todo

\- ¿Y es necesario que le toqués el cabello, para poder hablar de trabajo?

\- Malfoy será mejor que te vayas- murmuró ella algo disgustada

\- No pretendo hacerlo, mira, te traje un regalo...- le entregó la bolsita de colores, confiando ciegamente en su hijo

\- ¿Qué es Draco?- Hermione la tomó y con desconfianza empezó a abrirla- ¡¡Son varitas de regaliz!! - los ojos de la castaña sentellaron de alegría y no pudo evitar sonreír

\- Pero que avaro eres, con todo el dinero que tienes podrías...

\- ¡¡Silencio, Henry!! - e hizo callar al hombre de ojos verdes- Gracias no sé como lo supiste pero tenia este antojo desde hace días, me daba un poco de pena decirlo, es un poco infantil

Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus mano y beso su frente con gentileza

\- Yo sé todo de ti, mi amor, la próxima vez no dudes en ser sincera y dime que te gustaría comer- la castaña pensó que era actuación digna de un Oscar tanto que su cara se puso caliente y roja, solo por su cercanía y palabras, pero realmente no era así para ese momento Draco no estaba actuando

\- ¡Ejem! Hermione hablemos de esto en la oficina la próxima semana, ustedes se ven muy bien como para amargarles el día con problemas de trabajo- mencionó con una falsa sonrisa y acomodándose el sombrero salió de la mansión

-¿Qué me ves? Soy tan guapo que estas deslumbrada- ambos habían permanecido en el mismo lugar y ni siquiera les importo el hecho de que su visitante ya se hubiera ido

\- Gracias

\- Ya me las diste, disculpate menos y tendrás más tiempo para flirtear con el tipo ese la próxima

\- Yo no estaba flirteando con nadie, era al revés, es muy agradable y atractivo, pero tantos elogios resultan incomodos, creo que esta interesado en la Hermione de este tiempo

\- Lo noté, por eso te vine a salvar- _No había notado nada, su instinto de hombre le decía peligro y por eso fue_

\- Eso habla muy bien de ti ¿A cuántas damiselas en apuros has salvado?

\- Contandote a ti, una.

\- Eso pensé, no tienes fama de valiente caballero con brillante armadura. ¿Quieres? - la castaña le ofreció parte de su dulce

\- No, son para ti.

\- Ñah- se encogió de hombres y mordió las varitas - Tu te lo pierdes. Voy con los niños ¿vienes?

\- Claro, antes de que se fueran escuche algo sobre castillos invisibles, unicornios mutantes, hadas cocodrilo y estrellas de cristal, tengo el presentimiento de saber quien les enseñó ese juego

\- Wow, ¿Mutantes? ¿Hadas cocodrilo? ¿Estrellas de cristal? eso es muy normal para Luna

\- Di lo que quieras, pero todavía no estoy sordo, además son niños, apuesto a que sus mascotas son los corceles del reino- apuntó el rubio antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo

\- Mira de nuevo- susurró la Gryffindor apuntando al regordete erizo que llevaba una corona y estaba en una cárcel de cartón, y _custodiando_ la supuesta puerta estaban el gato y el hurón, el pequeño Minseval tenía puesta una ridícula melena de león mientra Terence dormitaba sobre una estrella de peluche

\- ¿Van a jugar con nosotros? - les preguntó Scorpius levantándose el yelmo de cartulina de la cara

Encongiendose de hombros ambos aceptaron

\- Pero primero nos tienes ¿qué explicar qué con esta fortaleza que han creado? - les preguntó Hermione avanzando entre los cogines del suelo

-¡Oh! Mi lady han ocurrido horribles desgracias- el pequeño rubio tocó su frente y empezó el drama- el reino ahora está en grave peligro por culpa del hada cocodrilo negra- Narcissa empezó a reír lo más malvadamente que su fina voz le permitía mientras agitaba una varita de juguete- el pueblo cayó en desgracia. Hoy la necesito en su tronó al mando de los caballeros reales, su padre el rey Curry ha sido secuestrado por el malvado unicornio de fresa- Rose agitó la jaula de Curry y el pequeño animal chilló por ayuda

\- Que sí no fueran menores de edad y mis hijos, ya les hubiera preguntado de qué droga se fumaron- les dijo Draco viendo el feo sombrero puntiagudo que llevaba Rose

\- ¡¡Draco / Papá!!- lo regañaron todos

\- Ok, ok. Pero admitan que es una historia retorcída- los niños negaron pero la adulta asintió de acuerdo con él

\- Shh. Aún no termina papá, viene tu papel- le dijo Cissy

\- El soldado corazón de jade- _por lo menos suena bien,_ pensó Malfoy - peleará conmigo, el caballero sangre escarlata, hasta la muerte con espadas de zanahoria - y regresamos a lo bizarro- entonces y solo entonces, el rey será libre empezando así la guerra entre el hada cocodrilo negra y la bruja libélula blanca

\- Comparado con esa historia, mis juegos de vaqueros eran un asco- mencionó el Slytherin

-Dímelo a mi, yo tenia a la Barbie Dentista- lo apoyo la castaña mientras acomodaba su tiara y él trataba de entender su espada vegetal

\- ¿Van a jugar o no? Les advierto que tengo a fieras salvaje dispuestas a devorarlos- amenazó Cissy moviendo a Terence para que despertara

\- La última pregunta ¿Luna les enseño este juego? - preguntó la Gryffindor para quitarse la duda

\- No. Ella solo escribió el libro de _Las maravitasticas aventuras de Mr. Joey -_ les contó Rose con una gran sonrisa- De ahí se invento el juego, pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían- los adultos asintieron y se posicionaron en sus zonas de juego

- ** _0-0-_**

Terminaron en una montaña de risas y abrazos, los animales habían escapado por el ruido, mientras ellos jugaban, la bruja libélula blanca había liberado de la miseria al pueblo y aceptó adoptar al hada cocodrilo negra como discípula, en medio del caos y la guerra se descubrió que el caballero y el soldado eran hermanos y ambos estaban enamorados de la princesa, ganó el caballero sangre escarlata.

...Nunca se supo quien fue el unicornio de fresa

\- Eso fue genial ¡¡Otra vez, otra vez!! - Gritó Rose a coro con Cissy saltando en la cama

\- Primero- Hermione acomodó su cabello y normalizó su voz - viendo que las fuerzas oscuras perdieron y que estamos muy cansados, sugiero que ellos deberían invitarnos jugo, es la mejor manera de celebrar

-¡¡Siii!! - celebraron los niños

\- ¡Oye! Tu eres del lado oscuro- señaló Draco a Cissy quien había sido el hada negra

\- Lo siento padre, pero si es por pagar deudas de batalla, aquí quien tiene los recursos eres tú- le contesto la menor

-Mi propia sangre me traiciona- levantó las manos al aire fingiendo dolor- Ya acabo el juego ¿por qué seguimos hablando como personajes de cuento?

\- Es divertido, después de cada juego, terminamos hablando así, como en el juego de la cárcel embrujada por duendes- contestó la pequeña castaña

-No voy a preguntar- murmuró Draco a Hermione para evitarse la extraña historia que acompañaba a ese juego

\- Amo Malfoy, tiene visita- Dothy llegó en un _Puff_ sosteniendo una baraja de cartas la pequeña elfina

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y quién es?- _otra vez las visitas no deseadas_ pensó Draco y dejó de moder su emparedado

-La señorita Belvedere- todos los integrantes de la familia se golpearon la frente tan solo al escuchar el apellido

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Julia? ¿Nuria?- hizo una pequeña pausa para poder pensar con claridad- Lucifer ¿verdad? - dijó con sarcasmo la castaña

\- Era Lucía - corrigió el rubio

\- ¡Recuesdas su nombre!

\- Dudo que tú no lo hagas, solo no quieres ni pensar en Lucía Belvedere- observó divertido el mohín en el rostro de Hermione- Sé que estás celosa, cielo- susurró en su oído antes de salir

\- _¿Por qué estaría celosa, idiota?-_ pensó- Creo que voy a odiar ese apellido el resto de mi vida

\- ¡Vamos! - los niños abandonaron la comida y siguieron a su padre

\- ¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van? - los interrogó

\- ¡A espiar! - contestó la menor - Hicimos lo mismo contigo - añadió antes de correr detrás de la escalera

-Pequeños bribones - negó, ella sí acabo su comida, pero igualmente se fue hasta donde sus hijos miraban al rubio y a la pelirroja

 ** _-0-0-_**

-Hola ¿cómo está el medimago y socio más atractivo del mundo? - la mujer a la que los años no le habían pasado por encima, sabrá Merlín gracias a que conjuros, no dudo en abrazar a Draco por el cuello

\- Estoy muy bien gracias- se quitó las manos de ella de encima y dando unos pasos hacia atrás casi con asco, se alejo con una mueca- ¿A ti no te eche también?

\- Nope. El que coquetea con tu esposa es mi hermano, no yo, él viene por la ordinaria de tu esposa, yo vengo por ti, es más importante ¿no?

\- Te das cuenta de lo ordinaria que suenas tú, tratando así a mi esposa, si esto es una broma realmente es de mal gusto, en la mañana vino tu hermano, un idiota tanto como tú, pero por lo menos no era tan cara dura- las palabras que pronunció Draco recorrieron su mente una y otra vez y no se arrepentia de haberlo dicho

\- Vaya, estas muy serio, entonces lo siento, no debí haber tratado así a la señora Malfoy, realmente solo quería traerte una invitación, es mi cumpleaños, pero es solo para una persona... - Lucía movió su cabello ahora largo y con ondas

 ** _-0-0-_**

No podía escuchar nada, la mujer ahí parada que hace unos segundos había tratado de aficciar a Draco en un abrazo, sonreía seductora, no podía ver el rostro de él, pero sospechaba de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tendría debido al pronunciacido escote de la pelirroja. Se arrepentia y mucho de haber dejado ir a Henry, así y por lo menos no estaría haciendo el papel de esposa celosa...

- _No, no, no y no. Yo no estoy celosa, solo pienso que es una falta de respeto que él se ponga a hablar con una mujer que obviamente quiere algo más que una amistad, aquí, en la casa donde están sus hijos, en donde estoy YO_ _\- Aunque yo hice lo mismo_ _\- Si, pero al principio, yo no lo sabia, Draco si sabe que esa mujer moja las bragas por él desde hace años y se está aprovechando_ _\- Maldito-_ murmuró, olvidandose de que estaba hablando mentalmente con sigo misma, aunque los niños no estaban concentrados en ella sino en las caras tristes y de decepción de la pelirroja- Aunque... ella es muy guapa, su cabello y rostro deslumbran, y de una manera u otra tiene un cuerpo de infarto, nada que ver conmigo que paresco una ballena ahora que estoy embarazada - el embarazo y las hormonas le hacian pensar cosas extrañas, se dijo a sí misma

\- Eso es mentira, mami, tú eres la más bonita del mundo mundial, esa es demasiado fea para que mi papito se fije en ella, no estés triste - Los hermanos prestaron atención a los murmullos de su mamá y Cissy no evitó tratar de hacerla sentir mejor

\- No, cariño no estoy... - la interrumpió Rose

\- Si, si lo estas. Tienes los ojitos tristes, mami. Ya no recuerdas lo que dice papá siempre- la castaña se mantuvo callada, porque ella no sabía lo que decía el Draco de ese tiempo- Papá siempre dice que eres la más bella, que tuvo mucha suerte de que lo hubieras elegido a él y no a cualquier otro, que seguramente podría haber sido mejor para ti. Papá se pone muy cursi y te protege demasiado siempre, porque te ama, estás embarazada y él opina que no hay cosa más importante que la familia y tú eres la persona que le permitio tener esa familia tan bonita como la que somos- Scorpius había tomado la mano de su mamá que a pesar de derramar un par de lágrimas, no eran más que lágrimas de felicidad, sabía que el Draco de su tiempo no pensaba exactamente igual, pero las palabras de él, dichas por Rose, terminaron con ese horrible sentimiento que había crecido en su interior y ablando su corazón

\- Bueno ¿Y qué hacemos? Su padre me puede querer mucho, pero si no hacemos algo el tomate parlante no se va a ir. Y yo ya la quiero fuera de mi casa - dijó Hermione quitandose los rastros de cualquier lágrima

\- No sé, eres más inteligente que papá, tú si puedes inventar algo sin ayuda- La castaña desordeno aún más el cabello del niño y trató de pensar en la mejor manera de correr a esa perra, _por el bien de los niños, obvio_ _-¿En serio quiero hacer esto? Él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, pero el ejemplo que le esta dando a los niños es horrible, si no voy pueden pensar que sus padres ya no se aman y que él no me importa. Bueno de verdad no me importa, pero ellos creen que me muero por su padre, voy a perder mi dignidad y él me molestará por el resto de mi vida, pero él hizo lo mismo cuando yo estaba hablando con Henry, no voy a hacer nada malo, solo le voy a devolver la jugada aunque no creo que él realmente deseé apartarse ella- Respiró hondo, necesitaba toda la seguridad que su mente no le daba para hacer lo que tenía pensado_

-No puedo creer que haré ésto - _Pero es por los niños,_ volvió a repetirse, pero el motivo principal era el enojo contenído que le provocaba verlos juntos, allí en su propia sala y él no hacía nada para que se vaya.

Que equivocada estaba, lo único que él quería era que Lucía se fuera, pero se las había ingeniado para empezar una conversación sobre su maravillosa fiesta, lo exclusiva que sería y lo productivo que sería invitar a los socios de la empresa. Al final había conseguido las benditas acciones que quería

 ** _-0-0-_**

\- ¡Draco!, ¡Draco!- la castaña corrió hasta donde su marido se había sentado y con todo el temple que pudo se sentó en las piernas de él sujetándose de su cuello- Mira, siente al bebé se movió, es la primera vez que se mueve- dijo emocionada a pesar de ser mentira, Draco entendío su actuar y le agradeció en silencio

\- Wow, es increíble - ella tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre, él sonrió de igual forma tan sólo sentir el contacto - ¡¡Esto merece un beso!!

\- ¿Qué? - ya estaban yendo muy lejos, a pesar de que ella no se opondría a ese beso, sobre todo cuando era lo que más quería.

\- Es solo para que por fin se vaya- susurró en su oído, no sin antes darle un pequeño roce con sus labios al contorno de su oreja. Hermione se estremeció levemente, aún sentía su respiración demasiado cerca, la aproximación era tanta que temió que los latidos de su corazón los escuchara él, no lo pensó bien, el nudo en su garganta y el desorden de su mente no la dejaron, pero si pudo asentir suavemente

Draco sonrió de lado, rodeo la cintura de ella con el brazo y posando una mano sobre su cabello rizado le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo el dulce tacto y como llegaba hasta sus labios

 ** _-0-0-0-_**

-¡Mamá es un genio! - dijo Rose aún escondída

\- Lo sé, pero hagan silencio o Lucía no se irá- le susurró Scorpius

\- ¿De verdad crees que se vaya? Mis papás ya se olvidaron de que ella estaba ahí, pero ella ni se mueve- le dijo la peque de cabello bicolor

-Tienes razón, pero solo esperemos. - tranquilizó su hermano

- ** _0-0-0-_**

Hermione no podía creer que estuviera metida en aquella situación, la persona que estaba a punto de besarla y no por primera vez, hace solo días lo consideraba su peor enemigo. Draco se acercó lentamente veía las largas pestañas de ella, Hermione había cerrado los ojos y sin que se diera cuenta él pudo detallar cada hermoso rasgo de su rostro; sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos deseables labios entreabiertos. Por fin, sus labios se tocaron con suavidad. Los corazones de ambos palpitaban agitados, lo sentían en cada roce, cuando ella se apegaba a su pecho o cuando el acariciaba su cintura. Sus cuerpos cosquilleaban, sentían que podrían explotar. Se separaron, sin apartar la mirada, sin darse cuenta que la menor de los Belvedere se había marchado y que sus hijos habían huido a sus habitaciones.

Hermione estaba tan avergonzada que tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz de que aquello hubiera sucedido y de que Draco no la soltara todavía. Él se dio el lujo de perderse en los orbes miel de Hermione, y sin querer acabar ese momento mágico volvió a besarla, más pasional y con más fervor, una explosión de sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo, sintió un golpe de mariposas en su interior. _¿Estaba ella sintiendo lo mismo? -_ fue una pregunta que cruzo breve por su mente, antes de que Hermione agarrara su cabello con fuerza, tirando de el hasta que logró arrancarle un gruñido de la garganta. Sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez, sus lenguas juguetearon dentro de la boca del otro demasiadas veces. Parecía que ambos competían por ver quién daba más placer al otro solo con su boca.

Hermione soltó un gemido y se alejo unos segundos para tomar aire, notó la cálida mano de Draco introducirse bajo su blusa. No tardaron más que unos instantes en volver a unir sus bocas. Él la recostó con gentileza sobre el sillón y aprovecho ese ángulo para poder repartir besos por su cuello y clavícula, Hermione se mantenía abrazada a su cuello suspirando a cada toque del rubio y disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo sobre ella, de sentir sus besos sobre sobre la piel y como el placer y el anhelo la invadían cada vez que uno de los botones de la camisa de él se perdían en el suelo, paso las manos sobre sus abdominales y bíceps de piel pálida, el calor de ambos se mezclaba a cada toque, a cada roce y caricia

\- BAM!!!- el fuerte golpe los hizo separarse de inmediato, un florero había caído y estaba hecho añicos en el suelo, no había nadie cerca, solo un balón extraño a lado de los restos

\- Tal vez... fueron los niños... - dijo Draco dándole una explicación

\- O es una señal de que estábamos a punto de hacer algo muy malo- declaró Hermione arreglandose el cabello y la blusa

\- Nop, fui yo- Cissy bajo por las escaleras apresurada y recogió el balón - trataba de que Curry manejará la pelota pero se movió muy rápido y voló hasta aquí- explicó sacando al animalito de la jaula/ pelota/vehículo

\- ¡¡Narcissa devuelveme a Curry o prepárate para que tu gato cambie de raza y estoy seguro que no quieres un gato egipcio!! - grito su hermano desde el segundo piso

\- Perdón por el jarrón... - se disculpó antes de subir la escalera abrazando en una manta al erizo

\- Que vergüenza... pobre niña, si no nos hubieramos detenido ya tendría su primer trauma de la infancia- dijo Hermione ocultando su rostro tras sus manos

\- En algún momento lo tendrá, de seguro- le dijo Draco, pero ella solo miro por el espacio de sus dedos como volvía a cubrir su torso desnudo, con una nueva camiseta

\- Yo... Yo me voy a ayudar a los elfos - mencionó la castaña señalando la cocina

\- No - la sostuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos y volvió a sentarse

\- Draco está casa es demasiado grande y ellos... ellos sólitos se encargan de limpiarla toda. Lo justo es que... - estaba dispuesta a darle todo el discurso de la PEDDO con tal de qué la dejara ir y que olvidasen todo lo que había pasado, pero la interrumpió olímpicamente

-Shh, silencio y no quieras poner una excusa- le dijo antes de robarle un corto beso - ¿Dime qué fue lo de hace un rato?- preguntó soltando el agarre de su brazo

-¿Qué qué fue eso? No sé, tu dímelo - no había una buena explicación, solo había pasado y aunque deseara negarlo ambos lo tenian demasiado presente

-Hermione, yo no te obligue- negó Draco, acentuando sus palabras- En un principio cuando Lucía todavía estaba aquí. Estabas celosa ¿verdad?

\- Lo hice porque los niños tienen una idea muy clara de que sus padres se aman, y que no es posible que alguno tenga remplazo en el corazón del otro, entonces no sería lógico que estuvieras coqueteando con alguien y yo no hiciera nada. No tengo porque estar celosa, además tu hiciste lo mismo con Henry, te acercaste y actúaste como el esposo perfecto, ¿Por qué conmigo tendría que ser diferente? - preguntó

\- Ok. Lo admito, yo lo hice no solo por los niños- ella miro fijamente la expresión seria del rubio y espero a que continuara- También lo hice porque cuando te vi con ese tipo no pude evitar sentir rabia, sonreías tan feliz con ese idiota. A mi nunca me has dedicado una sonrisa tan bonita - murmuró en un pesaroso suspiro, Hermione estaba conmovida, había empezado a conocer a un hombre diferente a como era Draco en un pasado, una mejor versión de él mismo que dejaba ver a pocos, por no decir a nadie- ¿Recuerdas lo qué me preguntaste esta mañana en el desayuno? - Hermione asintió con una sonrisa melancólica

\- No tienes porque contestar, no es importante- le dijo, pero él tomó sus manos en símbolo de que tenía e iba a escucharlo

\- Si. Si lo es, siempre he sido un cabrón idiota contigo, y sé que disculparme no borrará nada de lo que te dije o hice en el pasado, pero quiero pedirte perdón por eso, tal vez lo hice en su momento, pero fue frente al ministro y varios testigos, ahora te pido perdón, solo a ti. - Apretó el agarre de sus manos y no evitó ver el anillo familiar y sonreír- No es como si ahora fuera una persona completamente diferente, sabes que en algunos aspectos no he cambiado- sonrió guiñandole un ojo- Pero trato de ser mejor persona, y entender las cosas que antes consideraba una aberración, en el pasado te hice mucho daño, era un niño mimado y estúpido, y tal vez lo siga siendo. Pero sería incapaz de lastimarte, independientemente de si eres mi esposa o regresamos y no volvemos a hablar, preferiría arriesgar lo que sea antes de hacerte algo malo

\- Eres sincero - ni siquiera era una pregunta, lo veía en brillo de sus ojos grises, y en la suavidad de sus palabras- Draco, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, has demostrado ser diferente a como eras antes y eso es suficiente- su mano había terminado en la mejilla del rubio y acariciaba con cariño su rostro

\- No quieres golpearme

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Porque casi lo hacemos en el sofá... - Hermione bajo la mirada

\- Simplemente nos dejamos llevar por la calentura, no creo que esté bien

\- ¿Pero porqué no?, después de todo es el futuro que nos espera

\- ¡¿Y lo estas aceptando así de fácil?! No te importa que esta sea tu vida, trabajando en San Mungo, casado con una sangre sucia, lleno de hijos, siendo amigo de quienes considerabas tus peores enemigos. Malfoy estoy segura que esto no es lo que querías para tu futuro - dijo ella muy agitada

\- Si. Si es lo que quería, pero no lo supe hasta estar aquí. Granger, tengo una familia maravillosa, los niños y tú, un trabajo que podría permitirme redimirme de los pecados que llegue a tener, si Potter o los Weasley son mis amigos no es tan malo, aman a mis amigos, yo por que me opondría

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Claro que si, pero creo que a ti no te agrada tanto ¿verdad?- Hermione parecía dar evasivas y pensó que tal vez no deseaban lo mismo

\- No es eso, es cierto que estar aquí es increíble, parecemos una familia perfecta y lo somos, no sé que tanto hicimos para que se formara esta línea de tiempo, pero sé que somos felices aquí - aclaró sonriendo

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lo estas forzado, Draco tú no me amas ni yo a ti, es solo gusto o atracción - dijo suavemente, odiando cada palabra que salio de su boca

\- Dilo por ti, yo llevo más tiempo del que crees enamorado de un amor que consideraba imposible y estar aquí demuestra que no es para nada imposible

Lentamente fueron acortando la distancia hasta terminar con el espacio que los separaba, sus labios se rozaron con suavidad y cerraron los ojos, ella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él posó las manos en su espalda, al tiempo que profundizaban el beso

\- Me toca aceptar que por mucho tiempo también te considere un amor imposible y estoy feliz que de no fuera asi- ahora ambos habían aceptado, lo que tan guardado tenía en sus corazones y por fin se habían liberado de ese peso. Y Hermione le devolvió muchos otros pequeños besos que Draco ni siquiera había dado

 ** _Perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica y gracias por leer ️️️_**


	17. Capítulo 17

-¿Qué tiene papá? - preguntó Cissy mirando por abertura de puerta

-¿Se va a morir? - dijo al verlo acostado en la cama más pálido de lo natural

-Rose, no seas tonta, papá no se va a morir solo tiene fiebre - le contestó alejandose de la puerta su hermano, su madre podría salir en cualquier momento

\- ¿Y por qué tiene fiebre? - todos se preguntaban eso pero solo quién estornudaba enfermo en la cama lo sabía

\- No lo sé me viste cara de veterinario... - bromeó el pequeño

La puerta se abrío completa y Hermione salió junto a Wenka quien llevaba un botiquín y un plato de sopa vacío

\- Niños guarden silencio, su papá esta un poco enfermo, nada malo pero necesito que por el momento no se le acerquen- les pidió ella, tranquilizandolos sobre la nada preocupante situación de su padre

\- ¿Pero papá estara bien, verdad mami?

\- Wenka le dio una poción y en un par de horas estará como nuevo, pero no quiero que ustedes se contagien

\- Tú si te vas a quedar conél ¿cierto?

\- Si, yo me voy a quedar con él- les dijo la castaña - no queremos que despierte sólito ¿verdad?

-No, pero tampoco queremos una mamá enferma, así que será bueno que también te cuides- dijo Scorpius antes de que se fueran a sus habitaciones

 ** _-0-0-_**

\- ¿Se fueron? - preguntó Draco aún con el termómetro en la boca

\- Si, pero estaban preocupados por ti, no fue normal que casi te desmayaras en ese momento, - Hermione se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo la mano con cariño

\- Si hubiera sido por mí, no lo hubiera hecho créeme- sonrió el rubio a como pudo, no era lindo interrumpir un beso con uno de los participantes desmayandose

\- Aún no entiendo porque no quieres decirme que te paso, ayer estabas perfectamente y lo de la ventana abierta no te lo creo- reprochó Hermione incapaz de creer esa historia, pero Draco no le iba a contar que pasó casi toda la noche sumergido en agua helada por culpa de ella

Estaban en el cuarto matrimonial, los dos solos daba para pensar mal, pero Draco aún estaba débil como para intentar algo más con ella

\- Ten, es tu diario- Hermione le dio la libreta que había encontradoa noche anterior

\- Wow, esto puede ser muy ilustrativo ¿sabes?- dijo al leer la portada del diario

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Leí la etiqueta - la castaña hizo una mueca y leyó el pequeño trozo de papel

 _\- De los creadores de: los pensaderos más actuales, les presentamos ante ustedes, una increíble y práctica manera de encontrar sus recuerdos, solo escribalos y van a quedar grabados en la memoria de sus páginas, cuando desee verlos y no sólo leerlos, diga este hechizo apuntando con su varita a la página deseada_

 _OSTENDEMORY_

\- ¡Es genial! Tenemos toda nuestra vida aquí, podemos saber lo que sea- abrió apresurado una página cualquiera - ¿Qué es lo quieres saber?- le preguntó

\- Eh, es tu diario puedes buscar lo que sea, tú lo dijiste- dijo dándole una sonrisa

\- Vamos dime, de seguro lo que tú quieres ver es más interesante- animó el enfermo

\- Quiero saber como optuviste tu patronus- habló la de ojos miel

\- Yo no tengo un patronus querida, ningún mortífago lo tiene- aseguró Draco viendo en otra dirección incómodo

\- Ten fe en ti mismo, sé que tienes un patronus y uno muy tierno- recordó lo que había leído la noche anterior

\- Ya lo viste, entonces- agitó el diario sabiendo de que hablaba

\- No... Si, solo leí algo en donde lo mencionabas-

\- Ok. Ése será - no le costó mucho encontrar la página y recitando aquel hechizo una especie de holograma de humo se extendió sobre el pequeño cuaderno y empezó a formar un recuerdo nítido

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

\- No puedo Hermione, simplemente no puedo - aseveró sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza y tirando la varita frustrado

\- Cariño, yo se que tu puedes, tal vez... es que ese no es el recuerdo más feliz que tengas- aceptó lo obvio susurrando con pena

\- No digas eso, el día de nuestra boda es insuperable, lo sabés- el rubio la acercó a su cuerpo sosteniéndola por la cintura, acariciando las curvas de su esposa y ella tomó su rostro con gentileza su rostro entre sus manos. Poco y más duraron así cuando el llanto de un infante interrumpió la atmósfera que hace mucho no lograban y tuvieron que alejarse resignados nuevamente

\- ¿Acaso tú le enseñaste a llorar en el momento más inapropiado? - preguntó viendo cómo Hermione tomaba en brazos a su hija y recogía la varita que minutos antes había volado por los aires

\- Obvio no tonto, es una bebé, llora por todo y por nada, cierto Rose - dijo la Gryffindor ahora hablándole a la bebé en sus brazos

\- Por llorar tanto señorita, cuando seas mayor voy a prohibirte tener novio- amenazó el padre a la pequeña que respondió con un puchero

\- ¡¡Draco!! - reprochó la madre abrazando a su hija

\- Ok, ok. Pero arruinareé la mayoría de los momentos románticos que llegue a tener con el idiota de novio que seguro tendrá - le dijo a la pequeña de rosadas mejillas

\- No sabes si su novio va ser un idiota- dijo la madre

\- Tienes razón, habrá que enseñarle a analizar bien sus opciones- Hermione golpeó sus rostro y negó divertida

\- Voy a llevar a Scorpius a la cama, quédate con Rose un momento- acomodó a la bebé en los brazos del rubio y se llevó al niño pequeño que se había quedado dormido en el sofá

\- Oye princesita, ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de tú papi?- preguntó a la bebé sin realmente esperar que contestara - No sé hacer un maldito patronus y es muy importante que aprenda a hacerlo, quiero protegerlos de todas las maneras posibles, pero ésto es condenadamente imposible.- Rose alzó sus manitas hasta poder tocar la barbilla de Draco- ¿Me entiendes? - la pequeña balbuceo algo intangible y rió divertida- No, claro que no, ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más feliz Rose? Yo pensaba que el mío era mi boda pero parece que no, o simplemente no soy capaz de hacer un simple hechizo - sostuvo sus sienes frustrado y respiró hondo - ¿Cuál es tu día más feliz... ?, ¿cuándo te dimos tu primer juguete?, ¿el día qué te mostramos tu habitación?- la bebé sostuvo el índice de su padre evitando que lo siguiera moviendo frente a su cara- Ya sé ¿el día que naciste?

\- Si esperas que ella te conteste, mejor duerme, ella tardará... - Hermione había regresado sin que él la viera había escuchado todo, incluso la aguda voz que ponía cada vez que hablaba con un bebé

\- ¡¡Lo tengo!! - Draco se levantó del mullido muebley sostuvo su varita con firmeza

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ya sé cual es mi recuerdo más feliz - le devolvió a la niña y dando un largo suspiro sólto el hechizo, de su varita salio un fuerte destello de luz azul y pronto empezó a correr entre ellos un pequeño animalito

\- ¡¡Lo lograste!!- dijo con emoción Hermione

\- Es un hurón... - murmuró incrédulo y aún con la varita en alto sin poderla mover

\- Si. Pero, Draco ¡¡lo lograste!!- repitió aún más emocionada

-¡¡Pero es un hurón!! - repitió sin ser capaz de creerlo todavía a pesar de estarlo viendo danzar frente a su hija

\- Lo sé, y es muy tierno, pudo haber sido peor, una lagartija o un insecto- la bebé aplaudía emocionada al ver lo que para ella era un nuevo amigo

\- Los hubiera preferido. Sabes que si Potter se entera voy a ser su burla ¿verdad?

\- No exageres, no es para tanto. ¿Cuál fue el recuerdo? - preguntó

\- En el día en que nació ella- miró a la pequeña Rose y pasó su mano sobre la tela del gorrito que cubria su cabeza - Estaba al otro lado del mundo sin magia, a mi esposa se le había adelantado el parto, un parto de alto riesgo, estabas sola, sin mí, me iba a perder el nacimiento de mi hija, otro tuvo que ayudarte en ese momento- dijo recordandole toda la experiencia que pasaron meses atrás, el día que nació su hija

\- Casi le destrozo la mano a Harry... - su mejor amigo había estado junto a ella en todo momento mientras Draco trataba de llegar, inclusive sostuvo su mano durante el parto arriesgando el bienestar de sus dedos

-Si, eso también me hizo bastante feliz, pero no hablo de eso, cuando llegue a San Mungo tenia todo el miedo, la frustración y los nervios encima Hermione, temía que al entrar Raquel me dijera que algo había salido mal- Raquel era su supervisora en aquel tiempo, pero él sabía del trabajo mejor que nadie y se había preparado tanto que pensó que el único capaz de traer al mundo a Rose, era él

-Todo salio bien- interrumpió para poder juntar sus frentes, ella acarició su rostro tratando de reconfortarlo y evitar la mirada apagada que se estaba asentando en el de ojos grises

\- Pero yo no lo sabía y nadie estaba allí para decírmelo. Hermione temí perderlas, no sabes cuanto sufrí mientras estabas es esa situación y yo no podía hacer nada ni siquiera verte

\- Pero llegaste, y ambas estábamos bien- Hermione no entendía a que punto quería llegar, ninguna de todas esas cosas podían hacerlo feliz

\- Si, estaban bien, excelentes, perfectas, era una vista maravillosa, no sabes la gran alegría que tuve después de verlas bien, el alivio de saber que mi familia no corría ningún riesgo, que tú no ibas a apartarte de mi y que ya no eramos tres sino cuatro- para entonces Draco ya había soltado algunas lágrimas que sin éxito limpiaba con el dorso de su mano

\- Ahora entiendo, y sí, es un magnífico recuerdo

\- Sacas mi peor lado y eso es tan frustrante a veces, porque ni siquiera puedo evitarlo- mencionó limpiando los rastros de humedad en el rostro

-No lo evites- dijo Hermione tomando sus manos y evitando que él ocultara lo que consideraba su lado malo- Así ya eres perfecto - sus labios se toparon con suavidad y premura y el sabor salado de las escurridizas lágrimas se perdió con el contacto

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

\- Sip, definitivamente me hubiera quedado con la lagartija - afirmó el rubio acomodándo las almohadas

\- Draco...

\- Solo piénsalo, hasta tiene sentido el gran gusto de Rose por esos animales ¡¡Auch!! - gritó Draco cuando fue interrumpido por un peñisco en el brazo

\- Gracias por ser así - el rubio abrió la boca dispuesto a interrumpirla- Si eres así Draco y no tienes porque negarlo, lo que confundes con tu peor lado, es en realidad lo que te hace humano, mostrar lo que sientes, puedes negarlo ahora, porque no estás convencido, pero eres así, un hombre increíble tal y como lo muestra ese recuerdo, siempre has mantenido una coraza de frialdad con todos y me da gusto ver que algún día esa coraza va a desaparecer y voy a poder disfrutar de eso

\- Creés demasiado en un recuerdo guardado en papel

\- Creo en ti, Draco,

 ** _-0-0-_**

 ** _PRESENTE_**

Theo caminaba por los pasillos, llevaba ya un buen rato buscando a una persona y empezaba a preocuparse un poco. Él y Luna compartían clase de Encantamientos a la primera hora, pero la rubia había faltado, ella no era de las personas que faltan sin ningún motivo, debía tener un motivo muy serio o tal vez uno muy raro, pero de un modo u otro se lo hubiera informado, esta vez no pasó así

Dobló en la esquina rumbo al patio, pero retrocedió muy rápido escondiendose detrás de una pared

La pequeña Ravenclaw hablaba muy bajito con un alumno de Gryffindor como delataba su uniforme, tenía el cabello rubio y alcanzó a ver el color azul en los ojos del chico, se deslizó hasta ellos incapaz de escuchar algo

\- Ejem... Buenos días- saludo a Luna con un beso y al chico con la mirada más gélida que se le puede dar a una persona

\- ¡Oh! Hola Theodore - dijo ella con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de la expresión de su novio, aunque la miraba penetrante al rubio era muy obvia- Theodore, él es Steve. Steve, él es Theodore- los presentó si muchas formalidades

\- Su novio- aseveró el castaño dándole un apretón de manos

\- Qué bien. Es un gusto conocerte- él de ojos azules le sonrío pasando por alto cualquier señal hostil del novio posesivo de su amiga

-¿De qué hablaban?

\- De comida - contestó el rubio simple - Luna necesita más para su mascota crece muy rápido y debemos pararlo - explicó a medias

\- ¿Mascota?

\- Eh... yo tengo que irme, tengo un partido de practica con unos amigos

\- Ahh lamentó que tengas que perder de nuevo - le dijo la rubia sabiendo quien era la buscadora del equipo contrario

\- ¡Qué! ¿Por que lo haría? No voy a perder

\- Maria es muy buena buscadora y no le importara ser ruda contigo

\- Lo sé, ella es mi novia. Adiós Luna, Nott- se despidio el chico con una sonrisa

\- Es muy agradable ¿no creés?- dijó la de orbes azules sosteniendo la gran bolsa que había dejado el chico

\- No. Para nada - Luna movió la cabeza sin entender por qué no le caía bien su amigo, Steve era muy amable - ¿Por qué hablabas con él?

\- Lo dijo Steve... - recordó

\- Luna ¿La comida de tú mascota es tan importante como para que faltes a clases y no me lo digas ?- en realidad sin importar que mascota fuera Theo no entendía porqué no se lo había dicho

\- Sipi, no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser si no come- agitó el alimento en su mano sin sacarlo de la bolsa

\- ¿Peligroso? Dime que tu mascota no es el calamar gigante o algún dragón - dijo preocupado y molesto

\- Te lo explicaré en el camino, ven conmigo

\- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

\- A que conozcas a Mr. Joey - sonrió jalandolo del brazo todo el camino

\- ¿Él cuida a tu mascota?- ella negó - ¡Es tu mascota! - ella asintió

\- Bueeeeeno... no es exactamente mi mascota- quiso aclarar- es de mi padre, más bien de toda la familia

\- ¿Y qué tiene que comer ese animal como para que tengas que pedirle ayuda a un desconocido en lugar de decirme a mí? Sabes que no importa si es costoso

\- Al principio no quería que nadie lo viese, pero Steve lo vio por accidente y desde entonces él me ayuda, casualmente su familia tiene un criadero de estos peces y el se ofreció a ayudarme con los cuidados de Mr. Joey - Theo asintió comprendiendo pero no del todo convencido

\- ¿No importa que entré a tu sala común? - le preguntó al ver cómo algunos pocos lo miraban de reojo

\- No, la mayoría está en clase y la gente se mete en sus propios asuntos- Luna tomó el pomo de la puerta pero primero voltió a ver el rostro del castaño- Voy a abrír la puerta pero promete NO gritar- le dijo la Ravenclaw conciente del fuerte grito de Steve cuando vio a su linda mascota

\- OK lo prometo- dijo divertido, que tan malo podía ser, de seguro ni siquiera era peligroso- la puerta se abrió lentamente y con eso la promesa se fue al diablo, grito y más de uno cerca en la sala común le lanzó un insulto, fue inevitable nada lo podía preparar para el fuerte ronquido que soltó aquel animal y recibió directamente en la cara, añadiendo el estupor causado por la sorpresa

\- ¡Prometiste no gritar!

\- Luna..., ¡Luna! ¡¡Esto es un...!! ¡¡Es un...!!- Theo volvió a observar a la criatura y dejó de pensar un momento y finalmente se rindió - ¿Luna, qué es ésto? - preguntó señalando al gran animal que dormía sobre la cama de su novia

\- No es una cosa Theodore, es un ser vivo, una criatura mágica muy antigua, ha estado junto a mi familia durante siglos, es como un guardián, que come y duerme mucho - aclaró lo último con una sonrisa. Luna se acercó a la cama que solo encantada podía resistir el peso del tal Mr. Joey y empezó a acariciar las orejas de la dulce bestía

\- Vaya guardián, no me enorgullece la forma en la que grité pero debí haberlo despertado por lo menos

\- Él si te escucho, y también esta despierto- mencionó aunque la criatura no se moviera para nada

\- ¿Por qué dormía en tu cama? - inquirió cerrando la puerta y apoyandose en ella

\- Su casita le queda pequeña- señaló una pequeña casa de madera pintada de rojo en una esquina, tan pequeña que ni una de las patas del tal Mr. Joey entraba

\- Voy a acomodar la pregunta: ¿Por qué está en tu habitación?

\- Mi papá salió en busca de algo interesante y ahora está en Oregón, así que no puede encargarse de él, Hagrid está de vacaciones y no hay quien lo cuide, no lo puedo dejar solo o moriría de hambre, el bosque prohibido es muy peligroso para una criatura como él, así que yo me hago cargo por el momento

\- ¿Es peligroso?- preguntó Theo seguro de ello, pero aún así tratando de acercarse a la bestía

\- Sip, si no eres de la familia- dijo sobandole los cuernos

\- Vaya, que bueno que esté en Hogwarts rodeado de cientos de personas que no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo contigo- dijo irónico y reprimiendo cualquier intento anterior de acercarse - Repito ¿por qué tienes una criatura así en tu habitación? donde cualquiera puede entrar y si no es morir, mínimo infartarse

\- Puse un cartel de ***NO ENTRAR*-** se encogió de hombros

\- Luna ¿Cómo se entero Steve?- preguntó seguro de la respuesta

\- Entrando... - el Slytherin se golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano a pesar de todo - No sé por que te preocupas, sólo es grande porque no ha comido nada en días- sacudió la bolsa frente a la nariz de Mr. Joey y él empezó a moverse

\- Ten cuidado- habló casi en un hilo de voz cuando la gran bola de pelos se puso de pie completamente despierta

\- Ya te dije que no me hará daño y si te acepta saldrás ganando, acércate

\- Aja claro, si es que no muero en el intento primero- dió cortos pasos no muy convencido de su seguridad , pero se acercó

\- No te preocupes, el prefiere la carne... un poco más especial

\- Qué selectivo- cómo si hubiera entendido la ironía, el gran animal levantó la cabeza en una pose orgullosa

\- Si, lo es, en el pasado solo comía a jóvenes doncellas como sacrificio

El castaño retrocedió asustado - Luna... ¿Cómo una bestía así puede pertenecer a tu familia?

\- Mi familia siempre ha sabido ver la luz dentro de la oscuridad y la tatarabuela de mi abuelo no era la excepción, ella era una de las doncellas que iban a sacrificar para que él saciara su hambre y no destruyera los pueblos, pero ella también tenía un gran talento con los animales así que pidió tiempo y se lo concedieron, pasaron muchas cosas pero lo logró, venció a la bestía cuidandola y haciendola parte de la familia. Mis ancestros encontraron la manera de terminar con los sacrificios, en cambio lo alimentaban con un pescado que para los magos es muy venenoso pero para él es igual a la tierna carne de las doncellas, un platillo igual de delicioso - sacó de la bolsa negra un pez de aspecto extraño que brillaba y lo sacudió frente a los ojos chispeantes del animal, apenas lo trago y empezó a encogerse hasta el tamaño promedio de un gato

\- Ves, este es un tamaño más accesible ¿verdad?- tomó al animal entre sus brazos y lo acerco al chico - Acercate, sé que él no te hará nada

\- Claro que no, es un renacuajo- cogió al pequeño peludo por el pescuezo

\- Qué haya estado crecido por no comer, no significa que no puede crecer a voluntad - le dijo con una sonrisa dulce

\- ¿Y asustandome así quieres que me acerque?- preguntó divertido sin hacer caso de como Joey mordisqueaba su corbata

\- Exacto - Luna se alzó en puntillas abrazandolo por el cuello y se acercó lentamente al rostro del castaño, hizo contacto con sus labios, un suave roce y una débil presión, se tomó todo el tiempo deseado para apreciar el beso que más de uno consideraría mágico.

Beso que él devolvió con otro más atrevido y firme, apoderandose de los suaves labios de ella y proclamandolos como propios, disfrutando cada pequeño mordisco y como su boca hacia estremecer la de ella.

Se alejaron un instante tan solo unos pocos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente, el pequeño Joey se había refugiado en su casita, podían seguir con los besos, así que mientras las pequeñas manos de ella se perdían entre los cabellos de él, los brazos de él la alzaban del piso hasta quedar apollada sobre un escritorio obligándola a enredar las piernas en su cadera

Jadeante y aún unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, Luna pudo decir

\- La puerta..., no quiero... no quiero a nadie entrando hoy...

\- El cartel no funciona ¿cierto?

Luna asintió más concentrada en quitarle la camisa que en como el buscaba su varita y hacía el hechizo

 ** _-0-0-_**

 ** _FUTURO_**

Theo acababa de llegar a su casa y bajó hasta el taller de su esposa, era muy común encontrarla ahí, analizando alguna cosa nueva, desde plantas hasta criaturas de lo más extrañas. Era el lugar más aterrador de la casa, los niños casi nunca bajaban y siempre había mucho ruido y polvo, solía estar en penumbras a menos que se abrieran las cortinas, algo que nunca ocurría

Entró sin hacer ruido, Luna caminaba en reversa, extendiendo un hilo dorado mientras taradeaba una canción, iba tan concentrada que no se fijo en como su esposo la miraba divertido, ni como sus pasos la llevaban directo a una espada de doble filo lista para cortar

\- ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿Qué haces? Ten cuidado- el castaño deslizo su mano alrededor del brazo de ella y la jaló a su pecho alejándola del afilado peligro

\- ¡Oh! No te vi llegar, cariño- Luna le dio un pequeño beso y soltandose de su agarre empezó esta vez a enrollar el hilo

\- Estabas demasiado concentrada en mutilarte como para hacerlo, corazón - se acercó a la pared llena de armas del siglo paso y viéndolas con recelo dijo- ¿No crees que esté lugar se ha vuelto peligroso?

\- No lo creo ¿Por qué piensas eso?- contestó ella sin mirarlo

\- Vamos, te lo resumo así nomás - y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos- esta lleno de objetos peligrosos, plantas espeluznantes, pociones extrañas que ni tu sabes el nombre o la finalidad siquiera, traes criaturas dignas de películas de miedo y en esa esquina hay una bestía criminal-mirando como el pequeño Mr. Joey dormía a gustó en su casita

\- Que tus corbatas aparescan con baba y mordisqueadas no significa que él lo haga, sabes que Mr. Joey no mataría ni a una mosca

\- Siempre y cuando no sea de la familia, lo sé, pero mis corbatas son sus víctimas y ni siquiera tienen familia, son de tela- dijo con ironía- Pero, debes tener cuidado no quiero que pase lo de la última vez- aseveró serio

\- Eso fue un accidente, como iba a saber que una planta iba a tratar de tragarme

\- Tal vez porque era una planta carnívora mágica - él no era el experto en esas cosas, pero entendía los riesgos que su mujer corría, pero era como si ella no los entendiera, siempre de una manera u otra terminaba preocupado

\- Si pero... Necesitaba estudiarla es parte de mi trabajo

\- Y mi trabajo últimamente es evitar tu inminente muerte - se acerco hasta reducir su espacio a pocos centímetros abrazandola por la cintura

\- Sólo ha sido un par de veces voy a estar bien- aseguró muy convencida

\- Lo dice quien estuvo a punto de cortarse un brazo hace minutos

\- Pero no pasó

\- Pues tampoco va a pasar- le dio un corto beso y soltandola se acercó hasta una de las paredes - Porque hoy vamos a limpiar este cuchitril - afirmó abriendo una de las polvosas cortinas

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero tú tienes trabajo- Luna se quitó los guantes y puso las manos en la cintura

\- El Quisquilloso me ocupa mucho tiempo si, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo pasar tiempo con ustedes ahora dime ¿dónde están los clones y la coleccionista de alimañas?

\- Clarisse esta tomando una siesta arriba. Y...- alerta pelígro, ese silencio no significaba nada bueno - James y Anayra vinieron a buscar a los gemelos y me convencieron de que los dejara salir - murmuró rápido pero aún así fue fácil de entender

\- Lorcan y Lyzander estaban castigados, _como siempre_ ¿cómo los dejaste salir?

\- Es que no era justo, Anayra y los demás estaban libres, e hicieron lo mismo- se refería al castigo por la broma a Teddy

\- ¿Y le creíste a Anayra? Snape no le levantó el castigo estoy seguro

\- Claro que no- por algo y conocían el caracter de padre e hija - Pero prefiero dejarlos salir a divertirse que después andar asustada de por donde pueden estar, porque se han escapado igual que el resto

\- ¿Sabés a dónde fueron?

\- ¿Los vas a ir a buscar?

\- No, tienen permiso de su madre, son responsables creó, yo no puedo hacer nada, tú mandas, pero te habrán dicho a donde iban- sonrío y Luna asintió

\- Fueron a la playa, harán un pícnic con George, Fred y los demás, nada malo- aseguró para evitarles un regaño

\- Mientras ninguno vuelva convertido en sirena, estára bien

\- Mierda, creo que no debí dejarlos ir- mencionó sabiendo que ellos eran capas de algo así o peor

\- Van a volver bien mujer, tú calmate y no digas malas palabras que a ti no te quedan- le guiño un ojo y empezó a quitar las cosas de la pared - Hay tantas armas que parece una artillería, desde pistolas, hasta katanas, recuerdame por qué

\- Eran de mi abuela, perteneció al ejército - él asintió con respeto y llevó unas cajas selladas hasta la mesa-

\- ¿Qué hay en estas cajas?

\- Ehh. No lo sé, creo que lo olvidé

\- Ves ese es el problema, ni siquiera sabes que hay entre todas estas cosas

\- Si lo sé, sólo que lo he olvidado por el momento. Ahora mira ésto

\- Luna estoy sobre una escalera ¿cuánta movilidad crees que tengo? - dijo irónico

\- La suficiente, ahora mira a la cámara - con todo el temple giró solo su rostro seguro de que caería en cualquier momento. Se encucho la fuerte risa de Luna y al compás el eco de la magistral caída de Nott

-La suficiente ¿verdad?- logró ponerse de pie sin ayuda he hizo sonar los huesos de su espalda maltrecha, asegurándose de no ir al quiropráctico esa semana

\- Olvida eso, encontré algo mejor

\- ¿Qué puede ser...? - dijo antes de ver dentro de la caja

\- Todo es de cuando nacieron los gemelos, pasa tan rápido el tiempo ahora con suerte y recordarán alguno de estos juguetes- cogió unos de los juguetes de la caja y lo hizo bailar en su mano - Mira es el Sr. Dientes, te voy a comer - Con una voz grave agitó el payaso de grandes dientes frente al rostro de su esposo

\- ¿Recuerdas esto?- Theodore sacó lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela hasta que lo desdobló por completo

\- Claro que sí, con este trajesito te dije que serias papá- en la prenda rezaba la frase _~Te quiero papi~_ Luna la había comprado para su primer hijo, pero meses después se enteraron que no iba a ser solo uno

\- Al menos con ellos nos pudimos preparar. No fue cómo con Clarisse - dijo el Slytherin sabiendo en que pensaba su esposa- ¿Recuerdas?

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

\- Amor...- Luna dijo desde el baño con la voz algo asustada

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó cambiando de canal, aburrido

\- Creo que estoy embarazada

Theo se puso de pie lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y corrió al baño desde donde ella le hablaba

\- ¡¿Qué, Por qué!? Tienes un retraso, acaso...

\- No, es porque acabo de romper fuente- murmuró con la mirada se concentrada en el piso mojado

A partir de ese momento todo se movía en una lentitud rápida o simplemente todo se volvió confuso. Theo tomó a Luna en brazos y la dejó en el auto demasiado nervioso, asustado y preocupado como para recordar su varita o la red flu, corrió hasta la casa de sus vecinos y tocó la puerta demasiado fuerte y demasiadas veces como para contarlas, abrió una mujer, con una mirada tan fría como el hielo pero eso a Theo no le importaba, tras la mujer se acerco un hombre rubio con los ojos azules y bastante alto que cargaba un niño

\- Collins necesito un favor, sé que me entiendes, mi esposa esta a punto de parir en el auto si no me doy prisa, por favor Steve cuida a los gemelos

Maria le quitó las llaves de la casa y le dijo:

\- Vete nosotros nos encargamos de ellos - la esposa de Steve era la mujer más seria que conocía y en ese momento fue el único en que llegó a verla sonreír de manera sincera a alguien que no fuera su esposo e hijo

 ** _-0-0-_**

Después de pasar varias noches en vela, y uno de los días más caóticos de su carrera por fin Draco se iría a dormir tranquilo, en su cama, al lado de sus esposa, o eso quería hasta que su querido amigo llego pidiéndole ayuda desesperado y sudando de los nervios, a pesar ya haber registrado su salida después de las nueve de la noche, volvió a ponerse la bata y corrió al quirófano, esa noche ayudó a traer al mundo a un bebé, y no cualquiera sino a la pequeña Clarise Nott Lovegood que había nacido a las 2:37 AM, pesando 2,780 kg y de 46,4 cm.

Muchas fueron las preguntas que vinieron después del parto, preguntas que ni ellos mismos podían contestar y tampoco se preocuparon en hacerlo solo siguieron adelante pero ahora con una nueva integrante en la familia

Los hermanos de la recién nacida a pesar de no esperarla, nunca se opusieron a la bebé, la quisieron a penas verla y como no iban a hacerlo si era una bebé preciosa con finísimo cabello rubio y grandes y hermosos ojos azules

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

\- Toda una experiencia- comentó él mientras volvia a subir la escalera esta vez para colgar el cuadro de sus hijos mayores cuando apenas eran unos bebés

 ** _-0-0-_**

 ** _PRESENTE_**

La clase de pociones había comenzado como de costumbre, la maestra Sarah había entrado y después de dejar los libros sobre su escritorio y anotar un par de cosas en la pizarra, comenzó su relato igual que siempre, lo mismo que llevaban escuchando desde el primer día.

Los alumnos en las bancas traseras continúaban con sus siestas en el aula, otros aprovechaban el momento para ponerse al día con el último chisme, y el resto escuchaban la supuesta clase con más aburrimiento que otra cosa

Ron por ejemplo bufaba desganado cada 10 segundos, ¿A quién le importaba el último viaje de la maestra? Que no eran tan reciente tampoco. A él no y al resto del salón, menos, tenía a Harry justo a lado, pero su gran amigo estaba más concentrado en como la mayor de las Greengrass escuadriñaba un libro que en sufrir de aburrimiento igual que él

La puerta del aula se abrió y una Pansy a medio peinar agitada y con una barra de chocolate en la mano, entró apresurada y cuando ya estaba sentada junto a Daphne habló:

\- Llegue tarde, pero puede seguir hablando- le dijo a la maestra y volvió a sentarse mordiendo el chocolate que traía

\- Disculpe, usted cree que esa es manera de entrar a una clase, sin pedir permiso o dar una justificación por su retraso además de ingerir comida en mi salón

\- Disculpe usted oh gran maestra, lamento tanto mi corportamiento- puso una mano sobre su pecho disfrutando de cada palabra llena sarcasmo que salía de su boca - la única explicación que tengo es que me quede dormida- miró a Daphne con reproche por no haberla despertado temprano

\- Y como va remediar el hecho de haberse perdido más de diez minutos de mi clase siendo esta tercera hora- hace años que no dormía tan bien como esa noche ni siquiera fueron necesarias las pastillas, no recordó nada diferente a lo normal pero lo que fuera la hizo dormir mejor que nunca

\- Maestra aunque yo solo hubiera asistido a una de sus clases tendría el mismo conocimiento que todos mis compañeros en estos meses

\- ¡¿Ah, si?! ¿Tan inteligente piensa qué es?- ahora todas las miradas estaban concentradas en la riña que habían formado esas dos

\- No, todo lo contrario, pero por como está la pizarra _(completamente vacía a más de la fecha actual)_ asumó que lo que han visto hoy, no es nada más aya que su viaje de trabajo a Brasil, o habrá sido su cena con sabrá

Merlín que idiota en el Amazonas - dijó con una sonrisa torcida y con toda la intención de hacerle ver su incapacidad a la maestra, todos explotaron en una carcajada unánime, Pansy de una manera u otra siempre atraía con su forma de ser

Ron negó divertido, la chica sonreía con una mano en la cadera mientras que la pálida piel de la maestra se tornaba roja por el enojo

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó haciendo callar a todos- No sea irrespetuosa, no se da cuenta que esta poniendo en duda mis conocimientos ante sus compañeros, si no quiere perder los puntos que no tiene, mejor siéntese- había sido un inicio de año difícil para los Slytherin, sin importar que hicieran su marcador de puntos se mantenía en 0, Pansy a regañadientes se sentó, lo último que quería era ganarse enemigos de su propia casa

\- No, es cierto esta poniendo en duda sus conocimientos- Daphne había levantado la voz al igual que Pansy hace unos segundos, y la mirada de odio que recibió de su mejor amigo fue monumental- Así como todos en realidad, no crea que siento mucho apego a su materia, pero si voy a perder mis horas de sueño creame que seria para escuchar una clase como se debe, no su bitácora personal

-Lo que yo les cuento es algo que les servirá para la vida- se defendío la mujer de cabello negro

\- Disculpe, pero sin quererle faltar el respeto ¿De qué nos sirve saber que el vino que tomó con el tal Stan costaba más de 100 galeones? Porque si es así yo perfectamente puedo regalarle una botella de 10000 con tal de no volver a escuchar sus anécdotas y recibir verdaderos conocimientos y prácticas, no que mandé de tarea pergaminos infinitos sobre temas que nunca a enseñado- reclamó

\- 50 puntosmenos para Slytherin- dijo Sarah arta de soportar la altaneria de sus estudiantes

\- ¡Eso es injusto! - Para sorpresa de todos Harry se puso de pie reclamando justicia para su compañera, Dahpne no lo esperaba pero no pudo evitar sonreírle

\- ¿Algún problema señor Potter? ¿Acaso se va poner del lado de estas jóvenes que me han faltado el respeto?

\- Tienen sus razones y creo que muy acertadas

\- ¿Por qué le cuesta admitir que su forma de enseñanza es absurda e inadecuada? No soy quien para hablarle sobre la materia, pero si más de uno se queja, no es casualidad- para mayor asombro de todos Ron también le hecho bronca a la profesora actual de pociones, quien de por si ya hechaba chispa de rabia

\- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor también. Y quien no está de acuerdo a como yo imparto mi clase hagame el favor de largarse de aquí - dijo rompiendo el protocolo y lanzando una mirada mordaz a los estudiantes

No necesitó decir nada más para que tanto serpientes como leones empezaran a guardar sus cosas ante la mirada de incrédulad de lamaestra

-Esto es tan deprimente... - dijo una voz monótona y gutural oculta en las sombras y acompañada del sonar pausado de aplausos

\- Es imposible... - más de uno reconoció la voz, pero incapaces de considerarlo posible más de uno se quedó de piedra

\- No, no lo es- Harry sonrío y jalando a Ron se volvieron a sentar, la oscuridad se mezcló con la vestimenta de Severus y salió desde donde observaba la clase

\- Ustedes, silencio y siéntense, la clase va empezar - señaló los pupitres y obedientes y también algo asustados obedecieron

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, éstos jóvenes no saben respetar la autoridad se creen más que... - la gélida mirada que le dió el hombre fue capaz de hacerla dudar de sus propias palabras

\- ¿No sabé cerrar el pico? Si alguien aquí no respeta es usted, le pido que se retire de mi clase ahora

\- Pero...

\- La directora la necesita en su despacho. Así que hágame el favor de largarse de aquí- la mujer irritada volvió a recoger sus cosas y mientras maldecia a aquel desconocido, salió de las mazmorras roja de ira

\- ¡Profesor Snape! ¿Pero usted dijo... ?

\- Señor Potter, ¿Si el diablo le dice que el cielo es rojo usted le crée?- Harry negó- Ahora ¿Qué es lo poco que esa incompetente les ha dado? - Dahpne alzó la mano

\- Después de que abrimos el libro no hemos avanzado más aya que de los ingredientes del filtro de paz- era la página 6 de un libro de más de mil hojas

\- Bueno por lo menos escogió una buena poción para empezar

\- Pero ya la hemos realizado- mencionó Ron no muy seguro de hablarle al hombre frente a ellos

\- Mayor razón para hacerla bien, no debe ser difícil para ustedes, pero, si no mal recuerdo Sr. Weasley su poción fue una de los peores- Ron se encogió en su asiento avergonzado- Bueno, da igual, este es su último año y se supone que todos son ya personas perfectamente capaces. Ya saben donde están los ingredientes formen parejas y a trabajar- volvío a ocupar su puesto detrás del escritorio pero segundos después una macabra idea pasó por su cabeza - Se me olvidaba decirles _(obvio no)_ , formen parejas de diferentes casas, ordenes de la directora- añadió

Algunos pocos murmuraron quejas, pero otros aceptaron casi gustosos la tarea

Daphne suplicó a Pansy para que abandonara su asiento dejando el lugar libre para su compañero, pero parecía no estar satisfecha a pesar de que ya la había dejado sola la pelinegra

Pansy vio como Potter se mantenía sentado junto al pelirrojo y con frustración entendío lo que su amiga quería

\- Me la debes- la rubia asintió y mando varios besos al aire solo para ella, Parkinson tocó el hombro del niño que vivió y con su mejor sonrisa le dijo

\- Largate Potter- él la observo sin entenderle, tendría más sentido que le pidiera ser compañeros, no que lo mandara a volar, Ron se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse, y Pansy rodó los ojos fastidiada, señaló a Daphne que se cubría con una pluma para evitar ser vista - Quiere que seas su compañero, yo no puedo y los únicos Griffindor's sin pareja son tú y Collins- señalo al guapo rubio de pie sin saber con quien iba a trabajar- ¿Con quién prefieres que se que ella?

\- Adiós Ron, Gracias Parkinson - dijo desde unas bancas más atrás en donde ya estaba sentado junto a Daphne

\- Hola amor- Pansy tiró todas sus cosas y con voz melosa se acercó hasta quedar demasiado cerca del pelirrojo

\- Debe ser una broma... - suspiró - No digiste que Steve no tenía pareja, es guapo ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué no le vas a hacer ojitos a él?- Pansy se alejó sorprendida por su hostilidad

\- Yo quería trabajar contigo... No pensé que te resultara tan desagradable - apoyo la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y se giró para ver como su rubia amiga si disfrutaba de la compañía de Potter

\- Hola calabazita- saludo Blaise a su ahora novia

\- No puede ser, otra vez tú, deja de llamarme así o buscaré un apodo igual de ridículo para ti - advirtió Ginny

\- No le veo ningún problema, tomatito- él la tomó de la barbilla y dándole un suave beso en la nariz la hizo reír

\- ¡Ustedes!, Los únicos sin amigos o novias, que son capaces de seguir de pie a pesar de la obviedad- llamó Severus a los dos estudiantes en el aula que se mantenían sin pareja, Collins y Nott lo miraron y se miraron- Que pena que la joven

Lovegood y la señorita Prince no esten en mi clase- les mencionó irónico - Pero el propósito del trabajo en pareja no es forma amoríos entre estudiantes- dijo al ver todas las parejas mixtas- Es para simplificarles el trabajo, así que siéntense juntos y trabajen que dentro de poco termina esta hora y necesito que avancen

A regañadientes el Slytherin se sentó en el mismo pupitre que el rubio y empezaron a trabajar, aunque la atmósfera era tensa gracias a las miradas desconfiadas que le lanzaba Theo al inocente Steve

 ** _-0-0-_**

 ** _Ok esto era ayer, pero si lo subía ayer no iba a tener Dramione... Ahora lo tiene y creo que no quedó tan mal_** ** _Sarah esta basada en una maestra que tuve y lamentablemente volveré a tener y tal vez exageré unas cosas en su personalidad obvio, pero lo de sus clases para nada. Mi maestra supuestamente enseña filosofía y es una clase que me gusta mucho, pero los únicos temas que vimos estando todo el año lectivo en clase y viendo su materia tres veces a la semana, solo fueron las falacias y las paradojas y para rematar enseñaba mal, era un fastidio esa mujer, nosotros eramos como su diario personal y nos contaba tooooodo. Y nos daba más de una materia_** ** _El hechizo es la mezcla de dos palabras una en latín y otra en inglés sería algo así como espectáculo de memorias o mostrar memoria_** ** _-¿Qué decir del capítulo?_** ** _Que me gusto mucho más que el Nevtoria_** ** _-¿Qué hace Severus de regreso en Hogwarts?_** ** _-¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora en el futuro?_** ** _Esperenlo en el próximo capítulo_** ** _Gracias, gracias por leer️️️️_** ** _Y perdón por las de seguro existentes faltas ortográficas_**


	18. Capítulo 18

No recordaba en que momento exacto terminó por acostarse junto a él y mucho menos cuando el sueño la venció y terminó dormida en sus brazos sin importar la fiebre, lo había visto dormir la noche que durmieron con los niños pero nada tan íntimo a como estaban ahora, la frazada lo cubría solo un poco más arriba de la cintura la fiebre hizo que pensara que era mejor dormir sin camisa y con ayuda de su magia se la había quitado sin tocarlo, pero ahora eso no importaba, porque lo que no tocó en ese momento lo hacía ahora, sus cuerpos estaban pegados uno contra el otro. Draco la mantenia sujeta por la cintura sin posibilidades de escapar, aunque esa idea jamás pasó por su mente, ella había despertado primero y se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca, sus rostros estaban a sólo centímetros y él no tenía ni idea, parecía bastante tranquilo y su sonrisa le hizo pensar que tal vez sus sueños eran agradables, no quiso pensar si ella estaba en ellos y solo trató de levantarse, no deseaba que él la sorprendiera espiandolo mientras dormía, parecería una acosadora o algo así.

Pero antes siquiera de poder poner un pie fuera de la cama se vio nuevamente envuelta en unos fuertes brazos que la jalaron bruscamente hasta quedar nuevamente acostada sobre la cama, atrapada por las manos de Draco que se colocó sobre ella

\- ¿A dónde ibas tan temprano, gatita escurridiza?- Hermione bufó por el comentario, obviamente él no sabía la hora

\- Malfoy, son las siete y no de la mañana, dormiste todo el día

\- Y tú velaste mi sueño todo este tiempo, que tierna- sonrió y le apretó las mejillas

\- Sólo lo hice porque Cissy me dijo que así de empalagosos somos cuando uno se enferma y cuida al otro - no era del todo una mentira su hija si le había dicho eso

\- Bueno, entonces a ella tengo que agradecerle

\- Agradecerle ¿Qué?

\- Converserte de dormir conmigo. ¿Por tu cuenta nunca lo hubieras hecho, verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no

\- Y bien ¿Qué tal es dormir conmigo?

\- Igual a dormir con un cerdo salvaje

\- Ah si... Eso no pensabas cuando me mirabas dormir, es más, parecías deleitada con la vista

\- No seas arrogante que yo... ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que entres en mi mente?!

\- Ni idea, no llevo la cuenta y esta vez no lo he hecho, pero si miras durante tanto tiempo a una persona como tú lo estabas haciendo no creo que sea para planear su muerte

\- Y tú que sabes, tal vez solo analizaba tus puntos débiles para usarlos a mi favor - sonrió de lado imitando la sonrisa características de Draco

\- No tendría sentido

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque mi punto débil no está en mi

\- ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

\- Solo piénsalo un poco, hazme cualquier cosa y no me afectara, si te lo hacen a ti... Las cosas cambian

\- Quieres decir que soy tu punto débil - ok definitivamente era extraño, Draco no era así, era una faceta que jamás imagino ver en el Slyterin

\- Lo haz captado bien

\- Entonces tú serás mi punto fuerte ¿Puedo contar con ello? - no era una especie rara de declaración de amor, aunque lo pareciera en su momento, pero ambos necesitaban un punto de apoyo en la situación que estaban, con toda la información que ahora los saturaba y el único que la podía entender era él

\- Sabes todo este tiempo me he estado preguntando, yo sé oclumancia, pero apenas y si domino legeremancia, aún así leerte es muy fácil ¿Por qué?

Hermione se mordió el labio, duditativa, era espantoso aceptarlo pero ella no sabía ninguna de esas artes, obviamente había tratado de aprender pero su mente y la de todo el mundo en realidad resultaban un caos, más aún cuando la Guerra se acercaba, era demasiado complejo y aunque no quisiese tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas, además su profesor no había sido un libro o un experto con estas habilidades, había sido Harry y de maestro pues, se comía el sombrero

Cuando todo acabó, trato de perfeccionar lo poco que había entendido, pero fue en vano, las vacaciones, los juicios y lo increíblemente ruidosa que podía volverse la madriguera no le permitian concentrarse

\- No–Me–Lo–Puedo–Creer- dijo el rubio interpretando su silencio y al mismo tiempo confirmando sus sospechas

\- ¿Tú.. no tenías fiebre?- Hermione logró cambiar las posiciones y ahora quedó sentada sobre el cuerpo de él

\- No cambies el tema, señorita- dijo que apuntadola con el dedo - Tú no sabes algo

\- Y que esperabas, Malfoy, no soy tan perfecta como piensas - murmuró con un mohín en los labios - Hay muchas cosas que lamentablemente desconozco

\- Te enseño

\- ¡¿Qué?!- definitivamente había escuchado mal

\- Si, no es una mala idea, soy buen profesor, si pude enseñarle a Theo contigo de aprendiz sera el doble de sencillo

\- Supongo que la ayuda no me vendría mal

\- Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, empezaremos, podemos usar alguna aula vacía o un pasillo, lo que más tiene nuestro colegio son recovecos oscuros

Hermione sonrió por la idea y no sólo por aprender algo nuevo, se sintió emocionada claro, pero también porque podría pasar tiempo con él, incluso cuando regresarán a su tiempo, ya no había necesidad de ocultar nada y sabía que sus amigos no se opondrian a su felicidad, ok, tal vez un poquito pero con el tiempo lo terminarian aceptado

Entonces mientras él le sonreía embelezado y ella se dejaba mimar sin problemas, como un balde de agua fría los recuerdos golpearon su mente, las voces de Minerva y Severus regresaron a su cerebro y como eco repetían lo mismo una y otra vez

 _No podemos permitir que adelanten los hechos o cambien la historia, lo que han vivido en el futuro les quedara como un sueño muy efímero, como un deseo que añoran sea realidad, pero ya estará en sus decisiones aceptarlo si es que quieren hacer realidad este futuro_ _Nadie puede intervenir en sus deseos, inclusive cuando pierdan la memoria ustedes son libres de hacer o no caso a los vagos recuerdos que les queden, si para cuando el libro desee que se vayan, simplemente no desean este futuro, son libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que mejor les parezca_

¿Y si no recuerdan nada? ¿Y si todo lo que su relación avanzó este corto tiempo se ve eclipsada por el odio que siempre decían tenerse? ¿Y si al perder la memoria nunca recuerdan nada que podrían desear recuperar? ¿Y si se terminan casados con personas completamente diferentes y nunca llegan a conocer a Scorpius o a Rose o a Cissy? Nunca conocerían a su bebé y ni siquiera tendrán recuerdos de haberlos visto en algún momento, vivirían una vida perdiendo la que esperaban tener

Tocó su vientre plano y miró a Draco que se había levantado y puesto unas pantuflas sin prestarle atención a lo nerviosa que se había puesto por culpa de sus cavilaciones

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces palida- mencionó cuando por fin había terminado de arreglarse

Hermione sonrió - Efectos del embarazo- dijó para restarle importancia aunque se moría por saber que pensaba él al respecto, una pequeña pizca de esa valentía que tanto caracterizaba a los Gryffindor surgió en ella, pero murió triste y sola cuando el mayor de sus hijos entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes sosteniendo una guitarra

\- Se que estabas enfermo y... Tal vez ya no sea importante pero Loty nos dijo que la fiebre había bajado y... Hoy es lunes - dijó el pequeño sonriendoles mientras alzaba su guitarra

Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada, no tenían idea de lo que su hijo hablaba

\- Trate de practicar por mi cuenta, pero Rose es una pesada y cantaba mientras lo hacía y todos sabemos que Rose canta igual de feo que tía Daphne

\- Vaya, si que debe cantar horrible - murmuró Draco sentado junto a la castaña en la cama, él ya había apreciado la nada angélical voz de su amiga y sintió pena por los hijos de Potter que de seguro fueron arrullados por ella

\- No mientas, mi voz es hermosa ¿Verdad mami? - preguntó la pequeña castaña mientras entraba a la habitación

\- Si... - contestó Hermione apoyándola, nunca la había escuchado pero que clase de madre sería si le decía a su pequeña hija que su canto era horrible

\- Mami- Cissy se había refugiado en los brazos de su padre y no dudo en llamarla

\- Dime tesoro- le contestó dulce acariciando sus mechas rubias

\- Tú siempre dices que es malo mentir- ¿ella en que había mentido? Ahora su hija le decía mentirosa

\- ¿Yo qué dije? - preguntó angustiada

\- Qué Rose canta hermoso- contestó la pequeña ganandose una mirada de rabia por parte de su hermana

Miró a Draco buscando apoyo pero él muy cínico se encogió de hombros liberándose del asunto

\- Cariño, no mentí, lo único que necesita tu hermana es practicar, aún es muy joven como para pensar que su canto no es lindo- tomó a Rose de las manos y la envolvió en un abrazo, su hija era hermosa y seguramente llena de talentos, con el tiempo estaba segura que podría cantar mejor que el propio ruiseñor

\- Si y así algún día no romperá los cristales- comentó con burla el rubio menor

\- Sabes que eso no fue por MI voz, fue magia de Cissy- dijó apuntando a la pequeña que se escondió en el regazo de su padre apenada

\- No fue mi culpa, Scorpius me asusto- sin salir del regazo de su padre señaló al mayor de sus hermanos

\- Papá me compró una corneta nueva, tenía que usarla - Draco centro su atención en el bicolor cabello de su hijita e ignoro nuevamente la mirada acusadora de su esposa

\- ¡¿En mi oído?! - reclamó la niña

-Si...- dijó dudoso - Ese no es el punto - miró a Draco - Papá tocás, por favor, tengo problemas con el cierre de la melodía que habíamos ensayado - le dijó ofreciéndole su guitarra y Draco miró la guitarra casi espantado

\- Ehhh... Porqué mejor no tocas tú, así yo escucho y luego vemos que pasa y lo corregimos - dijó y aunque no muy convencido su hijo acepto

Scorpius empezó a tocar una melodia muy suave, parecía ser la sonata de una canción de cuna tal vez algo que escucho de pequeño pero le era muy familiar, lo hacía bastante bien, entonces con una voz muy suave Hermione parecío reconocerla y cantó algunas estrofas, eran un buen dueto, pero en el cierre las cuerdas chirriaron estrepitosamente y Hermione paró de cantar al igual que las cuerdas

\- Ves soy un desastre- dijo apenado soltando la guitarra sobre una silla

\- Claro que no, campeón, lo hiciste de maravilla, yo no podría tocar nunca tan bien cómo lo hiciste hoy - dijó Draco sosteniendo su pequeño hombro

\- Eso no es cierto papá, tú me enseñaste, es imposible que seas malo - ahí estaba el asunto, él no sabía nada sobre guitarras

\- Scorpius a tu edad no sabia lo que era la guitarra- dijo calmando al pequeño que parecía tener un debate interno con sus capacidades

\- ¿Tocás la guitarra?- susurró Hermione sorprendída

\- Sólo se tocar el piano y el chelo - contestó encogiendose de hombros

\- ¿Entonces? - dejaron el cuchicheo cuando sintieron la mirada confusa de el niño y como volvía a tomar el instrumento

\- Dime ¿cómo fue que mi abuelo te enseñó a tocar?- él recordaba la historia mejor que nadie pero quería escucharla de boca de su padre

\- ¿Tú padre sabe tocar un instrumento como ese? - preguntó atónita a lo que Draco negó sútil

\- Imposible - susurró en respuesta, entonces sólo quedaba Jhon Granger

\- ¡¡Mi padre te enseñó!! - todo eso parecía sacado de un circo Draco Malfoy tomando clases de guitarra de su suegro muggle

\- Scorpius, ya es muy tarde tal vez otro día tus hermanas ya se durmieron y no quiero despertarlas - dijó mientras tomaba el pequeño cuerpo de su hija que dormitaba sobre su pecho, esa canción las había mandado directo al mundo de los sueños y era la excusa perfecta para olvidarse de ese instrumento que jamás había pensado terminaria tocando

\- Esta bien, también tengo mucho sueño- dijó al bostezar y estrujar sus ojos plata

Luego de dejar a cada niño en su cama y darles el respectivo beso de buenas noches regresaron a la habitación principal. A lo que la castaña corrió y tomó el diario de Draco apresurada

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Quiero saber cuándo aprendiste a tocar la guitarra

\- Tal vez solo estaba aburrido - señaló e intentó quitarle el diario

\- ¡Eureka¡- la castaña hizo el hechizo e igual que la última vez frente a ellos se empezaron a formar las imágenes de un recuerdo

 _RECUERDO_ _\- ¿Crees qué esto sea cierto? - preguntó él rubio concentrado en la revista que Potter le había prestado_ _\- Si, hay estudios que dicen que la música estimula y ayuda al desarrollo del bebé pero ¿Por qué preguntas? - Hermione dejó de firmar papeles y se acercó a su esposo, tenía ya cuatro meses de embarazo y era su primer bebé_ _\- Tu padre me dijo lo mismo ¿Sabías que él tocaba la guitarra para ti cuando aún eras una niña? - mencionó dejando la revista a un lado_ _\- Obvio que lo sé, es mi papá, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? - preguntó sentándose sobre sus piernas_ _\- Tu padre me está enseñando a tocar la guitarra - confesó_ _\- ¡Lo haces por el bebé! Draco eso es muy tierno- el rostro de Hermione se iluminó y no pudo resistirse a robarle un corto beso a Draco, uno que él devolvió de igual forma_ _Incluso después de los años cuando Scorpius no pasaba de los tres años, Draco le tocaba una canción todos los días, a veces para dormir y otras solo para jugar con él, con el tiempo el pequeño se intereso en la música y entonces fue él quien empezó a tocarla_

_0_0_

 ** _EN EL PRESENTE_**

Era hora de la cena y los alumnos y maestros aprovechaban el momento para dar el último esfuerzo antes de caer rendidos por el sueño, rellenaban sus estómagos con los deliciosos platillos que los elfos habían preparado, aún trabajaban en el castillo, estaban empezando a implementarse las reformas con las que podrían recibir un sueldo, vacaciones y un trato más justo, muchos no querían pero estaban obligados a aceptar.

Uno de los mejores ejemplos de glotoneria extrema que se podían mostrar, por excelencia era Ron, que sin piedad devorada el pollo y el puré de patatas de su plato, al no estar sus dos mejores amigos por ningún lado, podía comerse su parte y nadie le diría nada, su hermana parecía en las nubes con la mirada perdida en una de las mesas vecinas, a Neville no lo había visto en todo el día, Luna estaba con su casa compartiendo mesa, Hermione en un asunto secreto que nadie sabía y Harry había desaparecido de su vista apenas y si salieron de la última clase de pociones.

Por otro lado, unas mesas a la derecha, Pansy Parkinson, princesa de Slyterin, apenas y si había tocado su comida, el punto de su concentración estaba a una distancia que no podía medirse en metros, aunque ella todavía no lo había entendido. A pesar de no haber comido casi nada en el día, a más de unos cuantos dulces, ella solo apuñalaba la triste lechuga de su ensalada, mirando fijamente la mesa de Gryffindor, viendo cómo el pecoso pelirrojo se saltaba todas las etiquetas habidas y por haber, bebía a grandes sorbos el jugo de calabaza, tanto que se desbordaba de su boca, boca que aún recordaba haber besado, fue interrumpida en el momento que el temerario Blaise Zabini se atrevió a golpearle la frente con una servilleta

\- ¡¡Auch!!- se quejó sin entender por que la había golpeado

\- Pansy ¿Estás bien?. No has dejado de mirar a... Weasley en todo este tiempo- Ginny le había obligado a prometer que no volveria a insultar a sus hermanos e incluso sin ella estar presente respetaba esa promesa - Tranquila que mientras haya comida en esa mesa, él no se va a mover - mencionó viendo la torre de platos vacíos y sucios que su cuñado acumulaba

\- No seas estúpido Zabini- se soltó del chico que había tocado su hombro- Yo no estoy viendo a ese cabeza de zanahoria desabrida, laguirucho sin cerebro, barril sin fondo, pobreton, apestoso, cara de galleta de la comadreja - Blaise soltó una carcajadas y Nott que había visto todo negó condivertido y hasta un poco intrigado

\- No puedo creer que te guste Weasley - se burló

\- Tú también Theo- Theo era el serio del grupo, bromas de su boca jamás escucharias, o así era hasta que empezó a salir con la dulce Luna y empezó a mejorar su actitud con los demás- él no me gusta- aseguró, volviendo a comer, pero dejó eso empezó buscar con la mirada por todos lados a su mejor amiga y al no encontrarla, preguntó - ¿Dónde está Daphne?

\- A diferencia de tí, consiguiendo novio- señaló la mesa de los leones, donde el niño que vivió no se encontraba - Y ahora, no cambies el tema ¿Qué te traes con Weasley?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Yo?! - las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos le indicaron que no la dejarían en paz hasta que confesara, luego de respirar profundo dijó - Nada. Yo simplemente no le agrado, en la clase de pociones apenas y me dirigió la palabra, tal vez y de verdad me odia - tapó su rostro con sus manos y cabello para no mostrar la frustración que le causaba pensar en el pelirrojo, las cosas solían ser diferentes con el resto de chicos, los podía tener comiendo de su mano y actuando como monos idiotas todo el día y nunca dirían nada, pero Ron no, había actuado como un tonto, muy diferente a lo tierno que había sido la noche anterior

Theo y Blaise se miraron entre sí, ahora con un semblante más serio, era una situación por la que nunca habían pasado y sinceramente nunca pensaron que ocurriría pero estaba ocurriendo y no estaban preparados

La conocían incluso mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma, no por nada habían sido amigos durante tantos años.

Su amiga, su casi hermana, la que sin vergüenza o pena podía meterse con cualquier tipo sin sentir remordimiento, culpa o vergüenza, la chica que conocían desde pequeña, cuando aún jugaban a perseguir ranas, la chica cuyo único verdadero interéssiempre fueron vestidos y perfumes, quien sólo decía amar los bolsos e ir de comprar, ella que hace nada aseguraba que los sentimientos solo eran un triste obstáculo en medio del camino hacia la grandeza.

Si. Pansy Parkinson, princesa de la casa de las serpientes, estaba enamorada y no de cualquiera, de un Gryffindor, de un Weasley

Siguieron metidos en su mundo de cavilaciones extrañas, incluso después de que la pelinegra envuelta en cólera saliera del comedor

\- Lo lamento, llegué tarde- Daphne se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado su amiga y con una brillante sonrisa saludó a sus amigos

\- ¿Por qué tan sonriente, Daph? Él sermón de Snape nunca es divertido- aseveró Blaise que había visto llegar a su amiga y justo a su lado al niño que vivió

Las mejillas de la rubia se pintaron de carmín y dándole un golpe le rogó no decir sandeces como esas. Snape los había regañado y castigado a ella y a Harry por derramar la poción que estaban haciendo sobre su túnica y luego de eso pasaron el día charlando, incluso perdieron clases, algo que ella nunca había hecho y se sorprendió al saber que podían tener muchas cosas en común

\- Cálmate, nadie dijo nada malo, pero es sospechozo- puso su mentón sobre su mano analizando el rostro de la rubia - tanto tú cómo Potter llegan con la misma sonrisa y al mismo tiempo, ambos se perdieron todo el día y ambos tuvieron que hacer el castigo que les impuso Snape - mencionó Theo

\- ¿Y...?

\- Y qué un castigo de Snape es todo menos algo pueda hacer feliz a alguien, querida. Por lo tanto tu felicidad se debe a... - solo con la mirada señaló al de ojos verdes en la mesa de los leones

\- Mejor cállense, ahora entiendo porque vi a Pansy tan molesta- había chocado con ella al entrar y ni siquiera se disculpó, normal con otros pero con ella, jamás- ustedes son un grano en el culo- se cruzó de brazos y a modo infantil infló las mejillas

\- Eso duele, Daphne- dijo Zabini y se tocó el pecho dolido - Además no se fue por nosotros, sino por la comadreja

\- ¿Qué tiene que...?

Dahpne volteo a mirar a la mesa de Harry, donde indicaba su amigo, comprendió, allí estaba Ron Weasley con la cara llena de salsa de tomate y una pierna de pollo en cada mano, no era la mejor visión que se podía tener del pelirrojo, pero aún así, a dos asientos de él, Brown, ex novia del chico, lo veía como si fuera un jugoso filete de carne y estuviera lista para lanzarsele encima a devolrarlo

Era muy obvia, incluso Harry que se había sentado junto al chico se sentía incomodo, aunque parecía que a Weasley no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, ahora si entendía el mal genio de su amiga. Pocas veces la había visto celosa y descifro que esta era una de esas veces, como amigas sabían lo más mínimo de la otra, pero Pansy parecía no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos por el momento, ella no era impulsiva y poco le importaba con quien anduviese la persona con la que salía, no era algo que ella aprovaba pero su amiga solía decir que nadie está obligado a permacer atado a una persona y que lo que hacia su amante de turno ella lo podía hacer igual y peor.

Pansy usaba el dinero a su antojo, no tenía reglas que la obligaran a no hacerlo, sus padres ahora eran residentes permanentes y de por vida en Askaban, así que no tenía necesidad de usar la ropa de nadie, siempre vestía con las mejores marcas, la perfumeria más exclusiva y las joyas más costosas, ropa era lo que más tenía en su armario, algunas prendas ni siquiera cabían, incluso siendo éste del tamaño de toda una pared. Pero aún así, cuando llego a su habitación no tocó ninguna de esas prendas, mucho menos los pijamas de seda china que tanto le habían costado, se refugio entre las sábanas de su cama y como si alguien la fuera a espiar, dudó un segundo en volver a ponerse el suéter rojizo que Weasley le había prestado, lo hizo y miró con tristeza el reflejo de uno de sus espejos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y unas fuertes ganas de matar a la retrasada de Lavender Brown y también al pelirrojo ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta que era carne para coyotes?

Quería dormir y que al día siguiente su corazón no empezara a latir como loco a la hora de verlo o que por lo menos él no la viera solo como una frívola serpiente mentirosa, ella también era humana, llena de errores y cicatrices que aún guardaba sólo para ella, pero quería empezar a ser sincera, sobre todo con sigo misma, y aunque sola, acompañada meramente por su reflejo y el aroma que la envolvía gracias a la fragancia de la suave prenda, aceptó que Weasley no era un _cabeza de zanahoria desabrida_ , en realidad su cabello era muy lindo y durante el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos se había preguntado si era tan suave como lo imaginaba, de _laguirucho_ no tenía nada, tenía hombros anchos, poseía músculos, nada exagerado pero era obvio que jugaba Quidditch, y su postura era bastante buena, a veces sí podía llegar a pensar buenas ideas incluso ganarle una pelea, lo de _barril sin fondo,_ eso nadie lo podía negar, _pobreton_ , esa era otra mentira nadie de la familia Weasley era pobre y mucho menos después de la guerra, les iba bien en los negocios y sus bóvedas en gringotts eran similares a las de ella, _apestoso_ , esa era la peor de todas, ese olor del que renegaba tanto, la ayudo a dormir mejor que nunca y realmente le parecía delicioso _, cara de galleta_ , no era tan malo, en realidad si era gracioso, él al igual que el resto de su familia tenía el rostro adornado con pequeñas pequitas que lo hacían ver incluso más atractivo.

Suspiro agotada, si seguía con esos pensamientos sólo se deprimiria más y no podría disfrutar del hermoso descanso que seguro le esperaba al cerrar los ojos

Astoria entró en la habitación unos minutos después preocupada después de haberse ido todo el día, pero salió de inmediato más relajada al ver a Pansy dormir a gusto y la cama de su hermana vacía, no era un secreto donde estaba, Blaise ya le había contado el chisme al llegar, cuando tropezó con él a punto de salir de la sala común, para ir a encontrarse con su novia, raro, pero cierto, Zabini tenía novia y pronto ella tendría un cuñado. Ella tampoco había pasado por alto que esa noche el sueño de Pansy era tranquilo y que en lugar de su usual ropa de dormir llevaba el suéter de cierto Gryffindor pelirrojo

Cosas muy raras podían ocurrir en Hogwarts

-0-0-

 ** _*_** ** _Lamento mucho no haber actualizado, pero literalmente me había quedado sin ideas y el colegio no me ayuda con el tiempo a pensarlas_** ** _Voy a tratar de subir el siguiente capitulo antes del domingo,_** ** _Gracias por leer_**


	19. Capítulo 19

\- ¡¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!! - el rubio colgó el teléfono al instante después de escuchar ese grito, sin importar la edad debía preocuparse por su salud auditiva

\- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Hermione que se había asustado con el ruido del teléfono, estaban descansando en la biblioteca de la casa habían encontrado un momento libre y debían aprovecharlo

\- Una loca... - volvió a sentarse despreocupado junto a su esposa que seguía leyendo periódicos con varios años de antigüedad o eran periódicos demasiado adelantados, ya les daba igual

\- ¡Mami! - Rose llegó corriendo hasta ellos y sosteniéndose las rodillas dijó - la Tía Danna está llamando dijó: que sí no le contestas rápido las llamadas, iba a cortar una aparte muy preciada de tu anatomía - dijó la castañita y volvió a salir para seguir jugando o lo que sea que estaba haciendo

Draco estático y ahora con pánico se acercó al teléfono y tomó la llamada apenas sonó el teléfono

\- Si, habla Draco Malfoy

\- Claro que sí, idiota, ¿Por qué crees que llamó a tu casa?... Pará hablar con Willy Wonka- contestó con sarcasmo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

El rubio recordaba bien a Danna Weasley de soltera Hannigan, era la esposa de uno de los gemelos, de George para ser más exactos y también una compañera de trabajo en San Mungo

\- Dime que necesitas, y por favor deja ese tonito conmigo, que no tengo porque aguantar tu genio tan temprano, Danna - con el pasar de los días ambos habían aprendido a ocultar la sorpresa o la incomodidad que les producía hablar con personas que eran cercanas pero aún ni conocían

\- Tsk... Mira que eres una vergüenza- murmuró frustrada - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? - Draco estaba perdido en la conversación, no entendía si se llevaban realmente mal o demasiado bien, y mucho menos que había hecho para que lo tratase así

\- Danna, dejate de insultos y dime lo que hice

\- Draco, crees que voy a creer que te intoxicaste con un virus que lleva a las personas a "cuarentena"- enfatizó y aunque no la viera Draco juraba que estaba haciendo comillas con los dedos - Y andas de rositas en por la vida, paseando por medio mundo mágico con toda tu familia

\- ¿Si... ? - Todo este tiempo supo que la cuarentena era una treta, no tenía ningún síntoma extraño, incluso pudo hacerse algunos exámenes básicos, pero nunca se le ocurrió que sería un problema

-¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¿Sabes a cuántos partos he asistido hoy? ¡A seis! Y uno fue de gemelos, de GEMELOS, DRACO, y adivina qué hora es- miró su reloj de muñeca - son las nueve de la mañana...

\- ¿No es tu trabajo?...

\- También es el tuyo Malfoy... - la mujer al otro lado pareció relajarse y dar un largo suspiro - Oye se que es duro, mucho de tu tiempo lo pasas en el hospital pero pudiste habérmelo dicho, tengo pacientes a reventar, literalmente, cuando creas que sea conveniente quiero que regreses. Saluda a Hermione y a los niños, perdón por se ruda pero estoy muy estresada, cariño. Fred y George se fueron a visitar a Charlie y no es fácil controlar a un adolescente y dos niños pequeños sola

\- Aja...

\- Adiós - dijo ahora más alegre y con voz risueña

\- ¿Qué quería? - preguntó la castaña cerrando su períodico

\- Lanzarme todo su odio para poder relajarse un poco - se sentó en el sillón con Hermione a su derecha

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como no estoy en San Mungo, tiene el doble de trabajo, además los gemelos no están y no puede controlar a sus hijos y como no me contagie de nada realmente, solo lo dije para tener unas vacaciones, todo el trabajo lo está haciendo ella - explicó recostandose sobre el hombro de la castaña

\- Eso último era obvio. ¿Y qué, vas a ir a ayudarla? - murmuró sonrojada, una parte superchiquita de ella gritaba celos

\- Tú que creés..., no tengo ni idea de cómo es ser medimago todavía, trabajo con mujeres a punto de parir, apuesto que la mitad de mi tiempo las escucho gritar, llorar e insultar a sus esposos, no soportaria eso

\- No puede ser tan malo, por algo escogiste esa carrera y todo apunta a que te gusta- el estudio que compartia con él estaba lleno de libros sobre medicina tanto muggle como mágica y otros tantos sobre su propio trabajo en el Ministerio

\- Y no lo dudo, pero hasta el momento nunca tuve la necesidad de ayudar a los demás y ahora resulta que soy una increíble persona ayudando a las madres a traer a sus hijos a este cochino mundo

\- Emm... Eso es fantástico, no sólo ayudas a esas mujeres, gracias a ti muchos niños pueden ver la luz y forma parte de una familia piensa que esos niños pueden mejorar el mundo. Tu trabajo es difícil, complejo, apuesto que a sido todo un reto, pero eres bueno en ello y ninguno de estos reconocimientos y diplomas están de adorno- señaló todos los diplomas que justamente estaban en la pared frente a ellos

\- Puede que tengas razón, no es tan malo. ¿Y tú estás conforme con tu trabajo? ¿No sientes que cometiste un error al no aceptar el puesto del Ministro?

\- No, no lo veo asi, igual que mi yo de este tiempo pienso que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, tengo una familia y soy responsable por ella siento que preferíria estar aquí con ustedes sobre cualquier otra cosa y no en el Ministerio encargandome de todos los estirados que abundan ahí, con un solo departamento me es suficiente

\- Si, así es como piensa mi Hermione

* ** _EN EL PASADO *_**

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó con una voz suave al chico que se había sentado justo en su árbol, donde antes solía ir a pensar sola, Harry y ella tenían planeado terminar la tarea de pociones juntos pero ella Daphne había retrasado un poco cuando perdió a Pansy de vista y cuando llegó, él ya veía aburrido las páginas de un libro concéntrado en nada realmente sólo perdido en sus pensamientos

\- Si, es sólo que ya ha pasado una semana y no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de Hermione. Snape y McGonagall nos dijeron que no nos preocupemos, pero ella jamás se iría sin avisar o estaría sin comunicarse tanto tiempo, hasta nos pedíria la tarea- dijo el chico dejandola sentar a su lado en el césped

\- A nosotros también nos preocupa Draco, él no es así, solo esperamos que vuelva pronto, es todo muy extraño pero Snape es su padrino así que de cierta forma no dudamos de que esté bien - explicó la rubia

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? - Daphne asintió y saco un pequeño frasco púrpura

\- Si, lo compré con Pansy ayer por la tarde, aun debería estar fresco, pero me preocupa Pans, dudó que termine hoy...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué su compañero es un idiota que ni siquiera le dirige la palabra- mencionó con notable melestar en la voz

\- ¿Hablas de Ronald?- recién entraba en cuenta que no había visto al pelirrojo para nada trabajar en la poción

\- No. Hablo del calamar gigante

\- Ok... entiendo. No tienes que ser sarcástica conmigo ¿Sabés que ella lo beso, cierto? - La rubia abrió los ojos demasiado impresionada como para contestar - Nop. No lo sabes - se respondió a si mismo la expresión de la chica era obvia

\- Nunca me dijo nada, qué clase de mejor amiga no te cuenta que beso al chico que le gusta- soltó y se tapó la boca enseguida

\- Espera... ¡¿le gusta Ron a Parkinson!? - él se quitó las gafas demasiado sorprendido

\- Ehh... - Harry arqueo una ceja, y ella se lo pensó antes de confesar todo - No estoy cien por cien segura, pero los muchachos y yo creemos que sí, ella a estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Pero no se lo puedes contar a Weasley- amenazó enseguida

\- ¿Por qué? Es mi mejor amigo

\- Porque es un tarado y si lo sabe va a hacer las cosas más difíciles para ella

\- Ron no es así

\- ¿Ah, si? Dime ¿Por qué la ha estado evitando entonces?

\- No es algo que nos concierne - aclaró volviendo la vista al lago negro

\- Es mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué no me concerniría?

Harry dio un largo suspiró pero los azules ojos de la rubia lo obligaron a decir la verdad - Ron tuvo un problema hace unos días con Marlon Mullen así que penso que lo mejor es no acercarse a ella

\- Espera... ¡¡con Mullen!! ¿qué clase de problema?

\- Ron descubrio que él con otro chico estaban planeando emborrachar a Parkinson y a otras chicas, obviamente con malas intenciones en una fiesta después del partido. Ron se enojo tanto que lo golpeo y lo mando a la enfermería, tuvo que decir que lo encontró ya inconsciente y aún no se despierta- confesó

\- No lo sabía y estoy segura que Pansy tampoco lo sabe

\- Ronal no quiere involucrarse con los Slytherin, piensa que le pueden traer más problemas y no se puede dar el lujo de ser expulsado, su madre ya lo amenazó demasiado

\- Tengo que contárselo a Pansy- aseguró poniendose de pie

-¿Qué? No. No puedes- sostuvo su mano con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla resbalar y caer sobre su regazo evitando así el golpe con sus brazos que terminaron abrazando la delgada cintura de Daphne, quedando a tan solo centímetros del rostro del otro

\- Es... mi mejor amiga- trató decir pero la cercanía del chico apenas y la dejaba pensar con coherencia, su corazón latía demasiado rápido igual al de Harry, una pequeña parte de ella le dijo que los nervios no la iban a llegar a ninguna parte, ella también podía ser atrevida de vez en cuando aún y cuanto se muriera de vergüenza por dentro

\- Si lo haces harás las cosas más difíciles para él - era el mismo argumento que había dado ella, con una sonrisa le acomodó uno de los mechones rebeldes que le cubrían parte del rostro, debía quitar esa cara de bobo rápido o la Slytherin se daría cuenta que esa caída era todo, menos un accidente

\- Entonces a Weasley si le gusta Pansy - dijó casi susurrando, teniendo que acercarse aún más para poder ser escuchada por el azabache, pasó las manos tras su nuca, sonrojada, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, tanto que sin importar los lentes Daphne no se perdía de nada al ver los ojos del chico, verdes, claros casi cristalinos, parecían emitirle paz, una calma interior incapaz de explicar y a pesar de eso estando así entre sus brazos se sentía segura y protegida

-Eh...- la voz de Harry tembló, su aliento y el dulce aroma de la rubia casi nublaban a sus sentidos _¿De qué estaban hablando?_

\- Potter, no mientas - con sus rostros apenas separados por un par de centímetros y sus cuerpos tan cerca, era un milagro que sus labios siguieran sin tocarse

\- Si. Si le gusta- para ese momento ya entraba la duda si se referían a sus amigos o a ellos mismos, los ojos de Daphne brillaban cuál zafiros centellantes y nunca se apartandovde los esmeraldas, que le devolvían la mirada con el mismo sentimiento de anhelo

\- Pero... ¿Entonces por qué no se confiesan?- su voz sonó más grave de lo normal, ella misma se sorprendió

\- Son unos tarados ¿verdad? - murmuró, acortando la distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios, empezó siendo tan sólo un roce en la comisura de los labios lento pero pasional, luego un beso más profundo y atrevido, hasta que sus dientes entraron al juego y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse sobre su ropa, un beso que les hacía arder la piel y que cada prenda se sintiera más pesada que la otra, un beso que los hacía olvidar que estaban apenas escondidos por un viejo árbol, de esos besos que sin querer gritan deseo

 ** _-0-_**

Unos fuertes gritos los obligaron a alejarse repentinamente, ni siquiera a dandoles tiempo de normalizar su respiración, aún con las mejillas rojas y ahora de pie, unidos meramente por sus manos que se habían mantenido sujetas con firmeza, vieron correr en reversa a un pelirrojo, antes de ver cómo una chica de igual cabello rojo pero con rizos, lo seguía a gritos

\- ¡¡TÚ!! Maldito, Zanahorio con patas, ¡¿Ves mi cabello?! Todo esto es tu culpa - Pansy alcanzó a Ron y a pesar de su altura no le importó sostenerlo por el cuello y detenerlo enmedio del pasillo

\- No te he visto en todo el día como podría ser mi culpa, además el rojo no te queda para nada mal- halago buscando su fibra sencible, no funcionó

-¿Recuerdas nuestra tarea de pociones? - preguntó golpeando el piso con su pie, bastante frustrada ahora sujetando su corbata

\- Si...- murmuró bajito, sabía que iba a discutir con ella por esa bendita tarea, pero no pensó que fuese tan pronto y menos con ella luciendo una cabellera digna de Weasley's y no de Parkinson's

\- Adivina ¿quién la está haciendo sola porque su estúpido compañero no ha querido aparecerse en todo este tiempo? Hasta Theo que odia a Steve ya terminó

\- Harry y Greengrass, no - se cruzó de brazos ese era un buen ejemplo, Harry hablaba de lo hermosa que era la rubia y como se habían acercado tanto que ahora eran amigos pero jamás lo escucho referirse a la poción

\- Porque ellos gastan el tiempo comiendose con la mirada- explicó jalandolo del brazo hasta que llegaron a un aula vacía - Y aún así solo les faltaba un ingrediente. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? - con Pansy teniendo una actitud desafiante y las manos sobre las caderas, Ron no le quedó de otra que resignarse y ayudar

-¿Y en serio creés qué voy a ser de ayuda?- resopló viendo los frascos sobre la mesa de trabajo

\- Tu cara me dice que no. Pero por lo menos terminaras tan aporreado como yo- para ese momento su cabello había vuelto a ser lacio y negro como siempre

Después de trabajar en un silencio sepulcrar durante 10 minutos, en los que apenas y si se hablaban para pasarse materiales, el sentido común de Ron los interrumpió

\- Eh... No creo que sea buena idea mezclar eso

\- ¿Por qué? Una vez vi que se hacía con esto - miró confundida al chico, poco y nada le importaba la opinión de él, inclusive en la lista de ingredientes venía y con ordenes claras y eso iba a hacer

\- Si algo he aprendido con Hermione es que esto- sostuvo un frazco con raíces púrpura- Jamás debe mezclarse con esto.- señaló el frasco de líquido gris

\- Pues dice el libro que sí y lo que diga Granger me tiene sin cuidado - le quitó las raíces y sin cuidado alguno vació todo el contenido

\- Ok... Yo te lo advertí- Ron se quito los guantes y busco refugio bajo la mesa

El líquido dentro del caldero comenzó a borbotear y la mesa terminó temblando Pansy veía casi asustada la mezcla incapaz de reaccionar

\- Ven acá - el pelirrojo la tomó del brazo y la hizo esconderse antes de que ocurriera la desgracia

\- P-O-R M-E-R-L-Í-N - al salir de su refugio la de ojos verdes miró con horror el aula, todo estaba bañado de una mezcla bizcosa y varias cosas se habían caído al suelo, el caldero estaba vacío, sólo ellos parecían haberse salvado de la poción

\- ¡¡Qué hiciste!! - salió el pelirrojo, no había sido su culpa él le advirtió a tiempo pero la niña malcriada no le hizo caso

\- Mezcle ésto con ésto - susurró bajo aún con los frascos en la mano sintiéndose culpable y avergonzada, pociones no era su fuerte pero nunca había visto un desastre así, siempre trabajó con Daphne y ella era una genio en todas las clases

\- Hay que limpiarlo antes de que alguien venga y nos toque a lo muggle - ambos sacaron sus varitas listos para desaparecer todo rastro del desastre

\- Demasiado tarde, Sr. Weasley- la voz de Minerva resonó con eco por el aula, llegó en el momento preciso para ver a sus alumnos fracasar a un nivel descomunal

\- Mierda...

\- Sra. Parkinson cuide su vocabulario- estos jóvenes de hoy sueltan cada cosa sin medirse

\- ¿Díganme que ocurrió?

\- Hacíamos la tarea- simplificó Ron

\- Ningún profesor les dejaría de tarea destruir un aula

\- No la "destruimos", fue solo ella- señaló Weasley

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué sólo mi culpa?

\- Yo te dije que no mezclaras los frascos y lo hiciste - señaló

\- Si, pero nunca me detuviste- se cruzó de brazos e infantilmente le sacó la lengua, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír y se cubrió el rostro apenado con su maestra

\- Ambos, varitas en mano, están castigados, 25 puntos menos para sus casas y no saldrán de aquí hasta que limpien este desastre y se hablen como un par de personas civilizadas

-¡¡Para que eso ocurra pasarán años!! - dijeron ambos viendo como los materiales de limpieza llegaron hasta ellos

\- Pues será mejor que empiecen y rápido- la directora salió no sin antes quitarles las varitas y dar un fuerte portazo

\- Todo esto es tu culpa - advirtió Weasley de nuevo, aún enojado con ella por no hacerle caso

\- Lo sé y lo siento, si- Pansy bajo la cabeza en forma de disculpa, si quería mejorar su relación con el chico que le gustaba tenía que mejora primero su actitud - Pero tampoco tienes que gritarme, demonos prisa o pasaremos aquí el día entero. Yo limpio esta esquina y tú empieza desde la otra esquina

Ron asintió, no pensó que se fuera a disculpar tan fácil y estaba seguro que iba a aprovechar ese encierro para coquetearle o fastidiarlo pero lo primero que hizo fue marcar distancias

\- Auch, demonios- Llevaban ya una hora y milagrosamente solo les faltaba recoger unas cosas, la pelinegra había empezado a recoger unos cristales rotos hasta que uno le provocó una cortada

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Ron dejó el recogedor y la escoba y casi corrió hasta donde ella estaba

\- Nada- Pansy trató de alejarse y que no viera lo que su descuido había hecho

\- Te cortaste, dejame revisar

\- ¿Y que ahora eres enfermo?- cubrió su mano, ella no queria volverle a mostrar su lado vulnerable ni siquiera sangraba él no debía preocuparse

\- Tengo varios hermanos, vieras cuantos golpes, raspones y rasguños he tenido que ayudar a curar porque uno se caía o lastimaba- Pansy abrió la mano apenas manchada de sangre y se la mostró al pelirrojo, aún sin convencer de que fuera buena idea

\- Parece limpia, pero es profunda, voy a tener que limpiarla - dijó sosteniéndo su mano con gentileza

\- No es necesario puedo hacerlo sola- volvió a apretar su mano y trató de buscar rápidamente algo que la ayudara a curarse

\- No seas obstinada puedo hacerlo por ti, es difícil si solo usas una mano y estoy aquí ¿Por qué no te ayudaría?

-Porque no quiero que lo hagas - él se lo estaba haciendo difícil, como podía ser más amable si él no dejaba de agobiarla

Al final acepto y se sentó en la mesa donde Ron podía atenderla sin complicaciones, aún concéntrado con el algodón en la mano, ella se mordió el labio para no chillar la poción ardía mucho, el sopló su mano, tratando de que que el ardor sea menor

\- Lo siento- Pansy se sonrojó, él casi besa su mano

\- Es la segunda vez que me ayudas ¿sabes? - murmuró ella

 _\- Si solo supieras_ \- pensó Ron al recordar el ojo morado de Marlon - No lo había pensado, la primera vez fue tu labio y tu muñeca- recordó, también fue la primera y única vez que se habían besado - Debes de tener más cuidado, son cosas pequeñas pero no creo que te guste lastimarte

\- Dime ¿Por qué? - ya se había cansado, necesitaba una respuesta

\- ¿Por qué, qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo

\- ¿Eres así?

\- Ya me preguntaste eso y te dije... - fue interrumpido por la Slytherin

\- No, me refiero a todas las veces que he querido acercarme y huyes con la estúpida de tu novia, en el lago, el comedor, la torre de astronomía, la clase de adivinación...

\- ok se había pasado, no arreglas la situación insultando al interes romántico de la persona

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo novia- Hermione fue su última novia, y desde eso ya habían pasado meses

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y Lavender qué? Porque pasa pegada a ti todo el día - dijó alejando su mano de la del muchacho

\- Es una amiga, entre ella y yo no hay nada- la idea de que la chica estuviera celosa pareció muy interesante en la mente del pelirrojo volvió a agarrar su mano y siguió con el vendaje

\- ¿Y lo tuyo con Granger?

\- Otro fracaso- Ron se encogió de hombros Hermione era casi su hermana y la quería igual que a una

\- Entonces que necesidad tienes de huir de mí, no es como si te fuera a comer- _no de la forma que uno piensa_ \- si es por como fui contigo, dejame disculparme sé que puedo llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza, irritante, irrespetuoso, ni siquiera mi voz ha de serte agradable, pero también puedo ser tu amiga y una muy buena, como Potter con Daphne

\- Ese par busca más que una amistad, creelo - bufó Ron ante la mención de su amigo

\- Lo sé, son tan obvios- dijo Pansy

\- Y aceptó tu disculpa, pero no creo que podamos ser cercanos- negó Ron, la chica lo miró triste, su labio inferior tembló no esperaba esa respuesta por lo menos no una tan fría, entendía que era todo menos lo que él chico quería de amiga, nunca habían sido del mismo bando, sus casas eran enemigas, siempre lo había fastidiado y eran demasiado diferentes como para siquiera entablar una conversación decente, pero no evitó preguntar hasta que escuchó las palabras fuera de su boca

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí. Y ya- Pansy se contenía para no demostrar que su rechazo le afectaba, pensó en llorar pero no le daría ese gusto y como buena serpiente demostró que no le importaba, su orgullo siempre en alto sin importarle nada, pero sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban con tristeza y nostalgia, recordó las noches pasadas en que no pudo evitar soñar con el chico y como este aunque sólo fuese un sueño la sostenía es sus brazos, le decía palabras llenas de cariño y la abrazaba protegiendola de todo. Se odio por guardar con tanto cuidado la prenda que él le regaló y mordiéndose el labio evitó que sus ojos se cristalizaran, tal vez de rabia, tal vez de vergüenza, pero en su interior sabía que lo único que le provocaba ese dolor, era su corazón roto

\- Me odias - concluyó con una media sonrisa, bajó de la mesa y rehuyendo de él y su mirada, empezó a desatar las vendas de su mano que él había atado y a paso más rápido del necesario se acercó a la puerta

\- Ya te he dicho que no te odio- Ron la alcanzó antes de que ella pudiera salir y puso su mano sobre la de ella en el pomo de la puerta, esperando que ella se girase y lo viera a los ojos, él no era ningún ciego y vio perfectamente como sus ojos, los ojos verdes que lo hacían derretirse ante ella, habían brillado por lágrimas, sintió su cuerpo temblar y se acercó aún más, pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella que se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca pero inconscientemente sus hombros dejaron de temblar

\- Las serpientes no somos tan malas como crees - atinó a decir mordiéndose los labios y luchando por no salir corriendo con lo próximo que él dijera, tal vez un insulto, tal vez una burla acompañada de una risa, como solía hacerlo ella antes

\- Nunca dije eso- susurró en su oído, lo que la hizo estremecerse y que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, ella era quien solía provocar eso en los chicos nunca al revés, solo su cercanía la hacía sentir extraña, ahora sus palabras en un tono tan bajo y cercano

\- Pero lo piensas, aunque lo niegues no hay otra explicación para tu frialdad conmigo- claro que en aquel momento esa frialdad no existía, pero ella presa de sus pensamientos no lo notaba - el resto de tus amigos me tratan como una persona más, me saludan me hablan, incluso Lovegood me invitó a una búsqueda de animales raros, pero tú me huyes como si fuera la peste- se voltió solo para quedar atrapada nuevamente entre Ron y la puerta

\- Sabes, tenía miedo de que te dieses cuenta y que empezarás a burlarte de mí de nuevo- dijo acortando distancias hablando algo que para Pansy fue confuso

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Pero eres más inocente de lo que aparentas - Ron la acercó más, no podía dejar que se alejase de él, sostuvo su cintura con una de sus manos, siendo amable y a la vez firme, solo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella también lo quería, le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo - Y eso me gusta - no quiso confesarlo antes pero era imposible aguantarlo más, ella era realmente hermosa, su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo curvilineo que encajaba perfectamente con el suyo ahora que la podía tener cerca, tenía un cabello brillante y suave, un maquillaje que solo servía para realzar sus delicadas facciones y sus ojos, tenía los ojos de un color verde esmeralda preciosos, que lo obligaban a mantenerse en vela noches seguidas, dos pozos profundos y penetrantes, en donde podría ahogarse y no le importaría, ella tenía razón, era la princesa de Slytherin y tenía todo para serlo, el porte, la belleza, el caracter, incluso la sangre, pero en ese momento realmente poco importaba aquello, Ron tenía entre sus brazos a quien sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, sonrojada y a la espera de que él terminará con el poco espacio que les separaba y pudiera besarla, fue acercándose, lentamente, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un suave contacto, apenas presionando sus finos labios con los apetecibles de ella, un corto beso que aún así les robo el aliento, era suave, era dulce, exquisito y embriagador.

Pansy había olvidado la última vez que la besaron así o tal vez nunca lo hicieron y por eso no lo recordaba. Sus piernas flanquearon por un momento solo manteniendose en pie gracias al agarre que Ron ejercía sobre su cintura. No intento moverse más y besarlo ella, no porque no quisiera sino porque sabía que podía dañar el momento, se miraban fijamente y él aún le sostenía la barbilla, sus respiraciones estaban mezcladas y sus ojos concentrados en no dejar de admirarse, sus manos seguian quietas y ni siquiera el ruido del castillo los fastidiaba

Era lo que se dice _un momento mágico_

 **-0-**

\- ¿Ya terminaron? - la puerta se abrió levemente y Minerva vio todo con los ojos casi saliendose de sus cuencas, ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el piso, se habían quedado dormidos después de estar todo el día encerrados en aquella aula, habían terminado la poción y ahora Parkinson dormía abrazada al pecho del pelirrojo y él incluso en sueños seguía acariciando con cuidado su negro cabello - Creo que es obvio que de alguna forma sí se arreglaron - susurró la maestra antes de invocar unas mantas y dejarles sus varitas cerca

 ** _*EN EL FUTURO*_**

Draco acariciaba los rizos de la castaña, mientras se contaban algunas travesuras que hacian cuando eran pequeños y todavía no controlaban la magia

\- Mi padre terminó, lleno de harina y mi mamá empezó a llamarlo copito blanco por meses, yo estaba muy apenada, quería hornear galletas, no convertir mi casa en un paisaje invernal

\- Son momentos que tu familia realmente atesora y no te dejaran olvidar aunque quisieras, lo peor que yo le hice a padre fue dejarlo calvo, madre tomó mil fotografías pero él la obligó a deshacerse de todas, me castigo muy feo, ese día entendí que jamás debes meterte con la divina cabellera rubia de un Malfoy

El sonido del teléfono corto sus carcajadas y fue Hermione quien se levantó primero

\- Esta vez voy yo - dijó la castaña evitando así que el rubio se levantase - Si habla Hermione Malfoy- _Wow, después de estos días, decir eso ya no suena tan raro_. Esperó a que Danna hablara igual que las otras tres veces en el día que había llamado, pero la voz de la medimaga nunca llegó, en cambio lo que escucho fue la voz áspera y profunda de su antiguo profesor de pociones - E.. Esta bien, iremos enseguida... - colgó mirando un punto en el vacío, incapaz de procesar lo que Snape había dicho, lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas incapaz de controlarlas

\- Hermione... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te dijo Danna? - preguntó Draco preocupado, viendo cómo su esposa se desvanecia en llanto la abrazo por los hombros y susurró un _"Todo estará bien"_ que viéndola ni él se lo creía, beso su frente con gentileza y en un intento porque respondiera la levantó en brazos y la sentó junto a él - Cariño me estas preocupando, por favor dime lo que ocurrió ¿Quién era? - Draco limpio las sonrojadas mejillas que estaban húmedas por el llanto y cuando solo escucho pequeños gimoteos volvió a decir - Por favor Hermione, dime.

\- Era Snape, él dijo que...

 ** ___** ** _-_-_-_-_-_-_-__**

 ** _Tuve problemas para decidir el orden de las cosas pero decidí que este capítulo seria primero, el próximo será centrado solo en Dramione y será muy pero muy importante._**


	20. Capítulo 20

**-Draco-**

Sin dudarlo podía decir que había pasado los mejores días de mi vida en aquella casa incluso mejor que de pequeño cuando era consentido por todo y por todos, e irónicamente fue de la mano de la mujer que había por años considerado mi nemesis declarada, un día me llegaron a doler las mejillas de reír tanto, eso nunca me había pasado se sentía extraño, extraño y fascinante

Hace un par de días, cuando todo estaba bien, y la única preocupación que recordaba era saber si Hermione prefería el helado de mango o de piña, salimos con los niños a una feria muggle, lo había hecho antes junto a mis amigos meramente por la anécdota más que otra cosa, en esos tiempos en que por abrir fronteras nos atreviamos a probar todas las cosas que con los prejuicios nunca habíamos probado, pero fue tan diferente, aquella vez además de subirnos a la noria y comer caramelos de cereza, lo único divertido fue el drama que monto Blaise cuando una muchacha ensució su camisa con una enorme rebanada de pizza hawaiana

Esta vez, Scorpius ganó un robot en arco y flecha, Hermione entre celebraciones me explicó que era un juguete de Mazinger Z ¿Qué era? Ni idea. Pero ayer aprendí que no me debo acercar a eso a menos que desee un disparo de esa cosa directo al ojo. Lo había logrado en el primer intentó, el vendedor, Hermione y yo estabamos con la boca abierta, era un disparo bastante difícil, los típicos, con tretas raras de siempre y mi hijo solo tenía 10 años

Rose se la paso con el diente entre el algodón de azúcar y las manzanas acarameladas, tuve que alejarla de todos los dulces antes de que se enfermara por la gran ingesta de azúcar, paseamos un largo rato con Minny de la mano, quien a diferencia de sus hermanos rogaba por no alejarse de nosotros, ni subirse a ninguno de los juegos, resulta que mi pequeña princesa tiene miedo a los payasos y la feria estaba repleta de ellos, con su maquillaje extravagante, sus coloridas pelucas y llevando docenas de globos de helio, aún me sorprende como en un momento de infantil valentía se acercó a tomarse fotos con uno, según ella ayudaría a superar su miedo, hasta para mí se veía diabólico, con el cabello azul y un traje gastado a rayas, naranja y blanco, entiendo porque Cissy regresó llorando a los 30 segundos, el maldito payaso había sonreído, y su maquillaje le daba un aspecto espeluznante que con su sonrisa parecía sacada de una peli de terror.

El corazón se me oprimió en el pecho, ni siquiera Granger con sus abrazos pudo calmarla, la lleve a la casa de los espejos hasta que la hice reir de mil formas, nunca había entrado a algo así y me golpeaba contra mi reflejo más veces de las que quería, no lo niego me dolió, pero la risa de mi hija es una hermosa melodia, mi hija me adora, punto para Malfoy. Al final habíamos disfrutado de una presentación maravillosa de malabarismo y contorcionistas alejados lo más posibles de los condenados payasos. Sin magia conseguimos una noche maravillosa

Ahora esa noche parecía tan lejana, el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba frente a mí y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para calmarla

\- Hermione... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te dijo Danna? - pregunté preocupado, veía cómo mi esposa se desvanecia en llanto frente a mis ojos, aunque hace unas semanas parecía imposible, la abrace, rodee sus hombros un momento y apretandola contra mi pecho, susurre cerca de su oído: "Todo estará bien" aunque viendola así ni yo me lo creía, besé su frente con amor, si, con amor, porque Draco Malfoy ama a Hermione Granger, en un intento porque respondiera la tomé en brazos, parecía incapaz de moverse y la senté en el sofá arrodillandome junto a ella- Cariño, me estás preocupando, por favor dime lo que te dijó ¿Quién era? - ahora no creo que la llamada fuese de Danna, limpié sus sonrojadas mejillas ahora húmedas por el llanto y cuando solo escuchaba pequeños gimoteos volví a decir - Por favor Hermione, dime...

\- Era Snape, él dijo que... -No pudo continuar, otra ola de llanto la invadió, las lágrimas parecían no terminar y empezaba a frustrarme, no podía consolarla sin saber lo que le ocurría, mi experiencia en consolar mujeres se reducía a un buen revolcon con algunas de las chicas que con tal de olvidar un mal momento se refugiaban en una noche acalorada bajo mis sábanas, o una que otra película romántica que Pansy y Daphne me habían obligado a ver cuando estaban en sus días, pero ver a Hermione así, era diferente, realmente me angustiaba tenía la opción de usar legeremancia pero ella me había hecho prometer no hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia y estaba a punto de romper esa promesa cuando volvió a hablar

\- Draco, no quiero... - le tomé el rostro y obligue a que me viera

\- ¿Qué dijó el maldito de Snape? - debía ser muy grave como para ponerla a llorar de esta forma

\- Snape dijo que es hora de volver - su voz sonaba cada vez más apagada, pero aún así escuché perfectamente

Ninguno lo había dicho abiertamente, pero era más que obvio, no queríamos regresar

\- Pero... ¿Él como pudo saber eso? ¿No era una decisión del condenado libro? ¿Por qué ahora? - la cólera me hizo apretar los puños hasta enterrar las uñas en mi piel, no tenía sentido, no era justo

\- Di... dijó que nuestro tiempo se está terminando, el libro ha empezado a borrar nuestra página y... - hipidos

\- Y eso quiere decir... - dije desordenando mi cabello, bastante frustrado después de entender sus palabras

\- Eso quiere decir que tenemos que regresar a nuestras vida de siempre y olvidarnos de todo esto, lo que ocurrió, los niños, lo nuestro...- las palabras de la directora y mi padrino volvieron a mi mente por primera vez en todos estos días, ellos tendrían que borrar nuestra memoria y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre mi, despertandome de un profundo sueño, tal vez en un comienzo lo único que quería era regresar y seguir con la miserable vida que me esperaba, seguir siendo un exmortifago y podrirme en mi propia miseria, pero ahora era imposible pensar en esa opción, había probado un poco de la _felicidad_ y al igual que una droga me había viciado a ella, estaba mudo no quería comprender lo que pasaba, ahora el llanto de la castaña era más que comprensible, ambos habíamos desarrollado un profundo cariño por los niños, la necesidad de cuidarlos y no dejar que nada les pasará, habíamos empezado a ser sociables con nuestros amigos, incluso Potty empezaba a caerme mejor, nuestra relación cambió completamente, no podía darle un nombre a lo que éramos pero... dormíamos juntos, podíamos reírnos del otro, solo peleabamos por quien le leería el cuento a los niños antes de dormir, hablábamos durante horas y no se nos terminaban los temas de conversación nunca, ver las sonrisas de Rose Scorpius y Cissy después de cada juego o cuento, era único, habíamos pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo

Pero ahora todo eso lo olvidaríamos, bastaba con irnos y perderíamos todo

\- ¿Tenemos que ir ahora?- pregunté esperando que ella me de una respuesta, pero recibiendo otra

\- Si - secó sus lágrimas ella sola, sin tacto y ahora con una mirada más decidida

\- ¿Qué crees qué ocurra si no regresamos? - lo sé, es descabellado pero la idea de perder todo esto lo es más

\- No podemos hacer eso y lo sabes - dijó muy seria

\- ¿Por qué? Esos niños son nuestros hijos y de cierta forma esta también es nuestra vida- apunté sabiendo que lo que decía era un vacío intento por hacerla cambiar de idea, ella a diferencia de mi, si tenía sentido de la justicia

\- Aunque me duela decirlo aún no somos los padres de ellos- dijó apretando mis manos que en algún momento había tomado - hay un Draco y una Hermione en alguna parte del tiempo-espacio, que necesitan regresar, los dueños de esta vida son ellos, no nosotros - dijó y claro que entendía que eso era lo correcto, y que mi idea era más que absurda

\- Sabés que nunca me ha importado ser egoísta conmigo mismo - el otro Draco me importaba una mierda, él ya había disfrutado de esto durante años, yo apenas me enteraba de aquello

\- Pero no estas siéndo egoísta solo contigo, también con tus hijos y conmigo, no importa cuánto leamos, investiguemos o tratemos de indagar, siempre nos dicen algo nuevo que nosotros por obvias razones desconocemos, aunque veamos los recuerdos no es lo mismo que experimentarlos, quiero ver crecer a mis hijos, ver sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras, tenerlos en mi vientre, y poder experimentar todo lo que un matrimonio haría, y si, contigo, por eso hay que volver Draco - su voz sonaba quebrada pero aún así parecía tan segura de aquello, sus ojos aún cristalizados no dejaban de verme, el chocolate de sus iris parecía temblar en una súplica, deseaba que yo cumpliera lo que decía y mis ancestros se revolcarian en sus tumbas, porque haría lo que fuera para que esta mujer frente a mi no derramará ni una lágrima más

Asentí porque una opresión en la garganta no me dejaba hablar y tan pronto como lo hice sentí como los gruesos labios de mi esposa se fundian con los míos, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, no la quería soltar

\- ¿Papá?... - la voz de la menor de mis hijas llegó hasta nosotros y apenas separandonos vimos como nos dirigía una mirada asustadiza llena de miedo, corrió hasta nosotros que estábamos arrodillados en el piso y nos abrazo tanto como sus delegados bracitos le permitían, no sabiamos si había escuchado o se debía a otra cosa su miedo, pero era nuestra hija y jamás le negariamos un abrazo

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Scorpius con una expresión que distaba mucho de la de sus hermanas, Rose sin entender porque también se unió al abrazo pero él solo se detuvo a observarnos, ahora con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado indescifrable, me recordó un poco a Theo

\- Todo esta bien- les dijo Hermione y beso las frente de las niñas, tomando a Scorpius de la mano lo jaló y de igual forma beso sus mejillas, ahora rojas por la vergüenza

\- Niños, tenemos que irnos - dije, eran pequeños pero ninguno era tonto

\- ¿A donde?- preguntó Rose qué había buscado refugio en mis brazos y no dejaba que la soltase

\- Severus nos llamó tendremos que resolver algo y no sabemos a qué hora vamos a regresar van a quedar al cuidado de los elfos, pero espero que se porten bien, ¿Si?- Sabía por experiencia propia que no habrían mejores niñeros que los propios elfos, y ahora como los conocía, entedia que esos elfos adoraban a mis hijos y viceversa

\- Pero... - trató de decir Rose pero Scorpius la interrumpió

\- Claro papá, ustedes vayan no habra ningún problema- dijo el rubio

 ** _-0-_**

No siendo muy explícitos, logramos despedirnos y salir de la mansión, los niños parecían confundidos pero no digeron nada más

\- No me quiero ir - escuché su suspiro y vi como su mirada parecía perdida en las paredes blancas que formaban la fachada de la propiedad

\- ¿Cres que yo si?-hice una pequeña pausa- Son mis hijos y pasarán años para que los vuelva a ver,.. si es que los volvemos a ver - dije igual de melancólico que ella

\- Los vamos a volver a ver- apretó las puntas de mi bufanda y como si sus energías hubieran regresado, desprendiendo positivismo dijó- Recuerda que McGonagall nos dijo, que nos iba a quedar un recuerdo, un deseo, tal vez esa sea nuestra guía para poder llegar a este momento, Draco vamos a estar juntos y todo esto será una realidad, lo prometo

\- Tienes mucho coraje para prometer algo que no sabes que pasará

\- Pasará - aseguró mientras se ponía de puntillas y me plantaba un sútil beso en la comisura de los labios

Siento que solo lo hace porque sabe que una vez que nos borren la memoria no vamos a volver a estar juntos, cada uno seguirá su camino y estos serán los últimos besos que compartiremos

Con ese pensamiento la agarre de la cintura y antes de que volviera a alejarse, la bese con pasión, explore su boca con mi boca y mordísquee sus labios hasta que ese sútil rosa carne se convirtió en un rojo lascivo, hasta que su respiración caliente se mezcló con la mía, recorrí su cuerpo con la llema de mis dedos y ella se aferró a mí abrigo con más fuerza

Una tosesita falsa interrumpió nuestro momento y casi de inmediato nos soltamos avergonzados con las mejillas rojas enfrente de nuestro primogénito, que extrañamente, sonreía

Rasque la parte de atrás de mi cabeza avergonzado, e internamente me reí al recordar que mi hijo se veía igual hace un rato

\- Scorpius... ¿No deberías estar con tus hermanas?- preguntó Hermione

\- Lo sé - dijó con simplesa mostrando una sonrisa de lado, sonrisa mía, de Lucius, y seguramente de muchas más generaciones de Malfoy arrogantes y rubios

\- Siempre lo supe - balanceo su cuerpo con sus talones y sabiendo a que se refería nos dejó con la boca abierta - Ustedes me caen bien, son muy divertidos, pero se nota que no son mamá y papá, pero espero que logren ser como ellos- dijo esta mini versión de mi con sus ojos grises centellantes de alegría- Se que lo que les diré sonará increíble, pero con este tiempo que han estado con nosotros no debería sorprenderles, padre y madre no son celosos, o por lo menos no lo demuestran como ustedes, jamás olvidarian algo, incluso tienen premios por su buena memoria, son un poquito más estrictos, y nunca, nunca, - recalcó - dejarían a sus hijos con los elfos, si, ellos son muy responsables y jamás dejarían que algo malo nos pasara, pero Cissy está en una época donde su magia se altera por todo y para los elfos es complicado y les da miedo lastimarse o lastimarla- explicó

\- Me das un abrazo - Granger se arrodilló frente al niño y extendió los brazos

\- Claro, Hermione- dijó y beso la frente de quien un día le dará la vida

\- Eres un niño muy listo Scorpius- desordene su cabello, no le gustaba pero a mi sí, su pelo se hacia más esponjoso igual al de su madre

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Han sido ustedes mis padres- me respondió, tomó mi mano y se abrazo a mis piernas, soy muy alto en comparación a su corta estatura

-Los quiero mucho y haremos lo que sea para poder volver a verlos - dije aprisionando su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, deseando que mis palabras no se perdieran en el aire

 **-0-**

 **PASADO**

 **DAPHNE**

\- ¿A dónde vas? - vi cómo Pansy se quedaba unos pasos más atrás y me miraba con una sonrisa de lado mientras ponía la mano en su cintura

\- A desearle buena suerte a Harry - ya habían paso varios minutos y ahora el resto de los estudiantes ya podía entrar a los vestuarios para animar a sus equipos

\- ¡¡Estás loca!! - gritó con una expresión exagerada similar a _El Grito_ \- ¿Quieres qué los Gryffindor te saquen a patadas?- no lo había pensado, aunque Harry fuera mi amigo solamente, yo seguía siendo una serpiente y el resto de su casa me tiene la guerra jurada

\- No pueden hacer eso, además Luna no es Slytherin y siempre va a desearles buena suerte- ¿por que conmigo sería diferente?

\- Síp pero todos saben que el novio de Lovegood es Theo, y si alguien la mira mal, es probable que nunca vea la luz del día - dijó cruzandose de brazos

\- ¿Crees que Harry no haría lo mismo por mi? - la verdad me daba miedo, Harry era solo un amigo con el que había compartido un beso y no podía negar que me gustaba mucho pero nada me aseguraba que él se interesara en algo más allá de una amistad

\- Yo no dije eso, pero... - dio un largo suspiro y exasperada sostuvo el puente de su nariz - Potty te adora tú ve y animalo, es lo que quieres ¿no? - sonreí por respuesta

\- ¿No vienes?- ok, creo saber la respuesta pero no perdía nada intentando

\- ¿Por que iría? - su voz reflejaba confusión y ¿asco?

\- Weasley - era el único motivo por el cual la vería entrando, pero era muy importante

\- Crees que me metería en la boca del lobo por ese pobreton, ja, estoy bien aquí y si quiere verme _(que lo dudo mucho)_ qué me busque- había logrado que me cuente la historia, sospeché cuando llegó cabizbaja muy por la mañana, ella es muy reservada con ese tema pero yo soy muy persistente también

Me contó todo, como Weasley se había ido en la madrugada y despertó sola y con frío en aquella aula, con el ego por los suelos se regresó a la habitación, normalmente era ella quien se iba a mitad de la noche abandonando a sus amantes de turno pero en esta ocasión la palabra amante distaba mucho

\- Cómo quieras, pero... ¿quierés que le diga algo de tu parte? - nada perdía intentando, la vi dudar un poco hasta que...

\- Dile que... lo estaré observando - vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y no pude reprimir mi risita, quien diría que Pansy Parkinson podía sentir vergüenza, eso no era nada propio de ella, casi al instante me miró con falso odio y despidiendome con la mano me alejé

Sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí, tanto rojo y dorado distaba mucho de los colores que llevaba encima, verde y plata, trate de no consentrarme en ninguna de las miradas pero las podía sentir mientras avanzaba entre los jugadores, al fondo arreglandose las botas y sin prestarle atención a nada que no fuera la pared Harry se alistaba para salir

\- Daphne, no esperaba verte- dijó y al instante se acercó a rodearme con sus brazos, parecía muy emocionado, no notó mi sonrojo y mucho menos los cuchicheos de sus compañeros

\- Vine porque quería desearte buena suerte, se que no la necesitas y que no estará Draco pero no te fíes de eso, son serpientes y hacer trampa no es algo nuevo, a algunos no les importara jugar sucio, hasta podría ser peligroso

\- Muchas gracias pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien, una parte de mi lamenta que no este Malfoy, es bastante bueno, pero yo también, así que no tendré problemas en ganar- estaba muy seguro de si mismo

\- Que Draco no te escuche o su ego subirá hasta Merlín sabe donde

\- Pues tú no se lo dirás o ¿si?

\- Palabra, que no - levante mi mano como si de un juramento se tratase y el suéter gris que llevaba se bajó de mi brazo dejando ver el pañuelo rojo atado a mi muñeca

\- Esa es tu manera clandestina de apoyar a un Gryffindor - susurró cerca de mi oído mientras sostenía mi muñeca ocultando el pañuelo con su agarre

\- ¿Es tonto? - me lo había regalado Luna y era un muy bonito, me sonroje de inmediato

\- En ti se ve precioso - dijó separándose de mi, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso demaciado cerca de mis labios

\- Emm... ¿Greengrass andas sola? - la voz del pelirrojo nos interrumpió y me hizo dar cuenta que seguíamos rodeados de Gryffindors

\- Oh, Hola Weasley buenos días, es un gusto verte también a ti -no es como si me importaran cosas tan insignificantes como los modales, pero quería ver su reacción

\- Si, lo siento pero... ¿Pensé que estarías con Parkinson? - entendía su pregunta, aunque cierta parte de mí se enojaba con él por cómo había hecho sentir a mi mejor amiga otra parte me obligaba a querer verlos bien

\- Si, pero ella prefirió no entrar, teme que te avergüence que tus amigos te vean con ella. También me dijo que te estaría observando- le dije con una sonrisa inocente, no habia mentido, solo le sume unas palabritas a la verdad, y como si le hubieran dado cuerda salió corriendo

 **\--**

 **POV NORMAL**

\- ¿Pansy, qué haces aquí afuera? - preguntó Theo al ver cómo Pansy golpeteaba el suelo con sus zapatos en gesto aburrido

\- Estoy esperando a Daphne, entró a saludar a San Potter ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? No deberías estar con el equipo, cambiandote - él llevaba su uniforme de siempre, no escoba, no equipo

\- No voy a jugar, Luna tuvo un mal presentimiento y prefiero hacerle caso- rascó su nuca- la última vez que no lo hice termine castigado en la enfermería - recordaba esos horribles días y su cuerpo se estremecía, Madame Pomfrey podía ser una mujer muy cruel

\- Oh, aún lo recuerdo, pero era obvio que terminarian mal ¿a quién se le ocurre escaparse en medio de la noche y robar un auto, solo para ir a una fiesta en la playa?

\- ¡A nosotros! - Blaise llegó hasta sus amigos recargandose en los hombros de ambos - claro que él había sido el cabecilla de esa aventura

\- Yo que tu me quitó ese labial, no vaya a ser que tu noviesita te vea - para sus amigos no era un secreto que el moreno mantenia encuentros furtivos con la menor de los pelirrojos, pero aún para ellos era poco creíble que sentará cabeza, eran años de conocerlo y años de saber cómo era con todas, la palabra novia seguía sonando extraña

\- Para tu información, querída, a quien besé y por cierto increíblemente, fue a mi noviesita- dijó lleno de orgullo y como si la hubiesen invocado, una sombra pelirroja entró corriendo a los vestidores de las chicas - Además, tú solo estás celosa

\- ¿Por qué estaría celosa, tarado?

\- Porque yo tengo a mi ardiente pelirroja y el tuyo ni se te acerca - sonrió con todos sus dientes, lo que solo molesto más a la pelinegra

\- ¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo y cuando salga Daphne díganle que la espero en las gradas- no tenía genio para aguantar a Zabini, menos a sus bromas de mal gusto

Ron salió apresurado pero lo único que vio en la entrada era como dos serpientes se partían de risa

\- ¿Han visto a Parkinson?

\- Acaba de irse - mencionó el moreno limpiadose una lagrimita

\- Rayos - golpeo el suelo pero cuando iba a buscarla el altoparlante dejó escuchar la voz de Dean Tomás llamando a los equipos

 **-0-**

 **FUTURO**

\- ¡¡Por las greñas negras de mi abuela!!- Anayra con él corazón a mil por hora le mando una mirada ácida a su madrina y tío - ¿¡Ustedes no saben aparecerse cómo la gente normal o qué!? - la primera vez habían llegado cubiertos de hojas, lodo y corriendo desde en interior del bosque ahora los muy... habían aparecido justo debajo de su escalera plegable y si no fuera por los reflejos y brazos de Draco seguramente, su frente necesitaría algunas suturas

Anayra se limpio el delantal, sacudió innecesariamente el gorro de lana que llevaba y después de liberarse de Draco continuó su trabajo sin prestarles mayor atención debía colgar los nuevos cuadros y limpiar los viejos, sin magia, castigo de su madre por fugarse a la playa con los Nott. Aún con mal humor sólo les hizo una seña para que subieran al despacho de los directores, no se preocupo por preguntar el afligido estado de Hermione ni porque el rubio no la había molestado como siempre hacia

A diferencia de la última vez, después de tocar la puerta está se abrió de inmediato

\- ¿¡Ustedes no entienden el concepto de inmediato o qué ?! - dijó Severus apenas los vio a entrar, llevaba mucho tiempo caminando como león enjaulado alrededor de la oficina, pero Draco solo se fijó en lo similar que se había escuchado a la adolescente hace unos minutos

\- Lo sentimos, pero como reaccionarias si cinco días después de conocer a tus hijos te dicen que posiblemente es la última vez que los veas - dijó con sarcasmo, su padrino seguía siendo un maldito sin importar los años que pasarán

\- ¿Están listos? - Minerva cambió el tema y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione la hizo volver en si y soltarse el vientre que hacia rato no dejaba de acariciar

\- Si- dijó la castaña, la mirada grisácea del rubio no se pudo apartar de cómo otra vez parecía querer llorar, apretaba la mandíbula tanto que incluso Severus y Minerva se dieron cuenta, él sólo asintió y envolvió su pequeña mano con la de él, habían tomado la decisión de volver y eso harían, tenían la posibilidad de que todo lo que querían se derrumbara frente a sus narices, que nada de lo que habían visto se hiciera realidad, sus hijos, familias, amistades, trabajos, vidas, se perdieran en algo tan efímero que ni recordarian

Severus apuntó el libro con la varita y tal como habia dicho la página casi estaba en blanco, sus objetos casi borrados y de sus nombres sólo las iniciales.

En una pequeña sonrisa Minerva se despidió de sus antiguos estudiantes, sonrisa que Hermione devolvió, sincera a pesar de lo húmedo de sus párpados, la mujer frente a ella fue como una mentora, una valza en la que se pudo refugiar cuando era una niña en un mundo fantástico y extraño, la mejor docente que pudo conocer, quien la había inspirado para ser quien era ahora, tenía tanto que agradecerle, esa mujer merecía la _felicidad_ que poseía, esa familia que rogaba sus abrazos y consejos, una con quien se pelease en el desayuno pero como si nada almorzasen juntos, reírse de ellos mismos en la cena y al día siguiente todos habrían olvidado el porque de su pelea, esa familia merecía y si, también la tenía

Draco miró por última ves a su padrino que parecía recitar algo sobre el viejo libro, ese hombre reemplazó a la figura paterna que tanto necesitó en sus tiempos de colegio, podrá haber sido un hueso difícil roer, siempre con la expresión rígida, pero ahora quedaba más que claro que nunca fue así, Severus Snape tenía una familia, una que posiblemente lo hacía rabiar todos los días, pero la penumbra en sus ojos ahora era tan poca que no había dudas de que el hombre había conseguido lo que tantos anhelaban y lo que el libro les prometía, la _felicidad_

Y al igual que la primera vez, un remolino de humo azul envolvió a Hermione seguido de otro naranja que se llevó a Draco, la estancia quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos con sólo el sonido de sus cansados corazones haciendo eco

Minerva y Severus vieron el espacio vacío y como esa página blancuzca volvía a tener colores. El teléfono sonó un momento y con algo de extrañéza la bruja contestó

\- Hola Minnie, ¿qué ha pasado? - la conocída voz de su ex-alumna llegó a sus oídos como música

\- Cosas... - contestó simple para después colgar

\- ¿Entonces hicimos bien? - preguntó el hombre a su lado

\- Eso parece - Severus soltó el papel que había estado sugetando todo este tiempo y lo tiró al fuego, quemándose y perdiendose para siempre

\- Mamá, papá, ya terminé el ala Este del castillo ¿puedo seguir mañana? ¿Shi? - la azabache melena de Anayra se asomó por la puerta y con cara de cachorrito mostró sus manos negras por el polvo

\- Lo hicimos bien - aseguró estaba vez Minerva más segura y con una brillante sonrisa

Extrañada la joven vio como sus padres compartian una mirada cómplice, ella no entendía porque sus padres sonreían así, ni porque el fuego de la chimenea estaba prendido, eso nunca había sido necesario ¿Y donde estaba el matrimonio Malfoy?

 ** _\--_**

 ** _Acabo de terminar exámenes y no saben el reto que fue escribir este capítulo entre ratitos libres, además cada vez que tenía algo me ponía a pensar y decía:_**

 ** _¡¡¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE!!!!_**

 ** _Lo cambié muchas veces y puedo decir que no es tán malo, espero._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por leer ésto, que sé que ni siquiera es tan bueno y también tiene escenas super clichés, porque me cuesta mucho escribir romance pero estoy prácticando_**

 ** _Draco y Hermione vuelven a su tiempo, pero en su ausencia un par de cositas han dado un giro diferente..._**

 ** _¿Qué pasará con sus recuerdos?_**

 ** _¿Cómo les va al resto de los personajes?_**

 ** _Léanlo en el próximo capítulo_**

 ** _(Que no sé cuando subiré)_**


	21. Capítulo 21

**PRESENTE**

 **Campo de Quidditch**

\- ¡¡GINNY!! - fue el gritó que salió de la garganta de Harry, Ron y el propio Blaise. A este le siguió un apagado silencio repleto de pequeños murmullos preocupados. Luna había cubierto sus ojos y ocultado su rostro en el hombro de Theo, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando el sonido sordo del impacto les llegó. Todos lo vieron en cámara lenta aunque en realidad pasó en dos segundos, todos excepto Zabini, que había tenido la rapidez suficiente, pero no el equilibrio o la fuerza necesarios

El partido llevaba ya cuarenta minutos e iba ganando Gryffindor, esto se mostraba no sólo en el marcador sino también en la tribuna que cantaban vítores a los leones que concentrados en el partido volaban en sus escobas rompiendo el viento con fuerza, a diferencia de las serpientes que además de mala cara y cansancio parecían querer terminar con esa humillación inmediatamente

Por otro lado Ginny no parecía centrar su atención en el partido, no como otras veces, pero si en el morenazo de profundos ojos negros que había terminado siendo su novio

Éste había sido el problema, en un descuido una de las bludgers, irónicamente disparada por su hermano quien quería golpear a otro Slytherin, la golpeó a ella perdiendo el agarre y precipitadose al césped, Ron y Harry vieron esto con pánico, estáticos en sus escobas sin prestarle atención a la sniff que volaba cerca del azabache, Blaise al contrario tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron atrapó el cuerpo de su novia, que asustada vio la escoba de Blaise junto a la suya muy lejos, por encima de sus cabezas

Después, solo sintió el golpe

 **Biblioteca**

Draco y Hermione abrieron los ojos y no fue una sorpresa encontrarse nuevamente en la biblioteca en la que todo había empezado, pero si era diferente

\- Ya no está- dijó en un susurró sumamente melancólico, por un segundo Draco pensó que ella hablaba del anillo, ya que su argolla también faltaba hasta que vio como acariciaba su vientre totalmente plano

\- Oye, sabíamos que iba a pasar. Todavía no es su momento

\- Pero lo extraño, es como sentirse vacía, era mi bebé, yo le contaba cuentos y cantaba, él me daba náuseas matutinas y me cambiaba el humor, éramos un equipo genial- el rubio le acarició la mejilla y sonrió con tristeza imitando su expresión

\- Era un buen hijo, él no tenía mascotas que me mordisqueaban los zapatos y nunca lo vi dejar el brócoli en el plato - Hermione río y se mordió los labios

\- Nunca le pusimos un nombre...- mencionó triste

\- Podemos hacerlo ahora - sugirió

\- ¿De qué serviría? Hoy nos olvidaremos de todo

\- Tú hasme caso, piensa en uno, el que quieras, niño y niña- la Gryffindor se tomó unos segundos tratando de leerlo pero contestó

\- Si es niño, quiero que se llame Orión

\- ¿Cómo mi tío?

\- Si, no solo es un nombre lindo, también era el nombre de una persona muy especial para mi y así podríamos seguir con la tradición de los Black. Pero... no me imagine que le llamarás tío a Sirius

 _\- Los Black somos buenos ocultando cosas_ , mi madre es una experta en ello aunque no lo creas, los secretos de esa familia son muchos, a pesar de que Sirius y su propia hermana fueron eliminados de la familia, ella jamás perdió el contacto con ellos y de eso nunca se entero nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, a él no lo conocí como tal pero mi madre siempre hizo que le tuviera respeto y de cierta forma aprecio

\- No... No lo creí posible

\- ¿Y si es niña? Ya vimos que contigo todo es posible - otra niña, otra niña seria perfecto y con seguridad igual de hermosa que su madre, no le importaría tener otra princesa que malcriar

\- Ehhh.. ¿Qué te parece Altais? - le costó comprenderlo, con el seño fruncido y las cejas alzadas fue obvio - Sería nuestra cuarta hija y si hubieses prestado atención a las clases de astronomía o a las charlas de tu familia, sabrías que es la cuarta estrella más brillante de la constelación Draco

\- Sabía que lo había escuchado -fingió. Pero con una pequeña sonrisa de lado la castaña negó

\- Nop, no lo sabías - sonrió despreocupado y alzó los hombros - ¿Estamos en...? - se atrevió decir, ambos habían recuperado su apariencia de adolescentes y su uniforme, otra vez llevaba la falda varios dedos debajo de la rodilla, las largas medias, y la holgada camisa blanca enfundada en el suéter con la insignia de premio anual, que orgullosamente había empezado a llevar hace unos meses. Vio a Draco, era joven de nuevo pero su cambio era sólo su uniforme y dos pequeñas marcas cerca de las mejillas que habían desaparecido y un peinado diferente al de su versión adulta

\- En nuestro año, estamos en el mismo lugar solo que no esta el libro- no estaban solos, algunos alumnos ya habían pasado por allí sin prestarles atención, cada uno en su propio mundo, gracias a Merlín, nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que aparecieron extrañamente

\- ¿Creés que debemos buscarlo antes de...?

\- No, algo me dice que Severus ya se encargó de eso

\- Entonces...

\- ¿Ahora no quieres ir?- preguntó viendo como se mordía el labio dudando

\- Sabes que si, debemos ir, pero eso no quita que tenga miedo, Snape también dijo que las decisiones importan, que solo una pequeña acción puede desencadenar en una línea de tiempo completamente diferente, buena o mala ¿Y si ya tomamos esa decisión que afecta todo?... O si alguien la tomó por nosotros - cuestiono la castaña nerviosa

\- ¿De qué hablas? Acabamos de llegar, lo único que hemos hecho es sentarnos en esta mesa - señaló tratando de calmarla

\- Pero... La carta... - Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, recordó lo importante que era ese papel y también como nunca lo recibieron de sus maestros

\- ¿Qué carta?

\- La carta. La carta que nos darían Minerva y Snape del futuro para los del presente. Esa carta- tocó las puntas de su cabello que para su desgracia volvía a ser un nido de pájaros como siempre

\- Mierda. Pero no tiene sentido ellos nos hablaron de esa carta ¿Por qué no nos la dieron - ese detalle si les afectaba, Severus y McGonagall explicaban cosas importantes y de las que solo podían enterarse ellos mismos, eso habían dicho, ahora esa carta ni siquiera existía o simplemente se había perdido para siempre en las manos de los maestros

\- ¿Y si querían que no perdieramos los recuerdos?

\- ¿Por qué no lo dirían? No es tan difícil- dijó Draco golpeteando la mesa - No, ellos pensaban otra cosa, ellos entendian algo que nosotros no, no toda su historia es verdadera, si no porque más nos regresarian sin el único documento que afirma que no estamos locos y realmente fuimos al futuro, el único que avisa a sus yo de este tiempo de que es necesario que ninguno recuerde nada

\- Inclusive podríamos... no decir nada-mencionó girando el rostro y no ver el rostro del Slytherin

\- ¿Qué? - ese tono..., no creyó lo que escuchaba, antes parecía lejano y la negación se aceptaba, pero ahora a solo unos metros, la duda parecía convencer a la joven incluso más que a él

\- Me escuchaste perfectamente, Malfoy

\- Si y por eso nos vamos ahora mismo a ver a Severus y a McGonagall - fue precipitado, pero la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la dirección

\- No era necesario

\- Si. Si lo era, eres Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor que defiende lo justo y lo bueno, una heroína de guerra y parte del estúpido trío de oro, me he aguantado tus cantaletas sobre el honor, justicia, y no sé cuántas mierdas más, durante años y no voy a dejar que una duda que ya sabemos está mal haga que eso termine - recitó la contraseña que no había cambiado en años, encontró a Minerva sentada en un sillón charlando con el cuadro de Albus mientras este comía uvas y a Severus leyendo un mapa muy antiguo, ambos los miraron un microsegundo con sorpresa para luego cambiar su rostro a rabia, por lo menos la de sombrero

\- Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger se podria saber en donde estuvieron todo este tiempo, he tenido a sus amigos pegados a la puerta esperando saber donde se han metido, sus padres deben estar preocupados y que decir de todas las faltas registradas, ya no son unos adolescentes no se pueden perder como si nada, este es un colegio respetable no podemos perder a los estudiantes y esperar de brazos cruzados hasta que vuelvan - dijó Minerva colérica, innorante del libro que Severus le había ocultado

\- Minerva no es necesario alterarse, seguramente ellos tienen una explicación bastante creíble del porqué faltaron a clase y sin avisar a nadie ¿verdad Draco? - inquirió el pelinegro doblando el mapa, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la espalda recta con los hombros encuadrados y las manos tras la espalda, listo para escuchar a sus recién llegados alumnos

\- Ehh...- ambos chicos se miraron extrañados para ese momento ambos maestros ya deberían saber de la existencia del libro, pero sin embargo el sermón de la bruja indicaba lo contrario - ¿Podemos hablar en privado? - le preguntó a Severus que nada sorprendido aceptó y con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió a Minerva que los dejara solos, un poco reticente los rodeó y abandonó la sala

\- Imagino que su confidencia se debe a este libro ¿no? - Hermione tomó el libro que su maestro sacó del gabinete casi arrebatandolo y busco la página de ellos, intacta, igual que la primera vez, dio un suspiro y una dulce sonrisa se planto en sus labios - Así que es cierto. Ahora su historia también es parte del libro. Quien lo diría, a Lucius tal vez le dé un infarto. ¿Pero aún así necesito una explicación? - Severus recordaba la primera vez que vio ese libro junto con Minerva y como habia pensado que era una mala broma de ella como siempre lo hacía, hasta que los años pasaron

\- Fuimos al futuro - mencionó Draco

\- ¿Qué? - se esperaba cualquier respuesta, pero esa... - Eso es imposible, se fueron por una semana, no hay suficiente magia en este libro como para que eso ocurra

\- Pero así fue profesor, vivimos esos días en el cuerpo de nuestros yo del futuro y pudimos enterarnos de muchas cosas, fue maravilloso - dijó con un brillo bastante único, casi soñador

\- Saber el futuro puede ser muy peligroso, señorita Granger

\- Lo sé, pero debe saber que ese no es oficialmente el futuro, pueden haber más, igual de buenos o muy oscuros

\- Me está diciendo que el futuro que visitaron era uno ¿bueno?

\- Más que eso, todos habíamos realizado una vida completamente distinta a la que un día hubiéramos planeado y aún así era perfecta- Severus alzó una ceja incapaz de encontrarle coherencia a palabras tan absurdas

\- Te lo explico - dijó Draco con altanería imaginandose la expresión de su padrino después de decirle - ¿Cómo te imaginas a ti dentro de dieciséis años- se lo pensó un momento si, pero la pregunta era igual de tonta, si el libro no mentía en algún momento se casaría con Minerva y eso sería todo, viviría con una mujer que lo ama de la misma forma que la ama él, en realidad sería sería bastante bueno y seguramente seguiria atado a su cátedra de maestro, ¿cómo podría mejorar algo así?

\- Pues te equívocas, y mucho mi querido Severus- Draco sabía aprovechar oportunidades y solo le vasto un segundo para leer la respuesta en la mente de su padrino, el rubio soltó una ligera risa, propia de alguien que sabe algo muy interesante y que está a nada de contarlo

\- No colmes mi paciencia Draco, recuerda quien soy y que me debes respeto

\- Ok, ok, solo dejame decirte que serás padre de una hermosa jovencita - Severus tuvo que sentarse y la expresión de su rostro cayó, no dudaba, las palabras de su ahijado podían parecer juguetonas pero sus ojos no mentian

\- Creo que no fue buena idea decirselo - Hermione sonrió con pena, era muy graciosa la expresión que el profesor tenía y como parecía ni siquiera estar respirando

\- Lo que dicen es... - alcanzó a decir pero esta vez concéntrado en la mente de su alumno

\- ¿Cierto? Completamente _\- Y según entendimos también muy problemática, pero no se preocupe sus notas son perfectas, aunque por las dudas no se lo diré,_ pensó la Gryffindor orgullosa de su futura ahijada

\- ¿Por qué Minerva no podía escuchar? No me digan que ella... - dijó angustiado

\- Esta bien y eso será todo lo que le diremos- el maestro observó a sus estudiantes buscando lo que le indicase que todo fue una broma y poderlos castigar, pero no, ambos seguian firmes en su palabra

-También queremos pedirle que nadie se entere de esto - dijo Hermione tomando la mano pálida del Slytherin

\- Entonces porqué me lo contaron, podrían habérselo guardado y decir una mentira creíble, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, más si son ustedes- Hermione le sonrió al profesor que de cierta forma le había dado un cumplido

\- Necesito que nos borré la memoria, si lo hacemos nosotros, podría ser peligroso no solo para nosotros mismos también para todos ustedes y sus propios futuros. Pero en este caso el único que recordará algo será usted - dijó el rubio. Severus pestaño un par de veces más aún sorprendido

\- Y... Esta hija es...

\- No le vamos a decir nada más

\- Bueno, haré el hechizo, solos los recuerdos de esta semana ¿verdad? - ambos jóvenes asintieron y cerraron los ojos. De la varita del profesor salió un hilo de energía que impacto de lleno en la frente de Hermione, dejándola inconsciente al instante

-0-

\- ¿En serio crees que fue lo correcto? - aunque con sus labios decía cosas, la conversación mental con su ahijado fue un poco diferente

\- No lo sé, pero no voy a perder estos recuerdos, me conozco bastante bien como para saber que si la olvido, no habrá idea o sueño efímero que me haga pelear por ella, sin estos recuerdos sería un cobarde, abrazado a las órdenes de un apellido y ella no buscará a una rata como yo- Hermione respiraba con calma ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Draco esperando despertar

\- No hace falta decir que llevas una responsabilidad muy grande, tendrás que callar muchas cosas Draco y el silencio... a veces enloquece- advirtió con una voz casi amenazante

\- _Los Black somos buenos ocultando cosas_

-Eso espero- no era una amenaza aunque lo parecía, era solo las palabras de un hombre dispuesto a conocer un buen futuro - ¿Ahora que les diremos a todos?

\- En el futuro me dijiste que habíamos contado algo sobre un concurso de duelistas

\- ¿Y les creyeron?

\- Lo mismo pregunté, tuvimos también que modificar sus recuerdos un poco

\- Tiene más sentido, lo haré yo y así será más creíble - Severus le pasó un pequeño tubo de vidrio que él puso cerca de la nariz de la Gryffindor para que el hechizo funcionara - Dale unos mínutos, despertará y sabrá que fueron a un evento privado, un hechizo la lastimó, quedó inconsciente y los descalificaron, me iré y haré algo similar con sus amigos - el pelinegro salió sin despedirse dejando a los jóvenes solos y deslizándose con elegancia hasta llegar a sus objetivos, todos reunidos en la enfermeria

 **-0-**

Hermione despertó, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el costado, el hechizo de esa bruja la había hecho caer sobre unas rocas y todo le causaba dolor

\- Por fin despiertas Granger, en cualquier momento empezarían a salirme raíces - la irritante voz de su supuesto compañero le llegó a los oídos y lo único que pudo hacer fue amenazarlo con la mirada ya que su cuerpo estaba descompuesto

\- Mejor ni hables hurón desteñido, que por tu culpa estoy como estoy- toco su cabeza y la presionó, como si eso aliviará algo

\- Perdón, que culpa tengo de que no sepas hacer un simple hechizo de protección - tenia que fingir que no le importaba pero aunque el dolor solo era efecto de la poción parecía realmente estar afectada, tuvo que retenerse a sí mismo de atraparla cuando la vio tropezar por el mareo y sujetarse al escritorio

\- Tienes toda la culpa, debías protegerme no usarme de escudo, ¿qué clase de compañero hace eso? - reclamó irguiendo la espalda

\- Uno que aprecia la vida - sonrió de lado y arqueo la ceja, apenas despertaba y ya estaban peleando si ella recordara algo fuera diferente

\- Olvidalo, hablar contigo es una perdida de tiempo, una patética escuza de mago incapaz de defender algo que no sea su propio trasero o ¿no? - dijó revisando los estantes, recordaba llegar allí, el mago responsable de los heridos los apareció en Hogwarts y en lugar de llevarla a la enfermeria, busco a Snape. Tenía recuerdos un poco borrosos seguro debido al golpe y al reciente desmayo, recordaba pasar estos días encerrada en su habitación para no toparse con el rubio y como habían sido bastante buenos en los primeros eventos en solitario, pero cuando los pusieron juntos, fue de mal en peor, sus hechizos no se sincronizaban, mientras el atacaba ella los esquivaba, eran incapaces de cubrirse las espaldas, jamás hablaban, todo mal, y el malestar era tal que los recuerdos ni siquiera eran muy claros

Draco sonrió, se merecía el insulto, un poco tarde si, pero se lo merecia, también maldecia a su padrino por ser tan bueno en hechizos y pociones, ella parecía tener implantada toda una serie de recuerdos que él desconocia y por cómo le habla Severus no hizo nada por su afinidad con la Gryffindor, eso le dolió, parecía que ella simplemente lo despreciaba más

La vio salir sin despedirse, de seguro con planes de buscar a sus amigos y contarles lo infeliz que fue su semana imaginaría. Debería dejarla ir, que se calmaran las aguas y luego poner su plan en marcha. ¿Pero qué plan? Si apenas y si era capaz de alejar la mirada de ella

\- No me estarás siguiendo ¿verdad? - murmuró cuando por fin escucho los pasos sigilosos del chico

\- Granger pensé que aquí el presuntuoso era yo. Sabes el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, sabelotodo- fingió demencia y con el orgullo que le quedaba abandono su escondite y caminó a su lado

\- No soy presuntuosa

\- Si, si lo eres

\- No, no lo soy

\- Si, si lo eres

\- No, no lo soy

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tengo mejores cosas en las que perder mi tiempo

\- Pues hazlas y vete - invitó moviendo el brazo a su costado, alejándose unos pasos del muchacho

\- Lo haría pero admitamoslo te prefiero a tí- en un ágil movimiento la tomó de la cintura y la pegó su cuerpo, manteniendola prisionera entre la pared y sus brazos, hundió su nariz en el cuello de la castaña, perdiéndose en su olor, dulce, acaramelado el mismo que llevaba su versión adulta

\- ¿Q-qué haces? - la voz le salió entrecortada, ¿en dónde estaba su varita?

\- Lo has olvidado - susurró cerca de sus labios pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos, sus ojos que parecían más confundidos que otra cosa, claro, a Hermione Granger no todos los días se le acerca un rubio arrogante y guapo de hipnóticos ojos grises y trata de... ¿atacarla? Ya ni ella sabía

\- ¿De qué hablas? Mira si es otra de tus apuestas... - Hermione pareció volver a pensar con coherencia y recordó ese efímero momento en que ambos habían juntado sus bocas años atrás, pensó que lo había olvidado pero ahí estaba, hasta odio tener tan buena memoria por un segundo y tenerlo tan cerca no ayudaba a deshacerse de esos recuerdos

\- No lo es- Hermione quiso zafarse pero ni siquiera había sentido cuando él la había tomado de la cintura impidiéndole salir

\- Entonces sueltame - dijó con rabia, mirándo desafiante a su captor

\- Dejame besarte - Pidió en un susurró profundo y áspero que le erizo la piel a la castaña, ¿Por qué eso le sonaba familiar?

\- Definitivamente, estas chiflado, ¿también te golpearon la cabeza? Malfoy, soy Granger, Gryffindor, la empollona de siempre, quien te rompió la nariz, la pelos de arbusto, la rata de biblioteca, ¿Quieres que continue?

\- Yo podría hacerlo mejor - continuó con voz tranquila, acariciando cada palabra que salía de sus labios - Eres Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente, valiente y hermosa que he conocido, una leona capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera, tu cabello no tiene nada de malo, es indomable y atrevido, llamame masoquista pero cuando me rompiste la nariz, fue muy sexy- Hermione lo miraba impactada, ese no podía ser el rubio de Slytherin que la ha fastidiado durante años, él nunca le diría algo tan dulce, él verdadero Draco Malfoy no era capaz de provocarle sonrojos y mucho menos hacer latir su corazón con la fuerza que sentía en su pecho- Hermione Granger, es maravillosa- dijó acortando la distancia que los separaba y dejando un suave beso en los labios, al que ella sorpresivamente respondió sin chistar

Era dulce, suave, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba de él, a lo que había sentido antes, acariciaba su cintura con una mano y con otra delineaba su perfil encontrándose con los rizos de su cabello y las ahora rojas y tibias mejillas, era muy diferente a como lo recordaba, porque obviamente lo recordaba, no iba a olvidar que un día de estupidez extrema el rubio la beso y ella correspondió con la misma fuerza y gusto, exactamente como ahora, y menos lo olvidaría después de ésto, sus manos enredandose el cabello de él inconscientemente le gritaban que esta vez no podrían hacer como si nada, los suaves mordiscos que él daba a sus labios le avisaban que eso volvería a pasar y muchas veces más de las que le gustaría, no podía resistirse, era como si su cuerpo gritara que estaba bien más que bien

\- Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba- se separaron al instante por reflejo, vieron a Theo y a Luna frente a ellos, ella riendo bajito con las mejillas rojas y él con una sonrisa casi maligna

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nott? - espetó el rubio guardando sus manos en los bolsillos alejandose de la castaña. Había metido la pata y bastate, no se arrepentia pero tal vez no fue tan buena idea

\- Así saludas a tu mejor amigo casi hermano, después de una semana sin verlo, que horrible y despreciable eres Malfoy - le contestó el castaño con una sonrisa, mientras le aplastaba las costillas en abrazo demasiado efusivo para ser de él

\- Sabía que ibas a estar bien. Ron y Ginny no me creían pero yo sabía Draco no dejaría que te pasara algo malo en los duelos - aseguró Luna abrazándola

\- Aja... Como no. Todo lo contrario por su culpa casi me matan - Luna la miró incapaz de creerle, Draco no sería capaz

\- No fue mi intención, lo lamento Granger- le dijó tratando de calmar las aguas con ella

Y parecía que nadie iba a mencionar lo del beso así que mejor prefieron olvidar el tema

\- El profesor Severus nos avisó, estábamos en la enfermería así que pensamos que querrían ir- informó la pequeña rubia

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La mini-weasley se cayó de la escoba - Hermione abrió los ojos asustada- Ella está bien solo se desmayó, pero Blaise...

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Blaise en todo esto? - preguntó Malfoy

\- Oh, cierto, no lo saben. Blaise y Ginny son novios ahora- Draco pensó que sería una broma, era imposible que ese par se hubieran juntado en tan poco tiempo y sin que él hiciera algo - Lo que importa es que trato de salvarla de la caída, pero resbaló y recibió el golpe, esta muy mal y aún no despierta- dijó con su voz apagandose cada vez más

\- En seguida vamos - avisó la castaña y en contra de sus propios instintos los empujó a irse y se quedó con Draco

\- Oye... - comenzó el rubio

\- No. Mira, esto... - Draco la interrumpió

\- Déjame a mí. Quiero que sepas que lo siento. No quería hacer eso, bueno la verdad es que si, pero no de esa forma, sé que piensas que soy repugnante y realmente una persona despreciable y te entiendo, pero quiero pedirte disculpas, no solo por forzarte a besarme, también por todo lo que te he hecho y dicho, era un niño inmaduro, tonto e influenciable, jamás tomé mis propias decisiones, créeme que si así hubiera sido todo fuera diferente o tal vez no, quien sabe. Pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar y dejar atrás muchos demonios, no recuerdo mucho de esta semana pero prometo que es la última vez que me porto como un idiota contigo

Hermione pestaño varias, no se lo creía, ese no podía ser su arrogante nemesis

\- ¿Cómo se que ésto no es un truco, para una de tus jugarretas? - podía ser muy desconfiada

\- ¿Fingir redención para luego traicionarte?Tsk. Sabes que tengo más imaginación que eso - afirmó con suficiencia

\- No sé, si creerte ¿Sabes que en los pasillos te dicen lengua de plata?

\- ¿Y tú entiendes, porqué? - sonrió de lado, pasando la lengua sobre sus finos labios

Las mejillas se Hermione tomaron con color carmesí demasiado fuerte, definitivamente estaban hablando de cosas diferentes

Draco extendió su mano, esperando que ella lo acepte, parecía algo trivial, pero sería un gran paso

\- Si de verdad quieres que nos llevemos bien, tendrás que probarlo, y empezarás por no volver a decir cosas como esas frente a mí

\- Hecho- probaría que podían llevarse mejor de lo que pensaban

\- Hecho- Hermione apretó con sutileza la mano delgada y pálida del chico, muy a contraste con la suya, sintió el apretón de él y una pequeña descarga eléctrica, le atravesó el cuerpo, sútil y placentera, capaz de despertar ciertas maripositas que conocen muy bien los románticos enamorados pero... ella no.


End file.
